The Proposition
by pichaa794
Summary: [END][THE PARTY/SEQUEL!] Sehun bertekad untuk memilikinya apapun resikonya. Setelah tahu dilema yang sedang Luhan hadapi, Sehun dengan cepat menawarkan proposisi yang akan menguntungkan mereka berdua./HUNHAN-GS!/THE PROPOSAL-INSIDE!
1. Prolog

_[REMAKE] Katie Ashley – The Proposition #1_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: cerita sepenuhnya milik Katie Ashley, terjemahan indonesia dari buku aslinya sepenuhnya milik LoveReads.

 _._

versi HunHan yang saya remake, memiliki alur dan bahasa yang sedikit berbeda dari novel aslinya, **TETAPI** tetap tidak merubah inti ceritanya. alur, pemakaian bahasa, dan nama tokoh ada yang saya ubah. ff ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata. tidak ada unsur lain didalamnya.

luhan1220

.

.

.

The Proposition

.

.

Prolog

.

.

Dengan ulang tahun ketiga puluh semakin dekat, Xi Luhan menyadari bahwa jam biologisnya berdentang dan sang ksatria berbaju zirah ternyata belum muncul juga. Dia kehabisan pilihan, terutama setelah sahabat gay-nya mundur untuk menjadi pendonor sperma baginya. Tentu saja, selalu ada bank sperma, tapi Luhan takut kesalahan donor mungkin membuatnya hamil dengan melahirkan bayi setan.

Oh Sehun, playboy yang menjadi rekan kerja Luhan, terbiasa untuk selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, terutama di kamar tidur. Ketika Luhan menolak rayuan Sehun di pesta Natal perusahaan, Sehun bertekad untuk memilikinya apapun resikonya. Setelah dia tahu dilema yang sedang Luhan hadapi, Sehun dengan cepat menawarkan proposisi yang akan menguntungkan mereka berdua.

Sehun akan menjadi ayah dari anak Luhan, tapi dengan syarat harus membuat Luhan hamil dengan cara alami. Bukan hamil dari hook – up atau seks tanpa ikatan. Awalnya Luhan enggan untuk menerima tawarannya, tanpa pesonanya, tambah dengan keinginan kuatnya untuk menjadi seorang ibu, akhirnya Sehun menang.

Segera sesi membuat bayi menjadi lebih dari sekedar hubungan fisik. Sehun tidak bisa pergi darinya begitu saja sementara Luhan mulai bertanya – tanya, apakah dia bisa menjadi pria pendamping hidupnya. Namun dapatkah Sehun melupakan masa lalu dan menjadi pria yang Luhan butuhkan?

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

_[REMAKE] Katie Ashley – The Proposition #1_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: cerita sepenuhnya milik Katie Ashley, terjemahan indonesia dari buku aslinya sepenuhnya milik LoveReads.

 _._

versi HunHan yang saya remake, memiliki alur dan bahasa yang sedikit berbeda dari novel aslinya, **TETAPI** tetap tidak merubah inti ceritanya. alur, pemakaian bahasa, dan nama tokoh ada yang saya ubah. ff ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata. tidak ada unsur lain didalamnya.

luhan1220

.

.

.

The Proposition

.

.

 _Rasa sakit yang menikam masuk ke dalam jantungnya bergerak zig – zag menembus dada. Perasaan seperti ini sudah sangat familiar baginya saat ulang tahun ketiga puluh sudah semakin mendekat, melayang di atas seperti awan gelap, sementara menjadi ibu bersama dengan suami idaman, masih menghindarinya. Tidak memiliki suami dan anak lebih menyakitkan apalagi setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya. Setelah kehilangan ibunya dua tahun yang lalu, dia –Luhan, sudah bersumpah akan menggantikan cintanya yang telah hilang dengan mencari suami dan memiliki seorang anak. Sayangnya, tidak satupun dari kehidupannya terlihat berhasil sebaik yang direncanakan di dalam kepalanya._

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Oh Sehun menggosok mata birunya yang kabur. Mengintip melalui sela jari – jarinya melihat jam di layar komputer. Sialan, sudah jatuh lewat. Bahkan jika Sehun ingin menyelesaikan proyek itu, otaknya sudah terlalu panas. Dia hampir tidak bisa membaca kata- kata di depannya. Sehun mematikan komputernya, pikirannya tenang karena baru saja dipromosikan sebagai wakil presiden pemasaran yang berarti bisa menunggu sampai besok pagi dan tidak akan ada orang yang akan memarahinya jika mengulur – ngulur waktu.

Sambil mengerang Sehun bangkit dari kursinya dan meregangkan tangannya ke atas kepalanya. Meraih tasnya dan menuju pintu. Saat Sehun mematikan lampu kantornya, perutnya bergemuruh. Mungkin tidak ada makanan di rumah untuk dimakan, jadi Sehun perlu membeli sesuatu di perjalanan pulangnya nanti.

Jika di ingat – ingat, Sehun jauh lebih bahagia dengan memohon untuk makan malam dari salah satu saudarinya yang sudah menikah. Setidaknya sebelum melontarkan salah satu kecaman mereka tentang bagaimana dirinya tidak akan bisa menjadi seorang bujangan selama sisa hidupnya, dan di usia tiga puluh dua, sudah waktunya bagi Sehun untuk menetap dan memiliki keluarga.

"Omong kosong," gumamnya pelan pada pemikiran itu. Wanita _cleaning service_ atraktif yang sedang menyusuri lorong mengangkat kepalanya.

Dia kemudian memberikan sebuah senyuman menggoda. "Selamat malam tuan Oh Sehun."

"Selamat malam Hayoung," jawabnya.

Sehun memencet tombol lift, berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk menutup kesenjangan sosial diantara mereka dengan memulai percakapan. Sehun menyapukan tangannya disela – sela rambut hitamnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Berbicara dengan Hayoung kemungkinan besar akan mengarah pada beberapa janji untuk bertemu di lemari gudang, walaupun Sehun akan sangat menikmatinya, tapi ia sudah sedikit tua untuk mendapatkan jenis seks semacam itu dengan Hayoung.

Lift membawa Sehun turun ke lantai pertama. Suara – suara teriakan menyambut telinganya saat ia melangkah keluar, menyebabkan dirinya menggerutu karena frustasi. Suara pria dan wanita.

"Kris, aku tak percaya kau menyudutkanku disini, di tempat kerja!" desis seorang wanita.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kau tidak menjawab telepon atau emailku. Aku harus melihat apakah kau baik – baik saja."

"Aku bilang padamu tinggalkan aku sendiri, dan aku serius!"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

Saat mendengar suara gemerisik, suara wanita itu naik satu oktaf. "Berhenti! Jangan berani – beraninya kau menyentuhku!"

Sisi protektif Sehun seakan bangkit saat mendengar nada wanita itu, membuat Sehun bergegas menyusuri sudut itu.

"Hei! Lepaskan tangan sialanmu darinya!" teriaknya. Pasangan itu kaget saat melihatnya. Wajah wanita yang dinodai air mata itu menjadi memerah, dan Luhan menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapan intens Sehun.

Seketika itu, Sehun mengenalinya –Xi Luhan, bagian periklanan di lantai 4, dan wanita yang pernah ia bujuk tapi tidak berhasil untuk diajak pulang dari pesta perusahaan perayaan natal. Dari caranya menolak untuk menatap matanya, dia tahu Luhan juga mengenalinya.

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada pria itu, Kris, matanya melebar karena ketakutan. Kris buru – buru melapas tangannya dari bahu Luhan dan mundur beberapa langkah. Kris tampak seperti siap untuk lari keluar ke pintu exit terdekat. Sehun kemudian menyadari bagaimana penampilannya begitu mengintimidasi dengan tinju terkepal di samping sisi tubuhnya, rahangnya menegang.

Kris mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah. "Aku tidak yakin apa yang anda pikir sedang terjadi, tapi kami hanya berbicara."

Sehun menyipitkan matanya. "Kupikir dari cara dia menangis dan memohonmu untuk berhenti menyentuhnya, itu jauh lebih dari sekedar berbicara." Sehun mulai akan bertanya kepada Luhan, apakah ia baik – baik saja, tapi Luhan langsung melesat melewatinya dan melarikan diri masuk ke dalam toilet. Sehun melototi Kris.

"Dengar anda salah paham. Aku–."

"Apa yang tidak kuketahui? Kau jelas tidak bisa membiarkan bekas pacarmu atau mantan istrimu, atau apapun dia bagimu untuk pergi, meskipun dia tidak bisa tahan saat kau menyentuhnya." pootong Sehun.

Tawa gugup meledak dari mulut Kris. Dia terdiam pada saat Sehun memiringkan alisnya kearahnya sambil maju selangkah. "Percayalah, anda begitu sangat, sangat salah. Luhan bukan mantanku."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

Kris berdeham. "Baik, anda mau tahu kenyataanya? Begini. Aku _gay_ , dan Luhan sudah menjadi sahabatku sejak SMP."

Mulut Sehun menganga. "Oh. Maaf."

"Tidak apa – apa. Aku mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kupikir ada seorang bajingan yang mengganggu seorang wanita." Dia melirik ke arah toilet dan meringis. "Sialan, aku benci ketika dia marah padaku. Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan, kau tahu?"

Sehun menggeserkan kakinya, merasakan percakapan mulai mengarah ke area emosional, yang mana Sehun selalu mencoba untuk menghindarinya apapun yang terjadi. Mengangkat satu tangannya keatas. "Hei, itu benar – benar bukan urusanku."

Tapi saat kata – kata itu meninggalkan bibirnya, Sehun yakin Kris tidak memperhatikan apa yang dikatakannya. Ekspresi kesedihan dari wajah Kris seolah mengatakan kalau Sehun tidak akan lolos tanpa mendengarkan semua kisah dramatisnya, kecuali benar – benar melarikan diri darinya.

Sambil menghela nafas, Kris mengusap rambut hitamnya. Dengan suara rendah, "Dia tergila – gila soal anak semenjak dua tahun terakhir ini. Karena aku menyayanginya, aku berjanji padanya akan menjadi ayah dari anak yang akan dikandungnya dan menyumbang sperma untuk alasan itu."

Oke mungkin itu bukan cerita yang diharapkan Sehun. "Jangan bilang padaku kau ketakutan ketika akan berhubungan seks?"

Kris merengut padanya." Hahaha, brengsek, benar – benar lucu. Sekedar informasi untukmu, hal itu akan dilakukan di klinik."

"Dimana letak kesenangannya?" kata Sehun sambil merenung, dengan senyuman licik.

"Hei, aku _gay_ , ingat?"

"Maaf."

Untuk alasan yang tidak dipahami, Sehun begitu tertarik dengan cerita itu, dia merasa perlu meminta Kris untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. "Jadi apa yang terjadi."

Kris mulai menceritakan semuanya kepada Sehun, permasalahan kekasihnya –Tao, yang tidak siap memiliki anak, dan perihal Luhan yang tidak mau sembarangan memiliki percampuran mengerikan dimana pilihan sampel donor utamanya ditukar dengan pembunuh berantai.

Sehun menyeringai. "Kurasa aku bisa memahami pikiran Luhan."

Sebuah dengungan berbunyi disaku Kris. Ia merongoh saku untuk mengeluarkannya."Ah ini dari kekasihku. Aku benar – benar harus pergi." Tatapannya sekali lagi kearah kamar mandi. "Tapi aku benci untuk meninggalkan. . ."

"Kau pergi saja. Aku akan mengantarnya sampai dia masuk ke mobilnya dengan aman."

"Benarkah? Itu bagus sekali." Kris mengulurkan tangannya. "Senang berkenalan denganmu. . ."

"Oh Sehun."

"Wu Yifan, tapi teman – teman biasanya memanggilku Kris" Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Terimaka kasih atas semua bantuanmu dan maaf untuk semua kesalah pahaman pada situasi ini."

Saat telepon berdering kembali. Kris mengernyit dan melambaikan sedikit tangannya sebelum berangkat pergi menjauh dari Sehun. Mendorong pintu kaca dan menghilang dalam kegelapan malam. Sehun mulai melintasi lobi menuju toilet. Dan mengetuk.

.

.

.

"Pergilah Kris! Tidak ada lagi yang harus kukatakan padamu! Belum lagi, kau baru saja mempermalukanku setengah mati di depan salah satu bajingan terbesar di perusahaan ini!" dengan suara melengking Luhan berteriak.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan toilet ini sampai aku tahu kau pergi!" sambungnya.

Sehun mendesah. Luhan gadis yang memiliki tekad, itu sudah jelas, belum lagi dia tampak keras kepala.

Di dalam pikiran Sehun terlintas kembali bagaimana cantik dan seksinya Luhan saat terlihat di pesta Natal itu, bagaimana gaun hijau ketat yang ia kenakan menempel di lekuk tubuhnya yang membuatnya tampak sangat menarik. Ketika ia melihatnya melintasi ruangan dengan beberapa teman perempuannya, Sehun telah bertekad untuk menghabiskan malam bersamanya. Senyuman malu – malu dan lirikan ke arahnya melalui bulu matanya yang lentik seolah mencemooh Sehun yang mendekat untuk menutup jarak diantara mereka. Tentu saja, pada saat Sehun tiba di sampingnya, teman – temannya yang suka ikut campur sudah memberitahu Luhan tentang reputasinya yang meragukan sebagai seorang yang suka membuat patah hati wanita dan seorang playboy.

"Dasar wanita," gumamnya pelan saat Sehun mendorong pintu toilet.

Luhan terduduk di atas kain tenun yang menutupi bangku panjang dengan tisu towel yang membasahi matanya. Di satu sisi, roknya tertarik sampai ke tengah pinggulnya, memberi sebuah pemandangan kaki dan paha yang menakjubkan. Pada saat terdengar suara langkah kaki, Luhan mendengus dengan frustasi. Dia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke depan.

"Aku bersumpah jika kau tidak meninggalkan aku sendirian, aku akan menendang _bolamu_ dengan sangat keras, tidak akan ada lagi pertanyaan tentang apakah kau bisa menjadi ayah dari anak – anakku lagi!"

Sehun terkekeh. Semua sikap malu – malunya menguap dalam sekejap ketika gadis itu mengatakan kepadanya dengan gamblang bahwa ia tidak punya keinginan untuk menjadi salah satu gadis yang mudah dia taklukkan atau hubungan satu malam.

"Sebenarnya, aku bukan Kris."

Saat mendengar suara orang asing, Luhan menarik tisu towel menjauh dari matanya. Rasa ketakutan menyapu wajahnya saat melihat Sehun berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan cepat, Luhan menyentak roknya ke bawah dan merapikan rambutnya yang acak – acakkan dengan jarinya.

"Aku tidak berharap bertemu dengan anda, tuan Oh Sehun,"

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Sehun. "Tidak, aku membayangkan kau berharap akan mengebiri Kris."

Pipi dan leher Luhan memerah sewarna dengan rambutnya. "Aku minta maaf, anda terpaksa mendengar itu, dan aku sangat menyesal anda juga harus ikut terseret di tengah – tengah argumen kami. Seberapapun memalukannya, aku menghargai apa yang coba anda lakukan."

"Aku senang bisa membantu."

"Um, aku sangat berterima kasih. Dan aku meminta maaf telah mengacaukan malam anda."

Tidak pernah luput menggunakan sebuah kesempatan, Sehun menyeringai. "Kau tidak merusak. Bahkan, malam masih panjang. Jadi. . . izinkan aku membelikanmu minuman, bagaimana?"

Luhan memutar tisu towel di tangannya sebelum melemparnya ke tempat sampah. "Um, baik sekali tawaran anda, tapi hari ini sangat berat dan melelahkan. Aku mungkin harus segera pulang."

"Kita bisa berjalan tepat di seberang jalan ke tempat O'Malley." Di saat keraguan Luhan berlanjut, Sehun tertawa. "Aku berjanji itu bukan suatu tawaran untuk memberikanmu alkohol dalam kondisi emosional lemah agar bisa mengajakmu pulang denganku." Diam – diam, Sehun berharap minum satu atau dua gelas mungkin bisa mencairkan lapisan es Luhan dan memberinya kesempatan bergerak untuk meraup keuntungan.

Sehun tidak terlalu terkejut ketika perasaan syok membanjiri wajah Luhan. "Benarkah?"

Dia menyilangkan jarinya di atas hatinya. "Aku berjanji," katanya berbohong.

Sudut bibir luhan tertarik keatas seolah dia sedang menahan senyuman. "Baiklah. Setelah aku mengalami hari ini, aku pastinya memerlukan minuman."

Luhan melirik ke belakang cermin, yang tepat berada dibelakangnya. "Oh, aku benar – benar berantakan. Bisakah anda memberiku waktu beberapa menit untuk merapikan diri?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan menunggu diluar."

.

.

.

Dengan senyuman khasnya, Sehun menahan pintu masuk O'Malley terbuka untuk Luhan. "Biar kutebak. Karena bersamaku, kau tidak merasa khawatir tentang sekelompok bajingan yang sedang mabuk akan menggodamu."

Tepat. Mungkin hanya satu bajingan yang sedang mabuk. Sambil melirik ke arah Sehun. "Tergantung seberapa banyak yang kau minum."

Mata Sehun melebar sebelum dia tertawa. "Aku akan mencoba menjaga diriku sendiri."

Seorang wanita muda berambut pirang berdiri di depan meja penerima tamu. Dia tersenyum lebar saat melihat Sehun dan membetulkan bajunya untuk memberinya pemandangan yang lebih baik pada belahan dadanya. Sehun menghargai usahanya dengan memberikan sebuah senyuman.

"Bisakah kami mendapatkan satu tempat, Soyou?"

"Tentu, Sehun. Ikut aku." Saat Soyou berjalan sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya di depan mereka, Luhan memutar bola matanya malas pada Sehun yang meresponnya dengan mengedipkan matanya. Soyou menunjukkan tempat duduk pada mereka di meja remang – remang di belakaang bar, sambil menyerahkan buku menu, kemudian menatap langsung ke arah Sehun.

"Sampai jumpa!" ucap Soyou sambil mengedipkan mata genitnya kepada Sehun.

Sehun memberikan lambaian kecil kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke menu. Merasakan tatapan panas Luhan, Sehun kembali melihatnya.

"Apa?"

"Tidak apa – apa." Gumamnya.

"Jika tidak apa – apamu menganai Soyou, aku sudah bilang aku sering datang kemari."

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa – apa." Luhan membantah.

"Kau tidak harus mengatakannya Luhan. Tatapanmu yang mematikan itu sudah cukup memberikanku jawaban." Sehun menyeringai kearahnya. "Karena aku tahu kau ingin bertanya, Soyou bukan salah satu dari gadis yang ingin kutaklukkan, dan aku tidak pernah melihatnya di luar O'Malley. Selain itu, ayahnya pemilik tempat ini, dan ia tidak akan ragu untuk menendangku!"

Untuk beberapa alasan, Luhan mendengar pernyataan itu sangat melegakan. Namun dia berhasil menjaga wajahnya benar – benar tanpa ekspresi sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Itu bukan urusanku."

Sehun hanya tertawa kecil. Tidak lama kemudian seorang pelayan mendatangi meja mereka, mencatat semua pesanan yang dipesan oleh Sehun. Luhan menyandarkan sikunya diatas meja dan menempatkan kepalanya di tangannya. Sebuah napas panjang kejengkelan lolos dari bibirnya.

"Hari yang buruk?"

"Tidak ada yang khusus. Hanya saja rasanya lebih sulit daripada apa yang ada didalam pikiranku."

"Karena kau menginginkan bayimu sendiri?"

Luhan tersentak dan hampir menjatuhkan margaritanya. "Tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa. . ."

"Kris telah bercerita padaku."

Luhan melebarkan matanya saat aliran hangat menari – nari melewati pipi dan lehernya. "B-Benarkah? Apa lagi yang dia katakan?"

Sehun meneguk minumannya lagi sebelum menjawab. "Dia mengatakan dia seharusnya menjadi ayah bayimu, tapi dia membatalkannya."

Meskipun Luhan hanya sekali meneguk minumannya, ruangan seakan – akan miring dan berputar di sekelilingnya. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, mecoba membebaskan dirinya dari mimpi buruk dengan mengalihkan pembicaraanya. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. "Aku akan membunuhnya!"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, Luhan."

Luhan membungkuk dimana wajah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa inci. "Karena kau pikir, kau tahu segalanya, katakan padaku apakah kau memahami hal ini. Pernahkan kau menginginkan sesuatu yang begitu buruk sehingga kau berpikir kau akan mati jika kau tidak memilikinya? Hanya memikirkan itu saja akan terus membuatmu terbangun di sepanjang malam. Kau tidak bisa tidur, tidak bisa makan, tidak bisa minum. Kau begitu termakan oleh keinginan itu, tidak ada hal lain yang penting dan kau tidak yakin hidupmu akan layak jika kau tidak dapat memilikinya. "Air mata kepahitan menyengat matanya, dan dia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak terisak tepat di depan Sehun.

Sementara Sehun tetap diam, Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan bersandar kembali di kursinya. "Ck! Aku tidak percaya, Aku telah menceritakan semua masalahku kepadamu. Seorang pria seperti dirimu tidak mungkin bisa memahami perasaan bagaimana menginginkan seorang bayi sepertiku."

"Tidak, aku mengerti. Aku benar – benar mengerti, Luhan."

"Aku sangat ragu."

Perlahan – lahan, senyuman bergairah menyelinap di wajah Sehun. Sebuah senyuman yang mengirimkan kehangatan ke pipi Luhan serta membuatnya menggeliat di kursinya. "Aku sangat menginginkan dirimu di pesta Natal, kurasa aku akan mati ketika kau menolak untuk pulang denganku."

Nada suara serak Sehun membuat Luhan terkejut. "A-Apa?"

Sehun menggeserkan kursinya begitu dekat dengan Luhan, sehingga membuat Luhan menahan reaksi untuk menjauhinya. Luhan terkesiap oleh kedekatan Sehun. Kilauan penuh gairah menyala di matanya membuatnya seperti si Big Bad Wolf (tokoh serigala besar dan jahat di cerita fiksi) menjulang di atas Luhan.

"Seberapa jelas aku harus katakan? Kau begitu sialan seksi dengan gaun hijau itu. Rambutmu terurai jatuh bergelombang di sekeliling bahumu. Dan kau terus memberiku senyuman kecil polos dari seberang ruangan." Nafas Sehun serasa meghanguskan pipi Luhan sebelum ia berbisik di telinganya.

"Aku tidak pernah ingin berhubungan seks dengan seseorang sebegitu inginnya seperti aku menginginkanmu, Luhan."

Luhan mendorong Sehun menjauh dengan kekuatan yang bisa dia kerahkan. "Ya Tuhan, kau seperti seorang bajingan yang egois! Aku terbuka padamu dengan menceritakan keinginanku untuk memiliki seorang anak dan kau mengatakan kau ingin untuk. . . untuk. . ."

Sehun menyilangkan tangannya didadanya. "Kau sudah dewasa, Luhan. Tak bisakah kau mengatakan seks?"

"Kau benar – benar menjijikkan." Luhan mencengkeram pinggiran gelasnya dan menyipitkan matanya ke arah Sehun. "Jika aku tidak sangat membutuhkan sisa margaritaku, aku akan menyiramkannya ke wajah aroganmu!"

Sehun tertawa melihat kemarahannya. "Sekarang apakah itu caranya berbicara dengan ayah masa depan dari anakmu?" Luhan tersentak.

"Aku sedang membicarakan mengenai sebuah proposisi (usulan) bagi kita berdua untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang benar – benar kita inginkan. Aku akan memberikanmu sedikit, dan kau memberikanku sedikit pula."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sedang menawarkan DNA-ku untukmu, Luhan. Kris bilang kau menolak pergi ke bank sperma karena kau mungkin berakhir dengan membawa bibit setan, jadi kurasa aku bisa menjadi kandidat yang baik."

Luhan melebarkan matanya saat gelombang rasa terkejut menggulung keras dirinya. "Kau tidak mungkin serius."

"Tentang bagian yang mana? Aku sebagai pendonor atau aku pilihan yang lebih baik daripada bibit setan?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai nakal.

"Keduanya. . . tapi terutama kau ingin mendonorkan spermamu untukku."

"Ya, aku serius Luhan."

"Apa kau tahu syarat untuk menjadi pendonor sperma?"

Sehun menyeringai kearahnya. "Aku punya ide yang cukup bagus."

"Ini adalah komitmen yang sangat besar Sehun."

"Tenanglah, kita bicara tentang masturbasi ke dalam cangkir plastik, bukan menyumbangkan sebuah organ tubuh. Dan aku yakin aku bahkan kandidat yang lebih baik daripada Kris."

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa yakin seperti itu?"

"Semua orang menginginkan seorang anak yang sehat, cerdas, dan menarik, bukan? Well, aku baru saja mendapat surat keterangan sehat dari hasil tes kesehatan tahunan perusahaan. Keluargaku tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit berat apapun atau sakit jiwa. Aku lulusan tertinggi dari Universitas Georgia, dan aku memiliki gelar MBA." Sehun mengedipkan matanya kearah Luhan. "Dan kupikir sangat tepat untuk mengatakan aku membawa beberapa gen tampan dan perkasa ke dalam gambaran itu."

"Aku tahu itu. Ck!"

"Ini hanya proposisiku, Luhan. Aku menawarkan untuk menjadi ayah dari anakmu, dan sebaliknya, kau harus berjanji hamil denganku secara alami."

Ketakutan menyelimuti Luhan, membuat dirinya sampai bergidik. "A-Alami? Seperti kau dan aku. . . melakukan hubungan seks?"

"Kebanyakan wanita akan mengatakannya sedikit lebih menarik daripada apa yang baru saja kau katakan." protes Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng marah. "Aku tidak bisa berhubungan seks denganmu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kau harus memberiku sebuah alasan, Luhan."

Luhan menunduk menatap serbet kertas, yang kini sudah robek diatas pangkuannya, dan mencoba untuk mengendalikan emosi – emosinya.

"Setelah Joongki –tunanganku, tewas, aku menutup diri selama satu tahun. Kurasa kau bisa mengatakan aku seperti mayat hidup. Bangun tidur, aku berangkat kerja, dan pulang kerumah. Kemudian saat aku mulai melihat sinar matahari lagi, ibuku didiagnosa menderita kanker. Dia benar – benar seperti duniaku, dan selama delapan belas bulan, seluruh hidupku kugunakan untuk merawatnya." Air mata menguburkan matanya. "Kemudian dia meninggal."

Saat melihat ekspresi ketakutan Sehun, Luhan tersenyum dan kemudian berdiri. "Well, terima kasih untuk minumannya dan. . . sudah bersedia mendengarkan ceritaku."

Kemudian Luhan melakukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan dirinya sendiri. Dia membungkuk dan mencium pipi Sehun. Ketika Luhan menarik diri, mata Sehun melotot. "Selamat malam." Gumam Luhan sebelum terburu – buru keluar bar.

.

.

.

Udara musim panas seakan menampar wajahnya saat Luhan mulai berjalan memasuki malam yang telah larut. Emosi maupun fisiknya terkuras habis, kakinya terasa goyah, dan Luhan agak tersandung di trotoar yang tidak rata. Baru saja memasuki gedung parkir yang remang – remang ketika seseorang menyambar lengannya. Luhan berbalik dengan menggunakan semua kekuatannya, kepalan tangannya tertuju pada wajah penyerangnya. Sangat keras.

"Ah! kau memiliki pukulan tangan kanan yang baik." Sehun mengerang, lalu membawa tangannya ke mata kanannya.

"Ya Tuhan, Sehun! Aku minta maaf, aku tidak tahu jika itu kau." Terkejut Luhan saat melihat penyerangnya adalah Sehun.

"Tidak apa – apa. Aku sangat bodoh tidak memanggil namamu terlebih dahulu." Sehun mengintip kearahnya dengan satu mata.

"Mobilku diparkir di sini." Lanjutnya.

"Oh iya, benar juga." Gumam Luhan merasa seperti seorang idiot.

"Dan aku berjanji pada Kris, aku akan memastikan kau sampai ke mobilmu dengan selamat Luhan."

Luhan berusaha melawan debaran jantungnya melihat kebaikan hati Sehun. "Terima kasih." Lalu Luhan menunjuk kearah lorong yang menurun. "Mobilku disana."

"Aku bisa mengantarmu." Ketika Luhan menatapnya dengan sinis, Sehun menyeringai. "Untuk membuktikan etika kesopanan seorang pria pada seorang wanita."

"Oke, kalau begitu." Jawabnya santai, lalu berjalan mendahului Sehun.

Suara sepatu mereka bergema di lantai beton, mengisi kesunyian tempat parkir. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, mereka sudah tiba di samping mobil Accord milik Luhan. "Well, disinilah mobilku."

"Kris akan bangga, aku bisa membuatmu aman tidak kekurangan apapun sampai disini."

Luhan mendengus saat ia merogoh kunci keluar dari tasnya. "Jika dia masih hidup untuk melihatku besok, setelah mengoceh banyak kepadamu seperti yang dia lakukan. Aku terkejut dia belum mencopot papan billboard bertuliskan. 'Tolong Hamili Temanku!"

"Jangan terlalu keras padanya, Lu. Dia sangat peduli padamu."

Mata Luhan membelalak karena terkejut mendengar kelembutan nada suara Sehun. "Aku tahu." Mereka berdiri dengan canggung sejenak, saling menatap. "Well, terima kasih sekali lagi untuk malam ini dan untuk menemaniku berjalan sampai ke mobilku."

"Sama – sama."

Sementara Luhan menekan tombol _unlock_ pada _remote_ alarm mobilnya. Sehun mulai berjalan menjauhinya, tetapi kemudian ia berhenti. Sehun berbalik sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh persetan!" geram Sehun.

Menarik Luhan yang sedang lengah, Sehun mendorongnya ke mobil. Sehun membungkus tangannya di sekeliling pinggang Luhan, menyentaknya menempel pada Sehun. Aliran listrik menggelitik menjalari Luhan karena sentuhan Sehun, dan aroma tubuhnya menyerang lubang hidungnya, membuatnya merasa pusing.

"Apa yang kau–"

Sehun membungkamnya dengan membungkuk diatasnya dan bibirnya melumat bibir Luhan. Luhan memprotes dengan mendorongkan tangannya ke dada Sehun. Akan tetapi kehangatan saat lidah Sehun membuka bibirnya, membuat Luhan tidak berdaya. Lengan Luhan jatuh lemas di sisi tubuhnya.

Tangan Sehun menyapu dari pinggangnya sampai punggung. Sehun melilitkan jari – jarinya disela – sela rambut Luhan yang panjang saat lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutnya, membelai dan menggoda Luhan. Tangan Luhan naik membungkus leher Sehun, menariknya lebih dekat dengannya. Ya Tuhan, sudah begitu lama Luhan tidak dicium oleh seseorang, dan Joongki setelah seminggu baru tumbuh keberanian untuk menciumnya seperti ini. Tapi Sehun sangat panas dan ciumannya terasa nikmat, dia orang pertama yang tidak perlu menunggu untuk melakukannya.

Menggunakan pinggulnya, Sehun menahan Luhan dan menjepitnya di mobil saat ia melumat bibirnya. Tepat pada saat Luhan pikir dia tidak bisa bernafas dan akan pingsan, Sehun melepas bibirnya. Menatap ke arah Luhan dengan mata tajamnya yang berkabut dan mabuk akan gairahnya, Sehun tersenyum, membelai pipi merah Luhan. "Mungkin ini akan membantumu mengambil keputusan."

Kemudian Sehun menarik diri dan memulai berjalan kembali menuruni lorong meninggalkan Luhan yang meleleh, kacau, dan sendirian sedang bersandar di mobil.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

08 Agustus 2016

makasih buat temen – temen yang udah review, fav, dan follow ff ini. oiya kemaren juga ada yang nanya, ff ini GS atau YAOI? ff ini GS yaaah for UKE! kenapa GS? Soalnya aku lebih nyaman dan suka kalau baca yang GS. Kkkk~

 **Special thanks to:**

Jamurlumutan462 | rasyaa | Selenia Oh | hun12han20selu | yehethun | Juna Oh | AsmaraAra | Seravin509 | huangfe | ruixi1 | Nilasari247 | keziaf | exindira | Hunna04 | hellenfaringga | fuckyeahSeKaiYeol | Arifahohse | danactebh

.

.

.

with love, apricaa


	3. Chapter 2

_[REMAKE] Katie Ashley – The Proposition #1_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: cerita sepenuhnya milik Katie Ashley, terjemahan indonesia dari buku aslinya sepenuhnya milik LoveReads.

 _._

versi HunHan yang saya remake, memiliki alur dan bahasa yang sedikit berbeda dari novel aslinya, **TETAPI** tetap tidak merubah inti ceritanya. alur, pemakaian bahasa, dan nama tokoh ada yang saya ubah. ff ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata. tidak ada unsur lain didalamnya.

luhan1220

.

.

.

The Proposition

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Keesokan harinya pada saat jam makan siang, Baekhyun berjalan melintasi pintu ruang kerja Luhan dan melempar dompetnya di atas meja kerjanya. "Apapun kondisinya, jangan biarkan aku mendekati mesin otomatis untuk membeli makanan. Seminggu lagi aku punya janji untuk pengepasan gaunku, dan selama itu aku hanya boleh makan salad dan seledri."

Luhan tertawa tidak begitu antusias. Dibenaknya dia masih belum pulih dari kejadian tadi malam, dia terlalu mengurusi Baekhyun untuk diet agar terlihat ramping saat menggunakan gaun pengantinnya. Sepanjang malam, Luhan tidak bisa tidur mencoba untuk membuang dan berpaling saat pikirannya terus berkutat dengan tawaran Sehun. Namun sebagian besar ia terjaga karena bibirnya masih terasa terbakar akibat ciuman Sehun yang begitu panas, tubuhnya terasa sakit menahan kerinduan sepanjang malam.

Setelah menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikursi, Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak ada apa – apa." Luhan berbohong.

Baekhyun menatapnya sambil membuka kotak bekalnya. "Omong kosong. Kau terlihat sangat kacau, Lu."

Tanpa sadar Luhan mencoret – coret kalender kecil dimejanya. Meski belum yakin ia siap mengatakan apapun kepada Baekhyun tentang semalam saat bersama Sehun, ia seperti akan meledak jika ia tidak memberitahu seseorang. Pada saat yang sama, ia tahu membutuhkan saran sahabatnya jika dia benar – benar akan menerima tawaran dari Sehun.

"Baek?"

"Hmm?" Baekhyun tidak mengangkat wajahnya, ia malah memandang saladnya dengan ekspresi jijik. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatian dari kotak bekalnya kepada Luhan. "Ough sial. Aku tidak suka nada suaramu. Ada apa? Apa kau dipecat? Tidak, tunggu, apa aku yang akan dipecat?"

Luhan melambaikan tangannya tanda tak peduli, "Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Ini tentang. . ." Luhan menarik nafas panjang. "Setelah acara baby shower, aku pergi minum dengan. . . Oh Sehun."

"Oh Tuhan, kau tidak boleh melakukan itu! Lu, aku sudah memperingatkanmu tentang Sehun, bukan?" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan erat. "Tolong katakan padaku, dia tidak memanfaatkan kondisi emosionalmu yang sedang rapuh setelah acara baby shower itu."

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu," Luhan menghela nafas.

Baekhyun membuka mata gelapnya. "Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

Luhan lalu menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun. Dimulai dari kemunculan Kris dan tentang penawaran DNA dari Sehun. Ketika Luhan sampai dibagian penawaran Sehun yang menginginkan Luhan bisa hamil secara alami, Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Ini gila, Luhan!"

"Aku belum menyetujuinya,"

Mata Baekhyun membelalak. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Kenapa tidak? Dua detik yang lalu kau begitu ketakutan saat kau berfikir aku sudah tidur dengan Sehun!"

"Jelas tidak sama. Aku tahu kau menginginkan sebuah hubungan –seorang suami, dan Oh Sehun bukan sosok seorang suami. Tapi aku yakin ia memiliki sperma yang luar biasa sempurna." Saat Luhan tidak menjawab, Baekhyun membungkuk diatas meja Luhan. "Kenapa kau menolaknya?"

Luhan tidak mau melihat ke atas, ke arah Baekhyun. "Uhm. . . kau tahu."

"Itukah jawabanmu? Aku tidak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan alasan untuk mengatakan tidak! Biarkan aku menjelaskan ini padamu, kau memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan apa yang sangat kau inginkan Lu, seorang bayi, dari seseorang yang sangat pintar, sehat, berwajah tampan, dan semua itu digabungkan dengan potensi kegiatan seks luar biasa."

Dengan frustasi Luhan mengacak – ngacak rambutnya. "Percayalah padaku, ada suara begitu bersikeras dan menjengkelkan di kepalaku yang memberitahuku untuk segera berlari dengan sangat cepat ke kantor Sehun dan mengatakan iya kepadanya. Seolah hal itu adalah sesuatu pukulan aneh memutar takdir yang membuat Sehun muncul seperti itu tadi malam."

"Aku sangat setuju. Sehun menawarkan padamu untuk merasakan pengalaman sekali dalam seumur hidup, dengan berhubungan seks lebih dari satu kali agar membuatmu hamil. Maksudku, jika saja aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol selama lima tahun ini, aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk membiarkan Sehun melakukan suatu permainan untukku."

Luhan hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah Baekhyun katakan padanya barusan.

"Seperti yang pernah aku katakan padamu Luhan, Sehun adalah pria menarik dan sangat seksual. Siapa yang tidak ingin mendapatkan pengalaman seksual dengannya, setidaknya sekali seumur hidup?"

"Jadi secara tidak langsung, kau mengatakan Chanyeol bukan pria menarik dan tidak seksual, begitu?"

"Pengecualian untuk Chanyeolku Luhanie hahahaa."

"Baek, tolong."

"Baiklah, ini adalah bagian terpentingnya. Terlepas dari apakah kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang atau tidak, semua pembicaraan ini mengenai seks. Jadi biarkan dia tahu apa yang kau inginkan atau tidak. Dia jelas sangat menginginkanmu jika Sehun bersedia menawarkan DNA-nya untuk berhubungan seks denganmu, jadi aku yakin dia pasti dengan senang hati melakukan semuanya sesuai dengan keinginanmu."

Sekilas gambaran kebaikan dan kepedulian Sehun terlintas di pikiran Luhan. Sehun bukan seorang bajingan seperti yang dia pikirkan sebelumnya. "Aku rasa begitu"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Oke, Lu, mari kita lupakan semuanya tentang tekanan seksual dan pria seperti apa Sehun itu. Untuk sejenak jangan pikirkan hal lain selain apa yang akan kau rasakan jika tahun depan kau sudah bisa menimang bayimu sendiri di tanganmu."

Memikirkan hal itu air mata menyengat mata Luhan, dan itu membawanya kembali mengingat apa yang dikatakan Sehun padanya tadi malam. Seorang bayi –itulah bagian terpentingnya. Tentu saja, Sehun memang orang asing bagi dirinya, tapi itu sama saja, atau mungkin bisa lebih buruk lagi jika memilih menggunakan donor sperma. Dengan Sehun ia memiliki kesempatan untuk lebih mengetahui kehidupan calon ayah bayinya secara langsung, sementara jika ia pergi ke klinik hal itu tak mungkin ia dapatkan.

Luhan tidak memiliki banyak pilihan, jadi jika ia ingin memiliki seorang bayi, Sehun adalah pilihan yang paling masuk akal. Luhan menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan keras. Baekhyun berhasil memecahkan sedikit masalah yang ia tinggalkan.

"Kau telah membuktikan, bahwa kau memang cocok berada di dunia periklanan Baek, karena baru saja berhasil menjual penawaran Sehun kepadaku."

Baekhyun menjerit sambil berlari ke sisi meja. Melingkarkan lengannya di leher Luhan, dan tersenyum puas, "Oh, Lu, bayangkan saja tentang anak cantik yang kau buat dengan Sehun nanti, dan entah laki – laki atau perempuan, suatu hari nanti dia pasti akan menjadi seseorang yang membuat patah hati orang lain."

Luhan tersenyum. Gambaran seorang bayi dengan mata rusa seperti miliknya dan berambut hitam legam dari Sehun terlintas dibenaknya. Luhan akan membuat mimpinya menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian ketika Luhan mendongak, ia melihat sosok Sehun sedang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerjanya. Sambil memegang telepon, Luhan memberi isyarat pada Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Saat Sehun melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan kerjanya, dengan enggan Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada fitur ketampanan Sehun untuk kembali fokus pada suara di sambungan teleponnya.

"Ya, aku akan mengaturnya. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Luhan menutup teleponnya, lalu menuliskan sesuatu di buku agendanya. Setelah selesai, Luhan tersenyum pada Sehun. "Aku senang kau bisa menemuiku hari ini."

"Aku selalu senang meluangkan waktu untukmu Luhan." Luhan kesal pada dirinya sendiri ketika Sehun tersenyum padanya. Pipinya menjadi hangat bersemu kemerahan. "Aku menduga alasanmu memintaku datang kesini karena kau menerima penawaranku." Sehun mencondongkan badannya kedepan, telapak tangannya bertumpu diatas meja Luhan. Wajahnya hanya beberapa inci dari wajah Luhan. "Aku yakin kau sudah memikirkan masalah ini matang – matang untuk mempertimbangkan pilihanmu, Luhan."

"Ya." Bisik Luhan, tubuhnya mulai menyadari kedekatannya dengan Sehun. Luhan benci dirinya sendiri karena Sehun sangat mempengaruhinya.

"Apakah kau membayangkan ingin melihatku telanjang hingga akhirnya kau menyetujui penawaranku?" Senyuman nakal Sehun membuat Luhan memutar matanya malas.

"Bisakah kau bersikap sedikit dewasa dengan mempertimbangkan betapa seriusnya situasi ini Oh Sehun?"

Sehun tertawa dan duduk di kursi di depan Luhan. "Baiklah, akan kucoba."

"Terima kasih." Luhan menyodorkan sebuah map kepada Sehun. "Dan aku juga telah meminta pengacaraku untuk membuat kontrak ini."

Sehun melihat map tersebut sebelum ia menatap kembali pada Luhan. "Sebuah kontrak?" Sehun bersandar di kursinya dan membuka map itu, mulai membacanya. Wajah Sehun sangat serius membaca setiap detail isi dari kontrak tersebut. "Tes kesehatan?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangan dari map berisi perjanjian langsung kepada Luhan. Tapi Luhan tidak terlalu menanggapinya. "Oke, baiklah. Aku akan menuruti semua apa maumu Luhan. Jadi. . . kapan kita akan memulainya?""

"Sebetulnya, aku berharap bisa secepat mungkin. Segera setelah hasil tes kesehatan kita keluar. Pada waktu itu aku seharusnya sedang berovulasi."

"Hah?"

Pipi Luhan merona. "Itu waktu dimana aku dapat dengan mudah untuk hamil Sehun." Jelas luhan.

"Oh."

"Baiklah, jadi begini aturannya. Sebaiknya kita melakukan hubungan intim dua kali sekali selama masa suburku. Berhubungan setiap hari bisa menjadi kurang produktif bagi program kehamilan. Jadi bisakah kau menemuiku lagi pada hari Rabu dan Jumat saja?"

"Sebuah jadwal seks untuk memiliki seorang bayi? Pasti efisien," kata Sehun sambil merenung.

"Tolong Sehun bersikaplah lebih serius."

Sebuah cengiran nakal melintasi wajah Sehun. "Baik, beri tahu aku bila jadwalnya berubah. Aku akan siap dan berereksi kapanpun kau membutuhkanku, Luhan."

"Terima kasih." Jawab Luhan, dengan senyuman agak kaku. "Sekarang masalah sudah selesai, dimana kita harus bertemu?"

"Aku pikir kau ingin membuat hal ini seperti bisnis saja, jadi mungkin lebih baik kita memilih tempat yang netral seperti kamar hotel, daripada rumahmu atau rumahku."

Luhan mengangguk. "Kedengaran bagus."

"Bisakah aku mereservasi untuk kita berdua di Grand Hyatt?"

Mulut Luhan ternganga. "Di Grand Hyatt?"

"Hahahaa, Aku bukan semacam pria yang suka dengan Best Western atau Holiday Inn, Lu."

"Oh, tidak, itu tidak apa – apa. Aku hanya berfikir, karena kau sudah mau membantuku, aku akan menanggung biaya hotel, hanya saja beberapa malam di Hyatt agak sedikit melebihi budgetku."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku yang akan membayarnya."

"Tapi. . ."

"Aku rasa, aku menghasilkan uang lebih banyak darimu Luhan. Jadi biarkan aku yang mengurus masalah ini."

Pada saat Luhan menarik nafas tajam, Sehun mengangkat tanganya. "Lagi pula, kau harus menabung untuk membiayai anak kita nantinya."

Walaupun Luhan tidak menyukai Sehun menggunakan referensi gajinya, namun ia menyadari Sehun ada benarnya juga. "Baiklah Sehun, kau boleh membayar biaya hotelnya."

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Pada saat mendengar bel pintu, Luhan melemparkan jubahnya begitu saja dan bergegas menyusuri lorong menuju pintu untuk membiarkan Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya. Hampir saja pintunya terbuka saat Baekhyun menanyakan. . .

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Luhan mengerang. "Seharusnya aku bertemu dengan Sehun satu jam lagi, dan aku merasa akan muntah setiap saat. Aku mungkin memerlukan pil penenang untuk melewati malam ini!"

"Aku bisa membayangkannya," jawab Baekhyun saat melangkah masuk ke ruang depan. "Tidak perlu takut Lu. Aku sudah berada disini untuk berbicara denganmu agar kau tidak bunuh diri melompat dari tebing dan meyakinkanmu bahwa kau tampak luar biasa."

Luhan langsung memeluk Baekhyun. "Kau tidak tahu betapa berartinya itu untukku Baek."

"Terima kasih, aku senang melakukan ini." Jawab Baekhyun dengan menepuk punggung Luhan. "Jadi. . . apa yang akan kau kenakan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan menunjuk ke arah gaun berwarna hitam yang kurang menarik bergantung di pintu lemari pakaiannya. Baekhyun langung menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya."Tidak, tidak, tidak! Itu terlalu biasa untuk kau kenakan malam ini!"

"Jujur saja Baek, Sehun tahu kalau aku orang yang sudah pasti mau berhubungan dengannya. Jadi tidak masalah jika aku menggunakan pakaian ini, bukan? Lagi pula aku tidak akan memakainya dalam waktu yang lama."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Jangan bodoh, Lu. Para pria itu senang melihat sesuatu yang menarik. Kau harus bisa membuat Sehun benar – benar ingin merobek pakaianmu dan ingin menidurimu pada saat pertama kali dia melihatmu."

"Tapi kita akan makan malam terlebih dahulu." Protes Luhan saat Baekhyun bergerak menuju ke arah lemari pakaiannya.

"Bagus, biarkan Sehun menderita sepanjang makan malam berlangsung, dan menginginkanmu sebagai makanan penutupnya!"

Luhan mengabaikan kata – kata khonyol Baekhyun dan melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi mulai bermakeup. Tidak lama kemudian Baekhyun menerobos masuk melewati pintu. "Ooh, yang ini!"

Baekhyun mengulurkan sebuah gaun strapless pendek berbahan sifon berwarna emerald kepada Luhan. Dan dengan cepat Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun. "Tidak, aku tidak bisa mengenakan itu Baek."

"Kenapa tidak? Ini seksi, tapi tidak tampak murahan, dan ini warna favorit Sehun. Ditambah lagi, gaun ini akan menunjukkan lekuk tubuhmu yang luar biasa itu, Luhan!"

Luhan memandang gaun itu untuk sesaat. Sebuah gambaran mengenai ibunya yang begitu terlintas di dalam pikirannya, seakan meremas hatinya, dan dia tersenyum lebar. Suara ibunya terngiang di benaknya. Luhan menutup matanya, mencoba menikmati kenangan saat mereka berdua dan menjaga emosinya agar tetap stabil. Ketika dia yakin bahwa dirinya tidak akan menangis, Luhan membuka matanya dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, Aku akan mengenakannya malam ini."

"Itu baru Luhanku!" Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya disekeliling Luhan dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Luhan mengangkat pergelangan tangannya untuk melihat jam tangannya."Sial! Aku harus segera siap, kalau tidak aku akan terlambat Baek!"

.

.

.

Luhan memandang ke arah ponselnya berkali – kali. "Sial, sial, sial!" Luhan sekarang sudah terlambat lima belas menit, dan smsnya kepada Sehun belum dijawab. Dia takut Sehun marah dan pergi begitu saja. Dengan pikiran yang masih dipenuhi oleh Sehun, Luhan bahkan tidak menyadari saat pintu mobilnya sudah terbuka dan seorang pria muda sekarang menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

"Oh, maaf."

Luhan mengambil tiket dari pria itu dan segera masuk ke dalam hotel. Pandangannya menyapu orang – orang asing yang ada di lobi. Ketika tidak menemukan Sehun, Luhan menjulurkan lehernya untuk mencari Sehun di dalam ruangan yang sangat penuh.

Akhirnya, matanya bisa menemukan Sehun, dan luhan memberikan senyum ragu – ragunya. Sehun berjalan cepat menuju ke arahnya. Karena melihat wajah Sehun yang frustasi, luhan mengangkat tangannya. "Hai, Sehun, aku benar – benar minta maaf karena datang terlambat. Lalu lintas benar – benar macet dan–"

Sehun membungkamnya sekali lagi dengan melumat bibir Luhan. Sehun menciumnya lebih lembut daripada waktu malam itu di tempat parkir, karena sekarang mereka ada ditengah – tengah sebuah lobi hotel yang ramai. Saat menarik dirinya, Luhan memukul lengan Sehun.

"Kau benar – benar harus berhenti melakukan itu, Sehun!"

"Menciummu?"

"Tidak, memotong kata – kataku."

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya. Penampilanmu benar – benar mempesona malam ini."

Mata Luhan melebar kemudian tersenyum. "Oke kalau begitu, kau dimaafkan."

"Senang mendengarnya. Apa kau lapar?"

"Sedikit." Luhan berbohong. Hanya dengan memikirkan makan saja sudah membuatnya ingin muntah. Ketegangannya masih sangat tidak terkendali.

"Ayo." Sehun menempatkan telapak tanagnnya di pinggang Luhan, kemudian membimbingnya menuju restoran hotel.

Saat meraih menu, jari tangan Luhan menyentuh jari tangan Sehun. Sehun mendongak sambil memberikan senyum khasnya yang seksi dan mematikan. Campuran antara kerinduan yang membara dan kegelisahan serta melumpuhkan itu mengalir dalam diri Luhan, dan dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kemenu, dan bernafas.

 **Luhan kau pasti bisa melewati semua ini.**

Luhan sangat bersyukur ketika pelayan kembali lagi dengan membawa margitanya, memiringkan gelasnya lalu meneguk minuman itu sebanyak mungkin, menyesapnya hingga setengah gelas dan Luhan merasa menggigil ketika alkohol itu seperti menekan perutnya.

"Kurasa mereka membuat margita yang benar – benar enak ya?" Sehun bertanya sambil tersenyum agak cemberut.

Dengan antusias Luhan menganggukan kepalanya. "Sangat."

Saat Sehun bercerita mengenai detail promosinya sebagi VP marketing dan mengenai perjalanan yang akan dia lakukan di masa mendatang, Luhan ingin menghabiskan margita keduanya. Sampai – sampai tidak bisa mencerna apa yang dibicarakan Sehun. Tiba – tiba Sehun berhenti di tengah – tengah kalimatnya dan mengangkat alis matanya yang mengagumkan.

"Apa kau mencoba untuk manjadi mabuk sehingga kau bisa bertahan saat melakukan seks denganku nanti?"

"Tidak, tidak, sama sekali bukan karena itu Sehun!" teriaknya.

Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya di atas meja. "Minggu lalu kau hanya minum setengah gelas margitamu. Sekarang kau meneguk margitamu seperti seorang pecandu Luhan."

Luhan mengambil nafasnya dalam – dalam, keputusan terbaik adalah dia akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sehun. "Aku hanya. . . terlalu gugup. Itu saja."

"Mengenai kita akan tidur bersama?" Luhan menganggukan kepalanya. Alis mata Sehun terangkat lagi. "Apa kau khawatir aku akan menyakitimu atau memintamu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak, bukan sesuatu yang seperti itu Sehun."

"Lalu?"

"Aku khawatir kalau aku. . . aku akan mengecewakanmu."

Mulut Sehun menganga karena begitu terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa kau berfikir seperti itu?"

Luhan mengangkat bahunya. "Karena kau sudah sering melakukannya bersama banyak wanita. . . sedangkan aku tak memiliki pengalaman. Aku hanya melakukan itu dengan satu pria saja, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh seorang pria."

Luhan bermain – main dengan sedotan di dalam gelasnya. "Aku merasa takut setelah kau bersamaku nanti, kau tidak ingin meneruskan perjanjian kita."

"Maksudmu, gairahku akan mati setelah tidur denganmu yang tidak berpengalaman, sampai aku tidak menginginkanmu lagi, begitu?" jelas Sehun sambil tersenyum menatap Luhan.

"Ya." Bisiknya, saat Sehun menjauhkan dirinya dan tertawa terbahak – bahak, bibir Luhan bergetar. "Itu tidak Lucu Sehun!"

Kegembiraannya memudar dengan cepat. "Oh Luhan, maafkan aku karena telah melukai perasaanmu. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa kau sangat mempercayai hal – hal semacam itu."

Luhan mendesah. "Aku mempercayainya."

Sehun mengangkat jari telunjuknya. "Biarkan aku membuat masalah ini menjadi sangat jelas. Tidak mungkin kau mengecewakanku sampai aku tidak menginginkanmu lagi Luhan."

Kemudian Sehun mendekatkan dirinya kepada Luhan. Nafasnya membara, menghanguskan kulit sensitif di telinga Luhan. "Aku terangsang hanya dengan melihatmu saja."

Pipi Luhan memerah saat mendengarkan kalimatnya itu. "Aku tidak percaya!"

Sehun tersenyum. "Itulah faktanya. Begitu aku melihatmu tadi, aku langsung ingin menyeretmu ke lantai atas." Sehun meraih tangan Luhan, menariknya ke bawah taplak meja dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuannya.

"Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan pada diriku?" Mulut Luhan terasa kering saat mendengar kata – kata Sehun, dan fakta bahwa Sehun sudah hampir mengeras seperti yang diharapkan oleh Baekhyun. Luhan menyapu lidahnya di atas bibirnya.

Cara Sehun memandangnya membuat tubuh Luhan bergetar dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya, terutama di antara kedua kakinya. Ya Tuhan, Sehun begitu seksi, melebihi apa yang dia inginkan. Jika Sehun menganggap Luhan seksi dan merasa terganggu karena hanya duduk saja di meja makan ini, Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi saat di tempat tidur dengannya.

"Aku pikir, aku sudah siap untuk naik ke atas jika kau menginginkannya."

Alis mata Sehun terangkat karena terkejut. "Bahkan tanpa melewati makan malam?" Luhan menganggukan kepalanya. "Biar kutebak. Kau takut akan kehilangan keberanianmu?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak! aku memang sudah siap untuk tidur denganmu." Saat kata – kata itu lolos dari bibirnya. Luhan tersentak dan menundukkan kepalanya.

 **Ya, Tuhan, benarkah aku baru saja mengatakan hal itu?**

Dengan cepat Sehun memanggil pelayan untuk meminta tagihan. Saat Sehun membayar, luhan berdiri dari kursinya, dia merasa ruangan berputar di sekelilingnya. "Oh sial, aku pusing sekali."

Sehun meraih pundaknya agar Luhan berdiri dengan seimbang. "Apa kau yakin bisa berjalan Lu?"

"Aku rasa bisa."

Sehun terkekeh sambil meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan dan membimbingnya keluar restoran hotel, berjalan menuju lift. Guncangan saat lift bergerak ke atas membuat kaki Luhan tidak stabil, dan membuatnya menempel semakin erat pada Sehun. Lift berbunyi ketika sampai di lantai kamar mereka.

"Silahkan kau keluar duluan."desak Sehun saat pintu lift terbuka.

"Terima kasih."

Ketika sampai di depan kamar mereka, pandangan Luhan terpaku pada papan nama yang terbuat dari kuningan yang tergantung di pintu kamar, dan Luhan meraih lengan baju Sehun. "Apa yang kita dilakukan disini? Bukankah ini kamar untuk bulan madu"

"Ya, aku tahu itu saat aku memesannya. Aku diberitahu bahwa kamar ini adalah salah satu kamar terbaik yang mereka miliki."

Sehun menyeringai, "Selain itu, kupikir kau mungkin akan merasa lebih nyaman melakukan apa yang akan kita lakukan nanti jika kita seakan – akan sudah menikah."

Mata Luhan menegrjap tidak percaya. "Kau sudah memikirkan segalanya. Bukankah begitu?"

"Semua hal yang bisa membuatmu nyaman."

Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang mendengar kata – kata Sehun. "Terima kasih."

Sehun membuka pintu kamar. "Silahkan masuk."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

10 Agustus 2016

 **Balas review:**

 **anggrek hitam:** aduh sumpah aku baca review kamu ngakak banget yang di prolog, maaf kalau menyebalkan yaa wkwkk lol. Waaah, udah pernah baca yang aslinya yah, tapi makasih lho klo km suka juga ama yang versi hunhan, semoga bahasa yang aku pilih bisa di mengerti dan enjoy bacanya hihihiii.

 **Selenia Oh** **:** iya luhan pengen banget punya anak. Kalau masalah kenapa gak nikah aja, nanti bakal kejawab kok seiring berjalannya cerita kkkk~ buat part hunhan ketemu pertama kali, hmm nanti aku bakal pikirin lagi, kalau semisal ada, kemungkinan. . . gak dalam waktu dekat hehehee

 **Rly:** ngakak banget best quality wkwkwkk tapi bener banget Sehun emang HQ, eaaak wkkwkwk

 **julianne christy:** Iya sama – sama yaaa, semoga suka ama remake cerita yang aku bikin

 **Kim124** **:** yoii, ini ff remake. Owh gitu, oke aku udah usahain yang terbaik buat bikin bahasa dan karakter - karakternya mudah dipahami dan menarik hehehee. Semoga suka yaa bacanyaaa

 **Kwon:** nanti bakal keungkap kok, ditunggu aja yaa hehehe

 **Intan:** tenang hehehe aku usahain fast update kok. Mungkin dua hari sekali aku update. Kalau gak sibuk ama kerjaan dan lelah pastinya, aku bakal sempet – sempetin buat ngeremake ceritanya, yuhuu~ aku bakal posting ceritanya ampe end kok, tenang aja. Malah mau aku gabung dari novel seri keduanya dalam satu remake-an. Hehee

 **Ohsehawnn:** yo yo, mereka sama – sama saling membutuhkan, yaaa walaupun versi sehun 'beda' dari luhan. Wkkwkwk lol

 **Special thanks to:**

Arifahohse | Oh Lu Han HHS | hun12han20selu | DwiLu | Selenia Oh | rly | sehunluhan0494 | keziaf | rikha-chan | Juna Oh | julianne christy | Kim124 | kwon | intan | yauya | yumi | Ohsehawnn | RufEXO | huangfe | ramyoon | misslah | LSaber | rly | anggrek hitam | cinderella

.

.

.

with love, apricaa


	4. Chapter 3

_[REMAKE] Katie Ashley – The Proposition #1_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: cerita sepenuhnya milik Katie Ashley, terjemahan indonesia dari buku aslinya sepenuhnya milik LoveReads.

 _._

versi HunHan yang saya remake, memiliki alur dan bahasa yang sedikit berbeda dari novel aslinya, **TETAPI** tetap tidak merubah inti ceritanya. alur, pemakaian bahasa, dan nama tokoh ada yang saya ubah. ff ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata. tidak ada unsur lain didalamnya.

luhan1220

.

.

.

The Proposition

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Luhan masuk kedalam kamar yang telah dipesan oleh Sehun. Taburan kelopak mawar merah berserakan mengarah dari ruang tamu menuju kamar tidur. Diatas meja, ada sebotol sampanye di dalam wadah perak beserta dua buah gelas disampingnya. Sebuah mangkuk berisi strawberi berlumuran cokelat membuat perutnya mengeram. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengikuti taburan mawar menuju kamar tidur. Dimana deretan lilin telah menunggu untuk dinyalakan, dan sebuah kotak dengan pembungkus berwarna merah muda diletakkan diatas tempat tidur.

Luhan menoleh kembali kearah Sehun yang sedang mengangkat bahunya untuk melepaskan jasnya. "Kau melakukan semua ini untukku?"

"Aku ingin menerima sebuah pujian, tapi para pegawai yang melakukan semuanya, lilin beraroma buah – buahan dan bunga – bunganya." Jawab Sehun sambil melemparkan kartu kunci kamar keatas meja.

Melihat ekspresi kebingungan Luhan, Sehun tertawa ringan. "Apa yang kau harapkan Luhan? Sebuah tempat tidur single dan seks kilat? Aku tahu ini hanya tentang membuatmu hamil, tapi biarkan aku memberimu sedikit penghargaan."

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku tidak membayangkan akan seperti ini," Luhan tersenyum. "Untuk semua yang sudah kau lakukan, terima kasih."

"Sama – sama."

"Oh, apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu?" tanyanya, sambil menunjuk ke tempat tidur.

"Sesuatu untukmu."

"Untukku?"

Sehun mengangguk dan menyerahkan kotak tersebut kepada Luhan. "Sebelum kau membukanya, biarkan aku mengatakan ini. Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun tapi cukup bernafas dan membuatku ereksi lebih keras. . ."

"Sehun!" protes Luhan.

Sehun tertawa mendengar kemarahan Luhan. "Bagaimanapun juga aku termasuk pria pecinta lingerie, jadi kupikir mungkin kau ingin menyenangkanku dengan mengenakannya."

Luhan merobek kertas pembungkus kotak tersebut. Matanya fokus pada satin berwarna hijau emerald. Jemarinya bergetar saat ia menarik keluar baju tidur itu. Bagian atas bertabur manik – manik hijau dan emas yang rumit serta sulaman bunga dengan bahan tipis sampai pahanya sesuai dengan thong–nya.

"Apa itu oke?"

"Sangat indah," gumam Luhan. Membayangkan Sehun berbelanja hanya untuknya, sungguh luar biasa. "Terima kasih."

Wajah Sehun berubah menjadi seringai lebar. "Aku tak tahu kalau itu indah. Aku lebih berfikir kearah seksinya kau dalam balutannya. Sama seperti gaun hijau saat di pesta natal dan hanya kau satu – satunya yang mengenakannya malam itu."

Dengan lembut Sehun menyingkirkan sehelai rambut surai cokelat Luhan dari wajahnya. "Warna itu membuat segala sesuatu tentangmu terlihat menonjol dari rambut sampai matamu." Luhan merona setelah mendengar rayuan Sehun. "Sekarang persiapkan dirimu dan ganti pakaianmu, Luhan."

Luhan tekekeh. "Baiklah." lalu masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya, menguncinya untuk alasan yang tepat.

"Oh Ya Tuhan." Bisiknya, entah bagaimana mengenakan pakaian tidur ini telah merubah dirinya menjadi seorang wanita yang benar – benar seksi.

Luhan bahkan seakan mendengar suara Baekhyun yang terngiang ditelinganya.

 **Ayo dapatkan dia, Luhan sayang!**

Saat tangan Luhan mencapai pegangan pintu, ia mengambil nafas supaya tenang sebelum membukanya. Sehun membelakanginya saat Luhan melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Kamar tidurnya berkerlip – kerlip oleh cahaya lilin, suara musik lembut mengalun dari iHome disudut kamar. Luhan masih tidak percaya jika Sehun melakukan semua ini.

Luhan berdiri dengan canggung ditengah ruangan menunggu Sehun menyadari keberadaanya. Luhan berpindah – pindah dari satu kaki ke kaki yang lainnya, menggosok lengannya yang telanjang. Akhirnya, Luhan berdeham. Ketika Sehun berputar, matanya melebar sempurna.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Luhan, perlahan – lahan berputar untuk mendapatkan persetujuan Sehun.

Sehun memperpendek jarak diantara mereka dengan dua langkah panjang. Membungkus lengannya disekeliling pinggang Luhan, menyentak tubuh Luhan kearahnya. Hembusan nafasnya menggoda, menyentuh pipi Luhan, sambil berbisik. "Terlalu seksi."

"Terima kasih."

Terdorong oleh pujian Sehun, Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu membawa bibirnya ke bibir Sehun. Kali ini Luhan menyelipkan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Sehun. Dengan penuh semangat mencari kehangatannya. Tangan Sehun meluncur turun dari pinggang Luhan dan menangkup bokongnya. Sehun mengaitkan salah satu kaki Luhan keatas pinggulnya, menggesekkan ereksinya ke tubuh Luhan. Luhan mengerang saat merasakan kebutuhan Sehun yang terasa dari balik celana dalamnya yang tipis. Ketika Sehun bergerak ditubuhnya, Luhan ingin merasakan lebih. Kulit telanjang Sehun menempel ditubuhnya.

Luhan melepas sejenak bibirnya dari Sehun. "Apakah kau tidak melepaskan pakaianmu?"

"Aku menginginkanmu yang menelanjangiku Luhan?" bisik Sehun seduktif ditelinga Luhan yang mulai resah hanya dengan hembusan nafas Sehun.

Luhan meraba – raba saat melepaskan kancing pertama, sebelum melepas sisanya. Luhan membuka kemeja Sehun. Tanpa berpikir, Luhan menjalankan tangannya turun ke tengah dada Sehun, diatas absnya yang bagaikan papan cucian, dan turun lagi menuju gesper ikat pinggangnya, menyebabkan Sehun mengambil nafasnya dalam – dalam dan otot – otot perutnya menegang. Menikmati efek yang ditimbulkan Luhan bahkan hanya berupa sentuhan kecil padanya.

Luhan mendongak dan tersenyum. "Dada yang bagus."

Karena ingin melihat lebih banyak lagi bagian tubuh Sehun, dengan tergesa – gesa Luhan melepaskan gesper dan menyentak ikat pinggang Sehun dari celananya. Tatapan Sehun panas terbakar menusuk kedalam dirinya, dan Luhan merasakan kehangatan mengalir di pipinya dan turun ke lehernya. Luhan mengangkat tangannya untuk melepaskan kemeja Sehun melalui lengannya. Kemejanya jatuh ke lantai.

Kemudian Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Luhan. Ia memeluk leher Sehun saat lidah Sehun menekan lidahnya.

Sehun terus menciuminya hingga meninggalkan jejak hangat dari mulut Luhan menuju telinganya. Saat tangannya menangkup korset Luhan... "Kau memiliki sepasang payudara paling mengagumkan."

Sebuah tawa gugup lolos dari bibir Luhan.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau terdengar seperti seseorang dari perkumpulan persaudaraan pria terangsang."

Tidak peduli dengan ejekannya, jemari Sehun menyusup kedalam korset Luhan, dan menangkup payudara Luhan yang hangat. Ketika ibu jari Sehun menjentik bolak – balik melewati putingnya, Luhan terkesiap. Sehun tersenyum melihat responnya.

Luhan melengkungkan tubuhnya kearah tangan Sehun. "Mmm, jauh lebih baik," reaksi Luhan terengah – engah.

"Aku tak bisa menunggu untuk mengecup payudaramu."

Luhan mengerang saat Sehun menyentuhkan tangannya yang lain pada payudara yang masih terabaikan dan mulai meremas keduanya secara bersamaan. Luhan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya ketika menyadari Sehun menghentikan aksinya,

"Apa yang menghentikanmu?"

"Hmm, kain ini. Apa kau tidak keberatan jika kita menyingkirkannya?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sehun menyusupkan jemarinya ke pita satin belahan dadanya. Perlahan – lahan, tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada Luhan. Sehun melepas pitanya, dengan sedikit menyentaknya sebelum gaun tidur itu terbuka lebar. Pandangannya jatuh pada bagian dada Luhan dan Sehun menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Luhan merasakan panas yang meningkat diantara pahanya, dan ia bergerak – gerak di atas kakinya. Menekan kedua pahanya bersama – sama untuk meredakannya.

Seakan dapat membaca pikiran Luhan, Sehun mencium luhan dengan lembut, lalu satu tangan mulai menjelajah turun menuju perut Luhan. Jemarinya dengan ringan membelai menggoda melintasi pusarnya, menyebabkan pinggulnya mengerjang. Sehun sesaat ragu sebelum akhirnya membenamkan jemarinya diantara paha Luhan. Luhan terengah – engah diantara bibir Sehun.

"Kurasa kita harus menyingkirkan yang ini juga?"

"Uh-huuh," bisik Luhan hampir tidak jelas.

Sehun tergelak saat jemarinya menarik karet celana dalam Luhan, lalu menurunkannya melewati bokongnya. Sehun mengikuti kearah celana dalam Luhan yang meluncur ke lantai, sambil menciumi dan menggigit saat ia menyusuri paha dan kakinya. Luhan merasakan setiap menitnya, lututnya akan melemah dan roboh. Untungnya, Sehun memegang bagian belakang pahanya untuk menjaga Luhan tetap seimbang.

Berlutut di hadap Luhan, jemari Sehun menjelajahi diantara kaki Luhan, mencari pusatnya yang sudah membengkak. Saat Sehun membelainya, Luhan berteriak dan mencengkeram erat bahu Sehun. Ibu jari Sehun terus menggosok, dan jemari – jemarinya yang lain menyusup diantara lipatan basahnya.

Sehun bangkit dari lantai, terus memegang erat pinggang Luhan untuk menenangkannya, saat Luhan berusaha mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. "Kau begitu sialan seksi saat kau datang Luhan." bisiknya ditelinga Luhan.

Dengan perlahan, Sehun menggendong Luhan menuju tempat tidur kemudian membaringkannya dengan terlentang. Dengan bertumpu pada siku tangannya, Luhan mendorong tubuhnya bergeser kearah kasur. Saat tubuhnya melingkupi tubuh Luhan. Sehun mendorong kaki Luhan agar terbuka lebar, kemudian ia mencium bibirnya menyusuri leher, turun melewati lekukan payudaranya dan perutnya lalu turun lebih jauh lagi.

Saat kepala Sehun tenggelam diantara kedua kakinya, Luhan menutup matanya dalam gairah. Ketika jemari Sehun menyusup kembali kedalam dirinya, lidahnya berputar – putar disekitar clitnya.

"Oh Sehuun~" resah Luhan, tanpa sadar menyebutkan nama lengkap Sehun dan tangannya mulai memilin seprai sampai ketat. Pinggulnya menggeliat.

Sehun tersenyum terharap respon yang Luhan berikan. "Jadi. . . posisi apa yang terbaik untuk membuat bayi?"

Apa?

Apakah Sehun serius menanyakannya tentang posisi terbaik untuk membuat bayi?

"Um. . . sepertinya Misionaris."

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan untukku." Sehun membungkuk diatas Luhan, memposisikan dirinya diantara paha Luhan. Ketika kejantanannya menyentuh bibir bawahnya, tubuh Luhan menegang dan ia mencengkeram bahu Sehun. Dengan lembut Sehun mencium kening Luhan.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut dan perlahan, oke?" Luhan mengangguk dan memaksa kelopak matanya menutup.

"Tidak! lihat aku Luhan." Gairah Sehun sudah tak perintah Sehun, Luhan mengintip keatas, kearah Sehun. Dengan perlahan, Sehun mulai masuk kedalam dirinya. Luhan terkesiap penuh kenikmatan, bukan rasa sakit, saat Sehun mengisi dirinya. "Hmmm." Gumam Luhan ketika Sehun akhirnya mengubur jauh kedalam dirinya.

"Oh Luhan, kau terasa begitu luar biasa." bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan.

"Aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama tentangmu," balas Luhan.

Sehun terkekeh saat terdiam beberapa saat tanpa bergerak, membiarkan Luhan menyesuaikan diri dengan ukuran miliknya. "Ya, tapi untukku, rasanya lebih dari luar biasa karena aku tidak pernah berada didalam tubuh wanita tanpa kondom sebelumnya."

Dengan perlahan Sehun menarik keluar lalu mendorong masuk kembali kedalam dirinya, menggerakkan kejantannya keluar masuk kedalam diri Luhan. "Oh sial, rasanya panas," erangnya ditelinga Luhan.

Saat Sehun menemukan ritmenya, Luhan mengangkat pinggulnya untuk bertemu dengan kejantanannya. Mereka bergerak hampir bersamaan, nafas mereka seperti celana dalam compang – camping.

.

.

.

Luhan hampir saja masuk kedalam kantornya sebelum Baekhyun menghambur masuk dan membanting pintu. "Aku tidak percaya kau tidak meneleponku!" protes Baekhyun.

Sambil mengangkat tangannya, Luhan mengingatkan, "Aku bahkan belum minum kopi, Baek."

"Hmm, aku orang yang tidak sabaran, Luhan. Apa kau kurang tidur semalam?"

"Tidak, Hmm maksudku. . . ya aku kurang tidur."

Baekhyun menjerit dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursi. "Detail, Lu! Aku sangat ingin tahu secara detail!" antusias Baekhyun dengan senyumnya yang lebar memandang Luhan sambil menangkup kedua pipinya. Siap mendengarkan.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah sahabat yang baik dan buatkan aku kopi." Tawar Luhan dengan senyumnya yang jahil.

"Ck! Kau menyebalkan Luhan." Sebal Baekhyun memandang Luhan, berlalu meninggalkan ruang kerjanya. Ketika Baekhyun keluar ruangan, ponsel Luhan berbunyi dari dalam tasnya. Luhan mengambilnya dan mengecek pesan singkat di ponselnya. Luhan melihat satu pesan dari Sehun yang menyebabkan jantungnya seakan ke tenggorokannya.

 **Maaf, aku tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal tadi. Kau terlihat sangat nyenyak untuk dibangunkan. Sampai ketemu hari Rabu –Oh Sehun**

Luhan tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk tersenyum konyol yang menghiasi wajahnya. Bagaimana juga, Sehun tidak seperti seorang yang benar – benar bajingan. Sehun sebenarnya cukup peduli dengan mengiriminya sebuah pesan. Dengan cepat jari – jari Luhan melayang diatas kerboard ponselnya.

 **Terima kasih. Aku tidur nyenyak semalam. Sampai ketemu di hari Rabu juga, Sehun.**

Baekhyun muncul dengan membawa segelas kopi yang masih mengepul dan memberikannya kepada Luhan. Saat Luhan meniup kopinya ada sedikit gelombang diatas cairan gelapnya itu, bibir Baekhyun cemberut.

"Lu, aku benar – benar sakit hati, kau tidak menghubungiku pagi ini." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, dengan menangkup pipi sebelah kiri dengan telapak tangannya di atas meja Luhan. "Sambil menunggu kabar darimu, aku membuat Chanyeol hampir gila semalaman karena terus bertanya – tanya apa yang kau lakukan."

Luhan melompat kecil dari tempat duduknya sehingga menumpahkan kopinya ke lantai. Hampir mengenai bajunya. "Kau, kau mengatakan kepada Chanyeol mengenai perjanjianku dengan Sehun, Baek?"

Baekhyun memutar matanya, "Tentu saja Luhanku sayang. Apa kau tidak berfikir Chanyeol akan bertanya – tanya kenapa kau tiba – tiba hamil nanti?"

"huuh, benar juga."

"Chanyeol seperti gelisah menunggu kabar darimu juga. Menurutku, perhatiannya lebih dari sekedar ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik – baik saja dan Sehun tidak mengikatmu menjadi subyek seks kinky sialan atau sesuatu yang lainnya."

"Tidak mungkin aku melakukannya Baek." Luhan menggerutu kemudian meneguk kopinya. Cairan hangat kafein mengalir menyambut tenggorokan hingga perutnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya?" raut wajah Baekhyun tiba – tiba berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Tetap menagih ceritanya.

Kilas balik peristiwa semalam menyala di dalam benak Luhan seperti kaset rusak dan Luhan tidak bisa menahan pipinya yang sudah merona hebat. Satu kata.

"Menakjubkan."

"Jadi. . . itu semua yang kau pikirkan saat bersamanya?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Dan. . . kita melakukannya lagi."

Luhan mulai bercerita dari awal hingga akhir kepada Baekhyun. Dengan ekspresi menganga begitu menikmati setiap detailnya, semua yang diceritakan Luhan sungguh lebih dan lebih dari kata menakjubkan. Ini Luar biasa menakjubkan. Mata gelap Baekhyun melebar dan bertepuk tangan dengan gembira.

"Woah, itu sangat fantastis!"

"Hanya kau satu – satunya orang yang bertepuk tangan untuk hal semacam orgasme, Baek!" Protes Luhan, tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilakukan sahabatnya ini.

Bertepuk tangan? Yang benar saja? Dasar Byun Baek.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa menahannya Luhan-ie. Aku sangat berbahagia untukmu." Senyum manis Baekhyun khusus ditujukan untuk sahabatnya tercinta.

Luhan meniup helaian rambut yang jatuh diwajahnya."Mengapa semuanya harus menjadi begitu rumit untukku? Wanita lain bisa melepas celana dalamnya dan melakukan seks tanpa membawa perasaan tapi tidak denganku. Aku melibatkan perasaanku kepada seorang penyuka seks, dan satu – satunya orang yang bersedia menghamiliku untuk kepuasannya sendiri."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Walaupun aku harus mengakui bahwa Oh 'penggila seks' Sehun, seperti yang kau sebut tadi, memang benar – benar memiliki permainan yang menggairahkan. Sial, aku bahkan pernah berkhayal suatu saat nanti Sehun akan mengajakku makan malam, memberiku lingerie, dan menghabiskan malam bersamaku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mellipat kedua tangannya dan menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

Luhan berfikir. "Hmm, aku perlu strategi baru. Aku harus menahan diri dan benar – benar hanya melakukannya secara fisik semata mulai sekarang (Tanpa melibatkan perasaan). Aku akan masuk ke kamar, melakukan seks, dan segera keluar tanpa banyak berfikir." Tatapan Luhan menajam.

"itu baru gadisku."

.

.

.

Hari Rabu. Tepat dimana Sehun dan Luhan mempunyai janji temu. Tetapi tidak disangka sekarang Luhan sudah melangkah memasuki kantor Sehun. Sehun menengadah dari dokumen – dokumen yang ia baca dan memandang penampilan Luhan yang sudah berada di hadapannya. Luhan tahu ia tampak begitu berbeda sejak Sehun meninggalkannya kemarin pagi. Hari ini Luhan muncul bagaikan seorang wanita profesional yang berpengalaman dengan rok pensil ketat warna abu – abu, blus berenda hitam, dan sepatu bertumit. Luhan juga telah mengatur rambutnya menjadi ikatan lepas. Meskipun Luhan berpakaian rapih, dia merasa telanjang dari cara Sehun menatapnya.

 **Masuk dan keluarlah dengan cepat, dan kau takkan terluka**

Luhan mencoba mengingatkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Dia tersipu saat bertemu dengan mata Sehun yang seperti memicingkan matanya. "Hai," ucap Luhan malu – malu. "Umm, saat ini kau tidak sibuk, kan?" Lanjut Luhan kikuk.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang menunggu waktu meeting, ada apa?" jawab Sehun santai.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak yakin apakah ini benar – benar ide yang bagus. Memulai pendekatan seperti ini dengan Sehun. Luhan menantikan suara – suara di kepalanya keluar. "Kau tahu, suhu tubuhku naik beberapa waktu yang lalu." Debaran jantung Luhan saat ini benar – benar berantakan.

Alis Sehun berkerut. "Kau datang jauh – jauh kemari hanya untuk memberitahuku bahwa kau sakit?"

Dengan tertawa gugup dan kaku. "Tidak, tidak, tidak seperti itu. Hanya saja. . ." Luhan menarik nafas, mencoba menenangkan sarafnya. Hal ini sedikit membantu lututnya yang gemetaran.

"Kau tahu, aku telah melakukan tes untuk mengetahui kapan aku ovulasi dan kapan aku lagi subur sekali, dan. . . sekaranglah saatnya Sehun." Ucap Luhan gemetar.

Sehun menatap ke arah Luhan, untuk sesaat ia tak berkedip dan nyaris tak bernafas, sebuah seringai melengkung di bibirnya. "Oh, jadi kau datang kesini untuk melakukan seks, hm?" dengan senyuman sialan menggoda, Sehun mulai memancing Luhan untuk bergerak.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Luhan melangkah mendekati meja kerjanya. Sungguh ajaib, kakinya terasa lentur seperti karet sekarang ini. Ketika Luhan bertemu dengan kerlingan mata Sehun, Luhan mendesah. "Tolong, bisakah kau bersikap seperti yang kau lakukan malam kemarin, Sehun?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang berat untukku Luhan." Seringai Sehun membuat wajah Luhan merona padam. Ya Tuhan Oh Sehun!

Luhan bertemu dengan tatapan Sehun yang geli. "Aku minta maaf sebelumnya. Aku sebenarnya lebih suka menunggu kesempatan ini nanti malam. Kau tak bisa membayangkan betapa sulitnya hal ini bagiku. Untuk datang kesini dan melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan. Aku sangat membencinya. Tapi. . . aku perlu bantuanmu Sehun. Untuk. . . untuk membuatku hamil. Dan aku membutuhkanmu sekarang."

Sehun bergeser dikursinya, dan permohonan Luhan memberikan efek tersendiri pada diri Sehun.

"Kunci pintunya." Perintah Sehun. Lalu menekan tombol telepon. Dan suara sekretarisnya muncul dari speaker. "Luna, tolong mundurkan jadwal meetingku jam satu nanti. Tiba – tiba ada sesuatu hal yang harus kukerjakan." Sehun mengedipkan matanya kepada Luhan.

"Baik."

"Dan pastikan, tidak ada yang menggangguku selama tiga puluh menit kedepan."

"Akan saya lakukan." Jawab Luna.

Setelah Sehun menutup teleponnya. Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Jadi. . ." Sehun memecahkan keheningan.

Rasa malu menjalar di dalam diri Luhan. Sehun seakan membuat hal ini menjadi lebih sulit dari yang seharusnya. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Sehun, Luhan mengangkat rok model lurusnya hingga keatas pinggulnya. Sehun mengambil nafas dalam – dalam, memperhatikan bagian pangkal pahanya yang ditutupi celana dalam berenda Luhan.

"Sialan, kau sangat luar biasa seksi Luhan." Gumamnya resah. Ereksinya sangat jelas terbentuk di celananya. Setelah Luhan menurunkan ristleting celananya, pelan – pelan Luhan mulai duduk di pangkuan Sehun.

"Apa? Tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu?" tanya Sehun. Suaranya bergetar penuh rasa humor.

"ini bukan tentang orgasme, tapi ini untuk mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan!" Balas Luhan, sudah merasa gerah dengan semua ini.

"Maaf sayang, jika aku tidak orgasme, maka kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

Sambil memutar matanya, Luhan mengarahkan ereksi Sehun diantara pusat dirinya. Saat Luhan meluncur perlahan, rasa nikmat terasa di sepanjang kejantanannya. Sehun mengerang dan membawa bibirnya ke leher Luhan, berlanjut ke rahang, telinga, pipi dan terakhir bibir chery Luhan yang sangat menggoda. Itu semua sangat menyiksa kelembaban pada diri Luhan.

.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian

Luhan mencoba tidak melirik lingkaran merah di kalendernya untuk keseratus kalinya. Haidnya sudah terlambat –dua hari, lebih tepatnya telat dua malam, tujuh belas jam.

Luhan tidak bisa tidur. Karena biasanya siklus menstruasinya selalu tepat waktu. Tentu saja, secara fisik untuk pertama kalinya mungkin ini membuatnya bahagia. Sehun adalah seorang yang mirip Dewa seks, setelah mereka melakukannya dan itu langsung berhasil?

Jika melihat tanda mencolok pada tanggal yang dilingkarinya, itu tidak cukup untuk membuatnya berharap secara berlebihan. Sekarang ini jantungnya selalu berdebar setiap ia melingkari satu tanggal di kalendernya. Dan Luhan baru menyadari. Hari ini, adalah hari peringatan dua tahun meninggalnya ibu.

Tepat saat air mata kesedihannya menusuk mata, kepala Baekhyun muncul di pintu. "Ayolah Lu, kita makan siang ya?" rayu Baekhyun.

Luhan tersenyum. Tidak perlu repot – repot menyembunyikan fakta kalau dia habis menangis. Baekhyun sudah tahu betapa pentingnya hari ini bagi Luhan. Mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan sesuatu untuk sementara waktu, Luhan akhirnya menerima tawaran sahabatnya itu.

Ketika mereka tiba di restoran, Chanyeol sudah berada disana rupanya. Dia bangkit dan langsung memeluk Luhan. "Bagaimana keadaanmu Xiao Lu?" tanyanya. Luhan menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum mendengar panggilan masa kecilnya yang diberikan oleh kakeknya terucap dibibir Chanyeol.

"Aku mulai bisa melaluinya. Beberapa hari ini lebih baik daripada kemarin – kemarin." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum. Setelah pelayan pergi dengan membawa pesanan minuman mereka, Luhan merasakan rasa sakit yang menusuk perutnya, mencengkeram menu lebih erat.

"Ada apa Lu?" panik Baekhyun.

"Oh, tdak apa – apa."

"Sial, kau tidak kram kan?"

"Aku bilang tidak apa – apa Baek." Luhan merasakan pipinya menghangat.

Baekhyun memutar matanya. "Oh astaga, Luhan! Chanyeol tahu semua tentang vagina dan ovarium, jadi berhentilah berpura – pura malu di depannya!"

"Ya Tuhan, aku tidak pura – pura malu Baek. Aku benar – benar malu!" jawab Luhan sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Ditengah – tengah keributan yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun dan Luhan. Chanyeol memberi isyarat ke arah atas dibalik bahu Luhan. Ketika Luhan berbalik, Kris berdiri dengan membawa karangan bunga lili yang cantik –bunga favorit ibunya. Air mata Luhan menetes, langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk leher Kris.

"Oh terima kasih Kris, aku tidak percaya kau akan datang kemari."

"Terima kasih kembali sayang." Kris membalas pelukan hangat Luhan.

.

.

.

Sehun bergegas keluar dari lift setelah meeting terakhirnya sore itu. Dengan promosi barunya, hari – harinya semakin padat, dari saat ia berjalan melewati pintu masuk sampai absen pulang. Untungnya sekarang ini hanya butuh setengah jam lagi dari waktu pulang. Sehun Berhenti dimeja sekretarisnya. "Apa ada pesan Luna?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi ada Nona Xi yang telah menunggu di kantor anda."

Kejantanan Sehun berkedut begitu mendengar nama Luhan disebut. Terakhir kali Luhan berada di kantornya, mereka melakukan seks kilat. Sehun sangat berharap Luhan kembali untuk itu.

"Terima kasih."

Sehun membuka pintu kantornya. Apapun harapan yang dia miliki untuk berhubungan seks seketika sirna, saat melihat Luhan tergeletak disofanya, menangis. Akhirnya Sehun mengeluarkan sapu tangan bersulamnya dari saku jas dan menyerahkannya kepada Luhan.

"Luhan, ada apa, hm?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

12 Agustus 2016

 **Balas review:**

 **sehunfans:** iya kalo di novel aslinya emang sad ending, tapi tenang aja diriku gak akan setega itu liat hunhan di pisahkan, ' **lagi** ', hiks. Aku akan membuat mereka bersatu, eaaak wkwkkk lol

 **Selenia Oh:** gak sad ending kok, karena ini aku remake atas nama hunhan jadi tenang aja hoho mamih baek mah bawel, jangan di dengerin wkwkkk

 **rikha-chan:** playboy mesum nan tamvan, ihiiiiiiii

 **anggrek hitam:** iyess, aku emang niat awal seperti itu jadi... yang sabar nunggunya yaa ckckck wajar kok wajar *ehem, lumayan basah - basah jadi gak usah hambur – hambur air buat mandi #EH wkwkkwk lol.. sudah aku update yooo, **I LOVE YOU TOOO**

 **ramyoon:** rasa sehun keknya lebih asik, uhuy~ *smirk

 **hun12han20selu:** sengaja aku tanggungin biar klimaks *EAAK.. sudah ada enceh di ataas noh! Ahhahaa

 **kwon:** kenapa luhan pengen punya anak udah ada di chapter 1 sayang hihihi, tapi alasannya kenapa gak nikah aja? Bakal ke jawab nanti, nanti yah nantinya ber chapter – chapter kemudian wkwk. namaku... panggil aja aku unnie, kaka, dongsaeng, istri luhan *EHEM, ica, cacaa, caa terserah, aku mah welcome – welcome aja wkwkk bener bangeeet, kamu tau aja, ihiii.. sebenernya bukan gak suka, tapi diriku merasa belum pantas dipanggil author hehe makasih pengertiannya kwon, salam kenal juga *kedip manja.. sudah update yoyo~

 **daebaektaeluv:** gak tau itu enceh **HOT** apa kagak, yang penting hunhan basah, eyaaaakk wkkwkk

 **fuckyeahSeKaiYeol:** aduh sumpah review mu wkwkwkk 'brengsek tapi manis', hmm leh ugha! Ckckk

 **Wenxiuli12:** hai, selamat datang! Semoga suka ya baca ff remake-nya *senyum manis ala luhan*.. ampe berapa chapter? Hmm, sebenernya aku belum remake ampe end, Tapi kemungkinan ini bakal panjang ckckck. Sudah update yaa sayaaang *uhuk hihihiiii

 **Kim124:** iyoh, enceh. Noh! Noh! Wkkwk

 **Oh Lu Han HHS:** *kecup basah*

 **ohfelu:** diriku mah emang suka gitu wkwkk lol

 **rly:** karena oh sehun yang TERBAIK HAHAHAA

 **xi serin:** orang Malaysia kah? Maaf aku gak ngerti pertanyaanmu hehe yoii, Luhan so sexy yeaah~ hahahahaa

 **Special thank to:**

sehunfans | Selenia Oh | rikha-chan | anggrek hitam | ramyoon | hun12han20selu | kwon | Arifahohse | daebaektaeluv | keziaf | fuckyeahSeKaiYeol | Wenxiuli12 | Kim124 | sehunluhan0494 | Oh Lu Han HHS | KMHHS | Juna Oh | ks |ohfelu | Jj | ohsehawnn | rly | oohsehan | nisaramaidah28 | danactebh | xi serin

.

.

.

with love, apricaa


	5. Chapter 4

_[REMAKE] Katie Ashley – The Proposition #1_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: cerita sepenuhnya milik Katie Ashley, terjemahan indonesia dari buku aslinya sepenuhnya milik LoveReads.

 _._

versi HunHan yang saya remake, memiliki alur dan bahasa yang sedikit berbeda dari novel aslinya, **TETAPI** tetap tidak merubah inti ceritanya. alur, pemakaian bahasa, dan nama tokoh ada yang saya ubah. ff ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata. tidak ada unsur lain didalamnya.

luhan1220

.

.

.

The Proposition

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

"Luhan, ada apa, hm?"

"Aku baru saja haid, Sehun!"

"Oh, apakah kau membutuhkan obat? Aku punya beberapa advil dimeja kerjaku, jika kau merasa kram atau sesuatu."

Luhan mengeluarkan ingusnya dan melotot kearah Sehun. "Apa kau tidak paham? Aku menstruasi, Sehuuun, jadi aku tidak hamil!" Mata Luhan mulai berkaca – kaca kembali.

"Oh." Gumam Sehun, akhirnya mulai memahami masalah utama yang membuat Luhan menangis di kantornya. "Shh, tidak apa – apa jangan menangis."

Karena Sehun tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menghibur Luhan, Sehun hanya membiarkan Luhan menangis dipelukannya. Keheningan tampaknya sudah berlalu sebelum Luhan kelelahan. Nafasnya terengah – engah karena frustasi, dan tubuhnya gemetar.

"Apakah kau baik – baik saja sekarang?"

Tiba – tiba ekspresi malu melintas di wajahnya. "Ya Tuhan, aku begitu menyesal. Aku tidak seharusnya datang kesini dan membuatmu panik Sehun."

"Tidak apa – apa Lu." Jawab Sehun dengan menyingkirkan helaian rambut Luhan yang menempel dipipinya.

"Tadi. . . ketika aku tahu aku tidak hamil, semua yang kupikirkan adalah menemuimu. Aku bahkan melewati kantor Baekhyun." Luhan bergidik. "Maafkan aku Sehun." Keluhnya, menatap mata Sehun yang ternyata sudah menatapnya daritadi. Tiba – tiba Luhan memberi ciuman sayang di bibir Sehun dengan lembut.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih terlebih dahulu kepadamu. Aku bertingkah aneh hari ini. Hmm sebenarnya. . . itu bukan hanya tentang aku tidak jadi hamil, Sehun."

"Bukan hanya itu?"

Luhan menarik nafas panjang. "Hari ini adalah hari peringatan dua tahun meninggalnya ibuku. Hari – hari seperti ini selalu terasa berat, dan kemudian saat menyadari kalau aku tidak hamil. . . hal itu semacam pukulan ganda untukku." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan lembut Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang gemetar.

Setelah Luhan mulai merasa tenang dengan menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya kepada Sehun. Lalu Luhan tersenyum. "Terima kasih telah memberiku sandaran untuk menangis."

"Aku senang bisa membantu." Mereka duduk diam selama beberapa detik.

Akhirnya Luhan berdeham dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya."Kurasa aku lebih baik pulang ke rumah sekarang." Ketika Luhan mulai melewatinya, Sehun memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang denganku malam ini? Aku akan menghiburmu Luhan. Mengingat tentang semua kejadian hari ini, bagaimana?" untuk sesaat, Sehun tersadar bahwa gagasannya sama sekali asing baginya. ia jarang mengundang wanita ke rumahnya.

"Apa kau yakin?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku bisa membuat Steak atau aku juga bisa membuat pasta atau udang Scampi untukmu." Tawar Sehun, membuat Luhan memicingkan matanya.

"Kau bisa memasak?"

"Ya, aku yang sok pintar ini bisa memasak."

"Woah, aku terkesan. Aku tidak tahu kau sepertinya memiliki triple threat. Maksudku memiliki keterampilan kuliner, menjadi bos di tempat kerja dan tentu saja tidak lupa tentang kemahiranmu di atas ranjang." Pengakuan Luhan membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Aku penuh dengan kejutan sayang. Bagaimana kau ingin pulang denganku makam ini?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan Sehun yakin Luhan seakan berperang dengan dirinya sendiri tentang apakah ia harus menerima tawaran Sehun atau tidak. "Hmm, apakah kau yakin tidak keberatan?"

"Aku sangat yakin Luhan."

Luhan mengangguk, begitu yakin dengan jawaban Sehun, "Baiklah Sehun, kedengarannya sangat menyenangkan."

"Oke, aku akan menunggumu di lantai bawah."

.

.

.

Sudah sepuluh hari setelah makan dan tidur dirumah Sehun. Sms rutin setiap hari, email, dan telepon dari Sehun membuat Baekhyun menjadi percaya bahwa Sehun calon kekasih yang terbaik. Dan sekarang bulatan merah di kalender mengatakan padanya bahwa inilah waktunya untuk memulai babak kedua membuat bayi. Dan sekarang Sehun tetap menginginkan Luhan untuk datang ke rumahnya. **"Semua Perjanjian"** yang telah mereka susun dibatalkan, jadi tidak ada pertemuan di hotel lagi. setelah bersiap – siap untuk berangkat, Luhan langsung pergi ke rumah Sehun.

Sehun membuka pintu hanya dengan mengenakan boxer dan kaos putih polosnya. "Maaf, aku baru selesai mandi."

"Yah, begitu juga denganku." Sambil mengikuti Sehun masuk kedalam rumah.

Sehun menyeringai pada Luhan dibalik punggungnya. "Kau seharusnya mandi disini dan kita dapat membunuh dua burung dengan sekali tembakan."

"Kurasa kau benar."

"Apakah kau lapar?"

"Sedikit."

"Aku dapat memesankan masakan China untukmu."

"Itu berarti kau tidak akan memasak untukku malam ini?"

"Maaf sayang, tidak malam ini. Pekerjaan telah meremukan bokongku." Setelah mencari daftar menu didalam lacinya, Sehun memberikannya kepada Luhan. "Katakan apa yang kau inginkan untuk dimakan."

Bukannya melihat pilihan makanan, Luhan bingung tentang apa yang berbeda dari Sehun. Kemudian dia menyadari apa itu. "Boxer? Sejak kapan kau mulai memakainya Sehun?"

Sehun bersandar pada meja dapur. " _Well_ , aku melakukannya penelitian kecil dan menemukan bahwa boxer lebih baik untuk _bola_ dan jumlah sperma."

"Oh, Jadi. . . kau mulai mengenakan boxer untuk membantuku hamil?." luhan menjawab dengan menahan rona yang menjalar di pipinya.

"Ya, Luhan. Dan aku juga membaca bahwa cara ini juga lebih baik untuk menahan sperma agar mereka lebih kuat." Sehun melepaskan sandarannya dan berjalan kehadapan Luhan. "Jadi, aku mencoba menahan setiap aktifitas seks agar sperma – spermaku tidak terbuang percuma."

"Aku menduga kau telah mencari wanita lain atau. . ."

"Meniduri wanita lain?" potong Sehun, menyingkirkan rambut Luhan menjauh dari wajah dan membelai pipinya."Tidak ada wanita lain selain dirimu Luhan, bahkan tidak untuk tanganku sejak aku melihatmu."

Mata Luhan melebar. Mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sehun. "Aku kira ini telah menjadi sepuluh hari terpanjang, huh?"

"Sebenernya, aku akan meledak."

"Aku sangat terkesan dengan betapa seriusnya kau melakukan ini Sehun."

"Kapanpun aku berusaha melakukan sesuatu, aku berniat untuk melakukannya dengan baik dan memberikan semua yang ku punya, termasuk membuatmu hamil."

Luhan memukul lengan Sehun manja. "Kau benar – benar perayu ulung."

"Ayo kita lihat apakah aku dapat merayumu untuk melepas celana dalammu sekarang?"

"Bagaimana dengan makanannya?"

"Kita akan bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan makanan lain yang nikmat." Balas Sehun dengan geraman yang tak tertahankan.

"Kedengarannya itu menyenangkan."

Tiba – tiba seperti Sehun tidak dapat membuat Luhan telanjang lebih cepat. Sehun mencengkeram pinggiran gaun Luhan dan kemudian meloloskannya keatas, melewati kepala. Luhan senang ia memilih pakaian dalam yang tepat ketika Sehun begitu liar mengagumi bra hijau dan emas dan juga celana dalam yang ia kenakan. Tapi Sehun tidak menatapnya lama. Malah, Sehun mencengkeram pinggul Luhan dan menaikkannya untuk duduk di atas meja marmer. Jari – jari Sehun melepas kaitan bra Luhan dan membuangnya jauh bersamaan dengan Luhan yang membungkus kakinya dipinggang Sehun.

Bibir Sehun dengan lapar mencium Luhan dan lidahnya melesat keluar masuk dimulutnya. Tangannya menangkup payudara telanjang Luhan, meremasnya. Sehun tahu Luhan menyukainya. Sebagai balasan, Luhan mengeluarkan desahan pada tindakan Sehun. Tangan Sehun meninggalkan payudaranya dan menuju celana dalam Luhan. Dia lepaskan celana dalam itu dan bergerak kebawah paha Luhan.

Sehun kemudian melebarkan kaki Luhan, menyamankan dengan bahunya, ketika lidahnya melesat kedalam miliknya, Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya. "Mmmm."

"Sebut namaku sayang." Sehun berbisik terhadap respon Luhan.

Saat Sehun masih melanjutkan serangan pada pusatnya, dengan kaki gemetar Luhan melebarkan lagi kakinya agar Sehun lebih leluasa. Dan itu membuat Sehun memainkan jari – jarinya keluar masuk ke milik Luhan. Jemari Luhan mencengkeram tepi meja saat ia mencapai klimaks.

Ketika Sehun mulai ereksi, mata Luhan terbuka dan menyentak tubuhnya menjauh dari Sehun. "Tidak, tidak, tidak disini Sehun."

Sehun mengusap rambutnya yang sudah basah oleh keringat. "Lu, kau pikir bisa menolaknya? Maksudku, aku berdiri disini dengan boxer ini sekarang, dan semua yang ku inginkan hanya berada di dalamnya." Ucap Sehun frustasi.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengingat dan mendapatkan bayiku di meja dapur."

Sehun memandang sebentar kearah Luhan sebentar sebelum tertawa keras. "Kalau boleh ku ingatkan, kita pernah melakukannya di meja kerjaku Luhan setelah kita melakukannya di kursi."

Luhan menyilangkan tangannya di depan payudaranya telanjangnya, Sehun memutarkan bola matanya dan menyeringai. "Xi Luhan, kau benar – benar ingin membuatku mati secara perlahan." Ketika Sehun mendorong Luhan mendekat kearahnya, Luhan mulai protes tapi Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pegangan pada kudamu tuan putri. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat tidur, oke?"

Luhan menyeringai, "Aku akan membuatmu puas, aku janji."

"Aku akan sangat senang membawa bokong seksimu di tempat tidurku."

.

.

.

Setelah putaran pertama selesai, Luhan meringkuk kedalam lengkungan lengan Sehun. Menempelkan telinganya pada dada Sehun, dia mendengar dentuman dari detak jantung Sehun. Luhan hampir kembali tertidur ketika suara Sehun membangunkannya. "Apa kau sudah bangun?"

"Hmm." Gumam Luhan.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu dan aku ingin kau benar – benar bangun untuk mendengarkannya."

Perkataan Sehun membuatnya terjaga sama seperti efek yang ditimbulkan setelah meminum secangkir kopi. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya tak beraturan. "Ini karena jabatan baruku, aku harus pergi ke India untuk membantu memulai cabang baru disana."

Didalam hati, Luhan merasa lega. Sebelumnya Luhan mengira Sehun sudah tidak ingin berlama – lama menjadi bagian dari pembuatan bayi. "Berapa lama kau pergi Sehun?"

"Mungkin kau tidak suka, hmm. . . dua minggu sampai satu bulan."

"jadi artinya kau mungkin tidak akan berada disini dalam beberapa waktu kedepan untuk. . ."

Sehun mengusap ibu jarinya ke arah pipi Luhan. "Mungkin aku hanya tidak tahu berapa lama itu akan berlangsung."

"Tidak apa – apa, aku mengerti."

"Kau mengerti?"

"Ini tidak seperti kau pergi liburan atau apapun itu. Ini tentang pekerjaan yang harus kau lakukan. Aku sadar kau punya kehidupan, bukan hanya untukku dan rencana pembuatan bayiku Sehun." Luhan tersenyum. "Selain itu, akupun tidak bisa menahanmu untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku." Imbuhnya.

"Luhan Ak–"

Dengan tidak sopannya, Vivi –anjing peliharaan Sehun, melompat keatas tempat tidur dan mendorong paha Luhan dengan hidung basahnya agar menjauh dari Sehun. "Ya Tuhan, Vivi! Turun!" Teriak Sehun, mencoba meraih leher Vivi.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya jika kau pergi?"

"Meskipun dia benci menginap, aku kira akan menitipkannya di Doggy Day Care."

"Dapatkah aku menjaganya untukmu, selama kau pergi Sehun?"

"Apa kau benar – benar ingin melakukannya?"

"Aku hanya menyukainya, dan aku yakin dia tidak akan senang berada disana selama dua atau sampai empat minggu."

"Apa. . . kau benar – benar serius?"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku untuk menjaga anjingmu?"

"Tentu saja aku percaya. Dan jika kau benar – benar menginginkannya ambil saja, dia milikmu."

Luhan menatap kearah tempat tidur Vivi. "Apa kau mendengarnya? Kau akan pergi dan tinggal bersamaku selama _Daddy_ pergi ke India."

Vivi menggoyangkan ekornya sementara Sehun mencibir. "Aku tidak percaya kau menyebutku _Daddy_ -nya Lu."

Luhan memberikan senyuman jahat sementara jarinya menyentuh keatas paha Sehun dan kemudian jarinya ditangkap oleh Sehun."Bolehkah aku memanggilmu _Big Daddy_?"

"Ohh Yeah, itu bagus."

"Yang mana yang bagus? Aku membelaimu seperti ini atau aku menyebutmu _Big Daddy_?" Goda Luhan.

"Mmm, keduanya." Sehun membalas dengan memejamkan kedua matanya, sentuhan Luhan membuatnya gila.

Setelah Luhan membuat Sehun mengeras, Luhan bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk di pangkuan Sehun, mengarahkan kepemilikannya yang telah basah. Luhan tersenyum lebar pada Sehun. "Okay _Big Daddy_ , ayo coba sekali lagi untuk membuat seorang bayi!"

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa hari berlalu, hari yang ditunggu – tunggu pun tiba. Luhan menggigit kukunya yang sudah tidak rata. Duduk diatas meja kamar mandi, kakinya bergoyang ke belakang dan kedepan. Menarik nafas dengan gelisah, mencoba menenangkan emosinya yang tidak terkontrol. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun yang duduk santai di sofa kecil, kemudian memandang tiga alat tes kehamilan yang berbeda.

"Ini sudah berapa lama?"

Baekhyun mengerang. "Sekitar lima detik, kau selalu menanyakan itu! Ya Tuhan, Luhan kau bisa membuatku terkena stroke!"

"Maafkan aku. Rasanya sudah begitu lama sejak aku melakukan tes dengan tiga alat sialan itu. Aku tidak bisa berfikir lagi."

Seseorang hendak mencoba masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, dan Baekhyun langsung melompat berdiri, menggunakan tenaganya untuk menahan pintu. "Maaf, ini tidak bisa digunakan. Coba yang lain yang ada di aula."

Orang itu menggerutu, tapi kemudian pergi menjauh. Mata Luhan melebar. "Aku tidak percaya kau membajak kamar mandi ini hanya untuk tes kehamilanku."

"Apa kau ingin ada wanita asing yang akan merusak momen besar milikmu ini?"

Tawa penuh kegugupan keluar dari mulut Luhan. "Tidak, kurasa. Tapi kita tidak tahu ini akan menjadi momen besar atau tidak."

"Kau sudah terlambat satu minggu kali ini, Lu. Dan jangan lupa kalau Sehun memperlakukan spermanya dengan begitu hati – hati. Aku pikir kali ini keberuntungan berpihak kepadamu!"

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu, tapi aku takut Sehun sedikit kecewa karena tidak ada sesi membuat bayi lagi, terutama ketika dia menyimpan tenaganya saat dia berada di luar negeri."

"Siapa yang bilang ini sudah berakhir?"

"Karena tujuan sebenarnya sudah tercapai Baek, pada saat. . . aku hamil."

"Ya dan membiarkan dia terus kembali menemuimu, lalu memberimu sesuatu yang tidak kau bayangkan sebelumnya."

"Apa itu?"

Baekhyun memberi senyum sok tahunya. "Seorang suami."

Ruangan terasa berputar, membuat kepala Luhan terbentur ke kaca yang ada dibelakangnya. Dia menyentuhkan tangannya ke kepala bagian depan untuk meredakan pusing kepala yang terasa berputar. "Jangan mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu Byun Baek, itu akan membuat kepalaku meledak sewaktu – waktu."

Saat Baekhyun tidak membalas kata – katanya, Luhan membuka matanya. "Apa itu?"

"Mereka mulai berubah warna!"

Luhan menarik nafasnya panjang, sebelum bergerak maju menuju ke meja kamar mandi. "Dan?"

"Ya Tuhan, satunya memiliki dua garis dan satunya lagi mengatakan 'YA'!"

Luhan hampir saja terjatuh ke lantai di depan meja kamar mandi, dengan sempoyongan Luhan meraih Baekhyun dan berpegangan pada bahunya. "Itu artinya kau benar – benar hamil!"

Luhan membeku saat tubuhnya perlahan. Semua emosi saling memantul di dalam dirinya dan membuat tubuhnya terasa gemetar. Dia tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya, dan juga tidak bisa bernafas sama sekali.

Tahun – tahun menyakitkan yang dilewatinya setelah kematian Joongki dan ibunya, Luhan selalu menghabiskannya dengan berharap, berdoa, dan merindukan seorang anak, dan itu semua dipenuhinya saat ini. Secara fisik dan emosi ini semua benar – benar membuatnya kewalahan. Hamil. . . dia benar – benar hamil.

Baekhyun mengguncang Luhan perlahan – lahan. "Bernafaslah, Lu, kau harus bernafas."

Airmata mengalir di kedua pipi milik Luhan. Tangannya secara otomatis memegangi perutnya, "Aku tidak bisa percaya kalau ini benar – benar terjadi."

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Luhan untuk memberinya senyuman yang memberikan keyakinan. "Kau harus percaya, karena ini adalah fakta, Luhan."

"Aku hamil dan aku akan menjadi seorang ibu." Luhan mulai sadar dengan semua ini. Akhirnya dirinya hamil.

"Ya Luhan, kau akan segera menjadi seorang ibu." Baekhyun tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan pada diri Luhan. Selama ini, mimpi dan kesedihannya terbayar lunas. Luhan sangat bahagia sekarang ini, sangat bahagia.

"Lu, kapan kau akan memberitahu Sehun mengenai kabar baik ini?"

"Hmm. . . Mungkin minggu depan."

"Bagus kalau begitu, sekarang kita keluar dari sini dan pergi merayakan keberhasilan dengan minum – minuman tanpa alkohol dan cokelat!"

"Kedengarannya, itu ide yang bagus untukku."

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian

Luhan berjalan keluar dari ruang tunggu peraktek dokter kandungannya dengan wajah yang sama seperti yang diharapkan oleh Baekhyun dan Kris.

"Aku benar – benar hamil!"

Melihat Luhan bahagia, mereka berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berteriak dengan gembira memberikan pelukan kepada Luhan. Akhirnya Luhan bisa memiliki seorang bayi, bayi-nya sendiri, bersama Sehun.

Pada saat hendak kembali ke mobil, ponsel Luhan berbunyi dalam tas-nya. Sebuah pesan dari sehun.

 **Di Bandara. Aku akan segera pulang. Apa kau mau bertemu denganku dan kemudian kita minum di O'Malley jam 6 nanti?**

Luhan segera membalas sms yang dikirim oleh Sehun.

 **Kedengarannya bagus. Sampai jumpa nanti.**

Respon Sehun berikutnya membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Luhan berhenti untuk menatap layar ponselnya selama beberapa saat. Ada kerinduan dan kegelisahan yang nampak jelas dalam kata – kata Sehun.

 **Bagus. Aku menunggu hingga aku bisa mencium dan menjilati seluruh bagian dari tubuhmu yang begitu indah nanti malam.**

"Ada masalah apa Lu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa – apa."

Sambil meraba – raba untuk mencari kunci mobilnya, Luhan tidak yakin bagaimana ia akan membalas pesan yang dikirim Sehun tadi. Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk membalasnya.

 **See You.**

Saat mulai menjalankan mobilnya, Luhan mendapatkan perasaan sakit perutnya karena dia tahu bahwa mengatakan hal ini pada Sehun tidak akan semudah apa yang dipikirkannya.

.

.

.

Saat pesawatnya sudah meluncur dilandasan pacu Bandara. Sehun berlari ke pintu keluar. Mengangkat kopernya secepat yang ia bisa. Melihat jam tangannya, Sehun masih mempunyai 45 menit menuju O'Malley. Tapi ajaibnya, Sehun sudah tiba di O'Malley jam 6 kurang sedikit. Ketika Soyou melihatnya, wajahnya berseri.

"Hey orang asing! Senang kau sudah kembali."

"Terima kasih. Aku senang bisa kembali."

"Jadi apakah aku perlu memesan tempat yang besar untuk para kru dan pesta 'Selamat Data di rumahmu'?"

"Um, tidak, sebenarnya, aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Seseorang atau seorang wanita?"

"Seorang wanita."

Sehun tidak bisa menahan rasa kagetnya saat senyum Soyou melebar. "Apakah si cantik berambut cokelat yang bersamamu sebelumnya?"

"Tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa mengira seperti itu?"

"Aku tahu ada sesuatu diantara kalian berdua saat kau datang, sesuatu yang berbeda dari wanita lain yang pernah aku lihat bersamamu."

Soyou mengarahkan Sehun ke area yang sama yang ia tempati bersama Luhan sebelumnya. Sehun mendongak dan melihat Luhan masuk melewati pintu. Sehun menarik nafas dan mencoba untuk menyetabilkan kecepatan detak jantungnya.

Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Tidak pernah ada wanita yang mempunyai efek sebanyak ini padanya. Sudah lama tidak melihat Luhan, membuat dirinya bahkan tampak lebih cantik dari yang Sehun ingat, tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda tentangnya –sesuatu yang lebih lembut, lebih mudah terluka. Ini sangatlah merangsang.

Wajahnya bersinar saat Luhan melihat tatapan Sehun."Hai!"

Saat Sehun keluar dari tempatnya, Luhan berlari dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun. Sehun membuka mulut untuk mengatakan hallo, tapi bibir Luhan bertemu dengan bibirnya. Saat Luhan memperdalam ciumannya, Sehun mencoba untuk menjaga sikapnya dengan mempererat lengannya disekitar pinggang Luhan. Sial, dia rindu rasa bibirnya, lidahnya, dan bentuk tubuh Luhan melawannya.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya saat Luhan memilih duduk di sebelahnya dari pada di hadapannya. "Serindu itu padaku, hm?"

Tawa Luhan membuat jantung Sehun bergetar dengan kehangatan. "Iya, sebenarnya, aku sangat merindukanmu."

Sehun melihat kedalam mata rusanya yang bersinar. "Aku juga rindu padamu."

 **Sangat rindu dari yang kuakui.**

Sehun maju untuk mencium leher Luhan, menghirup aroma lembut parfumenya. Sehun mengerang di kesakitan yang manis. "Cara gaunmu memeluk semua lekukan dan rambutmu yang jatuh dengan bebas, dan bergelombang, memohon padaku untuk melarikan tanganku melewatinya, membuatku ingin melupakan makan malam dan malah membawamu pulang."

Saat luhan menegang, Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku perlu mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apapun, sejauh sesuatunya itu tidak membuatmu tidak akan pulang denganku malam ini."

"Aku hamil," Sembur Luhan.

Mendengarnya Sehun merasa seperti ditendang di selangkangannya. "Oke, itu sebenarnya bukan yang aku duga."

"Aku mengetahuinya 2 minggu yang lalu Sehun, tapi aku ingin menunggumu kembali untuk memberitahumu."

Sekarang Sehun tahu mengapa Luhan tampak sangat berbeda. Kehamilan membuatnya bersinar dengan kebahagiaan murni. Rasa kebanggaan yang besar tersalur melewatinya bahwa ia mempunyai bagian yang menyebabkan kebahagiaan itu. Bibirnya membentuk senyum tulus.

"Itu berita bagus, Lu. Aku ikut senang untukmu."

Airmata bahagia berkilau dimata Luhan. "Oh Sehun, aku tidak akan pernah cukup berterima kasih padamu untuk membuat mimpi ini menjadi kenyataan." Luhan menangis, meletakkan lengannya disekitar leher Sehun sekali lagi. luhan memeluk erat Sehun. Tetapi tawa genit Luhan lepas dari mulutnya. "Aku menyesal bahwa kita tidak. . . kau tahu, berhubungan seks sebanyak yang kau inginkan."

Hanya menyebutkan kata itu di bibir menggodanya, membuat Sehun menggeliat di tempatnya. Ketika Luhan membelaikan jarinya di atas bibir Sehun , Sehun menangkap tangannya. "Kumohon Lu, jangan. Aku sangat frustasi untuk hal – hal seperti ini."

Senyum menggoda dan manis menyebar di wajah Luhan. "Kuberi tahu. Karena kau membuat diiriku menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia didunia, kupikir satu atau dua ronde untuk membuat senyuman di wajahmu."

Untuk kedua kalinya di malam ini, Sehun merasa seperti di tendang si selangkangannya. "Kau serius?"

"Ya Sehun."

"Oke kalau begitu tolong bisakah kita keluar dari sini dan pulang kerumahmu sebelum diriku menderita _blue ball_ permanen?"

Luhan terkikik "Kurasa ya." Dengan senyuman genit, tetap berusaha menggoda Sehun yang sudah tak terkendali. Dan akhirnya Sehun mengerang saat ia melemparkan segepok uang untuk membayar dimeja. "Kau suka menyiksaku kan?"

Luhan melarikan tangannya keatas lutut Sehun, Luhan berhenti tepat sebelum menyentuh kejantanannya. Ketika Sehun menarik nafas tajam, Luhan menarik tangannya yang lain dan memegang minumannya, memutar – mutar sedotannya, Luhan membawanya ke bibirnya dan menggerakkannya masuk dan keluar dengan nikmatnya saat Luhan sedang minum.

"Hmm, ini sangat enak."

Mulut Sehun melongo kaget. Ia tidak percaya Luhan melakukan ini padanya. Luhan-nya yang manis dan tidak berdosa, ibu dari anaknya. Berubah menjadi wanita penggoda. Dan dalam beberapa alasan kecil, Sehun sangat menikmatinya.

Ketika Luhan akhirnya melihat ke arah Sehun, ia tertawa terbahak – bahak. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri."

"Hanya pastikan kau menjaga sikap itu terus sampai sisa malam ini." Jawab Sehun, menarik Luhan keluar dari tempat mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

13 Agustus 2016

aku baru sadar **HARI INI**. Ternyata yang ngeremake novel ini itu udah banyak juga yah. Pas awal – awal ada salah satu reader bilang kalau ini ada versi kaisoo, terus salah satu author yang aku suka juga bilang, kalau ini ada yg versi yunjae. Dari situlah HARI INI aku mulai kepo dan nyari tau, ternyata. . . . Ohmaigaaattt sumpah aku merasa dodol bangeeettt~!

 **sempat down down down**

Awalnya aku ngeremake cerita ini itu gak nyari – nyari tau dulu kalau ini novel udah ada yg ngeremake di ffn apa belum. Gara – gara aku pas baca novelnya dan aku suka, langsung deh aku remake.

maaf yah banyak catcitcut-nya. Di ff remake aku ini tuh banyak bagian yang aku potong dari novel aslinya. Jadi maksudku, aku gak ambil semua ceritanya, aku saring lagi dan aku ambil inti dari ceritanya. Jadi, kalau ada cerita yang aneh dan gak nyambung, maaf yaa. Aku cuman mau bagi – bagi cerita aja ama kalian atas nama **HUNHAN** , hehe.

 **Balas review:**

 **sehunfans** **:** gak usah bilang apa – apa, dengan reviewmu itu sudah bikin aku bahagia, makasih yaa

 **anggrek hitam:** terima kasih buat dukungannya, ampe ngingetin buat update hehe **thankyou,** smooochh

 **ramyoon** **:** hahaha siaapp boss nanti di upgrade enaena-nya biar semakin ena, eaakk

 **ohfelu** ** & ****Juna Oh** **:** udah kejawab di chapter ini ya sayaang

 **kwon:** hmm, maksud sad ending itu bukan sejenis metong yah tapi. . . endingnya mereka tidak bersama. Hiks.

 **Oh Lu Han HHS** **:** wah, lembur juga yah? Makasih – makasih buat semangatnya, semangat juga yaa hehe **lopyutoo~**

 **Wenxiuli12** **:** eh tadi pagi aku bales PM kamu, nerima gak? Wkwk TOOOSSS~! Welcomee, makasih semangatnyaaaa, **CIOM BASAH.** Bibir bunda aku lebih suka, kalau bibir ayah nanti kebakar, aku kan takoottt wkkwkwk lol

 **sarrah HunHan:** yaaa, itulah sehun whahahaaa

 **Asmaul** **:** UP!

 **hun12han20selu** **:** tenang ada saatnya itu aku siapkan buat nanti ***smirk genit** kkk~ klo masalah konflik gak terlalu berat, cukup cinta aku ama luhan aja yang berat ***EHEM** wkwkwkk

 **Kim124** **:** buat kamu aku makasih banget lho, kamu udah baca yang kaisoo tapi tetep mau baca ff remake aku yang versi hunhan, aku tau itu gak enak. Tapi kamu tetep mau baca dan review itu bikin aku pengen bilang **MAKASIH SEBANYAK – BANYAKNYA**. Merasa terhuraaa sumpah!

 **daebaektaeluv** **:** udah kejawab di chapter ini yaa bebiii~ btw, mommy kink apaan tuh? Bahahahaa

 **Selenia Oh** **:** iya, aku bakal bikin hunhan bersatu kok ampe END. Meskipun nanti sedikit ada lika – liku nya Hehe lol

 **rikha-chan** **:** ooh bukan bukan, luhan nangis bukan pingsan hihi maaf keknya pengambilan katanya kurang pas yaah, mianee hehe tenaang, luhan tidak berakhir mengenaskan kok, tapi berakhir dalam pelukkanku eaaak ahhahaaa *lempar sendal*

 **aii:** kkkk~ yoi betchull hahhaa

 **keziaf** **:** pastinyaa doong hohoho

 **Special thanks to:**

sehunfans | anggrek hitam | ramyoon | ohfelu | kwon | Oh Lu Han HHS | Wenxiuli12 | sarrah HunHan | Asmaul | hun12han20selu | Kim124 | daebaektaeluv | Selenia Oh | Juna Oh | rikha-chan | aii | keziaf | Arifahohse

.

.

.

with love, apricaa


	6. Chapter 5

_[REMAKE] Katie Ashley – The Proposition #1_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: cerita sepenuhnya milik Katie Ashley, terjemahan indonesia dari buku aslinya sepenuhnya milik LoveReads.

 _._

versi HunHan yang saya remake, memiliki alur dan bahasa yang sedikit berbeda dari novel aslinya, **TETAPI** tetap tidak merubah inti ceritanya. alur, pemakaian bahasa, dan nama tokoh ada yang saya ubah. ff ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata. tidak ada unsur lain didalamnya.

luhan1220

.

.

.

The Proposition

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

Setelah mereka meninggalkan O'Malley, Sehun mengikuti Luhan masuk kerumahnya. Setelah Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi, Sehun keluar dari mobilnya lalu menemuinya didepan pintu. ia menatap sekeliling halaman. "Dimana vivi?"

"Aku meletakkannya di kursi santai mewah miliknya di ruang bawah tanah sebelum menemuimu. Kau mau aku mengeluarkannya?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya saat mereka mulai berjalan. "Tidak, aku bisa menemuinya nanti setelah aku memakanmu paling tidak sekali."

"Vivi yang malang, tuannya selalu mementingkan kebutuhannya terlebih dahulu."

"Dia seorang lelaki, jadi dia akan sangat mengerti."

"Oh benarkah?"

"Kau seharusnya percaya jika ada jalang yang panas datang, dia tidak akan berfikir dua kali tentang kemaluannya dan pergi meninggalkanku."

Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, Luhan membuka kunci pintu lalu menahannya terbuka untuk Sehun. Setelah berbalik untuk menutup pintu dan menguncinya, Sehun langsung menyergap Luhan. Merengkuh dari belakang, Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan menempelkannya di pintu kayu. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Luhan sebelum membungkuskan lengannya pada pinggang Luhan dan menempelkan ereksi pada punggungnya. Sehun menyeringai pada Luhan, lalu mengerang. "Ya Tuhan, Lu, Aku sangat menginginkanmu hingga terasa menyakitkan."

Merasakan kebutuhan Sehun terhadap dirinya membuat kehangatan membanjiri vaginanya. Sehun merindukannya secara emosional, tapi rasa sakit yang muncul di antara kedua kakinya merupakan cara tubuhnya untuk menunjukkan betapa ia merindukannya secara fisik.

Sehun membalikkan posisi Luhan, sehingga sekarang mereka berhadapan. Salah satu tangannya meluncur dari pinggang ke atas dadanya untuk menangkup payudara Luhan. Ketika Sehun meremasnya. "Apa didalamnya sudah terdapat air susu atau lainya?"

"Tidak, tidak bukan seperti itu."

Meskipun Sehun tampak lega, ia tetap belum menyentuhnya. Luhan menahan tatapan Sehun yang membara sambil meraih ke belakang punggung untuk melepas bra-nya. Setelah membiarkannya tergeletak dilantai, Luhan meraih tangan Sehun lalu membawa mereka ke payudaranya.

"Lakukan dengan lembut, oke?" Luhan menggerakkan tangan Sehun pada payudaranya, memberi gambaran pola dan tekanan yang seharusnya.

Sementara Sehun terus menggoda puncak payudaranya, Luhan mengulurkan tangan untuk melonggarkan dasi Sehun. Begitu dasinya terlepas, tangannya mulai melepas kancing – kancing kemeja Sehun. Setelah kemeja itu terlepas, Luhan mulai membuka ikat pinggangnya. Luhan pasti bergerak kurang cepat karena tangan Sehun melepas payudaranya untuk membuka resleting lalu menendang celananya jauh – jauh.

Menampakan celana boxernya yang kusut –celana yang dikenakan hanya untuk Luhan. Luhan meraih tangan Sehun, menuntunnya menyusuri lorong menuju kamar tidur. Sehun menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk membelai punggung Luhan. Rasanya seperti ia tidak bisa berhenti menyentuh bahkan hanya sedetik.

Ketika mereka sampai di kamar tidur, Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan ke arahnya. Luhan membungkuskan lengannya pada leher Sehun, menikmati sensasi kulit telanjangnya yang menempel pada payudaranya.

Bibir Sehun bertemu dengan bibir Luhan dengan meluap – luap, memutuskan ciumannya saat Luhan menuntun Sehun menuju ranjang, meletakkan tangan di dada bidang Sehun yang kokoh lalu mendorongnya, membuat diri Sehun terlentang di tempat tidur. Bukannya tetap berbaring terlentanng, Sehun malah bangkit dalam posisi duduk, lalu meraih pinggang Luhan, lalu menariknya lebih dekat. Luhan tercekat melihat Sehun menatap perutnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak." Gumamnya.

"Kau tidak menyangka perutku sudah berbentuk, ya?"

"Tubuhmu memang sudah sedikit berubah. Aku bisa melihatnya." Dengan ringan, Sehun mengangkat punggung jari – jarinya pada perut Luhan. Ekspresinya hampir terpesona. "Jadi. . . ada bagian dari diriku di dalam sana, ya?"

"Ya, Sehun." Jawab Luhan lembut.

Ketika Sehun membungkuk untuk mengecup lembut perutnya, Luhan menjadi rapuh. Sikap Sehun membuat matanya berkaca – kaca. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat – kuat agar tidak menangis hingga rasa logam darah memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Seluruh pikiran Luhan melayang dari otak karena siksaan penuh kenikmatan dari lidah Sehun yang menjilat dan menghisap organ seks-nya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Luhan untuk melempar kepalanya ke belakang lalu meneriakkan nama Sehun ketika ia datang.

Tubuhnya terhuyung – huyung, Sehun mencengkeram pinggangnya dan memutar posisi, mendorong Luhan ke tempat tidur. Luhan menahan rasa sakit kepala yang tidak biasa terjadi pasca orgasme, hal tersebut merupakan efek lain dari kehamilannya.

Dengan senyum kelaparan, Sehun menekan tubuh Luhan pada tempat tidur. Namun ketika Sehun mulai memposisikan miliknya pada tubuh Luhan, Sehun membeku. Seketika ia kembali berlutut di antara kedua kaki Luhan.

"Ada apa?"

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Um, aku tidak tahu bagaimana harusnya mengatakan ini Luhan."

Menopang tubuh dengan sikunya, Luhan bertanya pada Sehun yang tampak ragu, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku agak takut. Um, maksudku, aku takut melakukan sesuatu yang akan menyakiti bayi kita. Seperti meremukkannya saat tubuhku berada didalam dirimu atau menusuk terlalu dalam atau hal sialan semacamnya."

"Oh, aku mengerti maksudmu." Luhan melawan dorongan untuk menertawakan keanehan pada situasi ini. Tidak pernah ia membayangkan seorang Sehun takut melakukan seks.

Luhan bangkit lalu menangkup wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. "Dokterku tidak mengatakan apa – apa tentang pantangan berhubungan intim, jadi kupikir kami akan baik – baik saja. Aku menghargai rasa khawatir dan kepedulianmu Sehun. Setiap kita bersama, kau selalu perhatian dengan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang akan menyakitiku. Aku yakin kau akan terus melakukan hal yang sama sekarang."

Sehun menatapnya waspada sebelum ia mengangguk. "Sekarang kenapa tidak kau **bercinta** denganku? Pelan dan lembut."

"Aku akan mencoba."

Sehun menarik dagu Luhan kearahnya, mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Sehun sudah putus asa menginginkan bibir Luhan yang hangat menempel pada bibirnya. Ia memasukkan lidah ke dalam mulutnnya, lalu membelainya, membuat Luhan menggeram jauh dari balik tenggorokannya.

Luhan meraih kejantanan Sehun, membelainya dengan kuat, membuat rahang Sehun menegang. Setelah cukup mengocok miliknya yang luar biasa panjang, Sehun mendengus, pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur pada tangan Luhan.

"Hmmm." Gumamnya.

Luhan mengarahkan kejantanan Sehun kedalam dirinya. Masuk secara perlahan, lembut, sedikit demi sedikit, hingga miliknya terisi penuh olehnya. Luhan sadar betapa ia merindukan perasaan ini ketika kejantanan Sehun berada dalam dirinya. Ketika Sehun menarik keluar, Luhan terkesiap karena rasa kehilangan. Tatapan kalut Sehun bertemu dengannya, dan Luhan tersenyum. "Tidak apa – apa. Lanjutkan saja apa yang sedang kau lakukan Sehun."

"Akan kucoba." Jawabnya, menghujamkan kembali miliknya ke dalam diri Luhan.

Luhan mencengkeram bahu Sehun sambil membentangkan kakinya lebih lebar, Luhan merasa gemetar merasakannya. Gerakan Sehun berubah lambat dan nikmat. Di setiap hentakan, Luhan mengangkat pinggul untuk bertemu dengan kejantanannya. Mereka bergerak bersama dengan sempurna, terengah – engah dan kehabisan nafas disaat yang bersamaan.

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan membawanya diantara mereka. "Sentuh dirimu," perintahnya. Permintaan itu membuat rasa malu menyergap Luhan. Ketika Luhan menarik tangannya, Sehun menggeleng. "Jika kau tidak mau menyentuh dirimu, sentuh aku Luhan. . . sentuh kita."

Luhan bergidik mendengar kata – kata Sehun, dan dia tidak hanya merasa pasrah tapi merasa bergairah. Ragu – ragu, ia menyelipkan tangan di tempat mereka melebur, merasakan kejantanan Sehun yang meluncur keluar masuk didalam dirinya. Luhan menyentuh kejantanan Sehun, licin karena gairah mereka. Sehun mengerang setuju. "Ya, sayang begitu. Oh sialan! nikmat sekali!" sambil bergerak maju mundur dengan tempo lambat dan nikmat.

Setelah lama membelai kejantanan Sehun, Luhan akhirnya menyentuhkan jari – jari mungilnya ke klirotisnya dan mulai membelai dan menggosokkannya. Sambil memejamkan mata, Luhan membiarkan perasaan membanjirinya. Terlalu berlebihan –sensasi dari Sehun menusuk masuk dan keluar ditambah rangsangan dari dirinya sendiri. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membangun gelombang orgasme pada dirinya. "Sehun! Oh Sehunn!" teriaknya.

"Oh sialan, Lu, aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama." Ucap Sehun, dengan menggertakkan giginya.

Luhan membawa bibir Sehun untuk mencumbu bibirnya, menciumnya dengan keras dan penuh gairah saat tubuh Sehun gemetar dan datang didalam dirinya, Sehun ambruk diatas tubuh Luhan seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Malam ini adalah malam paling membahagiakan untuk mereka berdua, dan juga untuk calon bayi mereka.

.

.

.

Seperti mimpi Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang lembab menjelajahi punggungnya yang telanjang hingga ke arah leher. Saat Sehun menekan ereksinya dipagi hari ke punggung Luhan, matanya langsung terbuka. Luhan menengok untuk menatap Sehun dari atas bahunya.

"Selamat pagi juga, atau harus aku katakan selamat pagi untuk kalian berdua," suara Sehun terdengar bahagia. Ia menyenandungkan sebuah tawa ditelinga Luhan. "Maaf, aku membangunkanmu. Aku tidak bisa tidak bergairah jika terbangun disamping seorang bidadari yang menggairahkan dan telanjang."

"Apa kau pikir dengan menyanjungku, kau bisa mendapatkanku lagi?"

"Aku sangat mengharapkan hal itu."

"Hmm, kau pikir aku sudah memberimu hadiah seks yang menyenangkan tadi malam." Luhan pura – pura sebal, dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun.

"Jadi, kau ingin menggodaku dengan pura – pura sulit untuk kudapatkan, hm?" Goda Sehun dengan meletakkan tangannya diantara perut dan kedua kaki Luhan. Luhan merasakan dinding vaginanya berkedut berkat ulah Sehun, mempercepat tempo jari – jarinya yang ternyata sudah tertanam dalam dirinya.

Pada saat orgasme mulai terbangun, tiba – tiba rasa mual melandanya. "Tidak, tidak, hentikan!" luhan berteriak.

Sehun menghentikan aksi mesumnya dan menatap kebawah, kearah Luhan dengan heran. "Ada apa Lu?"

"Aku–" Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, berharap tidak memuntahi Sehun. Luhan melangkahi kaki Sehun, langsung menuju kamar mandi. Luhan mencengkeram sisi closet lalu mulai muntah dengan hebat. Ketika Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat Sehun berdiri diambang pintu, hanya memakai boxernya.

"Mual di pagi hari?"

"Um, hmm." Keluhnya.

"Mau ku ambilkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, aku baik- baik saja Sehun. Kembalilah ke tempat tidur."

Tanpa bicara Sehun meninggalkan kamar mandi, Luhan tak dapat menyalahkannya. Luhan dapat mengerti, aspek kehamilan yang tidak menarik ini membuat Sehun semakin menjauhinya.

Apa yang membuat Sehun menginginkannya jika dia bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun yang ia inginkan, bukan?

Tidak lama kemudian Sehun muncul diambang pintu. Luhan melihatnya membawa segelas air dan sekantong biskuit asin. Luhan menatapnya heran, sementara Sehun tersenyum malu. "Aku kira ini dapat membantu."

Sehun tidak melarikan diri. Malah sebaliknya, ia berusaha mendapatkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Luhan merasa jauh lebih baik. Tindakannya membuat perasaan Luhan jungkir balik. "Terima kasih," bisiknya. Bukannya berbalik keluar pintu, Sehun malah meraih handuk lalu membasahinya dengan air dingin. Kemudian berjongkok disamping Luhan, meraih wajahnya. "Sehun, kau tidak per–"

"Shh, biarkan aku merawatmu Luhan." Dengan pelan Sehun mengusapkan handuk basah pada pipi dan dahinya. Tindakannya menghangatkan hati Luhan, membuat rasa cintanya yang begitu besar terpancar dari dalam dada. Seluruh keraguan tentang Sehun, lenyap. Luhan menutup matanya sehingga Sehun tidak dapat melihat airmatanya.

"Sudah baikan?" Tanpa berbicara Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku sangat menyesal membuatmu muntah Luhan."

Mata Luhan langsung terbuka. "Ini bukan salahmu." Mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Sehun. "Kau memiliki hati yang baik dan memberiku begitu banyak cinta. Kau akan menjadi ayah yang baik Sehun."

Sehun menatap tak percaya **–** dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Luhan bisa melihat seluruh emosi Sehun lenyap tepat dihadapannya. Luhan menggigit bibirnya, sadar bahwa mungkin ini hal terbaik yang pernah ia dapatkan dari Sehun **–** hanya rasa peduli dan perhatian yang cukup dari hati nuraninya.

Hal ini tidak akan pernah cukup membuat Sehun mencintainya. Luhan hanya perlu menerima fakta itu lalu menjaga perasaanya. Luhan dapat memberikan dirinya secara fisik –meskipun Luhan sangat berharap bahwa keintiman fisik akan membuat Sehun merasakan sebuah perasaan emosional yang kuat.

"Sehun."

"Hmm."

"Aku lapar." Dengan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya serta memasang dear eyes yang sangat lucu. Mengusap pipi Luhan dengan ibu jarinya, mejelajahi setiap detail mata rusa yang sangat manis didepannya. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya "Apa ingin ku masakkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, kita makan diluar saja, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, apapun untukmu Luhan."

.

.

.

Ketika Luhan dan Sehun dalam perjalanan menuju tempat makan yang dituju. Tiba – tiba ponsel Sehun berdering, melirik ID pemanggil dan meringis " _Appa_ ku."

"Kau belum berbicara dengannya semenjak kembali?"

"Belum."

"Aku tidak bisa percaya kau tidak memberitahu ayahmu kalau kau pulang dengan selamat. Aku yakin dia sangat khawatir."

"Terima kasih kau telah membuatku merasa bersalah."

Sehun langsung menjawab telponnya yang terus berdering. "Ya, _Appa_.. yeah, aku sampai tadi malam. Maaf tidak menelponmu. Aku sedikit capek."

Luhan mendengus pada kebohongan Sehun. Dia tidak terlalu capek untuk pergi dengannya.

"Aku berencana untuk menemuimu." Sehun berhenti sejenak. "Tapi sekarang benar – benar bukan waktu yang tepat."

Luhan berdeham, dan Sehun melirik padanya. "Antar aku pulang dan pergi temui _Appa_ mu." Gumamnya.

Sehun menggeleng. "Ya, dia merindukanmu dan– _Appa_ , aku akan sangat senang untuk datang selama kau tidak keberatan jika aku membawa seorang teman "

Tunggu, apa? Sehun benar – benar akan membawa Luhan untuk bertemu ayahnya? Itu merupakan tingkatan komitmen yang tidak pernah Luhan bayangkan. Sehun sepertinya mengerti keterkejutan Luhan. "Kau tidak keberatan?"

Luhan menggeleng, dan Sehun tersenyum. "Baiklah, kami akan datang sekitar sepuluh menit lagi."

.

.

.

Sehun berbelok ke jalan masuk sebuah rumah bata sederhana. Sama seperti dirumahnya, halamannya menakjubkan. Ketika Luhan berjalan di parkiran, ia tersandung, Sehun membelitkan lengannya di pinggang Luhan untuk menahannya.

"Apa kau baik – baik saja?"

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing akhir – akhir ini. Efek samping menakjubkan dari awal kehamilan."

"Senang mendengar bahwa itu bukan karena kerja keras kita tadi malam yang membuatmu pusing." Jawab Sehun sambil menyeringai.

"Kau mengerikan."

"Hai Sehun!" seorang pria paruh baya memanggilnya dari samping rumah.

Rasa terkejut membanjiri Luhan saat Sehun tidak menurunkan lengan dari pinggangnya. "Hai, _Appa_."

"Senang melihatmu, nak," jawab ayah Sehun tersenyum. Ia melindungi matanya dari sinar matahari dan menatap Luhan. "Dan siapa wanita cantik ini?"

"Ini Xi Luhan. Teman kantorku."

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya sembari tersenyum. "Senang bertemu dengan anda tuan Oh."

"Panggil saja Yunho," jawabnya sambil menjabat tangan Luhan. "Apa kalian mau bergabung denganku untuk makan siang? Ini Pie Daging _Eomma_ mu Sehun."

Luhan mengamati mata Sehun yang bersinar, dan dia tahu Sehun menginginkannya. "Kedengarannya enak,"

Sehun mengangkat alisnya penuh tanya, dan Luhan mengangguk. "Oke, kalau begitu kita akan makan siang bersama."

.

.

.

Saat Yunho membuka tutup panci, perut Luhan mengencang. Oh tidak, jangan sekarang. Luhan memohon dalam hati, tapi rasa mual menguasai dirinya. Muntahan naik di tenggorokannya, dan ia menjepit tangannya ke mulutnya. "Maaf!" gumamnya sebelum keluar dari mejanya.

Sehun memandang gugup ayahnya. Menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat Yunho menatap tubuh Luhan dari belakang, suara pintu kamar mandi terbanting. Yunho menaikkan alis karena curiga.

"Aku seharusnya memberitahu kalau Luhan seorang vegetarian, dan bau daging membuatnya sakit."

"Jangan membodohiku Sehun."

Tentu saja itu bukan respon yang Sehun harapkan. Kebohongannya tampak cukup masuk akal baginya, kecuali fakta bahwa Luhan dengan senang hati menerima undangan makan siang pie daging sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Dia hamil, kan? Dan aku berasumsi itu adalah anakmu."

"Ya."

"Setelah semuanya, kau mengenalkannya sebagai teman kantor dan sekarang kau bilang dia hamil anakmu."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskan itu semua padamu _Appa_."

"Apakah kau berencana untuk menikahinya?"

"Tidak sesederhana itu."

Alis Yunho melengkung karena kaget. "Tidak? _Appa_ kira ketika kau bersama seorang wanita dan dia hamil anakmu, kau akan melakukan hal yang terhormat dan menawarkan untuk menikahinya. Lalu kenapa kau tidur dengannya jika kau tidak mencintainya dan melihat masa depan bersamanya? Atau kau masih menjadi pria brengsek yang suka memperalat wanita untuk kepentingan pribadimu sendiri?"

Sehun menyipitkan mata dan mencengkeram pinggiran taplak meja berenda ruang makan.

"Jika boleh jujur, _Appa_ bisa mengatakan bahwa Qian dan Luhan memiliki banyak kesamaan. Tentu saja aku tidak ingin melihat Luhan terluka seperti Qian, terlebih jika ia sedang mengandung cucuku."

"Dengar _Appa_ , berhentilah menganggapku seperti seorang bajingan. Luhan menginginkan seorang bayi, jadi aku setuju untuk membantunya."

"Tapi _Appa_ hanya ingin kau berfikir panjang dan keras tentang apa yang kau lakukan. _Appa_ bisa melihat kau sangat peduli pada Luhan."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku. Aku tidak pernah ingin terikat atau terjebak dengan wanita yang sama hari demi hari."

"Luhan bisa menjadi hal terbaik yang pernah ada dalam hidupmu Sehun."

Suara dengusan keluar dari bibir Sehun. "Bagaimana _Appa_ bisa tahu? bahkan baru bertemu dengannya satu jam yang lalu!"

" _Appa_ mungkin sudah tua, taoi _Appa_ tidak buta Sehun. Dia seorang wanita yang sempurna. Begitu cantik luar dan dalam. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak merasa kagum dengan seorang wanita istimewa seperti dia? Seandainya _Appa_ seusiamu, _Appa_ akan melakukan dengan sekuat tenaga untuk membuat dia menjadi milikku, apalagi mengandung anakku."

Sehun membuka mulut untuk berdebat, tapi suara pintu kamar mandi berderit, Sehun menutup mulutnya. ketika Luhan muncul, wajahnya tampak memerah karena malu. Luhan pelan – pelan duduk dikursinya dan ragu – ragu melirik Sehun diseberang mejanya. "Apa kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku baik – baik saja."

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya ke seberang meja untuk menggenggam tangan Luhan. "Hati orangtua ini sangat senang setelah mendengar akan menjadi seorang kakek."

Sehun langsung memejamkan matanya ketika mata Luhan melebar sebesar tatakan gelas. berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Melihat ketegangan dalam diri Luhan Yunho langsung tersenyum. "Aku orang yang bisa menebak. Ketika mendiang istriku sedang mengandung Sehun, dia menderita _morning sickness_ dan gangguan indra penciumannya sangat mengerikan. Bagaimanapun juga istriku hanya mengalami hal itu hanya dengan Sehun." Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi semua perkataan Yunho. "Oiya, kau berencana untuk memberikan nama belakangmu pada bayi mu nanti kan, Sehun?"

Sehun merasakan darah mengalir dari wajahnya. Dia segera meraih gelas dan menuangkan kembali sisa Scotch-nya. Ayahnya terus mengawasi. "Luhan dan aku belum membicarakannya."

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun kepada Luhan. "Luhan, apa kau keberatan bayi ini memiliki nama belakang keluarga kami?" desak Yunho.

"Tidak. . . maksudku, aku tidak keberatan. Tapi aku tidak ingin menekan apapun pada Sehun dan aku tidak ingin Sehun merasa tidak nyaman."

Yunho mendengus dan bersandar ke kursinya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Oh ya, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu dan bayi ini, dan kalian harus memilikinya."

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya, Luhan tersenyum dan menyelipkan tangannya pada Yunho. Sehun menyaksikan bagaimana ayahnya menarik Luhan dari kursi diruang makan dan membawa menyusuri lorong. Rasa ingin tahunya menyebabkan Sehun bangkit dari kursinya dan mencari mereka. Ia menemukan mereka di kamar tidur orang tuanya. Sehun melihat ayahnya membawa kotak kuning yang sudah memudar, senyum berseri – seri diwajahnya. "Untuk cucuku." Katanya, menyerahkan kotak itu kepada Luhan.

Luhan membuka tutup kotak itu. Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan saat Luhan dengan lembut menarik kertas tisunya. Teriakan pelan lolos dari bibirnya. Dengan lembut, Luhan mengulurkan baju bayi putih dengan renda yang rumit dan ada mutiaranya. "Sangat indah."

"Ini baju Sehun saat masih bayi."

"Dan bagaimana jika bayinya perempuan?"

"Percayalah padaku akan hal ini. Anakmu pasti seorang laki – laki."

Sehun menarik nafas dalam – dalam. Kata – kata ayahnya ditambah dengan Luhan yang sedang memegang sebagian dari masa lalunya membuat dirinya merasa terganggu. Jika ada keraguan tentang bagaimana perasaan ayahnya terhadap Luhan dan calon anak mereka, keraguan itu langsung musnah dengan melihat baju kecil ditangannya. Sehun sepenuhnya yakin belum siap untuk ketingkat yang melibatkan banyak emosi dan komitmen.

"Aku benci menjadi perusak pesta, tapi kami benar – benar harus pergi. Aku punya banyak perjalanan setelah kepergianku bulan lalu."

Yunho mengangguk. "Aku mengerti, nak. Aku sangat senang kau datang." Ia tersenyum pada Luhan. "Maksudku kalian berdua datang."

"Aku juga." Jawab Sehun singkat.

Yunho memberi Luhan pelukan terakhir sebelum beralih kepada Sehun. Setelah Luhan menuruni tangga beranda, Yunho meraih lengan Sehun. "Maukah kau setidaknya untuk mempertimbangkan beberapa hal yang kita bicarakan tadi?" tanyanya, dengan bisikan yang pelan.

"Aku akan mencoba, _Appa_. Aku akan melakukannya."

Yunho tersenyum. "Bagus. Aku senang mendengarnya."

.

.

.

Suara mobil dijalanan masuk rumah menyebabkan vivi melompat dari sofa dan mulai menggonggong dengan liar ke jendela. "Ada apa hm?" tanya Luhan, meletakkan bukunya. Vivi merengek – rengek dan berlari ke pintu depan. Bangkit dari sofa, Luhan melihat ke jendela. Ketika Luhan mengintip melalui tirai, jantungnya melompat ke dalam tenggorokannya. Itu Sehun.

Apa yang dia lakukan disini?

Ketika semalam berbicara dengannya, Sehun mengatakan ia akan pulang seminggu lagi –urusan pekerjaan yang membuatnya pergi selama seminggu ke luar negeri. Melirik kebawah piyama bambi yang sudah memudar, Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak ada waktu untuk mencoba dan membuat dirinya lebih rapih. Tapi bagian menjelaskan mengenai Taeoh –anak Kyungsoo(kakak Sehun) yang berumur 4 bulan, yang sedang berada di rumahnya akan menjadi sedikit lebih sulit.

Luhan membuka pintu depan, vivi bergegas keluar di kegelapam malam, menyalak dan mengibas – ngibas ekornya menyebrangi rumput ke arah Sehun dan hampir menjatuhkannya. Luhan segera keluar keteras. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sehun menggaruk vivi yang sedang menggeliat di gendongannya. "Pertemuan terakhirku dijadwalkan ulang untuk minggu depan. Aku pulang naik pesawat penerbangan pertama. Jadi aku bisa mengejutkanmu."

Bergerak – gerak diatas kakinya, Luhan berjuang untuk mengatur nafasnya. Secara spontan Sehun benar – benar telah melakukan sesuatu yang romantis. "Ah, itu manis. Ini kejutan yang sangat menyenangkan."

Melepaskan vivi dari gendongannya, Sehun menutup jarak diantara mereka. "Aku datang langsung kemari karena juga ingin mendengar apakah kau bisa memberi jawaban tentang sesuatu yang 'lebih' bagi kita."

 **FLASHBACK ON**

 _Setelah kepulangan mereka dari rumah Yunho. Baik Luhan maupun Sehun tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Hening didalam mobil selama beberapa menit membuat keduanya merasa ada sesuatu hal yang harus dibicarakan. Akhirnya Luhan angkat bicara._

" _Um, aku tidak harus menyimpan baju ini. Kau dapat mengembalikannya kepada ayahmu Sehun dan menjelaskan kepadanya bahwa kau hanya setuju untuk memberikan DNA-mu, bukan dirimu."_

 _Sehun mencengkeram setiran mobil di tangannya. "Lu, itu tidak masalah untukku."_

 _Memotong dua jalur, Sehun menuju tempat parkir supermarket. Setelah suara berdecit berhenti, ia mematikan mesin mobil. Ketika Sehun berbalik untuk menghadapinya, mata Luhan melebar, dan ia menekan dirinya pada pintu sejauh mungkin dari Sehun._

" _Melihatmu dengan Appa-ku, cara dia berinteraksi denganmu, itu membuatku tersentuh. Tapi itu tidak seperti yang ada dalam pikiranmu." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ketika aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu, persis seperti yang kuinginkan selama ini. Aku hanya berfikir menggunakan kejantananku saat aku mengira aku bisa membuatmu hamil dan langsung meninggalkanmu. Dan sekarang. . . semuanya begitu sialan rumit. Aku tidak tahu lagi cara mengatasi masalah ini."_

" _Maaf aku. . . aku tidak bermaksud untuk menimbulkan masalah bagimu atau membebanimu."_

 _Sehun memejamkan matanya emosi, menarik nafas dalam – dalam. Mendengar penuturan Luhan barusan membuat dirinya merasa salah bicara dan memberikan arti yang lain untuk Luhan. Sehun membuka kembali matanya, dan menatap lembut kearah Luhan. Mata yang bersinar tapi menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya kepada Sehun. "Ya Tuhan, Luhan, bagaimana bisa kau berfikiran seperti itu?"_

 _Alis Luhan berkerut. "Karena katamu–"_

 _Dengan mendengus frustasi, tangan Sehun menarik rambutnya sendiri. "Oh sialan aku tidak pandai dalam hal ini. Aku mengatakan dan melakukan sesuatu yang salah."_

" _Sehun. . . kau kenapa?"_

" _Jauh dilubuk hati, aku masih orang yang sama ketika kita pertama kali memulai semua ini, lelaki brengsek yang hanya menginginkan kepuasan dalam diriku Luhan." Sehun menghela nafas. "Tapi setelah kita bersama selama ini. aku ingin mencoba untuk memiliki hubungan 'lebih' denganmu."_

 _Mendengar ucapan Sehun yang terdengar sangat mustahil di telinga Luhan, membuatnya tersentak. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan seksama. "Meskipun aku benci mengakuinya, aku benar – benar merindukanmu saat aku pergi."_

" _Itu sangat menyanjungku. Terima kasih Sehun. Tapi kau sendiri pernah mengatakan bahwa kau tidak suka melakukan hubungan jangka panjang."_

" _Apa kau meragukanku Luhan?"_

" _Bukan begitu Sehun, tapi ak–"_

" _Baiklah Lu, aku tidak akan memaksamu menjawabnya sekarang. Hari Selasa besok, aku akan pergi selama beberapa hari, maukah kau berfikir tentang hal ini sementara aku pergi?"_

 _Luhan tersenyum ragu – ragu."Ya Sehun. Aku akan memikirkannya."_

" _Aku berharap kau cukup mengerti tentang apa arti 'lebih' bagimu."_

 _Sudut bibir Luhan melengkung naik menjadi senyuman yang menghangatkan._

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Jadi. . . apa kau sudah memikirkan jawabannya Luhan?"

"Ya Sehun, aku sudah memikirkannya."

Alis Sehun berkerut. "Dan?"

"Jawabannya adalah Ya." Jawab luhan sambil tersenyum.

Ekspresi Sehun seketika berubah dari rasa ketakutan yang menyelimuti dirinya menjadi senyuman lebar kebahagiaan."Aku sangat senang mendengarnya Luhan. Aku sudah berfikir tentang hal itu sepanjang waktu saat aku pergi." Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan dengan wajah bahagia dan lega secara bersamaan. "Tapi yang paling penting, aku ingin hal ini diselesaikan sebelum aku harus kembali lagi ke DC."

"Kapan kau akan berangkat lagi?"

"Selasa." Dada Luhan sesak mendengar jawaban Sehun.

Tidak disadari oleh luhan, tatapan liar Sehun menjelajahi diatas tubuhnya, dan ia menyeringai. "Bertelanjang kaki dan hamil, hm? Sekarang yang aku butuhkan adalah kau pergi ke dapur dan menyediakan aku makan malam Luhan."

"Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu jika tahu kau datang Sehun. Aku hanya mempunyai sisa pizza yang ku pesan tadi."

Sehun menarik Luhan kepelukannya, lengannya menjelajah di pinggang Luhan. "Aku akan melupakan tentang makan malam, jika kau mau masuk kedalam dan memberikanku sambutan selamat datang yang sebenarnya," godanya, lalu ia menjilati dengan meninggalkan jejak basah sampai lehernya.

Luhan menggigil karena kebutuhannya mulai terbangun, tetapi kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Um, aku fikir itu tidak mungkin Sehun."

Sehun menghentikan aksinya yang sedang mencumbu leher Luhan. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku punya seorang teman didalam."

Lengan Sehun menegang disekeliling pinggang Luhan. Ia menyentakkan kepala mejauh untuk menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung. "Kau bersama seorang pria."

Luhan mengangguk. "Juga sangat tampan."

Rahang Sehun menegang seketika, "Tapi barusan kau baru saja mengatakan setuju memiliki hubungan denganku Luhan."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan diri agar tidak tersenyum lebar ketika melihat kemarahan Sehun. "Aku tahu. Tapi dia ada disini sebelum aku tahu perasaanmu. Dan aku harus mengakui, ada sesuatu tentang pria ini yang tidak bisa kutolak."

Setelah mendengar pernyataan Luhan, Sehun langsung menghamburkan diri masuk kedalam rumah. Diikuti Luhan yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Sehun tidak tahu, Luhan dibelakangnya sudah tersenyum jahil, ia menyukai sensasi dimana Sehun terlihat menyeramkan sekaligus menggemaskan disaat dirinya merasa cemburu

.

.

.

TBC

15 Agustus 2016

update next chapter, malam ini yaa, hehe

.

.

.

with love, apricaa


	7. Chapter 6

_[REMAKE] Katie Ashley – The Proposition #1_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: cerita sepenuhnya milik Katie Ashley, terjemahan indonesia dari buku aslinya sepenuhnya milik LoveReads.

 _._

versi HunHan yang saya remake, memiliki alur dan bahasa yang sedikit berbeda dari novel aslinya, **TETAPI** tetap tidak merubah inti ceritanya. alur, pemakaian bahasa, dan nama tokoh ada yang saya ubah. ff ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata. tidak ada unsur lain didalamnya.

luhan1220

.

.

.

The Proposition

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan bergerak cepat memasuki rumah Luhan. "Tunggu Sehun." Sehun mengabaikannya dan mendobrak masuk melewati serambi, Luhan mengikuti dibelakangnya. ia menyaksikan bagaimana Sehun tiba – tiba langsung berhenti dan membeku di depan Pack N Play dimana Taeoh tidur. Sehun berbalik kearah Luhan dibelakangnya

"Taeoh? Maksudmu aku baru saja mengeluarkan amarahku untuk seorang bayi?"

Luhan terkikik. "Ya."

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya. Memejamkan mata dan memegang pelipisnya yang tiba – tiba terasa pening mendadak. "Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan itu padaku. Aku berfikir harus melempar pria itu untuk keluar dari sini."

Luhan menghampirinya dan menekan tangannya di atas jantung Sehun."Oh, bayi yang malang, apakah kau menginginkan aku menciumya supaya membuatnya menjadi lebih baik?" goda luhan dengan menggerakkan jari – jarinya secara abstrak di dada bidang Sehun.

Sehun menjulurkan bibir bawahnya dan menampilkan tampang yang menggemaskan kemudian Luhan mencium jantungnya di atas kemeja Sehun. "Terima kasih." Tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari balik bahunya ke arah Taeoh. "Jadi, apa sebenarnya yang dia lakukan disini?"

Luhan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Sehun dan menekan tubuhnya agar menempel. "Kyungsoo kewalahan dengan pekerjaanya, jadi aku menawarkan diri untuk menjaga Taeoh dan membiarkan dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tanpa gangguan. Ditambah ini praktek yang baik bagiku."

"Tunggu, jadi dia akan bermalam disini?"

"Ya tuan Oh Sehun." Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya lalu menggodanya dengan menggigit bibir Sehun dengan lipatan bibirnya. "Tapi dia tidur di Pack N Play, dan kau bisa berada ditempat tidur denganku."

"Hmm, aku suka skenario ini." Sehun langsung menciumnya dengan liar dan membimbing Luhan mundur ke belakang menuju sofa.

"Whoa, tunggu dulu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memulainya sekarang." Gumam Luhan diantara bibir Sehun.

"Kapan waktu yang lebih tepat?"

Luhan membiarkan Sehun mendorongnya turun ke bantalan. "Menunggu Taeoh bangun nanti malam. Dia akan membutuhkan botol susu dan mandi."

"Dia akan baik – baik saja." Sehun bergerak perlahan diatas tubuh Luhan, masih berhati – hati agar tidak terlalu banyak menanggung berat badannya. Sementara satu tangannya menyusup dibawah baju tidurnya. Tunggu. "Sial, apakah ini gambar rusa?"

"Bambi Sehun, bukan rusa."

"Ck! Sama saja untukku Luhan." Menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang telah Luhan kenakan.

Luhan terkikik. "Aku tidak mengharapkan kedatangan seseorang dan aku memiliki sedikit obsesi yang mulai meningkat pada kartun."

"Ya Tuhan mereka hampir saja membunuh gairahku."

Luhan menyelipkan tangannya diantara tubuh mereka kemudian mengangkat alisnya. "Tapi kurasakan ini baik – baik saja."

"Hmm, terus lakukan itu, dan aku pikir ini akan lebih dari baik – baik saja."

Luhan terus mengusap – usap kejantanan Sehun yang terhalang oleh celananya, sementara Sehun menciumi leher Luhan lalu menuju payudaranya. Saat Sehun menurunkan tali baju tidurnya untuk menelanjangi payudara Luhan, suara jeritan datang dari sisi ruangan. Selama satu menit hal itu belum menyadarkannya, tapi kemudian Taeoh mulai meratap dengan suara nyaring. Luhan segera memutuskan ciuman mereka dan menyentakkan tangannya dari kejantanan Sehun.

"Hentikan Sehun!"

"Tidak, rasanya begitu nikmat." Gumamnya masih menciumi tulang selangka Luhan.

"Sehun! Apakah kau tuli! Taeoh menangis."

"Oh, Sial." Sambil mengerang karena tersiksa, Sehun menjauh darinya. Luhan bergeser keluar dari bawah Sehun dan bergegas menuju Pack N Play. Taeoh mengangkat tangannya ke arah Luhan saat airmatanya mengalir dipipinya.

"Shh, tidak apa – apa, anak manis." Sambil meraih Taeoh. Tangisannya sedikit tenang ketika ia berada dalam pelukan Luhan. "Apa kau lapar, hm?" Luhan mencium pipinya dan mengusap punggungnya secara melingkar sementara Taeoh menyeringai pada Sehun dibalik bahu Luhan.

"Ck! Dasar bocah menyebalkan." Gerutu Sehun.

Luhan tersentak dan berbalik kearah Sehun." Kau baru saja bilang apa Sehun?"

"Bocah menyebalkan."

Taeoh menjerit, menangis, dan Luhan memeluknya dengan erat. "Jangan dengarkan paman Sehun ya sayang. Dia hanya bercanda." Mendengarnya Sehun langung memutar bola matanya. "Sehun tolong gendong Taeoh sebentar, aku harus menyiapkan makanan untuknya."

Anehnya Sehun tidak protes ketika Luhan menyerahkan Taeoh kedalam pelukannya. Taeoh segera menghentikan isakannya dan menatap dengan mata besarnya kepada Sehun. "Ya benar, kau terjebak denganku sekarang bocah nakal, dan aku tidak punya payudara yang indah supaya kau bisa meringkuk."

Luhan memukul lengannya. "Jangan berani – beraninya bicara seperti itu padanya Sehun! Dia hanya seorang bayi, payudara hanya makanan baginya, dasar mesum!"

Taeoh yang masih ompong tersenyum pada Sehun ketika Luhan bergegas pergi. Sehun tertawa kecil. "Kurasa dia benar. Kau, Kim Taeoh, suatu hari nanti akan memahami seperti apa rasanya ditinggal setengah ereksi oleh wanita." Ucap Sehun kepada Taeoh yang sudah pasti tidak mengerti dengan apa yang telah ia ucapkan.

"Aku mendengarnya!" Luhan berseru sambil membanting pintu kulkas. Setelah memanasi susu formula, ia kembali keruang tamu saat Taeoh mulai rewel lagi. Sehun akan menyerahkan Taeoh kembali kepada Luhan, tapi ia menggeleng. "Bisakah kau memberikan susu ini kepadanya sementara aku akan menyiapkan air untuk Taeoh mandi?"

Tidak mampu menolak permintaannya, Sehun langsung mengambil botol susu yang telah diberikan oleh Luhan. Dan memberikannya kepada Taeoh,kei mulutnya. Setelah Luhan selesai memandikan dan memakaikan Taeoh piyamanya, luhan menggoyang – goyangkan Taeoh selama beberapa menit di kursi goyang sampai ia tahu Taeoh tertidur pulas, lalu menidurkannya di Pack N Play.

Ketika Luhan akan keluar dari kamar tidur, ia berfikir tentang Sehun, merasa bersalah kepadanya, Maka dengan itu Luhan memiliki pikiran yang cukup liar di otaknya. Luhan berjingkat menuju lemari dan membuka laci paling bawah. Tertimbun dibawah _bra_ dan celana dalamnya, ada sebuat korset hitam dengan tali tipis dan garter yang Baekhyun belikan untuknya saat ia memutuskan ingin membuat bayi. Ini adalah model lingerie paling berani yang Luhan miliki. Setelah memakainya ia menatap cermin, Luhan tidak terlihat seperti ibu hamil yang memamerkan benjolan bayi mungil diperutnya, tapi ia benar – benar tampak seperti rusa nakal atau wanita penggoda.

Luhan menyusuri lorong ketika mendengar suara keras dan lantang dari seorang reporter olahraga yang bergema diseluruh ruang tamu. "Taeoh sudah tidur."

"Dia tidak banyak membuatmu kesulitan kan?" tanya Sehun, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

"Tidak, dia tidur seperti malaikat."

"Bagus,"

"Ingin _Beer_?"

"ya, sepertinya menyenangkan."

Luhan mengambil satu dari lemari es dan berjalan perlahan ke sofa. Sehun bahkan tdak melihat kearah Luhan ketika Luhan menyerahkannya. Sehun membuka _Beer_ -nya dan meminumnya.

"Apa yang kau tonton?"

"Pertandingan bisbol"

"Kau ingin 'bermain' bukan?" tanya Luhan malu – malu.

Sehun meminum _Beer_ -nya sebelum berbalik menatap Luhan. Saat tatapannya mengarah kepadanya dan menyapu seluruh tubuh Luhan, Sehun langsung memuntahkan cairan _Beer_ -nya keluar dari mulutnya. "Ya Tuhan, Luhan! apa yang kau kenakan?"

"Hanya sebuah kejutan untukmu, apa kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Oh, aku menyukainya." Sehun menjilat bibirnya, matanya melekat pada belahan payudara Luhan yang hampir meluap keluar dari korsetnya. Dengan senyuman tidak senonoh, Luhan bangkit dari sofa. Tatapan Sehun melebar saat melihat garter berenda diatas pahanya. Luhan mengambil bantal dari sofa dan menjatuhkannya dilantai. Membungkuk di atas Sehun, jari – jari Luhan menuju ke kancing celananya ."Aku akan menyelesaikan apa yang kita mulai tadi sebelum kita terganggu, jika itu tidak apa – apa."

"Tentu saja, aku sangat senang mendengarnya." Tatapan Sehun sangat tidak terbaca karena dipenuhi oleh gairah yang membara.

Luhan menarik resletingnya kebawah, dan Sehun mengangkat pinggulnya untuk memudahkan Luhan menarik lepas celananya. Ereksinya menegang dibalik celana dalamnya. Berlutut diatas bantal diantara kaki Sehun, Luhan menjalankan tangannya keatas dan kebawah dibagian paha Sehun, kuku jari Luhan menggores kulit sensitifnya. "Lu, please." Gumam Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum manis padanya saat ia menarik ban pinggang celana dalamnya kebawah dan membebaskan ereksinya. Membawanya dengan satu tangan, Luhan meniup ujung kejantanan Sehun yang berkilau, menyebabkan Sehun menggeram rendah. Ketika Sehun mulai protes lagi, Luhan meluncurkannya masuk kedalam mulutnya, Sehun tersentak dan mendorong pinggulnya, menyebabkan masuk lebih dalam lagi ke mulut Luhan. Luhan mendorongnya keluar – masuk, menghisap keras ujung kepalanya. Sehun mengerang kenikmatan "Oh Lu, Shit!" Luhan mempercepat gerakannya saat jari – jari Sehun membelit rambutnya. "Aku akan datang jika kau tidak berhenti." Sehun memperingatkan.

Tapi Luhan menginginkan semuanya jadi ia tetap melanjutkan mulutnya untuk terus bekerja, membawanya lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi setiap kali menghisapnya, lebih menekan disekelilingnya menyebabkan pipinya menjadi tirus karenanya. Akhirnya Sehun berteriak, mengangkat pinggulnya dan menyemburkan cairannya kedalam mulut Luhan. Mata Sehun membara kearahnya, aliran darah dalam tubuhnya terasa sangat panas. "Ya Tuhan, rasanya begitu nikmat!" Sehun terengah – engah.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya."

Sehun membungkuk dan menarik Luhan kepangkuannya. Luhan merasa dirinya bertambah basah saat dia mengangkangi Sehun. Tangan Sehun menuju korset Luhan dan menariknya. "Aku pikir aku bisa mengerti tentang 'bermain' yang kau maksud Luhan?"

"Aku hanya ingin menyambut kepulanganmu Sehun." Ucap Luhan malu – malu.

"Yeah, terima kasih sambutannya. Aku menyukainya." Sehun menarik dagu Luhan untuk menatapnya, dan langsung memberikan ciuman yang lembut kepadanya, bukan ciuman panas atas gairahnya yang telah terbakar tetapi ciuman kasih sayang yang begitu hangat.

.

.

.

Pada pukul tiga dini hari, suara tangisan Taeoh membangunkan Luhan. Dia mendorong Sehun yang meringkuk di atas tubuhnya. "Bangun Sehun."

"Hmm?" gumam Sehun bergerak membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal.

"Taeoh menangis."

Sehun mengerang lalu berguling darinya. Saat Luhan sedang memakai jubahnya, Taeoh menjerit dengan nada tinggi. "Ya Tuhan, anak itu memiliki paru – paru yang kuat." Segera Sehun menutup kepalanya dengan bantal.

Luhan langsung bergegas menuju box bayi. "Shh, tidak apa –apa sayang." Gumamnya sambil mengangkat Taeoh kegendongannya. Jeritannya sedikit mereda, tapi dia masih terus menangis.

Suara Sehun teredam dari bawah bantal. "Lu, maukah kau membawanya ke tempat lain?"

Kemarahan membakar pada diri Luhan. Berani – beraninya Sehun memperlakukan dirinya seperti itu? Luhan membawa Taeoh kedepan bahunya, lalu menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk memukul punggung telanjang Sehun dengan keras. Sehun mengempaskan bantalnya, lalu menatap Luhan tajam tapi sedikit mengantuk. "Kenapa aku memukulku?" protes Sehun tak terima.

"Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti bajingan berkulit tebal?"

"Karena aku kelelahan Luhan, terlalu banyak pekerjaan yang harusku kerjakan dan aku mengalami jetlag, aku hanya butuh tidur." Sehun menggeram,

Luhan menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. "Perilakumu malam ini benar – benar membuatku berfikir tentang sesuatu."

Sehun langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya –dalam posisi duduk, dan menggosok – gosokkan matanya. "Apa yang kau katakan Luhan?"

"Apakah ini yang akan terjadi pada bayi kita? Kalau kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri, ketika bayi kita menangis, apa kau akan diam saja? Membencinya ketika kita sedang bersama atau bercinta? kau membuatku seperti orangtua tunggal Sehun, padahal kau didalam ruangan yang sama denganku."

Setelah mendengarkan perkataan Luhan. Sehun langsung menyentakkan selimutnya kesal. "Oke, aku akan mengisi botol sialannya, apa itu membuatmu senang?" Sembur Sehun sedikit kesal terhadap Luhan.

"Mungkin." Ucap Luhan cuek.

Sehun sedikit mendengus dan langsung berdiri memakai boxernya yang terlantar diatas lantai dengan kesal berjalan kearah dapur, Luhan hanya tersenyum melihatnya keluar dari kamar sambil menghentakkan kakinya, itu terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan, setidaknya omelannya memberikan pengaruh terhadap Sehun untuk bertindak.

Perlahan Luhan duduk di kursi goyang sambil mengusap punggung Taeoh. "Tunggu ya sayang, paman Sehun sedang mengambilkan botol susumu."

Setelah Sehun kembali, wajah Taeoh merah padam, mendengus dengan amarah karena kelaparan, dan menggerak – gerakkan tangan dan kakinya. "Dasar bocah nakal, tenanglah." Kata Sehun, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Luhan.

"Terima kasih." Kata Luhan kepada Sehun sambil tersenyum manis. Sehun menatap Luhan kesal. Sepertinya Oh Sehun dalam mode merajuk. Ia langsung kembali ketempat tidur, membaringkan tubuhnya. –hanya berbaring.

Luhan memeluk Taeoh didadanya, lalu memberikan dotnya. Setelah itu Luhan bersenandung dengan lembut, agar Taeoh segera tidur di pelukannya. Tidak lama kemudian, Taeoh telah tertidur lelapnya. Luhan langsung menaruhnya didalam box bayi. Ketika Luhan berdiri dan membalikkan badannya, dia terkejut saat melihat Sehun sedang bersandar pada satu sikunya, sedang menatapnya. Hanya dengan sedikit cahaya dari lorong, Luhan tidak tahu apakah itu nafsu atau cinta yang membakar matanya.

"Apa?"

"Aku belum pernah mendengar kau bernyanyi sebelumnya. Suaramu benar – benar merdu Luhan."

Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi pujian Sehun, memposisikan dirinya duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur, Sehun masih tetap pada posisinya –memandangi Luhan.

"Sehun."

"Hmm."

"Apa kau serius dengan hubungan 'lebih' yang kau ajukan padaku waktu itu?"

Jari – jari Sehun sedang mengusap – usap lehernya yang terasa pegal, tiba – tiba terasa membeku setelah mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. "Tentu saja." Sehun mengerutkan alisnya kearahnya. "Kau tahu, sejak aku mengajukan proposisi padamu malam itu di O'Malley. Aku tidak pernah menyentuh wanita lain Luhan."

"Aku tahu Sehun, hanya saja–"

"Kau takut karena masa laluku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, Luhan langsung teringat memori dimana ia pertama kali mengunjungi rumah Sehun dan menanyakan sesuatu hal yang berkaitan tentang masa lalunya.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

 _Luhan menggigit di ujung garpunya, mecoba memutuskan apakah ia memiliki keberanian untuk mengajukan pertanyaan yang telah mengganggu dirinya selama ini._

" _Apa kau pernah benar – benar jatuh cinta sebelumnya, Sehun?"_

 _Sehun tersedak gigitan scampi yang ia makan. "Ya." Jawabnya dengan suara tercekik._

" _Hanya itu?"_

" _Apakah kau berharap untuk beberapa rincian cabul?"_

 _Luhan menyeringai, "Mungkin."_

" _Aku pikir ini sudah cukup malam." Sehun mengambil piring kosong dan mulai bangkit dari kursinya ketika Luhan mengulurkan tangan dan sedikit menyentuh tangannya. Luhan bisa melihat perjuangan di matnya, belum lagi Sehun terus mengepal dan mengendurkan rahangnya. Tampak sedang bertarung pada dirinya sendiri apakah harus jujur pada Luhan atau tidak._

 _Tidak ingin membuatnya tertekan, Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak apa – apa. Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku. Ini tidak sopan untuk ditanyakan."_

" _Tidak, tidak, aku akan menceritakannya padamu Luhan." Jawabnya, dan Sehun kembali duduk._

" _Namanya, Qian –Wu Qian, dan kami baru berumur lima belas tahun. Kami berdua di tim renang saat SMA. Dia adalah cinta pertamaku, pengalaman pertamaku, dan gadis pertama yang aku putuskan."_

 _Hati Luhan tiba – tiba merasa sakit untuk seorang gadis yang bahkkan tidak ia kenal. "Kenapa kau putus dengannya?"_

" _Kami kencan hingga SMA dan hubungan kita berlanjut hingga kuliah semester pertama, tapi hatiku tidak lagi sama. Lebih dari apapun, aku tidak ingin terikat. Jadi aku melirik wanita lain."_

" _Dia memergokimu berselingkuh?"_

 _Sehun mengusap tangan ke wajahnya. "Aku tidak percaya akan mengatakan semua ini padamu Luhan."_

" _Tolong lanjutkan Sehun."_

" _Tidak, aku putus sebelum dia tahu. Lalu tiga tahun kemudian, aku bertemu dengannya di pernikahan seorang teman, dan kami mulai berhubungan lagi. setelah satu tahun bersama – sama, dia ingin kita. . . Bertunangan. Semakin dia ingin dilamar, aku semakin tidak bisa melakukannya. Membayangkan terikat dengannya selama sisa hidupku membuatku merasa tercekik secara fisik." Tubuhnya memberikan getaran kecil. "Dan kemudian aku melakukan sesuatu yang benar – benar buruk, jadi dia memutuskanku."_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

" _Dia melihatku berhubungan seks dengan wanita lain."_

 _Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan menatap Sehun dengan ngeri. "Ya Tuhan."_

 _Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Masa lalu adalah masa lalu kurasa. Setidaknya dia menemukan orang lain dan sudah menikah selama delapan tahun terakhir."_

" _Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"_

" _Tidak, ibuku bertemu denganya di Misa bersama suami dan anak – anaknya." Sehun tersenyum lirih pada Luhan yang menatapnya iba._

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Ya." Bisiknya.

"Aku mengerti mengapa kau merasa ragu atas semua ini, Luhan. Tapi aku sungguh – sungguh ketika aku bilang aku ingin mencoba 'lebih' denganmu. Aku tidak bisa memberi jaminan apapun, tapi setidaknya aku ingin mencoba. Aku menyukaimu. Aku suka menghabiskan waktu denganmu, bahkan diluar kamar tidur."

"Benarkah?"

"Bagaimana caraku agar bisa membuatmu percaya betapa kau begitu seksi dimataku Luhan?"

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya, merasa obrolan ini sudah mulai menyimpang. Luhan langsung menunjuk perutnya yang membuncit. "Menurutmu ini seksi?!" sambil memasang wajah pura – pura sebalnya kepada Sehun.

"Aku tidak peduli perutmu buncit atau tidak, Lu. Kau sendirilah yang membuat dirimu terlihat seksi, bukan tubuhmu. Bahkan bukan karena penampilanmu yang lezat saat memakai lingerie tadi. Tapi karena caramu menggoyangkan pinggul dan bokongmu dihadapanku, aku tahu itu membuatku gila, atau caramu menghisapku benar – benar membuatku putus asa."

Panas menjalar dipipi Luhan dan kehangatan berdenyut melalui pembuluh darahnya setelah mendengarkan kata – kata Sehun yang terdengar vulgar tapi tulus. "Jadi kau akan tetap menginginkanku walaupun aku hamil sembilan bulan, mungkin kelebihan berat badan tiga puluh kilo, dan membengkak seperti balon udara Goodyear?"

Sehun terkekeh mendengarkan penuturan putus asa Luhan yang sangat lucu ditelinganya. "Ya, aku tetap menginginkanmu Luhan."

"Hmm, kita lihat saja nanti."

"Jadi, kita sekarang baik – baik saja kan?"

Meskipun Luhan ingin berteriak, menjerit, dan mencerca bahwa ia benci definisi tentang 'lebih'. Itu membuat kepalanya berputar – putar. Tapi Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum. "Ya, kita baik – baik saja."

.

.

.

Dua bulan kemudian

Berendam di bathup berukuran besar, Luhan mengamati kakinya yang bengkak dengan perasaan jijik. Saat kehamilan meningkat dari trisemester pertama ke trisemester kedua, kakinya perlahan – lahan mulai berubah setiap harinya. Vivi bermalas – malasan dilantai bak kamar mandi dengan sedikit mendengkur. Karena kepergian Sehun keluar kota setiap dua minggu sekali sebagai _Vice President_ , vivi sudah seperti anjing Luhan daripada Sehun. Dia menjemputnya dari Doggy Day Care dan vivi membantu Luhan melewati malam sediriannya tanpa Sehun.

Luhan baru saja menghangatkan airnya kembali untuk berendam lebih lama ketika vivi mengangkat kepalanya. Setelah menggonggong, ia berlari kearah pintu kamar mandi. "Oh, aku yakin Sehun telah pulang." Saat vivi menggoyangkan seluruh tubuhnya dan menggoyang ekornya kesana kemari, mau tak mau Luhan berbagi kegembiraan dengan vivi.

"Luhan!" suara teriakan Sehun terdengar dari lorong.

"Di Bak mandi." Sahut Luhan.

Sehun membuka pintu dan tersenyum lebar padanya. "Hei, sayang." memberikan Luhan ciuman yang lama sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada vivi.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu?" tanya Luhan, saat Sehun menggaruk – garuk telinga vivi.

"Sama sialnya seperti biasa."

"Yang berarti kau akan meninggalkanku lagi minggu depan?"

"Sayangnya iya, aku kira itulah mengapa mereka menggajiku dengan bayaran yang besar." Sehun menatap busa yang menutupi tubuh Luhan. "Apa ini tidak terlalu dini untuk berendam?"

Luhan tertawa dan mengeluarkan satu kakinya dari air bathup. "Aku kira juga begitu, tapi kupikir dengan berendam akan membuat bengkaknya mengempis."

Berlutut kebawah, Sehun mengambil satu kaki Luhan dengan tangannya dan mencium punggung kakinya. "Aku akan memijatmu ketika kau keluar dari sini."

Luhan mengangkat alisnya curiga kearah Sehun. "Um, apa yang kau inginkan sebagai imbalannya?"

"Siapa yang berkata aku menginginkan imbalan Luhan? Kaki ibu calon bayiku sedang bengkak, jadi aku merasa bertanggung jawab untuk membuatnya menjadi lebih baik."

Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat keseriusan Sehun yang benar – benar ingin membuatnya jauh lebih baik. Dan itu membuat hatinya berbunga – bunga sekaligus hangat, Sehun yang brengsek bisa menjadi seseorang yang sangat pengertian dalam hal semacam ini. "Air masih hangat. Kau bisa bergabung denganku."

Seketika itu jari Sehun membuka kancing kemejanya. "Kau tidak perlu bertanya dua kali padaku."

Luhan menatap dengan penuh kagum saat Sehun menanggalkan bajunya. Tubuh bidang nan kokoh milik Sehun membuat Luhan merindukannya dan sangat mendambakannya. Setelah masuk kedalam bathup, Sehun melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Luhan, menariknya ke pangkuannya. Sehun mengejutkan Luhan saat ia menciumnya dengan lembut, bukannya ciuman kelaparan penuh gairah seperti biasanya. Tentu saja, ketika ia menggerakkan jemarinya sampai punggung Luhan, hal itu membuatnya bergidik penuh dengan antisipasi. "Apa kau ingin mengatakan apa yang ada dipikiranmu?" tanya Sehun.

"Huh?"

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Kau merasa sedikit tegang sayang, hanya itu."

"Ini tentang perjalanan bisnismu selanjutnya."

"Hmm?" gumamnya sambil menyisir jemarinya di rambut basah Luhan.

"Apa kau punya rencana pada akhir pekan setelah kau kembali?"

"Belum tahu, kenapa?"

"Ada acara reuni tahunan keluargaku di pegunungan. Mereka keluarga dari ibuku." Gumam Luhan merasa tak yakin membicarakan hal ini dengan Sehun.

"Reuni keluarga?" Sehun menghentikan aktifitas meyisir rambut Luhan dan langsung menatapnya bingung.

"Intinya acara ini semacam reuni keluarga. Aku berencana untuk pergi hari sabtu sore dan kembali minggu sore. Aku akan sangat senang jika kau ikut denganku Sehun. Kakek dan nenekku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu."

"Oke"

"Benarkah?" ujar Luhan tak percaya dengan persetujuannya Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk. "Kau telah menderita saat bertemu keluargaku. Aku seharusnya membayar kebaikan itu. Lagipula, aku menyukai pegunungan. Kita bisa mengajak vivi juga."

Luhan masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanya saat melihat kegembiraan Sehun tentang pertemuan keluarganya "Jadi aku bisa mengatakan kepada nenek kita akan datang?"

"Tentu, aku tidak ingin melewatkannya Luhan."

.

.

.

Sehun memasukkan pakaian terakhirnya lalu menutup resleting kopernya. Ia mendengus frustasi ketika ponselnya berdering di sakunya. Karena ia sudah terlambat untuk menjemput Luhan, ia tidak ingin ada gangguan lagi. Tetapi bunyinya sangat mengganggu telinganya. Maka dari itu Sehun memutuskan untuk mengangkat teleponnya. "Halo?"

Suaranya sangat keras dari seseorang yang agak mabuk terdengar dijalur teleponnya. "Sehun, dimana? Kami sudah berada di O'Malley menunggu permintaan maaf sialanmu!"

Ternyata Seungri –teman baiknya. Sehun benar – benar lupa untuk memberitahu teman – teman kantornya yang lain bahwa ia tidak bisa berkumpul lagi seperti biasanya setiap hari Sabtu. "Maaf Seungri, aku akan pergi keluar kota dengan Luhan."

"Kau bersama Luhan lagi?" ejeknya, suaranya mengalahkan kegaduhan dari kerumunan orang banyak di latar belakangnya.

"Ya. Kami akan mengunjungi keluarganya di pegunungan. Acara reuni keluarga."

"Persetan! Kau menghabiskan seluruh waktumu dengannya sekarang. Belum lagi kau akan memiliki seorang anak. Kau mungkin juga telah terjebak pada vaginanya."

"Ya. Menghabiskan banyak waktu bercinta dengan seorang wanita yang cantik, dengan senyumnya yang membuatku seperti seorang pecundang!"

Seungri mendengus mendengar jawaban Sehun yang menurutnya sangat menjijikkan ditelinganya. "Ck! Kau tak tahu bahwa kau telah menginjak pasir hisap sialan itu, Sehun. Aku yakin, rasanya menyenangkan sekarang, tapi tunggu saja. Luhan tidak bodoh. Dia sedang mengencangkan jeratannya, dan kau belum menyadarinya."

"Jangan mengatakan hal omong kosong seperti itu tentang Luhan!"

"Aku bukan satu – satunya orang yang mengatakan hal seperti itu Sehun. Seluruh teman – teman kita khawatir pada dirimu. Dan jangan mengatakan kami tidak tahu apa yang sedang kita dibicarakan. Tiga orang dari kita telah bercerai, ingat tidak?!"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Seungri!" teriak Sehun sebelum menutup teleponnya.

Dia pikir dia siapa? Luhan tidak memaksanya untuk melakukan apapun. Sehun bersama Luhan karena ia menikmati apa yang sedang mereka jalani. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Sehun memberikan sama seperti yang Luhan berikan, dan Luhan tidak memaksakan kemauan apapun padanya.

"Idiot brengsek!" meraih koper dan bersiul pada vivi. "Ayo vivi kita berangkat."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

15 Agustus 2016

Terima kasih atas semua dukungannya yaah. Aku baca semua review kalian, dan itu bikin aku bangkit dari kegalauan terberatku tentang ff remake ini. Dan sebagai hadiahnya, aku kasih 2 chapter ini buat kalian. Makasih yaa. Muaach.

 **Special thanks to:**

sehunfans | Wenxiuli12 | sarrah HunHan | danactebh | Selenia Oh | ohfelu | Guest | syalalala | RufEXO | Arifahohse | Kim124 | hun12han20selu | nisaramaidah28 | Juna Oh | taneptw307 | ruixi1 | ramyoon | shosasmh | keziaf | anggrek hitam | daebaektaeluv | Real ParkHana | exindira | ks | HHS Hyuuga L | HunHanforever | Asmaul | Angel Deer

.

.

.

with love, apricaa


	8. Chapter 7

_[REMAKE] Katie Ashley – The Proposition #1_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: cerita sepenuhnya milik Katie Ashley, terjemahan indonesia dari buku aslinya sepenuhnya milik LoveReads.

 _._

versi HunHan yang saya remake, memiliki alur dan bahasa yang sedikit berbeda dari novel aslinya, **TETAPI** tetap tidak merubah inti ceritanya. alur, pemakaian bahasa, dan nama tokoh ada yang saya ubah. ff ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata. tidak ada unsur lain didalamnya.

luhan1220

.

.

.

WARNING: SEBELUM MEMBACA CHAPTER INI, DISARANKAN UNTUK MEMBAYANGKAN PENAMPILAN SEHUN SEPERTI DI **MV LOTTO**! HAHAHA.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

The Proposition

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

Sehun sampai di rumah Luhan jam tiga lewat lima menit. Ia mengabaikan nada dering sms disakunya karena ia yakin itu dari Luhan. ia langusng bergegas keluar dari mobilnya. Ketika vivi mulai maju kedepan, Sehun menggeleng. "Tetap tinggal disitu vivi." Dengan mengarahkan jari telunjukknya kepadanya agar menurut.

Setelah berlari sampai didepan pintu, Sehun menekan bel dipintu depan rumah. "Pintunya tidak dikunci!" teriak Luhan dari dalam rumah.

Saat mendorong pintu, ia melihat koper dan tas Luhan sudah berada di lantai ruang depan. Sehun mendengar suara gemerisik dari arah dapur. "Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat. Vivi butuh waktu lama untuk buang air kecil." Katanya bohong.

"Kau tidak meninggalkan vivi dirumah kan Sehun?"

"Tidak, dia sangat marah didalam mobil. Aku bersumpah ia mengenali rumahmu."

Suara cekikikan genit Luhan terdengar kembali olehnya. "Anjing yang malang. Aku membawakan dia tulang ditasku untuk menenangkannya selama di perjalanan."

Setelah itu Luhan datang keluar dari arah sudut ruangan, dan hati Sehun serasa berhenti berdetak. Setiap kali ia melihatnya setelah pulang dari luar kota, Luhan seperti mengambil seluruh nafasnya. ia mengenakan gaun hijau zamrud dengan tali spagetti tipis berada di atas bahunya dan pinggiran gaun yang jatuh tepat di bawah lututnya. Karena kehamilannya, membuat buah dada Luhan menjadi lebih besar dan terlihat menonjol di cup korsetnya. Tapi sepatu bot koboi cokelat itu membuat Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya.

Ketika Luhan buru – buru melewatinya untuk melemparkan sesuatu kedalam kopernya. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik Luhan kearahnya. "Kau terlihat sangat seksi."

"Yang benar?" goda Luhan dengan senyum malu - malunya.

Sehun menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan mengangguk. "Ini adalah salah satu dari beberapa gaun yang masih bisa aku kenakan. Aku pikir mungkin sudah saatnya aku menyerah dan membeli baju hamil."

Jari – jari Sehun ditempatkan diatas perut Luhan yang mulai membesar, menyentuh dengan lembut diatas gaun yang berbahan tipis. "Untuk usia kehamilan yang sudah menginjak empat setengah bulan, kau bahkan hampir tidak terlihat sedang hamil."

Luhan meniup sehelai rambut liar yang menutupi wajahnya. "Katakan itu pada risletingku."

"Dan, sepatu boot itu?"

"Oh, ini membantuku supaya tetap ingat daerah asalku. Aku memakainya sepanjang waktu ketika aku tinggal di pegunungan."

"Aku menyukainya." Sambil memiringkan kepalanya, Sehun memberinya senyuman terbaik yang menandakan **'Aku ingin melahapmu'.**

Luhan menggoyang – goyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Oh, tidak bisa. Jangan berfikir kearah sana."

"Sayang, aku hampir tidak melihatmu, apalagi menyentuhmu selama seminggu ini. Aku hampir gila!"

"Kita harus berangkat, Sehun. Sekarang sudah jam tiga lewat."

"Apa salahnya dengan mengambil jalan memutar?"

Sebelum Luhan membantahnya lagi, Sehun melumat bibir Luhan, lidahnya yang hangat menyapu kedalam mulutnya. Sehun melingkarkan satu lengannya dipinggang Luhan, menarik Luhan menempel ke tubuhnya. Luhan mulai menggeliat menjauh ketika Sehun menekankan ereksinya yang sudah menegang. "Jangan membuatku bertemu dengan kakek dan nenekmu dalam keadaan mengeras."

Luhan menyeringai pada Sehun dan mulai menggeliat keluar dari pelukannya. "Ini adalah perjalanan yang panjang. Aku yakin kau akan mendingin dengan sendirinya."

Dengan mendengus karena frustasi, Sehun memperketat salah satu tangannya dipinggang Luhan. Lalu tangannya yang lain diselipkan ke salah satu tali tipis, kemudian mendorongnya kebawah dan memperlihatkan payudara Luhan yang begitu besar dan menggodanya. Saat Sehun meremasnya, ia sadar jika triknya ini berhasil membuat gairah Luhan tiba – tiba melonjak. Luhan membawa bibirnya ke bibir Sehun sambil melengkungkan tubuhnya kearah Sehun. Sehun menciumi Luhan dari dagu hingga telinganya. "Aku sangat menginginkanmu." Gumamnya.

Ketika Sehun memegang dagu Luhan diantara jari – jarinya dan memiringkan kepalanya kebelakang, Luhan menatapnya dengan mata yang sendu. "Kalau begitu, bawa aku Sehun." Gumamnya.

Menciumnya lagi, tangan Sehun meluncur dibawah gaun dan jari – jarinya menemukan kehangatan diantara kedua kaki Luhan. Sehun membelainya diatas celana dalamnya sampai ia bisa merasakan kelembaban akibat gairah Luhan yang menembus celana dalamnya. Lalu Sehun menyelipkan jari – jarinya untuk masuk kedalam lubang vagina Luhan yang hangat –menjaga irama yang sama antara lidahnya dengan jari – jarinya. ia menarik bibirnya dari Sehun, nafasnya terengah – engah. "Mmm – Ya Tuhan! Sehun! Oh!" teriaknya, sambil memejamkan matanya saat Sehun membawanya ketepi jurang kenikmatan.

Luhan merintih ketika jari – jari Sehun meluncur keluar dari dirinya. Tangan Sehun kemudian menurunkan celana dalamnya sampai ke lutut. Sehun membawa tangan Luhan ke selangkangannya. Luhan mengulurkan tangannya lalu meraba – raba kearah kancing kemudian resleting celana jeans Sehun. Setelah ia membebaskan ereksinya setengah mengeras, Luhan membelainya dengan kuat dan cepat. Luhan menggeseknya dengan menggunakan tetesan precumnya.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Luhan. "Sudah, cukup." Gumamnya dengan suara tegang dan tersiksa. Sehun mundur ke sofa, mendorong celana dan pakaian dalamnya keluar dari pinggulnya. Sehun menarik tangan Luhan, menyentak kearahnya. Mereka berdua runtuh diatas sofa dengan Luhan yang sudah bergairah mengangkangi dirinya. Setelah mengarahkan kejantanannya masuk kedalam diri Luhan, Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggul Luhan melawan dirinya. Dengan cepat, Sehun menghujamkan dirinya keluar – masuk dari lubang vaginanya saat Luhan membungkuk menciumnya. Luhan tidak bertahan lama sebelum ia datang.

Meskipun Sehun sudah merasa cukup dekat, dia tidak ingin datang. Rasanya tidak ada yang lebih baik selain membuat kejantanannya terkubur jauh didalam lubang hangat berkedut Luhan yang selalu menjepitnya, sampai – sampai membuatnya tidak ingin mengeluarkannya. "Hmmmhh." Erangan kasar Sehun sambil terus menaik turunkan pinggul Luhan dengan tempo cepat dan keras. Sehun gemetar, mendongakkan kepala kebelakang dan memejamkan matanya. Dan akhirnya, ketika ia fikir tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Sehun menyerah dan orgasme membanjiri dirinya. Dalam pelukan Luhan, ia sudah tak berdaya.

.

.

.

Saat Sehun merengkuh tubuh Luhan didadanya –masih pada posisi Luhan mengangkangi Sehun, Luhan menutup matanya dengan tangannya. "Ada apa, hm?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa aku baru saja membiarkan kau mengacaukan otakku tepat sebelum aku bertemu dengan kakek dan nenekku Sehun."

Suara tawa Sehun meluncur dibibirnya. "Aku minta maaf sayang, karena aku memang pria brengsek yang tidak bisa menahan diri. Tapi jika dipikir – pikir ini bukan salahku, justru itu mengarah padamu."

"Dan kenapa ini jadi salahku?"

Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kau terlihat seksi hanya dengan memakai gaun ini dan sepatu bootmu itu."

"Kau aneh." Diam – diam Luhan tersenyum malu – malu, merasa senang ketika mendengar Sehun menyebutnya seksi dan tidak mampu menahan diri dari tubuhnya. Sehun mencium lehernya sementara tangannya mengelus naik turun dipunggung dan paha atas Luhan. "Ya Tuhan aku sangat merindukanmu." Gumam Sehun dilehernya.

"Aku menghargai perasaanmu dan aku juga merindukanmu Sehun." Luhan menjalankan jari – jarinya mengacak – acak rambut Sehun dan tersenyum. "Meskipun aku terkadang membenci pekerjaanmu."

"Aku setuju denganmu." Gerutunya.

Luhan tersenyum, dan memegang dagu Sehun –bagian favoritenya, dengan gemas. "Sudah kita lupakan saja masalah itu. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" dengan melihat Luhan yang sangat bersemangat membuatnya ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Luhan bangkit dari posisinya, dan Sehun meraih koper Luhan yang sudah berada di depan pintu ruang tamu. Secara diam – diam mereka telah mempersiapkan diri secara mental dan emosional untuk apa yang akan mereka hadapi nanti.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka memutar dua belokan, akhinya sampai juga dilapangan terbuka yang begitu familiar untuk Luhan. Rumah dan lumbung kakek – neneknya berada dilereng bukit. Sehun berpaling pada Luhan dengan mata melebar ketika melihat banyaknya mobil dan orang – orang yang berkerumun di sekitarnya. "Ini semua keluargamu?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Biasanya ada sekitar lima puluh orang atau lebih. Pada saat acara sudah sampai di puncaknya, itu akan menjadi sekitar seratus orang." Luhan mengamati ekspresi skeptis diwajah Sehun. "Kau yakin mau melakukan ini?"

"Tentu, aku akan baik – baik saja selama tidak ada seorangpun yang ingin menedang bokongku karena aku menghamilimu."

Luhan tertawa. "Sebagian keluargaku menerima kehamilanku. Kakek dan beberapa pamanku mungkin akan membuatmu tidak nyaman." Ucap Luhan ragu – ragu. "Um, karena kita belum menikah,jangan berfikir kita bisa tidur bersama malam ini Sehun."

"Apa?"

"Kakek – neneku sangat kuno. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan kita tidur bersama jika kita belum menikah."

"Meskipun kau sedang hamil anakku?"

"Ya."

Sehun menghela nafasnya keras. "Untung aku sudah mendapatkannya sebelum kita pergi. Waktu akan terasa sangat lama, akhir pekan yang panjang."

Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Ayo kita masuk." Ajak Luhan sambil menjepitkan tali kekang di leher vivi dan membiarkannya keluar dari mobil. Tidak jauh setelah mereka keluar dari mobil, terdengar suara wanita memanggil Luhan.

"Luhan!" jeritnya menepuk tangannya. Luhan bahkan tidak perlu berbalik untuk mengenali suaranya. Hanya mendengar suara itu bergema disekitarnya mengelilingi tubuhnya dengan penuh cinta. Membalikkan badan, Luhan melihat neneknya melangkah kearahnya. Mulai dari tatanan rambut perak model bob yang menggoda dan celemek usang motif kotak – kotak merah putih yang ia kenakan terikat kuat diatas gaunnya.

Wajah neneknya sangat bersinar. "Anakku yang cantik!" serunya, menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku juga merindukan nenek."

Sang nenek menarik diri tersenyum "Kau harus sering datang kesini. Kakekmu dan aku merasa sangat kesepian."

"Kita berbicara setiap hari. Apakah aku benar – benar perlu datang lebih sering nek?"

"Ya, tentu. Terutama ketika bayi ini lahir." Mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh lembut perut Luhan yang membesar. "Lihatlah seberapa besar perutmu."

Luhan tersenyum pada kenangan tentang ibunya, menertawakan bagaimana perut ibunya terlihat membesar sejak terjadi pembuahan.

"Jadi bagaimana perasaanmu?" alisnya berkerut karena khawatir.

"Lebih baik. Syukurlah morning sickness sudah berhenti setelah aku melewati trisemester pertama dan aku akan melakukan USG untuk mengetahui jenis kelaminnya minggu depan."

Wajah berseri – seri tampak semakin cerah diwajah sang nenek. "Hebat. Aku yakin kau mengandung seorang anak laki – laki sayang."

Luhan melirik Sehun dan tersenyum. "itu akan membuat ayah Sehun sangat senang. Karena ia juga mengira anak yang kukandung ini adalah seorang anak laki- laki."

Mengalihkan pandangan instens pada Sehun. "Jadi pasti inilah tuan Oh pria tampan dan gagah yang kau ajak bersamamu?"

Kedua pipi Luhan memerah karena pujian neneknya dan bagimana caranya ia akan memperkenalkannya. "ya, ini Sehun. Dia adalah. . ."

"Pendonor sperma?" tanya nenek.

Sehun terkekeh. "Ya, tapi dengan cara yang lebih baik."

"Kemarilah tuan pendonor sperma." Mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Sehun.

Luhan menyaksikan dengan takjub ketika Sehun bersedia memeluk neneknya. Ia tidak percaya betapa mudahnya Sehun seperti bisa berinteraksi dengan keluarganya, mengingat bagaimana ia begitu panik ketika Luhan bertemu dengan Yunho. "Kami sangat senang kau berada disini bersama kami untuk akhir pekan."

Sehun memberinya senyum yang mempesona. "Terima kasih nyonya. Saya senang berada disini."

"Sebagai ayah dari bayi Luhan, ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan."

"Ya nyonya?" tanya Sehun ramah, mau tidak mau Luhan memperhatikan bagaimana Sehun bolak balik menjentikkan tali vivi karena gugup.

"Memiliki seorang anak dalam keadaan sendiri tentu saja bukan apa yang aku dan suamiku inginkan untuk Luhan. Kami lebih suka ia sudah memiliki seorang suami lalu memiliki anak." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih. "Suatu saat, ia akan mengalaminya. Tapi hidup tidak adil untuk Luhan. Dia layak menerima semua kebahagiaan didunia, dan aku tahu tidak ada yang akan membuatnya lebih bahagia dibandingkan pada akhirnya impiannya sebagai seorang ibu menjadi nyata."

Airmata memenuhi mata Luhan saat merasakan cintanya yang luar biasa dan kebenaran dalam kata – kata neneknya. "Jadi untuk itu, aku hanya ingin berterima kasihpadamu yang telah membuat Luhan begitu bahagia dan tentu saja keluarganya juga."

"Sama – sama nyonya Xi."

"Tolong panggil aku Heechul." Kemudian ia melihat beberapa wanita membawa panci makanan ke lumbung "Oh sayang aku harus pergi untuk memastikan makan malam tidak menjadi berantakan!"

Mereka hanya membungkuk kepada Heechul yang sudah berhambur lari menyusul wanita – wanita yang sedang membawa panci. Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Luhan. "Aku tidak menyangka, aku menjadi semacam pahlawan karena menghamilimu. Bukankah mereka biasanya mengambil senapan setelah kau sampai di daerah ini?"

"Tunggu saja sampai kau bertemu kakek dan paman – pamanku Sehun."

Sehun hanya terkekh, malah ia menggoda Luhan dengan menempelkan bibirnya di telinga Luhan yang membuatnya bergidik. Tetapi tidak lama kemudian suara menderu menyela mereka. "Xialo Lu! Kemarilah beri aku sebuah pelukan!"

Luhan langsung memeluk kakeknya. Sehun merasa tegang ketika ia mengikuti Luhan menuju seorang pria berambut perak yang berdiri dengan memakai jenas yang sudah memudar "Kakek! kapan kau akan menyadari kalau aku agak terlalu tua untuk nama panggilan seperti itu?"

"Omong kosong, kau akan selalu menjadi gadis kecilku dan Xiao Lu-ku!"

Luhan memeluknya erat, memejamkan matanya sangat puas ketika aroma akrab peppermint dan rempah tua tercium oleh hidungnya. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga merindukanmu Xiao Lu."

Ketika menyadari tatapan kakeknya tidak lagi terfokus padanya. Sebaliknya, kakeknya menatap bingung pada Sehun. "Oh kakek, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan seseorang."meraih tangan Sehun, menariknya kedepan. Saat melihat jari – jari mereka saling terkait, ekspresi menyenangkan pada kakeknya langsung menguap, menjadi rasa cemas, dan digantikan oleh satu kemarahan yang terselubung.

"ini adalah Oh Sehun. Ayah dari bayiku." Luhan tersenyum pada Sehun. "Dan ini adalah kakekku, Hankyung."

"Senang bertemu dengan anda tuan." Kata Sehun, suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Hankyung menggeser kunyahan tembakaunya dan menatap tangan Sehun dengan enggan menyalaminya. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Luhan!" seseorang memanggilnya.

Ketika ia berpaling sekilas melalui bahunya, sepupunya melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Sebentar, aku akan kembali."

.

.

.

Dengan enggan Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan. Tinggal dengan pria tua ini adalah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan didunia ini. Kaki Sehun bergerak – gerak tidak nyaman, sambil menyeka keringatnya yang berkilau diwajahnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Jadi, kau akan berencana tetap bersamanya setelah bayinya lahir?"

"Ya, tuan."

"Kau akan membantu membesarkannya?"

"Kami belum membicarakannya." Ketika ekspresi Hankyung semakin gelap, Sehun cepat – cepat menambahkan. "Tapi sejujurnya saya akan mencoba."

Mata Hankyung menyipit. "Bagaimana tentang menikah?"

Sehun merasa seperti ditendang diselangkangannya.

 **Sial, jika aku sampai salah bicara, pria ini akan benar – benar membunuhku.**

"Nak, kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, apakah kau akan menikahi Xiao Lu ku atau tidak?"

"Kakek!" teriak Luhan, matanya melebar karena ketakutan. Sehun mendesah lega, sejenak ia bisa lolos dari kesulitan.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Sehun dan aku merasa nyaman dengan pengaturan yang kami miliki. Jika kami siap mengubahnya, kami akan memeberitahumu, tapi tolong untuk sekarang kakek jangan membahasnya lagi, oke? Ketika tatapannya melintas kearah Sehun untuk melihat apakah dia setuju dengan jawabannya, Sehun mengangguk.

Hankyung mencium puncak kepala Luhan. "Baiklah, gadis kecilku, aku tidak akan membicarakannya lagi." dia memeberikan Sehun tatapan membara sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

Dentang lonceng terdengar. Sehun berbalik dan melihat Heechul memegang lonceng sapi tua. Dia tersenyum. "Ayo semuanya! Waktunya makan malam!" teriaknya sambil menunjuk kearah gudang.

"Lapar?" tanya Luhan.

"Sangat kelaparan." Sehun tersenyum lalu membungkus lengannya dibahu Luhan, menuju gudang.

.

.

.

Tamu terakhir pulang pukul sebelas malam. Merasa bahagia dan kelelahan, Sehun menyeret dirinya menaiki lerengan bukit menuju rumah. Setelah mengeluarkan koper mereka dari mobil, ia bergabung dengan Luhan, membuntuti Hankyung dan Heechul. "Sehun, kau akan tidur disini." Kata Heechul, menunjuk sebuah kamar tidur.

Sehun menjatuhkan kopernya diambang pintu. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menduga kamar tidurnya kebetulan bersebelahan dengan kamar Hankyung dan Heechul. Ini adalah cara bagus bagi mereka untuk mengawasinya. Sehun tersenyum kembali pada mereka. "Tampak nyaman. Terima kasih."

"Luhan, kau menempati kamar tidur ibumu yang dulu." Kemudian Hankyung menatap tajam pada Sehun. "Jalan menyusuri lorong akan melewati akamr kami."

Sehun mengubah tawa menjadi batuk. Sangat tidak masuk akal mendapati dirinya dan Luhan yang sudah tiga puluhan tapi masih diperlakukan seperti remaja. "Jadi, kupikir aku harus mengucapkan selamat malam sekarang." Katanya. Memeluk pinggang Luhan lalu menariknya mendekat. "Mimpi indah, Luhan."

"Mimpi indah untukmu juga, Sehun." Gumamnya.

Meskipun Sehun tahu Hankyung tidak akan menyukai ini, tapi ia memberi Luhan ciuman singkat dibibirnya. Luhan tersenyum padanya sebelum mengucapkan selamat malam kepada kakek – neneknya. Dengan melambaikan tangan selamat tinggal, Luhan berjalan menyusuri lorong.

Dengan enggan, Sehun masuk kedalam kamar lalu menutup pintu.

.

.

.

Luhan merasa seperti sedang melakukan suatu dosa ketika ia benjinjit melewati kamar tidur kakeknya menuju kamar Sehun. Tangannya gemetaran memutar knop pintu, lalu bernafas lega menemukan kamar Sehun tidak terkunci. Perlahan, dia mendorong pintunya terbuka, berusaha agar suara derit keras tidak menggema disepanjang lorong.

Luhan menemukan Sehun sedang bersandar ditempat tidur dengan warna – warni kertas kerja yang berserakan diatas selimut rajut. Vivi berbaring disampingnya. Melihatnya, Sehun mengangkat alisnya tinggi. "apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" desisnya.

Mengangkat satu jari kedepan bibirnya, Luhan menutup pintu sebelum menjawab. Ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya, Luhan menyeringai. "Aku ingin menemuimu."

"Ya Tuhan, Luhan, ketika aku pikir kejantananku selamat dari kemarahan kakekmu, kau malah menyelinap kemari."

Luhan tertawa sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidur. "Oh, ayolah. Kau tahu dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu seperti itu."

"Aku tidak menahan nafasku." Mata Sehun menjelajahi gaun malam tipisnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan Luhan?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Aku sangat menginginkan kehantananmu!" goda Luhan.

"Jangan menyiksaku dengan mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu." Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada bidangnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku pikir kau mungkin mau pergi berenang tengah malam."

"Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Kolamnya terletak dibawah rumah."

"Apakah aman?"

"Tentu, itu tempat aku belajar renang." Menyenggol lutut Sehun dengan sikunya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil melempar selimut, "Pasti ada sesuatu dibalik seringaimu."

Luhan terkekeh malu - malu. "Jadi bagaimana, kau mau ikut tidak?" godanya lagi.

"Yeah, yeah. Aku ikut."

Mereka berjingjit keluar menuju lorong. Tanpa sengaja Sehun menginjak salah satu lantai kayu yang berderit, mereka berdua membeku. Ketika melihat keadaan sekiranya aman, mereka melanjutkan berjinjit menuju ruang tamu. Luhan mengambil senter dari meja disamping pintu sementara Sehun membuka grandel.

Begitu mereka keluar dari beranda, mereka segera menuruni tangga menuju jalan setapak berkerikil yang terdapat dibagian belakang rumah. Ketika mereka sampai di dermaga kayu yang panjang, mereka berdua kehabisan nafas. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sekeliling. "Luar biasa indah diluar sini."

"Seluruh wilayah ini adalah tempat yang paling indah diseluruh dunia." Sahut Luhan terpesona. Mendekati Sehun, Luhan memberinya senyuman paling manis yang pernah ia tunjukkan. "Kau tahu aku belum pernah menyelam telanjang dengan seorang pria dalam waktu yang sangat, sangat lama."

"Kau belum pernah?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepala, lalu menarik gaun tdurnya melalui kepalanya, bertelanjang bulat di bawah cahaya bulan. Geraman menderita keluar dari tenggorokan Sehun. "Sial, sepanjang waktu tadi kau tidak mengenakan dalaman apapun?"

"Tidak."

"Seharusnya aku sudah menidurimu dikamar tadi!"

Luhan tertawa sementara Sehun melepas kaus dan boxernya dengan cepat. Ketika Sehun meraihnya, Luhan melepaskan diri. "Aku berkata menyelam telanjang, bukan mengotori kolam kakekku untuk berhubungan intim denganmu Sehun."

Tangannya menyapu pinggang telanjangnya, mengarahkan perhatian Luhan keereksinya. "Apa kau benar – benar mengira aku membawa diriku kemari hanya untuk berenang ditengah malam?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi bukan itu yang akan terjadi."

"Yeah, kita lihat saja nanti."

"Tapi kau harus menangkapku lebih dulu." Goda Luhan sebelum melompat dari dermaga. Luhan menceburkan dirinya kedalam kolam, air es menusuk seluruh tubuhnya seperti jarum – jarum kecil. Ia tidak menyangka airnya akans edingin ini di akhir musim panas.

Ketika Luhan muncul dipermukaan, ia menahan giginya yang bergemelatuk. Luhan membalikkan tubuh ke suara cipratan air dibelakangnya. Walaupun hanya ada sedikit cahaya, ia bisa melihat kilatan dimata Sehun. "Aku sangat yakin aku bisa menangkapmu." Luhan terkikik sementara Sehun menutup jarak dianatar mereka hanya dengan dua kayuhan tangan. Daripada melawan, Luhan dengan bahagia membiarkan Sehun menarik dirinya kedadanya. Luhan mengigit bibirnya. "Bukan pertarungan yang adil, mengingat aku sedang hamil dan kau adalah perenang handal Sehun."

"Wah, pria macam apa aku ini, mengambil keuntungan dari ibu calon bayiku. Aku akan menjaga sikapku dan kita akan memiliki acara berenang yang menyenangkan."

Luhan melengkungkan alisnya. curiga "Benarkah?"

"Hmm yaa, selain fakta bahwa air yang dingin ini tidak berpengaruh apapun pada ereksiku."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya karena vivi menjilati seluruh wajahnya. Menggosok – gosk matanya, ia mengintip disekitar teras depan. Seluruh keluarga Luhan telah meninggalkan tempat ini. Hanya Heechul yang sedang duduk disalah satu kursi goyang, sambil mengerjakan sebuah selimut rajut untuk bayi sementara Hankyung membaca koran. "Hei yang disana, si tukang tidur. Akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk bangun?" ucap Heechul.

"Saya minta maaf karena tertidur."

Heechul melambaikan tangannya acuh tak acuh paad Sehun. "Itulah sebabnya tidur siang adalah bagian yang terbaik untuk bermalas – malasan dihari minggu."

Sehun tersenyum lalu melihat kesekeliling teras. "Dimana Luhan?"

"Turun ke dermaga."

Sehun mengangguk dan memberi isyarat pada vivi untuk mengikutinya. Setelah menuruni tangga beranda, ia mengikuti jalan berkelok – kelok disekitar rumah menuju kolam. Ketika ia sampai ke pinggiran kolam, Sehun membeku.

Luhan duduk diujung dermaga sambil menggantungkan kakinya ditepian. Gaunnya naik sampai pahanya, dan ia memutar – mutar kakinya sampai betis didalam air. Ia miring kebelakang bertumpu pada satu tangannya sementara tangannya yang lain mengelus membentuk lingkaran diperutnya, senyum damai melengkung dibibirnya.

Hanya dengan melihatnya telah mengirimkan rasa nyeri yang menusuk kedalam dada Sehun. Kepedihan yang tiba – tiba datang yang benar – benar murni dari emosinya. Dalam sekejap, rasanya seperti bumi telah bergeser pada porosnya, dan setiap molekul didalam tubuhnya bergetar hingga berhenti.

 **Sehun jatuh cinta.**

Kepanikan yang menyesakkan dadanya telah melumpuhkannya, menyebabkan paru – parunya terbakar. Sehun belum pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan dibandingkan dengan perasaan yang dimiliki dengan Qian. Perasaan berbinar – binar dalam dirinya beberapa bulan terakhir telah tumbuh dari bara kecil menjadi kobaran api. Dan sekarang api perasaan itu mengancam akan menyita pikirannya.

 **Sehun mencintai Luhan.**

Sial. Ia sepenuhnya mencintainya dengan setiap jengkal keberadaanya. Dan fakta yang sangat menakutkan itu keluar dari dirinya. Sehun mengangkat tangannya yang gemetar ke rambutnya.

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ia membiarkan hal ini terjadi? Mereka baru saja bersenang – senang menghabiskan waktu bersama – sama saling menemani, belum lagi memiliki seks yang luar biasa. ia telah melakukan hal itu puluhan kali dengan berbagai macam wanita. Tentu saja, ia tidak pernah sampai pada tingkat emosi seperti ini pada mereka. Sehun selalu mengakhirinya sebelum hal itu terjadi.

Tapi Luhan?

Penawaran bodohnya untuk memberi Luhan lebih akhirnya membuat ia lebih daripada yang pernah ia tawarkan. Rasanya ia seperti tenggelam dalam arus perasaanya dengan keras dan cepat. Dengan putus asa Sehun butuh menjauh dari Luhan. Kalau saja ia bisa menjaga jarak diantara mereka, mungkin perasaanya bisa berubah. Mungkin ia bisa kembali pada apa yang ia rasakan tentang Luhan beberapa minggu sebelumnya atau bahkan sehari sebelumnya –sehari dimana sebelum ia mengajukan sebuah proposisi sialan itu.

Namun pada kenyataanya. Setiap kali ia pergi untuk urusan pekerjaan, ia selalu merindukannya bahkan kadang – kadang merindukan Luhan didalam hatinya, bukan pada kejantanannya. Mungkin tidak masalah jika ia mencintainya. Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya untuk menjadi semua yang Luhan butuhkan. Ia menjadi sesak nafas karena bertanggung jawab menjadi seorang suami dan ayah.

Sehun mulai mundur, tapi sepotong ranting terinjak dibawah kakinya, menyebabkan Luhan memutar kepalanya. "Hei," serunya. Vivi berlari melewatinya dan menuruni dermaga. Sehun memaksa dirinya melangkah menuju Luhan. Ia tersenyum pada saat Sehun menedekatiknya. "Maaf, aku meninggalkanmu Sehun, kau tertidur begitu tenang, aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu, apalagi tadi malam aku menyeretmu keluar kamar. Sebelum pulang aku ingin datang kemari."

"Tidak apa – apa." Sehun melirik arlojinya, "Mungkin kita harus segera pulang."

Luhan mengangguk dan mengangkat kakinya ketas dari air. Setelah itu ia berdiri dan berkesiap. "Ada apa?" Luhan berdiri membeku, tangannya menekan perutnya. Sehun maju selangkah. "Lu?"

Luhan meraih tangan Sehun dan meletakkannya diatas perutnya. "Kau merasakannya?"

Sehun hampir tersentak merasakan gerakan kecil dibawah ujung jarinya. Jantungnya bergetar berhenti sebelum berdetak lagi. bayi itu – bayinya bergerak. "Ya" katanya parau.

Luhan tersenyum kearahnya. "Sungguh menakjubkan, bukan?" Sehun sangat kewalahan untuk berbicara, jadi ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja. "Aku belum pernah merasakan gerakan itu sebelumnya. Aku senang kau ada disini denganku ketika ini terjadi."

"Aku juga."

Ketika gerakan itu berhenti, Luhan melingkarkan lengannya dileher Sehun. "Aku tidak pernah bisa mengucapkan bagaimana aku sangat berterima kasih padamu Sehun, karena kau telah memberiku sebuah hadiah kehidupan yang menakjubkan ini. Kau membuatku menjadi wanita paling bahagia didunia, dan aku mencintaimu untuk itu." Sehun membelalakkan matanya mendengar kata – kata itu, sementara Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium Sehun dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun." Gumamnya dibibir Sehun.

Bibir Sehun seketika terasa terbakar akibat pernyataan cinta Luhan dibibirnya. Bagian diri Sehun ingin berkata jujur padanya dan dirinya sendiri dengan terbuka mengakui bahwa ia juga mencintai Luhan. Tapi bagian dari kekerasan hatinya menolak untuk mengeluarkan dan mengatakan tiga kata sederhana itu pada Luhan. Sehun menarik diri dari ciuman itu. "Luhan, aku–"

Meskipun rasa sakit yang terpancar dimatanya, Luhan memberinya sebuah senyum manis dan menghangatkan. "Tidak apa – apa Sehun. Kau tidak harus mengatakan itu juga. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu." ucap Luhan lembut, menarik tangan Sehun. "Ayo, kita pulang."

Sehun membiarkan Luhan menariknya menuruni dermaga dan kembali kerumah neneknya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

19 Agustus 2016

EXO comeback LOTTO, kereen gilaak!

Sehun solo dance di mv

 **THE BEST 5 SECONDS for US** , hahahaaa lol

TODAY IS FRIDAY, LUHAN's DAY

hayolhoo si Sehun kenapa elaah galau maning galau maning. anggap aja Sehun-nya lagi gundah gulana ama hatinya yaa, biasa orang ganteng mah bebas, wkakak *lempar sendal

Oiya satu lagi, next chapter bakal jadi ending **The Proposition #1** yaa. dan rencananya mau dilanjut ke **The Proposition #2.** Gimana? Maaf kalau ada typo dan pemakaian bahasanya kurang pas, jadi terkesan maksa deh, hehe.

 **Special thanks to:**

wollfdeer520 | ramyoon | hunnieluludeer | ohfelu | Kim124 | HunHanforever | daebaektaeluv | Asmaul | rikha-chan | Wenxiuli12 | anggrek hitam | Seravin509 | RufEXO | Arifahohse | OhXiSeLu | rly

.

.

.

with love, apricaa


	9. Chapter 8

_[REMAKE] Katie Ashley – The Proposition #1_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: cerita sepenuhnya milik Katie Ashley, terjemahan indonesia dari buku aslinya sepenuhnya milik LoveReads.

 _._

versi HunHan yang saya remake, memiliki alur dan bahasa yang sedikit berbeda dari novel aslinya, **TETAPI** tetap tidak merubah inti ceritanya. alur, pemakaian bahasa, dan nama tokoh ada yang saya ubah. ff ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata. tidak ada unsur lain didalamnya.

luhan1220

.

.

.

The Proposition

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

Bunyi melengking alarm membuat Luhan terjaga dari tidurnya. Mengetahui Sehun yang masih tertidur pulas, ia berguling membangunkannya dengan lembut. "Sayang, alarmnya."

Sehun mendengus didepan tangannya yang sedang memukuli jam berulang kali sampai akhirnya berhenti. Ketika ia ambruk lagi ditempat tidur, Luhan menahan keinginan untuk menjalankan tangannya kedada Sehun yang telanjang. Sehun selalu terlihat begitu tampan dipagi hari, wajahnya begitu lembut bagaikan bayi, dan rambut hitam legamnya yang acak – acakan. Luhan meringkuk disisi Sehun, ketika ia menempatkan kakinya diatas paha Sehun, ia menegang. "Kau bisa mandi duluan," gumamnya.

"Kau biasanya selalu bergabung denganku,"

"Tidak, kau duluan saja." Menjauh dari Luhan, dan meringkukkan badannya kembali –untuk tidur. "Aku ingin tidur lagi sebentar."

Tersengat dari kata – kata dan tindakan Sehun, Luhan tersentak kebelakang. Airmata jatuh dipipinya saat ia berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Sehun menjadi sangat berbeda akhir – akhir ini, begitu jauh sejak mereka kembali dari acara reuni keluarganya. Sehun sering terlambat datang kekantor seminggu ini. Waktu ia tiba dirumah malam hari, Luhan sudah tertidur. Sehun tidak menyentuhnya secara intim sejak mereka bercinta ditepi kolam rumah kakek dan neneknya.

Bersandar didinding kamar mandi, ketakutan telah melumpuhkannya. Apakah dirinya melakukan kesalahan dengan mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Sehun? Apa yang membuat Sehun menjauhinya? Apakah Luhan seperti menuntut pada Sehun, berharap sesuatu yang lebih jauh lagi?

Setelah menghabiskan seluruh airmata dikamar mandi, Luhan berusaha menenangkan dirinya untuk bersiap – siap berangkat kerja. Memakai jubah mandinya, ia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dan Sehun masih belum bergerak ditempat tidurnya. Mungkin Luhan tidak bisa membaca situasi ini, dan Sehun benar – benar hanya kelelahan. Pelan – pelan duduk diatas kasur dan mengusap punggungnya. "Sayang bangun, kau akan terlambat berangkat kekantor."

Sehun bergumam sambil berguling. "Ah, menyebalkan."

"Um, kau tidak lupa hari ini, kan?"

"Tidak, USG untuk mengetahui jenis kelamin sang bayi." Jawab Sehun meyakinkan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum karena Sehun masih mengingatnya. "Jam empat. Kau bisa datang kan?"

Sehun menggosok – gosok matanya yang masih terlihat mengantuk. "Tentu, aku telah meminta Luna membatalkan semua janjiku sore nanti."

Membungkuk, Luhan memberinya kecupan di pipinya. "Aku senang mendengarnya." Senyum puas lolos dari bibir Luhan. "Aku tak sabar melihat apa ayahmu dan nenek benar bahwa bayi ini berjenis kelamin laki – laki."

"Ya, mungkin saja." Jawabnya, suaranya tanpa emosi –datar dan tidak berekspresi. Mendengar dari nada suaranya, Luhan merasa Sehun tidak terlalu bersemangat untuk membahas jenis kelamin apa anaknya nanti. Secara naluriah, Luhan menempatkan tangannya diperutnya yang sudah terlihat membesar. Ketika Sehun menatap matanya, Luhan menundukkan kepalanya sehingga Sehun tidak bisa membaca ada luka dimatanya. "Aku akan bertemu denganmu sore nanti." Katanya sambil melempar selimut kebelakang.

Tak mampu berbicara karena takut menangis, Luhan hanya mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya. Tanpa banyak bicara dengannya atau memberikan ciuman selamat pagi –seperti yang selalu Sehun lakukan padanya, Sehun langsung berdiri begitu saja dari tempat tidur, meninggalkannya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Ketika Sehun memandang dirinya dicermin kamar mandi. Ia menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. "Ya benar, kau seperti menancapkan busur panas kedalam jantungnya, kau benar – benar brengsek!" runtuknya pelan, setelahnya memejamkan mata dan mengepalkan tangannya emosi.

Merasa kalah, Sehun pindah ketempat pancuran. Berdiri dibawah pancuran air panas, ia membiarkan airnya menghanguskan kulitnya. Sehun merasa seperti tidak bisa bernafas sejak hari itu di dermaga. Hari itu satu – satunya alasan yang benar – benar mengacaukan pikirannya. Bibirnya terbakar karena pernyataan cinta Luhan di bibirnya setelah ciuman mereka. Bahkan jari – jarinya gemetar hebat saat merasakan gerakan bayi dibawah tangannya.

Sehun tidak pernah tahu kalau perasaan cinta memasuki dirinya pada saat itu, dan bukannya merangkulnya, tapi Sehun menutup hatinya. Memejamkan matanya, Sehun menyadari sikap yang ia lakukan pada Luhan barusan adalah bentuk penolakan pada dirinya. Ia mengerang dan membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding kamar mandi. Tidak seharusnya ia menjadi seorang bajingan brengsek dengan mengacuhkan Luhan seperti tadi.

Sial, Sehun hanya kelelahan. Berpergian terus menerus dan pulang larut malam membuatnya kelelahan secara fisik, lalu ditambah dengan keadaan Luhan membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Biasanya ia mengusir semua itu dengan alkohol atau menghabiskan waktu untuk bekerja lebih keras lagi. semakin Sehun sering berhadapan dengan Luhan, ia seperti seorang pengecut sejati, ia mencoba menghindari Luhan sebisa mungkin. Beberapa malam ia berdebat pada dirinya sendiri dan menghabiskan sisa malamnya di sofa kantornya. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan, tapi ia harus mengambil keputusan.

.

.

.

Selama sisa waktu hari ini, Luhan berusaha mengatasi rasa pusingnya terhadap sikap Sehun pagi ini. Baekhyun menumbuhkan semangatnya dengan mengajaknya keluar untuk makan siang. Kemudian pada jam empat sore, Luhan datang kerumah sakit untuk melakukan pemeriksaannya hari ini. Luhan mendorong pintu OB/GYN dan mengendalikan rasa gugupnya. Ketika mulai mendaftar, petugas resepsionis memberinya sebuah senyum minta maaf. "Tolong tunggu sebentar. Dokter dibagian OB/GYN sedang ada urusan dikantornya."

Luhan tersenyum. "Aku mengerti."

"Kami akan menghubungi anda kembali saat beliau sudah datang."

"Terima kasih." kemudian duduk di kursi ruang tunggu dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya. Tidak lama kemudian ponselnya berdering, ia melihat panggilan itu dari Sehun. "Hallo, kau dimana Sehun?"

Ketika Sehun berbicara, suaranya lirih, dan ia tahu Sehun pasti sedang meeting dan berada diluar ruangan. "Para CEO muncul tiba – tiba dua jam yang lalu menginginkan kami mengerjakan semua laporan. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa datang tepat waktu atau tidak."

"Tidak apa – apa, lagi pula dokter yang akan memeriksaku akan terlambat karena ada urusan sebentar dikantornya. Cobalah datang kapanpun kau bisa Sehun, oke?"

"Oke. Aku akan mengusahakannya."

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Luhan. Tapi satu – satunya jawaban yang ia dapatkan adalah suara terputusnya sambungan telepon. Luhan menahan dorongan yang kuat untuk menangis sekarang. Bukan hanya karena ia sendirian akan menghadapi hasil USG-nya, melainkan Sehun tidak mengucapkan ucapan perpisahan di telponnya barusan. Dan Sehun juga masih tidak mau mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintainya.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku masuk duluan dan melihat apakah itu tidak masalah." terdengar suara yang begitu familiar ditelinga Luhan.

Seorang pria mendengus sebagai jawaban. "Aku tidak peduli! _Big Daddy_ itu bisa mencium bokongku jika ia tidak menginginkanku berada disini!"

"Ck! Menyebalkan!"

Hati Luhan bahagia dan menghangat saat mendengar suara Baekhyun dan Kris bertengkar. Saat melihat Luhan, mereka langsung tutup mulut. "Hai, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?"

Kris menatap sekeliling ruangan tunggu yang hampir kosong. "Kupikir pertanyaan yang lebih tepat adalah dimana _Big Daddy_?"

Dengan memutar kedua bola matanya. "Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilnya _Big Daddy_ Kris? Sehun sedang terjebak dalam sebuah meeting dikantornya."

"Oh."

Tidak lama kemudian seorang perawat menyela obrolan mereka yang menyembulkan kepalanya ke ruang tunggu. "Nyonya Xi Luhan? Kami siap untuk anda sekarang."

"Oh, baiklah." Jawab Luhan, berdiri dari kursi dan matanya melihat Baekhyun yang melempar pandangan ragu – ragunya pada Kris sebelum dia melangkah maju.

"Apa kau ingin kami masuk bersamamu?"

"Aku suka ide itu."

Baekhyun berseri – seri sementara Kris berdeham. "Kami hanya tinggal sampai _Big Daddy_ , erm, maksudku Sehun tiba disini. Kami akan membiarkan kalian memiliki waktu sendiri."

Ketulusan dan perhatian Kris membuat Luhan tersentuh, dan ia mengulurkan tangannya lalu mengacak – acak rambut Kris –sebuah tanda kasih sayangnya sejak mereka masih remaja. "Terima kasih."

Mereka mengikuti perawat memasuki ruangan USG, dengan cahaya meredam. Luhan mengenal dokter kandungan itu, bernama Park Yoora. Pada saat USG sebelumnya. "Apa kau siap Luhan?"

"Ya, dokter."

Tatapan Yoora tertuju pada Kris. "Pasti hal ini membuat ayahnya bangga." Kris membelalakkan kedua matanya. Dan ia mengangkat tangannya.

"Bukan, bukan, aku hanya seorang teman."

"Ayah anak ini terjebak dalam pertemuan bisnis. Saya berharap ia bisa datang sebelum kami selesai." Jelas Luhan.

"Tidak masalah, aku akan membuatkan copyannya dalam bentuk DVD, jika ia tidak bisa datang."

"Terima kasih."

Setelah dirinya naik ke atas _Drill_ , Luhan berbaring dan membuat dirinya nyaman. Yoora menyemprotkan seperti bahan jelly diatas perutnya. Menjulurkan lehernya, Luhan melihat gambar bintik yang terbentuk pada layar. Dengan gelisah ia menarik nafas sampai bunyi detak jantuk bayinya memenuhi ruangan.

"Pertama kalinya untuk kalian mendengar suara detak jantung?" tanya Yoora pada Baekhyun dan Kris sebelum ia menunjuk kearah jantung yang berbentuk seperti gelembung kecil bergerak kembang kepis dilayar.

Yoora tersenyum pada Luhan. "Jantung dan suara detakannya sangat kuat." Menekan _transducer_ dengan keras diperut Luhan, Yoora menatap layar. "Wah, kau beruntung Luhan, bayimu menunjukkan dengan cukup jelas apa yang ada di antara kedua kakinya pada kita."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, terkadang mereka berbaring disudut hingga menutupi jenis kelaminnya, atau mereka hanya bersikap keras kepala dan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kita sulit melihatnya."

Dada Luhan menegang, mulutnya terasa kering, dan ia menjilati bibirnya. Melirik keatas bahunya, ia menatap Baekhyun dan Kris bergantian. Mereka berdua mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan begitu jauh dari kursi mereka.

"Jadi. . . apa jenis kelamin bayiku?"

Yoora tersenyum. "Anak laki – laki, yang sehat dan kuat."

Suara isakan keluar dari tenggorokan Luhan saat airmata bahagia menyengat dimatanya. Yunho dan Heechul memang benar. Seorang anak laki – laki. Luhan akan memberikan Sehun anak laki – laki untuk meneruskan nama keluarganya. Ia menutup matanya dan mengucapkan doa syukur dalam hati bahwa anaknya tumbuh sehat dan kuat.

Ketika Luhan membuka matanya, Baekhyun dan Kris berada di sisinya. Keduanya membungkuk untuk memeluknya. "Selamat, Luhan!" rasa cinta yang begitu besar sangat terasa di sekeliling mereka, kehangatan kasih sayang, cinta dan persahabatan yang sangat kental mewarnai seisi ruangan.

Yoora menyerahkan sebuah DVD kepada Luhan bersamaan dengan beberapa print-out dari USG. "Selamat sekali lagi."

"Terima kasih." Gumamnya. Tatapan Luhan tertuju pada gambar berbintik ditangannya.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan memberitahu Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Um, kurasa saat ia pulang nanti malam. Aku tidak ingin memberitahu padanya melalui telepon atau sms."

"Kau harus pergi untuk mengejutkan dia di tempat kerja." Saran kris.

Luhan menjalankan jari – jarinya diatas gambar USG. Masih menyangka bahwa semua ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Setelah Baekhyun berdeham, Luhan menggerakkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun. "Kedengarannya seperti ide bagus. Dari cara ia berbicara barusan, sepertinya Sehun akan pulang sangat larut."

Baekhyun menarik luhan kedalam pelukannya kemudian mencium pipinya. "Aku sangat bangga dan ikut bahagia untukmu Luhan."

"Terima kasih." Luhan memeluk Baekhyun sangat erat. "Yang paling penting, terima kasih kau selalu mendukungku dan melewati semua ini Baek, terutama hari ini." Luhan tersenyum pada Kris yang berada dibelakang Baekhyun. "Dan kau juga." Luhan tersenyum.

"Kami selalu senang bisa membantumu Luhan." Jawab Baekhyun saat Kris mencium pipi Luhan. "Sekarang pergi dan beritahu Sehun kabar bahagia ini."

"Aku akan melakukannya."

.

.

.

"Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada semuanya untuk bersedia pulang terlambat malam ini. Saya senang bagaimana segala sesuatunya menjadi lebih baik, dan saya berharap untuk keberhasilan kerja sama ini."

Setelah CEO keluar dari ruang rapat, Sehun segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jasnya. Melirik pada jamnya, sudah larut malam. Tidak ada cara untuknya agar bisa melintasi jalanan untuk memenuhi janjinya pada Luhan. Rasa malu menggema di dalam dirinya ketika ia merasa lega atas hilangnya momen menemani Luhan. Melonggarkan dasinya, Sehun melawan perasaan tercekik yang terus menghantui dirinya. Tangannya merinding lagi, dan ingatannya kembali lagi ketika di dermaga merasakan bayinya bergerak dalam tubuh Luhan.

Sehun menggosok jari – jarinya dibawah kerah bajunya ketika seseorang berdeham. Ia mendongak dan menemukan ruangan rapat telah kosong, kecuali HyunA si wanita berpayudara besar dan sexy –karyawan baru di departemennya.

"Saya pikir kita belum berkenalan sebelumnya." Kata HyunA dengan sebuah senyuman mengundang. "Saya HyunA." Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oh Sehun."

"Oh, aku tahu siapa anda." Jawab HyunA, membiarkan dirinya berlama – lama berjabat tangan dengan Sehun sedikit lebih lama dari pada yang seharusnya. "Anda memiliki reputasi disini."

Sehun melengkungkan alisnya. "Benarkah?"

"Baik dari dalam maupun diluar ruang rapat."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Sehun benar – benar tidak kompeten bagaimana menangani rayuan wanita. Biasanya, dirinyalah yang akan mengambil inisiatif pada saat ada wanita yang tetap tinggal sendirian dengannya. Tapi sekarang Sehun sepenuhnya kehilangan kata – kata.

HyunA memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum malu – malu. "Anda tahu, saya pertama kalinya datang ke kota ini, jadi belum mengenal banyak tempat. Apakah anda mau minum dengan saya?"

Detak jantung Sehun melaju kencang saat beban pertanyaan HyunA seakan jatuh menimpa dirinya. Hati dan pikirannya berjuang melawan satu sama lain. Hal ini seperti mengirim darahnya untuk memompa lebih keras lagi mengalir dipembuluh darahnya sampai berdebar.

Sehun hampir bisa merasakan kebutuhan yang terpancar dari tubuh HyunA. Jika ia memulainya, HyunA mungkin tidak akan keberatan kalau ia menyetubuhinya tepat diatas meja ruang rapat. Gagasan untuk mendorong roknya keatas, merobek celana dalamnya dan melahapnya seperti mengirimkan putaran di bawah pinggangnya.

Kemudian bayangan Luhan sedang duduk di dermaga, dengan tangannya yang lembut membelai perut yang berisi anaknya, terlintas didepan matanya, Luhan mencintainya, dan jauh dilubuk hatinya, Sehun juga mencintai Luhan. Dia seharusnya tidak mengambil tawaran HyunA. Tidak, ia tidak boleh mengambil tawaran HyunA.

Tapi. . .

Sehun menggertakkan giginya. Sial, Luhan telah membuat dirinya menginginkan lebih padanya, karena membuatnya jatuh cinta begitu dalam. Tidak, Sehun tidak akan menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri dalam perasaanya untuk Luhan. Ia akan keluar sekarang selagi masih bisa.

"Ada O'Malley diseberang jalan."

"Kedengarannya bagus." Jawab HyunA, suaranya terdengar serak.

Ketika Sehun mulai berjalan memutari sisi meja, ia menemukan dirinya berdiri tidak bisa bergerak diatas lantai. Otaknya berteriak untuk bergerak melangkah, tapi telapak kaki dan tungkainya menolak. Seolah – olah mereka berutang kesetiaan pada hatinya dan Luhan. Melihat ekspresi kebingungan HyunA, Sehun memaksa wajahnya tersenyum. "Maaf, duduk terlalu lama selalu membuatku sedikit kaku."

"Ya, kau benar." Jawab HyunA sambil cekikikan.

Sehun tertawa mendengar sindirannya sementara telapak dan tungkai kakinya akhirnya bisa digerakkan. ia meraih tas kerjanya dan mulai keluar dari pintu ruang rapat dengan HyunA disampingnya.

Meskipun HyunA berbicara banyak hal di dalam lift, Sehun hanya mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya pada point tertentu atau tersenyum, dan HyunA tidak mencurigainya. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah fokus untuk membersihkan Luhan dari sistem tubuhnya yang membuatnya sedikit merasa terganggu, dan jika dibutuhkan harus menyetubuhi HyunA, maka Sehun akan melakukannya.

.

.

.

Sehun menahan pintu terbuka untuk HyunA saat mereka memasuki O'Malley. Ia meringis saat melihat Soyou dibelakang meja penerima tamu. Saat melihat Sehun wajahnya mulai membentuk senyuman lebar, tapi kemudian ia melihat HyunA. Ekspresinya segera menjadi gelap, dan kemarahan melintas dimatanya.

Sehun berdeham. "Kami membutuhkan sebuah bilik, Soyou."

Soyou menggelengkan kepalanya dengan marah. "Maaf, tampaknya tempat kami penuh malam ini."

Memandang kebalik tubuh Soyou, Sehun melihat setengah bar kosong dan mengalihkan pandangannya tertuju kembali padanya. "Aku melihat sepertinya kau memiliki banyak ruang."

"Tidak, maaf, kami tidak bisa. Kurasa kau dan temanmu harus mencari tempat lain."

Bunyi sepatu high heels HyunA terdengar saat berjalan menuju Soyou dan Sehun menahan nafasnya saat HyunA mencurigai Soyou. Kemudian bibir merahnya yang penuh melengkung membentuk senyuman licik seperti seekor rubah betina. "Tampaknya seseorang agak cemburu kita disini bersama – sama, Sehun. Apa yang terjadi, sayang? Apa kau salah satu penggemar yang ditolak atau mantan one night standnya?" HyunA menempatkan kuku akrilik-nya keatas punggung Sehun, membuatnya bergidik. "Aku senang bertemu denganmu yang memiliki reputasi sebagai bad boy. Aku bisa menjamin malam ini, akan menjadi malam yang menarik untuk kita."

Soyou menyemburkan sesuatu dibawah nafasnya yang tidak dipahami oleh Sehun. HyunA melempar satu lirikan angkuh terakhir pada Soyou. "Aku akan menunggumu diluar. Aku yakin kau punya lemari minuman yang terisi di rumahmu Sehun. Kita tidak perlu membuang – buang waktu disini."

Ketika HyunA menjauh, alis Soyou terangkat begitu tinggi. "Dimana Luhan? Mungkin lebih tepatnya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengannya?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Aku minta maaf, tapi ketika seorang temanku benar – benar akan mengacaukan hidupnya, aku membuat hal itu menjadi urusanku!" bentak Soyou.

Suara mengeram keluar dari dalam tenggorokan Sehun, "Aku tidak butuh omong kosong ini darimu!" balas Sehun dengan meninggikan suaranya, membuat Soyou tersentak kebelakang, menjauh darinya.

Kesedihan terlihat jelas pada ekspresi Soyou. "Aku mohon padamu Sehun. Jangan lakukan ini. Aku belum pernah melihatmu bahagia sejak kau datang kemari bersama Luhan. Pengaruhnya begitu baik untukmu. Tidakkah kau merasakan hal itu?" jawab Soyou melembut. Tapi ketika Sehun melangkah menjauh, Soyou meraih lengannya. "Sebelum kau pulang dengan pelacur itu dan melampiaskan hasratmu, tolong berfikir dua kali Sehun, tentang apa yang kau miliki dengan Luhan, dan jangan menghancurkan hatinya. . . dan hatimu."

Sehun menatap kearah tatapan memohon Soyou sebelum melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Soyou. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia bergegas melewati pintu dan keluar disamping HyunA.

.

.

.

Setelah HyunA mengikuti Sehun pulang kerumahnya –memakai mobil yang berbeda, Sehun keluar dari mobilnya. ia baru saja menutup pintu ketika HyunA tiba - tiba mendekatkan diri padanya, menjepitnya ke pinggiran pintu mobil. Pikiran Sehun langsung mengingat kembali kejadian saat ciuman pertamanya bersama Luhan di tempat parkir.

Rasa sakit meluncur masuk kedalam dadanya.

Sehun menarik HyunA mendekat, ia mencoba untuk membuat dirinya lupa pada Luhan. Sehun mencium HyunA dan menyapu lidahnya kedalam mulutnya saat jari – jari HyunA berada disela - sela rambutnya. Bibir HyunA kasar, dan tidak memiliki kelembutan seperti Luhan. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menyingkirkan setiap pikirannya pada Luhan.

Merasakan reaksi Sehun, HyunA melepas ciuman mereka, menarik – narik bibir bawah Sehun diantara giginya. "Bawa aku kedalam dan setubuhi aku sampai menjerit." Godanya.

"Kurasa aku bisa melakukan itu."

Sudah lama sekali Sehun tidak berhubungan dengan wanita lain, selain Luhan. ia hampir tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu dijalan depan rumahnya dengan HyunA yang sedang menjalankan tangannya diatas kejantanannya sekaligus menggosokkan pinggulnya terhadap dirinya.

Ketika mereka sudah didalam, Sehun menendang pintu dengan kakinya supaya menutup. HyunA memeluk lehernya, menggosok – gosokkan pinggulnya ke pangkal paha Sehun. Biasanya, ia sudah dalam keadaan setengah mengeras, tapi tidak ada tanda yang mendebarkan dibawah pinggangnya. "Tunjukkan payudaramu." Perintahnya, dengan suara yang tidak seperti Sehun yang biasa. ia mencoba mengabaikan perutnya yang bergolak.

Dengan senyum menurut, HyunA menarik bajunya keatas kepalanya. Tangan Sehun segera menuju ke payudaranya. Setelah meremasnya melalui _Bra_ -nya, payudara implant ukuran _Double_ D HyunA tidak meningkatkan gairahnya atau merasakan sensasi yang sama saat tangannya merasakan payudara alami Luhan. Sehun memejamkan matanya. Berhenti berfikir tentang Luhan, sial!

Meraih pinggang HyunA, Sehun menyeretnya ke sofa. Ia menghempaskan dirinya dan merenggut HyunA mengangkang di pangkuannya. Sehun menciumnya lagi, begitu putus asanya ingin merasakan sesuatu pada HyunA, bukan Luhan. Setelah membuka kancing kemejanya, HyunA menjalankan jari – jarinya menuruni dada bidang Sehun yang menggoda. Sambil bergoyang diatasnya, ia mengerang dibibir Sehun. HyunA mendekati orgasmenya hanya dengan menggosok – gosokkan dirinya, dan Sehun belum merasakan apa – apa.

Tidak, hal ini sama sekali tidak benar. Segala sesuatu yang pernah ia rasakan bersama Luhan berdenyut melalui dirinya. Tawanya, senyum malu – malunya, tawa cekikikannya, semua telah membanjiri pikirannya. Tiba – tiba Sehun merasakan wangi parfume Luhan menguar diseisi ruangan.

Apakah begitu besar rasa cintanya kepada Luhan? Sampai – sampai wangi parfumenya pun terasa begitu nyata sekarang.

Ketika Sehun memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat HyunA lagi, akhirnya dia merasakan sesuatu. Bagaimana mungkin ia telah sampai ketitik ini? Apa yang telah merasukinya sampai ia berfikir membawa HyunA kerumahnya adalah ide yang bagus?

Memerangi kemarahan yang meningkat ditenggorokannya, ia mulai mendorong HyunA dari pangkuannya. Pada saat yang sama, tangan HyunA sudah berada di kejantanannya. Ketika ia menemukan kurangnya gairah pada diri Sehun, HyunA menyentakkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun. "Um, ada apa?"

Dengan gemetar Sehun menyapukan satu tangannya melalui rambutnya. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini."

HyunA memiringkan kepalanya kearah Sehun. "Apa kau memiliki beberapa masalah impotensi atau sesuatu?"

"Aku harap begitu."

"Maksudmu?"

 **Artinya kau harus pergi sekarang. Artinya aku membuat kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku. Aku mencintai Luhan, dan aku tidak bisa melakukan hal ini padanya.**

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku benar – benar minta maaf, HyunA."

"Ah, jangan malu, sayang. Kita bisa membicarakan masalah ini nanti." HyunA memberi senyuman menggoda. "Aku bisa menyelesaikan hal ini."

.

.

.

Setengah jalan menuju kantor Sehun, Luhan memikirkan vivi yang masih berada di Doggy Day Care. "Sial!" Luhan memotong dua jalur sampai mendengar suara klakson berbunyi. Pikirannya sudah begitu disibukkan dengan adanya bayi dalam kandungannya, sampai – sampai ia hampir melupakan vivi.

Ban mobil berdecit ketika masuk ke tempat parkir, dan bergegas keluar mobil. Saat vivi melihatnya, seluruh tubuh vivi mulai menggeliat disegala penjuru. Membuat wajah Luhan tersenyum. "Hei, vivi. Kau pikir aku melupakannmu ya?" Vivi menggonggong dengan riang dan berlari ke pintu masuk.

"Aku kira vivi akan menginap malam ini." ucap si pemilik tempat.

"Ah, aku sangat menyesal. Aku harus melakukan USG sore ini. Dan hal itu yang membuatku jadi terlambat datang."

"Dan apa jenis kelaminnya?"

"Seorang anak laki – laki."

"Oh, sungguh luar biasa." ia membuka pintu dan menarik tali kekang vivi. "Kau dengar itu? Kau akan menjadi seorang kakak." Ucapnya kepada vivi. Vivi mengabaikannya dan langsung menghampiri Luhan. Ia menyenggol perut Luhan dengan hidungnya seakan menyapa sang bayi. "manisnya."

"Dia baru mulai melakukan hal ini beberapa hari terakhir."

Vivi mulai menyentak tali kekangnya. "Baiklah, ayo kita pulang dan bertemu dengan Sehun." Telinganya berdiri begitu mendengar nama Sehun. "Selamat malam."

"Malam." Jawabnya, sambil melambaikan tangan.

.

.

.

Luhan bergulat dengan vivi saat menuju mobil dan menempatkannya di kursi penumpang. "Tidak mungkin aku membawamu ke kantor Sehun. Kurasa lebih baik aku menurunkanmu dirumah sebelum aku pergi menemuinya."

Vivi melolong pada saat mereka keluar dari tempat parkir. Karena rumah Sehun lebih dekat, vivi berfikir Luhan akan membawanya pulang.

Saat melihat mobil Sehun sudah ada dihalaman rumahnya, jantung Luhan bergetar hingga berhenti. Karena melihat Audi perak telah terparkir disebelahnya yang menyebabkan paru – parunya mengerut –itu bukan mobil Sehun. Luhan berjuang untuk bernafas. Sebuah pemikiran melintas dibenaknya seperti badai petir. Sehun mengatakan meetingnya membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Jadi seharusnya ia masih berada di tempat kerjanya. Tapi faktanya Sehun sudah ada dirumah.

Dengan tangan gemetar Luhan mematikan mesin mobilnya dan membuka pintu mobil. Berjalan dengan hati – hati menyusuri trotoar. Menggunakan kunci yang Sehun berikan padanya, Luhan membuka pintu depan. Tetapi, pintunya tidak terkunci.

Luhan masuk kedalam rumah, ruang tamu dalam keadaan gelap kecuali lampu gantung yang diredupkan. Sehun duduk santai di sofa sementara seorang wanita yang tidak dikenalnya sedang duduk mengangkang dipangkuannya. Sehun masih berpakaian lengkap kecuali kemejanya tidak terkancing dan tidak dimasukkan. Sebaliknya wanita itu, ia sudah menanggalkan bajunya, dan rok pendeknya naik sampai pahanya. Tangan Sehun berada di lengannya seolah – olah ia hendak mendorong HyunA menjauh dari dirinya. Luhan tidak bisa mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Beberapa saat terasa menyakitkan, Luhan hanya bisa menatap dengan tidak percaya. Berkedip, mencoba bangun dari mimpi buruknya yang ada dihadapannya, meski tidak peduli seberapa keras ia mencoba, tetap saja ia tidak bisa. Semua ini begitu nyata. Pria yang dicintainya sekaligus ayah dari anaknya tidak datang pada hari yang paling penting dalam hidupnya karena sedang menyetubuhi wanita lain. Sebuah jeritan mencekik meledak dari bibir Luhan.

Dari suara yang terdengar dibelakang mereka, Sehun tersentak. Ketika ia melihat Luhan berdiri disana, matanya melebar dengan ketakutan dan ia menarik nafasnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini.?"

Airmata menusuk dan menyengat, tapi Luhan tertawa lirih campur kesakitan berdenyut di hatinya. "Apa yang kulakukan disini? Apa yang kulakukan disini katamu? Kupikir pertanyaan yang lebih baik adalah apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun."

Mendengar ada suara lain membuat HyunA memutar kepalanya. Tatapannya menyusuri dari wajah Luhan turun ke perutnya yang membesar. Suara desisan keluar dari bibirnya sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sial aku tidak mempercayai ini." ia membalikkan kepalanya mengahadap Sehun. "Tidak heran kau tidak bisa ereksi. Rasa bersalah karena berselingkuh dari istrimu yang sedang hamil pasti benar – benar mengacaukanmu. Dasar kau bajingan brengsek!"

HyunA menjauh dari pangkuan Sehun dan menyambar bajunya yang tergeletak tak berdaya diatas lantai. Setelah ia memakai bajunya, HyunA meraih sepatu haknya dan berjalan kearah Luhan. "Aku benar – benar menyesal. Aku mendengar ditempat kerja dia adalah seorang player, dan aku menginginkan permainannya. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau. . ." suaranya berhenti saat ia melirik perut Luhan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum lirih menanggapinya, lalu HyunA mulai berjalan melewatinya dan ia mendengar suara pintu depan dibanting. Dengan kaki gemetar, Luhan melangkah sedikit maju, menutup jarak diantara dirinya dengan Sehun. Sehun bangkit dari sofa, sambil meraba – raba mengancingkan kemejanya. Ketika Luhan berdiri hanya menatapnya. Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjangnya. "Katakan sesuatu."

"Kau seorang bajingan brengsek!" suara Luhan mulai bergetar, menahan emosi dan kesakitan pada hatinya, secara bersamaan.

"Ya, aku setuju."

"Hanya itu tanggapanmu? Bukan rasa penyesalan karena kau tidak datang saat pemeriksaan USG karena dirimu sedang berselingkuh?!" hembusan nafas Luhan sudah tidak beraturan, pengaruh hormon kehamilannya membuat dirinya tidak bisa mengontrol semua ini.

"Aku tidak tidur dengannya."

"KAU AKAN MELAKUKANNYA JIKA AKU TIDAK DISINI MENGGANGGU KALIAN!"

"Dengarkan aku Luhan, aku mengaku bahwa aku mengacaukan semuanya. Tapi aku benar – benar minta maaf."

Sehun melangkah kearahnya, tapi Luhan mundur menjauhinya. "JANGAN BERANI – BERANINYA KAU MENYENTUHKU SETELAH TANGANMU BERADA DISELURUH TUBUH PELACUR ITU!"

"Luhan tolong, jangan lakukan ini."

"Katakan padaku, kau mencintaiku Sehun." Suara Luhan melemah dan memberikan tatapan sendunya.

Sehun menatapnya, tidak berkedip dan tidak bergerak. "Apa?"

"Kau secara emosional sudah menutup diri dariku sejak aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Jadi, jika kau benar – benar serius mengatakan bahwa kau menyesal. Jadi katakan padaku kalau kau mencintaiku!"

Melihat keraguan pada diri Sehun, tikaman rasa sakit menjelajahi sampai ke dadanya. Rasa sakit atas semua cinta yang telah ia berikan kepada Sehun membuat dirinya terasa terhempas jauh kedalam jurang kesakitan. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itulah apa yang kupikirkan." Gumamnya.

Tangan Luhan meraih tas yang ada disampingnya, meraba – raba mencari DVD sonogram. Dengan semua rasa sakit dan kemarahan yang mengalir dalam dirinya, luhan melemparkan DVD itu ke arah Sehun –Keras langsung mengenai dadanya. "Bukan ingin membuatmu tertarik, tapi itu adalah video dari anakmu. Aku berharap dan berdoa dia tidak tumbuh seperti ayahnya!"

Sambil menangis, Luhan berbalik dan lari dari ruang tamu. Vivi mengikutinya keluar pintu, dan ikut masuk kedalam mobil Luhan. Sehun memanggilnya beberapa kali untuk kembali, tapi ia menolak. Tanpa melihat Sehun lagi, Luhan membanting pintu mobilnya dan suara decitan ban terdengar saat ia keluar menuju jalan raya. Airmata membutakan matanya dan rasa sesak yang membuatnya sulit bernafas berkecamuk didalam dadanya.

.

.

.

Sehun duduk diruang tamu yang sangat gelap selama berjam – jam setelah Luhan meninggalkannya. Ia menyadari, dirinya bukan pria yang dibutuhkan Luhan. Sehun tidak pernah bisa memenuhi harapan Luhan sebagai seorang suami dan menjadi seorang ayah yang baik dari anak yang dikandungnya. Mereka berdua telah terjebak. Sehun menginginkan jalan keluar selama seminggu terakhir, dan ia telah menemukannya.

Tetapi bukannya merasa lega, dirinya malah merasa sengsara.

Sehun bangkit dari sofa untuk mengambil sebotol _Beer_ , tetapi kakinya tidak sengaja menendang kotak DVD yang dilemparkan Luhan padanya. Rasa ingin tahu tumbuh dalam dirinya, Sehun mengeluarkan kepingan DVD dan memasukannya kedalam _DVD player_. Keheningan sekarang telah tergantikan oleh bunyi detakan keras bergema disetiap penjuru ruangan.

 **Detak jantung anaknya.**

Sehun membeku, menatap gambar berbintik dilayar televisi. Sampai terakhir ia melihat bayi itu hampir tidak mirip apa – apa. Terlihat sesuatu seperti kecebong yang aneh. Sekarang detail – detailnya tampak jelas dan kakinya seperti melambai sementara mulutnya yang kecil terlihat terbuka dan menutup.

Jika Sehun merasa lumpuh pada saat merasakan bayinya bergerak ditelapak tangannya di dermaga, kejadian saat itu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan melihat gambar anaknya sendiri sekarang ini. Satu bagian dari dirinya telah tumbuh menjadi kuat dan sehat didalam diri Luhan. Seorang anak yang telah ia janjikan akan dimiliki ibunya.

Sehun membiarkan isakan tangis membanjiri dirinya. Ia sangat menyesal dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada Luhan, wanita yang ia cintai sepenuh hatinya. Sehun ingin memperbaiki semua ini. Sehun ingin mengakui bahwa ia juga mencintainya. Amat sangat mencintainya. Seluruh jiwa dan hatinya semua tertuju padanya, pada Luhan dan anaknya. Dengan tangan gemetar, Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomer seseorang yang dapat membantunya.

" _Hallo?"_

" _Appa_ , aku butuh bantuanmu."

.

.

.

 _Sehun mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang saat ia berlari kejalan depan sebuah rumah. Tersandung undakan teras, ia tersungkur kearah pintu depan. Sehun menggedor kayu sekeras yang ia bisa dengan kepalan tangannya. "Tolong! Aku mohon buka pintunya! Aku harus bicara padamu!". Tangannya meluncur turun dari pintu ke bel rumah. Jarinya memencet bel tanpa henti._

 _Akhirnya, usahanya membuahkan hasil, terlihat pintu telah terbuka. Melihat wajahnya yang berbekas airmata, jiwa Sehun berdenyut sakit. "Tolong, ijinkan aku bicara padamu."_

 _Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak ada lagi yang harus kita bicarakan Sehun. Kita sudah seperti ini terlalu sering. Aku lelah bahwa tindakanmu akan selalu berbeda dengan apa yang telah kau janjikan." Ketika ia mencoba melewatinya keluar pintu, Sehun memajukan dirinya kedepannya –menghalangi._

" _Sehun, minggir. Aku harus pergi bekerja."_

" _Aku mencintaimu, dan aku ingin memperbaiki semua ini." Sehun menjalankan tangannya yang gemetaran melewati rambutnya yang sudah acak – acakan. Dia masih menggunakan baju kusut yang ia kenakan sehari sebelumnya. Tidak tidur, tidak makan, dan menghabiskan malam dengan berfikir bagaimana cara mendapatkan dia kembali._

" _Tidak masalah apa yang kau pikirkan, aku memang mencintaimu dan aku memang menginginkan bayi itu."_

 _Dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melotot pada Sehun. Sehun mundur selangkah melihat kemarahan yang terbakar dimatanya. "Jangan berani – beraninya kau mengatakan itu! Aku tahu bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanmu kepadaku dan kehamilanku hanyalah beban di hidupmu. Jika ada, itu adalah alasanmu menyetubuhi gadis itu! Karena saat kau takut, kau selalu berhasil untuk mengacaukan segalanya!" mendorong Sehun agar menyingkir dari hadapannya, dia mengentakkan kaki menuruni undakan teras._

 _Sehun menempel dibelakangnya. "Oke, kau benar. Itu memang sebuah beban. Tapi aku menyadari sekarang bahwa aku sudah bertindak bodoh. Aku mencintaimu, dan aku ingin menikahimu dan membesarkan anak kita."_

 _Dia berhenti tiba – tiba. Bahunya merosot sebelum dia berputar perlahan. "Saat ini kau berfikir itulah yang kau inginkan. Tapi aku mengenalmu terlalu baik Sehun. Sebelum kita menikah atau sebelum bayi ini lahir, kau akan ketakutan dan selingkuh lagi." dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bodoh berfikir aku yang hamil akan bisa mengubahmu. Entah bagaimana itu akan membuatmu berkomitmen. Tapi, nyatanya tidak. Kau bahkan tak bisa setia demi bayimu."_

 _Sehun mencoba meraihnya, tapi dia berputar pergi dan berlari ke trotoar. Ketika Sehun akhirnya berhasil mengejarnya, dia telah mengunci diri didalam mobil. Sehun menggedor jendela dengan kepalan tangannya. "Tolong! Jangan lakukan ini!"_

 _Dia menekan mundur gas mobilnya dan mendecit keluar jalan raya. Mesinnya meraung saat ia melaju, berusaha mati – matian untuk menahan tangisannya. Lalu suara ban berdecit dan kaca pecah menyebabkan jantung Sehun terasa berhenti. Ia langsung berlari ke ujung jalan raya. Seluruh dunia seakan bergerak merangkak perlahan saat melihat tumpukan logam berserakan._

" _QIAN!" Sehun berteriak._

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

21 Agustus 2016

 _ **The Proposition #1**_ officially ended. Makasih buat temen – temen yang selama ini udah dukung dan baca ff remake ini ampe **#1** end, apa lagi yang ampe review *ehem, aku seneng banget, thankyou yaa~ buat readers yang baru nemu ff ini, selamat datang, muaah. dan buat para silent readers, hmm no comment deh.

 **Udah END? Tapi kok tulisannya TBC?**

Karena aku males bikin story baru, jadi seri **#2** nya aku satuin di ff ini yaa, biar enak juga bacanya, hoho

Oiya seri _**#2**_ itu tetep aku remake yaa, bukannya aku bikin sendiri ceritanya, hehe.

 **Special thanks to:**

sehunfans | ramyoon | Wenxiuli12 | wollfdeer520 | Asmaul | Seravin509 | RufEXO | Guest | daebaektaeluv | anggrek hitam | Selenia Oh | Sarrah HunHan | Arifahohse | Kim124 | taneptw307 | rly | keziaf | Nameoh | rikha-chan | namewho

.

BIG THANKS FOR YOU GUYS

I LOVE YOU

.

SEE YOU ON NEW CHAPTER AND STORY

.

.

.

with love, apricaa


	10. Chapter 9

_[REMAKE] Katie Ashley – The Proposition #2_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: cerita sepenuhnya milik Katie Ashley, terjemahan indonesia dari buku aslinya sepenuhnya milik LoveReads.

 _._

versi HunHan yang saya remake, memiliki alur dan bahasa yang sedikit berbeda dari novel aslinya, **TETAPI** tetap tidak merubah inti ceritanya. alur, pemakaian bahasa, dan nama tokoh ada yang saya ubah. ff ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata. tidak ada unsur lain didalamnya.

.

luhan1220

.

.

.

The Proposal

.

.

.

 _Beberapa minggu setelah pengkhianatan Sehun, Luhan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. Mengabaikan pesan singkat, pesan suara dan bunga – bunga yang Sehun kirim untuknya. Tapi Sehun tidak akan menyerah –sebelum ia mengungkapkan rahasia masa lalu yang menyebabkannya begitu takut akan komitmen._

.

.

Chapter 9

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terkejut bangun dari mimpi buruknya dan menemukan dirinya menelungkup dimeja dapur. Keringat membasahi wajahnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang gemetaran untuk menghapusnya. Dan saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah air mata, bukan keringat yang membasahi pipinya. Sehun telah berhenti bermimpi buruk tentang kecelakaan Qian selama bertahun – tahun. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk dirinya menyadari apa yang telah membawa mimpi buruk itu kembali.

Luhan.

Semua yang Sehun kira pernah ia rasakan pada Qian ternyata jutaan kali lebih besar ia rasakan kepada Luhan. Luhan telah menimbulkan perasaan aneh pada dirinya yang tak pernah Sehun bayangkan sebelumnya. Dan sekarang Luhan telah pergi. Sebuah tangisan kekalahan yang penuh penderitaan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Sepertinya kau kembali mengalami mimpi buruk, hm?"

Sehun terkaget sebelum melempar pandangannya kebailik bahunya. "Hai, _Appa_. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

Yunho memberikan senyum masamnya. "Aku punya kunci, nak."

Ketika Sehun mencoba untuk berdiri dari kursinya, pandangannya mengabur, dan ia harus berpegangan pada sisi meja untuk menyeimbangkan dirinya. Sehun menatap penampakan buram dan ganda dari wajah ayahnya. Sebuah tatapan yang tak terbaca dimatanya. Sungguh benar – benar kepalanya berputar – putar sekarang ini.

"Aku akan membuatkan kopi untukmu. Dan aku akan menunggumu siap untuk menceritakan semuanya."

Menggigit bibirnya, Sehun tak dapat menghentikan airmata yang mengalir dipipinya. Tak ada yang lebih ia inginkan dari ayahnya untuk menemukan cara bagaimana mendapatkan Luhan kembali. "Terima kasih, _Appa_." Suaranya bergetar penuh emosi.

Setelah Yunho membuatkan kopi untuknya, ia bersandar dikursinya sambil meletakkan tangannya diatas anak kursi. "Sebelum aku menawarkan bantuan, aku harus tahu satu hal."

Sehun menaikkan alisnya dan menyesap kopinya. Panas cairan kopi menyengat lidahnya. "Apa?"

"Apakah kau benar – benar ingin Luhan kembali kerena kau mencintainya, atau karena merasa bersalah?"

"Ini tidak seperti yang telah terjadi pada Qian." Protes Sehun.

"Ini hanya sebuah pertanyaan sederhana Sehun. Apakah kau ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dengan Luhan dan anakmu atau tidak? Maksudku, kebanyakan lelaki jika sedang jatuh cinta, ia tidak kabur dan mencoba untuk tidur dengan wanita lain."

Airmata terasa panas menyengat dimatanya. "Aku benar – benar mencintainya. Itu adalah kebenaran yang sebenarnya." Ia mengusap airmatanya dengan kepalan tangannya. "Walaupun aku tidak bsia mengucapkannya saat itu, bahkan malam itu saat ia menginginkannya, aku sangat mencintai Luhan."

"Jadi tahun dimana kau berusaha mendapatkan Qian kembali itu semua merupakan–"

"Rasa bersalah, bukan cinta yang sebenarnya. Ia berhasil membunuh rasa cintaku dengan menipuku. Tapi karena bayi itu, aku akan bertahan disisinya."

"Apa Luhan tahu tentang hal ini?"

"Aku hanya memberi tahunya tentang perselingkuhan, aku rasa Luhan tidak perlu tahu tentang semua ini."

"Kurasa kau perlu memberitahunya."

"Aku akan memberitahunya. Jika ia mau berbicara padaku lagi."

"Jadi kau akan berbicara pada Luhan dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya padanya?"

"Ya, secepatnya saat dia mau bicara padaku."

"Bagus, aku senang mendengarnya." Yunho melihat ke jam tangannya, dan ia merasa hari sudah mulai larut. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang."

Sehun merasa sesak menyadari kemungkinan dia akan sendirian lagi. "sekarang sudah terlalu malam untukmu mengemudi. Mungkin _Appa_ sebaiknya menginap saja malam ini."

Sehun menangkap tatapan Yunho. Dengan matanya, Sehun mencoba mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mau sendirian malam ini. Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kupikir kau benar. Kau tidak keberatan jika _Appa_ mu menginap disini?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

.

.

.

 _ **Tiga minggu kemudian . . .**_

"N, tiga belas," suara penyiar Bingo berdengung.

"Apa yang ia bilang sayang?" wanita paruh baya bertanya pada Luhan, sambil melirik kartunya. Mengetahui Bibi Han tuli, bahkan dengan alat bantu dengarnya, Luhan mengambil nafas panjang dan berteriak.

"N, TIGA BELAS!"

Bibi Han tersenyum dan mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya. Ketika Yunho tertawa kecil disebelahnya, Luhan menaikkan alisnya. "Apa?"

"Ayolah Luhan, kau wanita muda yang cantik dan bersemangat. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan disini denganku dan sekelompok orang tua lainnya?"

Luhan terkikik. "Apa kau bercanda? Bagaimana bisa aku melewatkan bermain Bingo dihari Sabtu? Bagimana hadiah utamanya dapat aku menangkan? Kotak besar Depend(merk popok dewasa) itu saat memanggil namaku."

Ketika dada Yunho bergetar karena geli. Luhan menggoyangkan jari padanya. "Hei~ kau tak seharusnya tertawa. Kau pernah punya istri yang hamil dan anak perempuan. Kau tahu, ketidakmampuan mengontrol kandung kemih adalah masalah yang serius."

"Kau benar – benar lucu Luhan."

"Hmm, Yeah, kau tau alasan yang sebenarnya aku disini adalah karena kau baru saja mengalami sakit kepala dan tidak seharusnya menyetir."

Yunho merengut. "Yixing –anak sulungnya. mengambil kunci mobilku sebelum ia keluar kota. Sekarang liburan musim gugur untuk anak – anak, dan mereka hanya akan pergi selama empat hari."

Setelah wanita dengan hiasan rambut berwarna birunya bertepuk tangan dengan hebohnya dan berteriak "Bingo!" Yunho mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan. "Jadi kita tidak akan membicarakan itu?"

Luhan melempar pandangan padanya dan menyeringai. "Maksudmu kenyataan bahwa satu dari hadiah itu adalah tas enema?"

Menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, Yunho mendengus. "Bukan, aku bukan membicarakan itu, kau tahu apa maksudku Luhan."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, menatap kartu Bingo-nya seakan itu adalah hal yang paling menarik yang pernah ia lihat. "Aku sebaiknya tidak membicarakannya."

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku netral dalam semua masalah ini, oke? Aku mencintaimu dan cucuku, seperti aku mencintai Sehun."

"Terima kasih, aku menghargai itu. Dan aku harap kau tahu aku takkan pernah memintamu untuk memihak atau menjauhkanmu dari bayi ini karena apa yang telah Sehun lakukan kepadaku."

"Aku tahu itu sayang. Sejak hari pertama aku bertemu dengamu, aku tahu kau adalah gadis yang baik. Tapi ada sesuatu hal yang harus kuceritakan padamu." Yunho berhenti sejenak. "Aku benar – benar khawatir dengan Sehun, ini sudah 3 minggu, dan dia benar – benar sengsara, Luhan. Dia tidak tidur, dan dia nyaris tidak makan. Sehun tidak berpura – pura, aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, dia sekarang tinggal bersamaku karena ia tidak tahan berada dalam kesendirian."

Mata Luhan melebar saat hatinya terasa perih untuk Sehun. Seberapa besarnya dia ingin merendahkan Sehun, dia tidak bisa. Setiap saat selama tiga minggu yang lalu, Luhan berusaha untuk mengubur perasaanya dan menerima kenyataan bahwa Sehun tidak akan pernah benar – benar ada untuknya. Tapi dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Luhan masih mencintainya. Luhan membenci dirinya sendiri untuk itu.

"Luhan." Yunho bertanya, menariknya keluar dari pikiran – pikirannya.

Luhan memainkan keliman bajunya dengan jarinya. "Tak tahukah kau bagaimana beratnya hal itu dengan perasaanku, dikalikan dengan hormon kehamilanku, untuk mengacuhkannya? Aku benar – benar menyesal dia mengalami hal yang cukup berat. Tapi aku juga tersakiti."

"Aku tahu sayang. Tapi jika aku memintamu hanya untuk berbicara padanya untuk beberapa menit, maukah kau menghibur orangtua ini?"

Udara kekalahan berhembus didadanya. "Kukira aku dapat mencobanya."

"Itu dia gadisku." Ucapnya, dengan wajah yang berseri – seri. Saat Yunho berdiri dari kursinya, ia meringis dan memegang dadanya. "Aku baik – baik saja." gumamnya. Tapi saat ia mengambil langkah kedepan mengitari meja, ia terkesiap dan jatuh kelantai.

"Yunho!" Luhan menjerit, keluar dari kursinya, berlari kearahnya dan berlutut, menggenggam tangan Yunho dalam tangannya.

"Jantungku," Yunho mengerang.

"Seseorang panggil ambulance." Luhan berteriak, berusaha melawan rasa panik yang mulai melanda dirinya. ia meremas erat tangan Yunho dan mencoba memberikan senyum menenangkan padanya.

"jika ini tidak berjalan baik–"

Tubuh Luhan menegang. "Tidak! Jangan katakan itu!"

Yunho menutup matanya sesaat sebelum membukanya "Dengarkan aku Luhan. Jika aku tidak berhasil melalui ini, berjanjilah padaku kau akan memberi Sehun kesempatan lagi." Luhan tidak menjawab apa yang sudah Yunho katakan padanya. Kesempatan? Luhan sangat ragu tentang hal itu. "Berjanjilah."

Hal terakhir yang ingin Luhan lakukan didunia adalah berbohong pada seorang lelaki yang berpotensi untuk meninggal. Entah bagaimana ia menemukan keberanian untuk menganggukan kepalanya. "Oke, aku berjanji."

.

.

.

Luhan terhuyung melewati lantai biru berwarna putih. Aroma antiseptik meyerang indera penciumannya. Lelaki dan perempuan dalam pakaian rumah sakit biru dan hijau bergegas masuk diantara ruangan dan pasien. Luhan melirik sekilas ke pos perawat sebelum melintasi lorong dimana Yunho berada. Saat ia akan melangkah masuk ke pintu, seorang perawat menahannya.

"Maaf nona, anda tidak bisa masuk kedalam. Anda harus menunggu diruang tunggu."

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Kami belum tahu apapun. Mereka sedang menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan." Melihat ekspresi kecemasan diwajahnya, perawat itu melihat perut Luhan yang membesar, dan ekspresinya melembut. Ia melirik melewati bahunya."Baiklah. Adakah orang lain yang bisa anda hubungi?"

Luhan begitu cemasnya dengan keadaan Yunho, sampai – sampai ia bahkan tidak berfikir untuk menghubungi Sehun atau saudara – saudara perempuannya. Tidak menjawab pertanyaanya, perawat itu tersenyum maklum. "Tidak apa – apa, sayang. Aku yakin kau sedang banya pikiran. Anda mungkin bisa kesana dan menghubungi seseorang yang bsia anda hubungi." Menunjuk ke sebuah meja dengan telepon hitam diatasnya.

Luhan mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan pintu ruangan Yunho. Duduk dikursi plastik yang tidak nyaman. Berdebat dengan pikirannya, siapa yang harus Luhan hubungi. Yixing –kakak sulung perempuan Sehun, sedang berlibur bersama ketiga anak – anaknya. Hanya tinggal Kyungsoo atau Sehun yang bisa ia hubungi. Luhan mencoba menelpon Kyungsoo lebih dulu. Tetapi panggilannya tidak terjawab, jadi dengan terpaksa ia meninggalkan pesan suara untuknya. Dengan ragu – ragu Luhan menekan nomor ponsel Sehun.

Tidak menunggu lama, Sehun menjawab didering yang ketiga. "Dengan Oh Sehun." Mendengar suara Sehun yang khas menggetarkan telinga Luhan dan membuat dadanya menegang. Untuk beberapa saat, ia tidak dapat memproses pikirannya, dan pastinya tak dapat berbicara. "Halo?" Sehun mendesak.

"Um, ini aku."

Sehun menarik nafas tajam disaluran teleponnya. "Luhan." Cara ia menyebutkan namanya membuat dirinya gemetar. Sudah berminggu – minggu tidak mendengarnya, Suara Sehun berdengung dengan campuran kegembiraan sekaligus penderitaan. "Tolong katakan sesuatu. Tolong Luhan bicara padaku."

"Aku tidak menelpon untuk itu. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, ayahmu sedang berada di UGD DC Hospital."

Nada suara Sehun berubah dalam sekejap. "Apa yang terjadi pada _Appa_ ku?"

"Aku belum tahu. Ia merasa sakit di dadanya dan terjatuh. Mereka sedang memeriksanya."

"Aku sedang berada diluar kota, mungkin membutuhkan waktu satu jam bisa sampai di rumah sakit. Tapi secepatnya aku akan kesana."

"Oke." Luhan menjawab dan langsung menutup teleponnya sebelum Sehun dapat mengatakan hal yang lainnya.

Luhan mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya kepintu ruangan Yunho. Berjalan mondar – mandir diluar ruangan, setiap kali ada dokter atau perawat masuk, jantungnya terasa berhenti. Melilitkan jari – jarinya pada jas putih sang dokter yang tidak sengaja melewatinya, Luhan memegangnya erat – erat saat airmata mengenang dimatanya. "Tolong aku mohon, kau harus memberitahuku bagaimana keadaanya."

Dokter itu membawa tangannya pada tangan Luhan, tapi bukannya dilepaskan agar menyingkir, tapi ia menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Ia melihat keatas kedalam sepasang mata cokelat penuh perasaan yang memancarkan empati. "Siapa namamu, sayang?" ia bertanya.

"Luhan."

Sebuah senyum hangat melintas diwajah tampannya –senyum yang dapat menyebabkan jantung Luhan berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Rambut hitam legamnya jatuh diatas dahinya, dan gigi putih mutiaranya senada dengan kulit putih bersihnya yang bersinar. "Luhan. Saya dr. Im Siwan. Saya perlu anda mengambil nafas panjang dan tenang, oke?"

"Tapi saya–"

"Tuan Oh akan baik – baik saja. Kami telah menstabilkannya dan melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan tadi. Sejauh ini tidak ada hal yang membahayakan jiwanya. Dia ditangan dokter terbaik. Saya berjanji."

Berita itu membuat lutut Luhan melemas, ia akan jatuh jika Siwan tidak merangkulkan lengannya, "Tenang Luhan." Ia melihat dibalik bahunya. "Ikut aku." Dengan satu lengan melingkar di sekeliling pinggangnya, menuntun Luhan ke sebuah ruangan yang terletak diseberang ruangan Yunho.

"Tidak, aku harus tetap bersamanya." Protes Luhan saat Siwan menurunkannya di tempat tidur salah satu ruangan pasien yang kosong.

"Kau dapat melihatnya nanti." Berlutut didepannya dan membawa jarinya ke pergelangan tangan Luhan. "denyut nadimu terlalu cepat. Kau harus tenang. Bolehkah aku meminta tolong perawat utnuk menelpon suamimu?"

"Aku tidak punya suami. Dan juga. . . kekasih."

"Oh, Um, Aku tahu kau khawatir, tapi kau harus memperhatikan dirimu sendiri dan si kecil." Pandangannya jatuh ke perutnya. "Berapa usia kandunganmu?"

"Dua puluh tiga minggu."

"Ah, apakah kau sudah tahu apa jenis kelaminnya?"

"Anak laki – laki." Dengan tersenyum tangan Luhan secara refleks menyentuh perutnya. "Seorang anak lelaki yang sangat aktif dilihat dari cara ia menendang saat ini."

"Itu artinya dia kuat."

Siwan akan membuka mulutnya lagi, tapi ia diinterupsi oleh seorang perawat yang memunculkan kepalanya kedalam. "Dr. Im Siwan, kami membutuhkanmu diruang tiga."

Siwan melihat kebalik bahunya dan mengangguk. Ia berbalik kembali menghadap Luhan. "Aku minta maaf, tapi aku harus pergi."

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, dr. Im."

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal, panggil aku Siwan saja Luhan." Ia tersenyum lebar. "Sekarang maukah kau mengistirahatkan dirimu sebentar. Tenang saja, oke?"

Tersenyum kepadanya. "Baiklah."

Masih berlutut dihadapannya, Siwan menggenggam tangan Luhan dikedua tangannya. Dengan lembut mengelus kulitnya dengan ujung jarinya. Sesulit apapun Luhan telah mencoba, dia tidak bisa mengabaikan kelembutan yang membuatnya merinding karena sentuhan tangan Siwan dikulitnya. Tersenyum menenangkannya lalu ia berlalu meninggalkan Luhan diruangan itu.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum mengambil ponsel didalam tasnya. Membaca semua pesan dari Yixing yang akan pulang dari liburannya, dan sedangkan Kyungsoo dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

Seorang perawat melongokkan kepalanya kedalam dan menyebabkan Luhan terkejut. "Maaf aku, dr. Siwan bilang aku harus–"

"Tidak apa – apa sayang, aku hanya mengira – ngira kenapa dr. Siwan telah menandai bahwa ruangan ini digunakan, tetapi tidak ada catatan." Dengan pandangan memahami. "Dan aku dapat melihat alasannya sekarang." Tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Dia sangat baik."

"Dia salah satu dokter terbaik yang kita punya dan paling sopan. "dia mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Luhan. "Dan sejauh ini yang paling tampan." Dengan pipi menghangat Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa berniat membalasnya. "Jaga dirimu."

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberhentikan seorang perawat yang lewat, tapi suara nyanyian menghentikannya di tengah lorong yang dingin. Tapi itu bukan ayahnya yang bernyanyi, harmonisasi suara merdu menembus jiwanya.

Suara Luhan.

Suaranya menarik Sehun lebih dekat dan semakin dekat seperti magnet. Ia memejamkan matanya ke pintu dikoridor didepannya. Terakhir kali ia mendengar Luhan bernyanyi pada saat acara reuni keluarganya dipegunungan, pada malam sebelum ia menyadari bahwa ia benar – benar dan sepenuhnya mencintai Luhan. Ketika nyanyian itu selesai, Yunho tersenyum dengan lebarnya. "Suaramu benar – benar seperti seorang malaikat sayang."

Luhan membungkuk dan mencium pipi Yunho. "Aku tidak seharusnya bernyanyi diruangan UGD." Satu tangan melayang keperutnya dengan senyuman kebahagiaan menyebar diseluruh wajahnya. "Haowen pasti adalah keturunan Oh sejati. Dia menari – nari dengan riangnya sekarang." Menarik tangan Yunho membawanya keatas perutnya. "Liat?"

Sehun tercekat dan langsung memejamkan matanya. Apa – apaan ini? Anaknya memiliki nama, dan ia bahkan tidak dilibatkan. Bagaimana Luhan bisa melakukan ini padanya. Dengan langkah angkuh ia melewati pintu dan berseru. "Maaf, Haowen?"

Yunho dan Luhan sama – sama berpaling untuk menatapnya. Wajah Luhan memerah dan pipi putih gadingnya turun kebawah kelehernya. Berjuang untuk turun dari tempat tidur, Luhan mundur sejauh mungkin dari Sehun.

Meskipun perhatiannya seharusnya kepada ayahnya yang sakit, tapi Sehun tidak bisa membohongi dirinya, pandangan matanya tertuju pada Luhan. Ya Tuhan, Sehun sangat merindukannya. Payudaranya tampak sangat penuh, perutnya membulat, dan pinggulnya yang melebar tidak membuat dirinya merasa jijik, malah dengan adanya Luhan seperti ini membuat dirinya semakin mencintainya. Sehun berjuang untuk mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Ketika Yunho berdeham, Sehun segera berpaling menatap kearahnya.

"Ya, Oh Haowen, adalah nama calon anakmu Sehun, tidakkah itu nama yang bagus?"

Ketika luhan akhirnya berani menatapnya, Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya menatap kembali kearah Luhan. "Ya, Oh Haowen adalan nama yang sangat bagus."

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi yang sedang berlangsung, Luhan mulai beringsut menuju pintu. "Um, aku akan pergi mencari minuman untukmu."

"Tidak, tidak perlu Luhan. Aku baik – baik saja."

Luhan tidak menanggapi dan langsung melewatinya, Sehun berjuang untuk menjaga kedua lenganya tetap terjepit disisi tubuhnya sehingga tangannnya tidak dapat meraih tangan Luhan. Ia memejamkan mata merasakan kesakitan yang begitu menyesakkan. "Dia benar – benar membenciku."

"Tidak, nak, Luhan bukan wanita seperti itu." Sehun mendengus mendengarnya, membenci dirinya sendiri. "Seberapa banyak dia sangat ingin membencimu, tapi dia tidak bisa Sehun. Dia hanya takut padamu sekarang karena langkah tolol yang telah kau lakukan padanya."

Terdengar ketokan pintu menginterupsi keduanya. Seorang dokter bertubuh tinggi dan berambut gelap tersenyum kepada mereka. "Halo, tuan Oh. Anda tampak jauh lebih baik sekarang."

"Saya merasa, saya harus berterima kasih untuk itu dr. Siwan."

Siwan melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan. "Kami sudah mendapatkan hasil pemeriksaan anda. Tampaknya anda memiliki dua arteri pembuluh darah yang delapan puluh persennya tersumbat. Saya telah berkonsultasi dengan bagian kardiologi untuk memastikan supaya aman, kami rasa hal terbaik menahan anda semalam dan manjadwalkan untuk tindakan angioplasty besok pagi."

"Setidaknya itu bukan sesuatu yang besar seperti operasi bedah jantung."

Siwan mengangguk. "Saya yakin berita ini akan membuat cucu perempuan anda merasa lebih baik."

"Cucuku?"

Siwan menundukkan kepalanya tapi sebelumnya Sehun telah melihat sebuah senyum tipis diwajahnya dan kilauan dimatanya yang gelap. "Luhan, si cantik berambut cokelat yang hampir pingsan karena ia sangat khawatir tentang kondisi anda."

"Dia hampir pingsan?" sembur Sehun dengan menunjukkan ekspresinya yang tidak begitu dimengerti oleh Siwan.

"Tidak apa – apa. Aku sudah menyuruhnya berbaring sebentar, dan aku membawakan bayinya– eum, maksudku, dia, sesuatu untuk dimakan."

Tangan Sehun mengepal bukan hanya melihat keakraban Siwan dengan Luhan, tapi saat ia menyebut Haowen itu jelas membuatnya tidak suka. Meskipun Sehun seorang pria, ia tahu ada kompetisi ketika melihatnya. Itu bukan fakta bahwa Siwan memiliki penampilan yang membuat celana dalam setiap wanita terbakar, tapi tampaknya bajingan ini orang yang baik dan perhatian. Sebagai fakta tambahan ia seorang dokter, dan jadilah seorang triple thread –berwajah tampan, tubuh bagus, dan memiliki kepribadian menawan.

"Anda sangat baik. Saya berterima kasih untuk itu." Kata Sehun, berusaha keras berbicara tanpa meluapkan emosinya yang sudah terbakar oleh rasa kesalnya.

Senyum hangat berkembang diwajah Siwan. "Saya sangat senang melakukan itu untuknya. Adikmu seorang wanita muda yang baik, semangatnya tampak bersinar dari dalam dirinya."

Mulut Sehun menganga sempurna.

 **Apa – apaan ini? Dia pikir Luhan adalah adikku?**

"Apakah anda pikir saya–"

"Luhan bukan cucuku, dok." Potong Yunho, menyadari susana diruangannya mulai memanas.

"Oh, saya minta maaf. Anda memiliki seorang putri yang sangat manis."

"Tidak, tidak, dia juga bukan putriku. Bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan apapun denganku."

"Ah, saya paham. Anda sangat beruntung memiliki seseorang yang sangat begitu peduli kepada anda."

Yunho melirik Sehun lewat ujung matanya. "Maaf, apa saya tadi mendengar anda menyebut Luhan wanita manis dan cantik?"

"Ah, maafkan saya, saya terlihat jelas sangat berharap ya." Menggusap – usap kepala bagian belakangnya dengan malu – malu.

"Tidak apa – apa dokter, tidak usah malu. Apakah anda tertarik berkencan dengan Luhan? Dia masih lajang."

Sehun melotot pada ayahnya, yang hanya membuat Yunho semakin memperlebar seringainya. "Um, saya tidak biasa mengajak wanita berkencan diruang UDG tuan Oh, anda mengerti maksud saya bukan?" gumam Siwan dengan menggeser kakinya tak nyaman.

"Ini bukan mengajak dalam artian kencan yang sebenarnya, tapi anda bersedia merawatnya. Jelas itu berbeda bukan."

"Mungkin kami bisa mendapatkan kesempatan lain untuk berbicara lagi."

"Dia hamil enam bulan!" sembur Sehun.

Siwan tersentak kebelakang mendengarnya. Ia langsung berdeham sebelum berbicara. "Ya, saya tahu itu. Justru karena hal itulah yang paling mengkhawatirkan saya ketika bertemu dengannya." Sehun mendengus tapi tidak membantah.

"Jangan pedulikan anak saya dok. Dia tidak memiliki hak untuk kebahagiaan Luhan lagi."

Seketika rasa paham tampaknya melintasi wajah Siwan. "Oh. Kapan anda berencana bertemu dengan Luhan lagi tuan Oh? Tolong katakan padanya untuk menghubungi saya."

Sehun mendengus dan menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya. "Hal itu tidak akan terjadi, Luhan bukan tipe wanita yang suka menelpon seorang pria. Dia sangat kuno." Mata tajamnya menyipit tak suka pada mata gelap Siwan yang diam – diam mengejeknya saat ia memberikan kartu namanya kepada Yunho.

Siwan tersenyum dan mengambil pena dari saku jasnya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Yunho. "Tuan Oh, apakah anda memiliki nomer Luhan? Saya akan senang untuk menelponnya sendiri." Tersenyum malu – malu. "Yang pasti dengan alasan berpura – pura bertanya tentang kesehatannya setelah kejadian hari ini."

"Ya, saya punya." Yunho tersenyum puas dan jahil melihat situasi ini. Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan Sehun disampingnya.

Setelah Siwan menuliskan nomer telpon Luhan, ia melirik sekilas kepada Sehun sebelum kembali memandang Yunho. "Terima kasih."

"Sama – sama."

"Sekarang saya kira kita harus kembali kemasalah pokok. Um, kami harap anda mau menunggu sebentar lagi tuan Oh, karena kami sedang menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk kepeluan anda pindah ke lantai atas, dan operasinya dilakukan besok pagi pukul tujuh pagi."

"Saya sudah pernah menjalani itu." Ucap Yunho tidak bersemangat.

Siwan tersenyum maklum kepadanya. "Saya berharap yang terbaik untuk keberhasilan anda Tuan Oh." Dia membungkuk dan menjabtan tangan Yunho.

Sambil mengedipkan matanya. "Begitu juga anda dr. Siwan."

Mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Sehun, lalu sedikit mengangguk sebelum berjalan menuju pintu.

.

.

.

Mengingat Luhan tidak kembali ke kamar rawat inap Yunho, dalam waktu yang cukup lama. membuat Sehun khawatir kepadanya. Dimana Luhan? Ketika ia melangkah ke lorong, menjulurkan lehernya ke kiri dan ke kanan, tapi Sehun tidak melihatnya. Berjalan dengan cepat, ia masuk kedalam ruang tunggu pasien. Akhirnya Sehun menemukannya, dengan perasaan lega. Duduk merosot disalah satu kursi, jari Luhan mengirim pesan teks singkat dengan kesal, terbaca dari bibirnya yang mengerucut dan matanya yang menyipit.

"Lu?"

Luhan tersentak kaget, mendengar Sehun memanggilnya. "Aku, um, baru saja mengirim pesan kepada Baekhyun dan Kris agar bisa menjemputku kemari." Jawabnya gugup.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, Sehun tahu Luhan tidak menyukai usulan ini. "Mereka tidak akan menjawabnya Luhan, jika mengingat hari ini adalah hari sabtu." Sehun mengulurkan tangan kepadanya. "Ayo kita pulang."

Luhan menatapnya dengan hati – hati. "Sebelumnya kita berpamitan dulu dengan ayahmu Sehun."

Dengan ragu – ragu, Luhan menerima uluran tangannya. Aliran listrik melonjak dari jari – jari Sehun sepanjang jalan. Dari ekspresi tertegun Luhan, dia bukan satu – satunya yang mengalami hal ini. Setibanya dikamar Yunho, Sehun tidak mau melepaskannya. Sebaliknya, ia menekan tangannya yang lain kepunggu Luhan, membimbingnya masuk. Tetapi mereka menemukan kamarnya telah kosong

"Oh, sepertinya mereka sudah memindahkannya ke lantai atas."

"Berarti aku tidak bisa bertemu dan berpamitan dengannya."

"Um, Luhan, Aku bisa menjemputmu besok pagi dan kau bisa menemuinya sebelum operasi."

"Sehun, aku– baiklah" tidak mau berdebat lebih lama dengan Sehun, Luhan mengiyakan apa yang telah Sehun tawarkan padanya.

Senyuman berseri – seri tampak diwajah Sehun. Ia memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama Luhan lagi, dan ia bertekad akan memperbaiki semua ini. Agar Luhan bisa menerimanya kembali seperti sedia kala.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin makan malam?"

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Kau butuh makan Luhan." Ia berpaling dari jalan untuk menatapnya. "Demi Haowen, jika bukan untukmu."

Saat memandang ekspresi penuh harap Sehun, Luhan merasa kalah. "Bawa aku makan malam." Sudut bibir Sehun naik keatas, dan Luhan tahu Sehun sedang menekan senyumannya yang berseri – seri.

Ketika Sehun berhenti disebuah tempat parkir yang begitu familiar, mau tidak mau Luhan terkesiap. "Disini?" suaranya mencicit melihat kerlip neon hijau dan jingga bertuliskan O'Malley.

Sehun mengangkat bahu saat ia mematikan mesin mobil. "Ini adalah tempat pertama yang aku lihat. Selain itu kita berdua menyukai makanan dan suasana disini, kan?"

Serbuan kenangan terasa menyakitkan telah menabraknya seperti gelombang lau tengah badai yang bergolak. "Kurasa ya." Gumamnya. Saat mereka memasuki bar, Sehun bersyukur tidak melihat Soyou berdiri ditempat penerima tamu. Tapi tidak lama, suara jeritan tajam menyebabkan Luhan mengalihkan tatapan matanya.

"LUHAN!" pekik Soyou, wajahnya berseri – seri saat ia melompat dari kursinya begitu cepat sampai jatuh ke lantai. Soyou memeluk leher Luhan dengan erat. "Oh ya Tuhan! Aku tidak percaya ini!"

Kehangatan memenuhi pipi Luhan serta hatinya melihat antusias Soyou yang berlebihan. "Aku juga senang melihatmu."

Soyou menarik diri. Mata sipitnya menyala dengan kebahagiaan saat ia melihat penampilan Luhan. "Kau tampak benar – benar menakjubkan!" tatapannya tertuju pada perut Luhan yang menonjol. "Aku harap aku terlihat seksi seperti penampilanmu ketika hamil nanti!"

Luhan tertawa dan menaruh tangannya diatas perutnya. "Terima kasih. Aku justru tidak merasa seksi saat ini." Dari atas bahu Soyou, Luhan melihat Sehun menatapnya penuh harap. "Aku harus pergi." Ia mulai melangkah maju, tapi Soyou meremasnya dengan ketat. Ekspresi Soyou berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dibandingkan sebelumnya, Luhan menatapnya heran.

"Aku tahu, aku sangat lancang berbicara mengenai hal ini padamu Luhan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku akan lakukan jika aku ada diposisimu. Tapi aku tahu aku belum pernah melihat seorang laki – laki yang lebih sengsara karena mengacaukan semuanya sepanjang hidupku. Dia begitu tertekan oleh perasaan bersalah dan penyesalan, sehingga membuat kami takut hal itu akan menghancurkan dirinya."

Luhan tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ia hanya menyentakkan kepalanya mendengar pengakuan Soyou. Dengan langkah goyah, ia berjalan menghampiri Sehun. Untungnya, pelayan tidak menempatkan mereka ditempat yang sama dimana mereka pernah kemari sebelumnya.

"Apa yang bisa saya sajikan untuk anda?" tanya pelayan.

Luhan menatap menu, semua menu tampak menarik sampai – sampai dirinya dibuat pusing hanya sekedar meilih menu makanan saja. "Um, kurasa aku ingin Ribeye, matang, dengan sayuran kukus. Dan aku ingin salad juga dengan saus mustard madu."

Sambil mengangguk, pelayan menuliskan pesanannya. Ia kemudia beralih kepada Sehun. "Dan bagaimana dengan anda?"

"Bawakan _Beer_ untukku." Jawab Sehun

Pelayan mulai akan meninggalkan mereka menuju dapur, tapi Luhan menghentikannya. "Tidak, tidak! Kau harus makan Sehun."

"Lu, aku tidak ingin–"

Luhan mengalihkan tatapan bermusuhan darinya ke pelayan yang tampak sedikit pucat melihat ketegangan yang telah berkembang. "Dia pesan steak Porterhouse, setengah matang, dengan banyak kentang panggang. Kau juga dapat membawakannya tambahan kentang tumbuk bumbu bawang putih karena dia kecanduan karbohidrat dan kentang. Dia juga pesan salad, salad Caesar. Dan bisakah kau bawakan sekeranjang roti dengan banyak mentega, sekarang?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya kearah Sehun. "Dia sangat menyukai rotimu."

Sehun mentapnya kaget. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk – angguk setuju. "Baiklah, saya akan menaruh pesanan anda didapur dan membawakan rotinya."

"Terima kasih." Setelah meneguk minumannya, Luhan menemukan Sehun menatapnya. "Apa?"

"Kau ingat apa yang aku sukai?"

"Diamlah Sehun, kita tidak perlu membahasnya."

Sehun hanya bisa mendengus mendengar jawaban Luhan, tapi ia cukup senang, setidaknya Luhan tidak begitu membencinya walaupun ia sedang marah dan kesal tapi perhatian Luhan pada dirinya membuat hatinya menghangat. Setelah acara makan selesai, Sehun mendorong piring kosong menjauh darinya, melihat sekarang Luhan sudang mulai merasa tenang dan bisa diajak bicara, Sehun memberanikan diri untuk memberitahu Luhan yang sebenarnya. Ekspresi Sehun bertambah serius. "Luhan, aku ingin memberitahumu tentang kebenaran apa yang terjadi dengan Qian."

"Kebenaran? Apa maksudmu?"

"Hanya Qian, _Appa_ , dan aku yang mengetahui kebenaran yang sesungguhnya." Sehun meneguk sisa _Beer_ -nya dan mengguncangkan botolnya ke arah pelayan saat ia lewat.

"Ceritakan padaku." Desak Luhan.

"Seperti yang pernah aku katakan padamu sebelumnya, setelah beberapa tahun kami bersama, Qian ingin sekali kami menikah." Sehun menarik nafasnya dengan kasar. "Dia begitu putus asa sehingga ia bertindak jauh untuk mencoba menjebakku agar menikahinya."

"Maksudmu. . ."

"Ya, dia hamil."

Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Ya Tuhan."

"Untuk kedua kalinya kami kembali berhubungan, dia membahas topik untuk melakukan seks tanpa kondom. Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, dia akhirnya bisa membujukku untuk tidak memakainya. Tapi dengan syarat dia meminum pil KBnya, dan aku pikir itu sudah cukup aman. Lalu aku berhenti menggunakan kondom."

Luhan melengkungkan alisnya mendengar pengakuan Sehun. "Kau bilang waktu itu, aku adalah wanita pertama yang melakukan seks denganmu tanpa kondom."

"Maaf soal itu." Jawabnya lirih.

"Jadi, saat Qian hamil, dia masih meminum pilnya?"

"Tidak, ternyata dia berhenti meminum pilnya tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Jadi kau memiliki–"

"Aku belum selesai Luhan."

"Lanjutkan."

Sehun meneguk setengah botol sebelum berbicara lagi. "Beberapa minggu sebelum aku tahu dia hamil, Qian dan aku keluar berpesta dengan beberapa teman, dan aku sangat mabuk. Malam itu ketika aku sedang mencari advil didalam lemari obat, dengan tidak sengaja aku menjatuhkan pil KBnya diwastafel. Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana terkejutnya aku ketika pilnya tidak dimunum, dan resepnyapun tidak ditebus selama dua bulan. Ketika aku menanyakannya, dia mengaku kalau dia berhenti meminum pilnya karena dia pikir seorang bayi akan memperkuat hubungan kami."

"Sehun."

"Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, dia datang ke kantorku dan menunjukkan kepadaku hasil tes kehamilannya." Sehun tersenyum sedih menatap Luhan. "Fakta bahwa Qian wanita yang paling kucintai telah mengkhianatiku dengan menjebakku untuk menikah, itu sangat mengerikan, tetapi bagian terburuknya adalah ketakutanku melihat nantinya aku akan menjadi ayah pada umur dua puluh empat. Dan aku yakin kau bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya."

"Qian memergokimu meniduri wanita lain?"

"Ya. Dan keesokan paginya aku kembali lagi dan mencoba memberi alasan kepadanya. Aku bilang aku menyesal, bahwa aku mencintainya, dan meskipun dia mencoba menjebakku dan aku meniduri wanita lain, aku masih ingin menikahinya. Tapi dia tidak menginginkannya. Dia masuk kemobil dan melaju dengan cepat, kemudian tidak lama dari itu terdengar suara tabrakan, dan dia yang menjadi korbannya." Sehun berhenti sejenak untuk mengontrol nafasnya yang sudah mulai tak beraturan. "Meskipun hanya mendapatkan beberapa luka goresan dan memar ditubuhnya, Dia. . ." Dadanya naik turun dengan nafas kasar terengah – engah. "Dia keguguran."

Tanpa sadar, Luhan mengulurkan tangan dan meraih tangan Sehun. Ekspresinya, airmatanya, dan kata – katanya telah menghancurkan hati Luhan. Semua potongan – potongan puzzle masalalu Sehun akhirnya dipahaminya. "Selama bertahun – tahun ini kau merasa bersalah tentang bayi itu, kan?"

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkannya, dan disaat aku menginginkannya, aku malah membunuhnya." Mengusap airmata dipipinya.

"Aku yakin waktu telah membantu untuk menyembuhkan perasaan buruk yang dimiliki Qian denganmu. Aku yakin dia berusaha melawan rasa bersalah dengan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang dia lakukan padamu karena mencoba menjebakmu."

"Jika bukan karena dia, mungkin aku tidak akan melakukan kekacauan sampai begitu hebatnya padamu Luhan."

"Mungkin." Gumamnya.

"Apakah sekarang kau membenciku karena hal itu?

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Bahkan, aku lebih menghormatimu karena kau mau menceritakan hal itu padaku Sehun."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku senang memiliki Haowen adalah cara agar kau bisa menebus semua yang sudah pernah kau lakukan. Tidak ada istilah terlambat untuk menebus dosa, bukan?"

Sebuah harapan terlihat memasuki matanya. "Aku akan memberikan apapun dan segalanya didunia ini untuk menebus diriku kepadamu. Hanya tolong beri aku kesempatan."

Kesempatan? Apakah Luhan benar – benar ingin memberi kesempatan Sehun untuk menebus semua kesalahan pada dirinya? Bisakah dia benar – benar melakukan itu untuk dirinya sendiri atau hatinya?

"Kurasa, aku bisa mencoba." Ketika Luhan menatap kembali kearahnya, mata elangnya bersinar penuh dengan tekad "Aku tidak membuat janji apapun."

"Aku bisa menerimanya."

.

.

.

Setelah memasuki jalanan masuk kerumah Luhan, sebuah tanda di halaman menarik perhatian Sehun. Menyipitkan matanya dalam kegelapan, ia tersentak mengenali tanda makelar. Kata – kata dijual telah melemparkan sebuah pisau menembus jantungnya.

Sehun berhenti mendadak sampai ban berdecit, darahnya memukul telinganya saat ia keluar dari mobil dan membanting pintu mobilnya. Sehun berada di sampingnya sebelum Luhan punya waktu untuk menutup pintu mobil. "KAU AKAN PINDAH RUMAH?"

Menciut karena kemarahan Sehun, Luhan menempelkan dirinya ke mobil. "Ya." Bisiknya.

Sehun merasa malu karena reaksinya telah membuat Luhan ketakutan. "Maafkan aku karena beteriak padamu, tapi bagaimana bisa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Aku akan memberitahumu." Bantahnya.

"Kapan? Pada saat mobil van pindahan datang?"

"Maaf Sehun."

Sehun takut untuk mengajukan pertanyaan berikutnya karena jauh dilubuk hatinya ia sudah tahu jawabannya. "Dan kemana kau akan pergi?"

"Aku akan pindah kembali ke rumah Nenek untuk sementara waktu sampai rumah terjual."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menjauhkan anakku dariku."

"Jangan coba – coba mengancamku Sehun. Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah menjauhkan dirimu dari Haowen. Hanya karena aku tidak tinggal disini, bukan berarti kau tidak akan bisa melihatnya."

"Rumah nenek satu setengah jam jauhnya Luhan. Bagaimana aku akan bisa melihat Haowen ketika ia jauh dariku, hm?"

Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, kenapa semuanya jadi sebegitu rumitnya? Luhan hanya ingin pergi menjauh darinya, tetapi pada saat ia sedang dihadapanya, dirinya tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Lidahnya terasa kelu hanya untuk sekedar berdeham atau hal – hal mudah lainnya. Tiba – tiba mata Luhan membelalak tak percaya, melihat Sehun sekarang sudah berlutut di hadapannya tanpa malu.

Sehun menarik nafasnya kasar. "Luhan." Suaranya lirih penuh penyesalan. "Aku minta maaf. Aku sangat menyesal karena menyakiti hatimu. Aku menjadi bajingan yang takut menyuarakan perasaanku padamu. Yang paling penting, aku minta maaf karena telah mengacaukan kehidupan sempurna yang kita miliki dengan mendorongmu pergi dan berselingkuh di hadapanmu."

Luhan melangkah kearahnya dengan tatapan penuh tekad, Sehun merasa harapannya meningkat. Tetapi perasaan itu dengan cepat memudar saat Luhan mencengkeram rambut dan menarik rambut Sehun keatas. "Berdirilah dari jalan dan masuk kerumahku dalam satu menit, atau aku akan menelpon polisi." Sehun menjerit kesakitan karena rambut kebanggannya dengan seenaknya di tarik oleh Luhan.

"Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan ini padaku." Mengusap – usap rambutnya yang masih terasa sakit akibat jenggutan tangan Luhan.

"Cepat masuk Sehun, jangan membuatku menarik rambutmu lagi." acuhnya memasuki pekarangan rumah dengan cekikikan pelan, dan Sehun tidak menyadarinya. Luhan membuka pintu depan rumahnya. "Silahkan duduk. Aku akan membawa vivi kemari untuk menemanimu." Ketika Sehun duduk di sofa, sebuah memori terlintas didalam pikirannya ketika ia bercinta dengan Luhan di sofa ini sebelum pergi menemui kakek dan neneknya.

Suara lolongan viv-puni terdengar disudut ruangan. "Hei vivi!" teriaknya, sambil berdiri dari sofa.

Saat melihat Sehun, vivi benar – benar kehilangan kendali, terlihat dari seluruh tubuhnya yang menggeliat saat ia mendengking dan menggonggong. ia berlari menuju Sehun, menjatuhkannya kembali ke sofa. Lalu vivi menjilati wajah, serta tangannya.

Luhan ingin membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tiba – tiba perutnya terasa sakit. Perlahan – lahan melangkah kearah kursi terdekat dengan mengernyitkan kedua matanya untuk duduk.

"Lu." Melihat keanehan pada ekspresi Luhan, membuatnya khawatir. Sehun berjalan mengitari sisi kursi. Berjongkok didepannya. Jantungnya tersentak berhenti dan berdetak kembali saat melihat ekspresi menderita terukir diwajah Luhan. "Luhan, ada apa?"

"Perutku Sehun, perutku kram." Luhan menutup matanya, dan dadanya naik turun dengan nafas yang berat. "Sakitnya benar – benar menyiksa."

Rasa ketakutan jatuh diatas kepala Sehun. "Ayo kita kerumah sakit." Sebelum Luhan bisa memprotes, Sehun mengambil tangannya dan membantunya berdiri dari kursi. Luhan merintih dan mencengkeram perutnya. "Aku akan menggendongmu jika kau mau."

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Jawabnya. Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan untuk menyeimbangkannya.

"Bagaimana rasa sakitnya?"

"Sangat menyiksa." Jawabnya terengah – engah.

"Apa kau pendarahan atau merasa air ketubanmu pecah?"

"Tidak Sehun, ini hanya kontraksi saja."

Sedikit rasa lega memenuhi diri Sehun. "Ini akan baik – baik saja. Aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit, dan mereka akan menolongmu Lu."

Hatinya hancur ketika Luhan menatapnya dengan mata yang penuh airmata kesakitan akibat kontraksinya. "Aku harap begitu."

"Percayalah."

Sehun membuka pintu mobil dan pelan – pelan membantu Luhan duduk di jok mobil. Begitu ia menutup pintu, Sehun berlari kesisi pengemudi. Dia masuk kedalam dan menyalakan mobilnya. Mempercepat kecepatannya menuju jalan raya.

Mata Luhan tertutup dan alisnya berkerut, sementara Sehun menggigit bibirnya cemas. Melihat Luhan yang sangat tersiksa membuatnya melepaskan satu tangannya dari setir, lalu meraih sala satu tangan Luhan. Mata Luhan langsung terbuka, dan menatap kearah Sehun. "Aku disini untukmu, Luhan."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

24 Agustus 2016

Yo~ Yo The Proposal is up!

Tuh udah keungkapkan yah masalalu sehun, dan yaa begitulah, hiks. Dan disini ada member baru, jang jang jaaang aku bawa Im Siwan kkk~ lol

 **Kenapa kak harus Im Siwan?**

Hmm, pas nulis ulang ff ini aku kepikiran cowok yang mukanya kek song joong ki sapa ya, ganteng tapi lembut, hahaha *plak. eeh nie orang langsung aja muncul diotakku, dan menurutku dia mukanya 11:12 ama mas joongki *ehem. Secara kan joongki juga mantan tunangan Luhan yaa, ups, hihi

Buat **anggrek hitam** , dirimu selalu mengingatkanku tentang 2 hari sekali itu, hahaha makasih buat semangatnya yaa. dan buat ff ini aku usahain fast update kok, yaa meskipun gak kayak kemaren banget, tapi aku usahain seminggu sekali pasti update, hoho

Dan makasih juga buat kalian yang udah **MAU** review, itu salah satu alasan kenapa aku masih semangat buat lanjutin ini ff, meskipun pulang ngantor abis ngelembur, capek lelah pasti, tapi aku tetep nyicil nulis ulang ff ini, karena kalian, kalian yang mau review itu bikin aku gak mau ngecewain kalian. Thankyou. Thankyou. Thankyou.

.

 **BIG THANKS FOR YOU GUYS. MUCH. MUCH. MUCH.**

Asmaul | ohfelu | Sarrah HunHan | daebaektaeluv | HHS Hyuuga L | Kim124 | Arifahohse | keziaf | Angel Deer | wollfdeer520 | Seravin509 | han7 | ljissi | RufEXO | Guest | Selenia Oh | amyoon | misslah | danactebh | rly | anggrek hitam | Ayu761 | panypany | ziarll | shosasmh | Oh Hee Ra | OhXiSeLu | D1

.

.

.

with love, apricaa


	11. Chapter 10

_[REMAKE] Katie Ashley – The Proposition #2_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: cerita sepenuhnya milik Katie Ashley, terjemahan indonesia dari buku aslinya sepenuhnya milik LoveReads.

 _._

versi HunHan yang saya remake, memiliki alur dan bahasa yang sedikit berbeda dari novel aslinya, **TETAPI** tetap tidak merubah inti ceritanya. alur, pemakaian bahasa, dan nama tokoh ada yang saya ubah. ff ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata. tidak ada unsur lain didalamnya.

.

luhan1220

.

.

.

The Proposal

.

.

.

 _Mata Luhan tertutup dan alisnya berkerut, sementara Sehun menggigit bibirnya cemas. Melihat Luhan yang sangat tersiksa membuatnya melepaskan satu tangannya dari setir, lalu meraih sala satu tangan Luhan. Mata Luhan langsung terbuka, dan menatap kearah Sehun. "Aku disini untukmu, Luhan."_

.

.

.

Chapter 10

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan satu lengan melilit dipinggangnya, Sehun menuntun Luhan melewati pintu ganda otomatis dan masuk ke lobi UGD. Luhan mencengkeram tangan Sehun dengan erat dan dari ekspresi wajahnya, Sehun bisa tahu rasa sakitnya lebih buruk. "Sedikit LAgi Lu." Katanya

Dimeja pendaftaran, Sehun pelan – pelan mendudukan Luhan ke kursi ruang tunggu. Ketika petugas tidak segera datang, ia memukulkan kepalan tangannya diatas meja. "TOLONG, DIA MUNGKIN AKAN MENGALAMI PERSALINAN PREMATUR DISINI!" bentak Sehun kesal.

Resepsionis mengangguk kearah perawat. "Kami akan membawanya masuk kedalam."

"Terima kasih."

Seorang perawat keluar dari pintu dengan membawa kursi roda. Sehun menolong Luhan untuk berdiri lalu membantunya duduk. Ketika ia akan ikut masuk kedalam dengan mereka, resepsionis memanggilnya. "Anda tidak bisa masuk kedalam sampai kami memiliki semua data medisnya."

"Saya sebelumnya sudah terdaftar di bagian OB/GYN." Gumam Luhan, dengan gigi terkatup menahan rasa sakit.

"Dia harus tinggal sampai kami mendapatkan informasi asuransinya."

Sehun menatap putus asa kearah Luhan dan menyerahkan tasnya. "Kartuku ada di dompet."

Sehun segera mengisi dokumen itu. Sebagian besar ia biarkan kosong, berharap mereka sudah memiliki datanya. Ketika Sehun kembali kedalam, ia menekan tombol pintu _'Staff Only'_. Tatapannya berputar – putar dengan putus asa disekeliling lorong kamar – kamar. Sehun baru saja akan melambaikan tangannya pada perawat ketika Siwan muncul dihadapannya, wajahnya tegang tampak khawatir. "Dia berada di kamar lima."

Meskipun benci mengatakan ini, Sehun tetap mengucapkannya. "Terima kasih." ia mendorong kedepan untuk membuka pintu dan menemukan tirai tertutup. Suara detak jantung bayi bergema didinding. "Lu?" teriaknya.

"Aku disini."

Sehun bergegas melangkah maju, lalu menyibakkan tirai kesamping. Saat melihat kaki Luhan naik ke _stirrups_ dan seorang dokter diantara kedua kakinya yang terbuka lebar, Sehun membeku.

"Sehun."Desaknya dengan memberi isyarat agar Sehun mendekatinya. Nada suara Luhan membuatnya bergerak dengan cepat. Ia melangkah kesamping dokter lalu kesisinya. Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan meremasnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku harus mengisi semua dokumen menyebalkan itu."

"Tidak apa – apa."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap kearah Luhan. "Tidak, tidak. Kau seharusnya tidak sendirian. Kau membutuhkanku."

"Kau disini sekarang. Itu yang paling penting Sehun."

Sang dokter, yang mengenakan jas putih dengan bordir warna biru bertuliskan 'Dr. Kim Jongdae', turun dari kursinya. "Anda bisa menurunkan kaki sekarang." Pelan – pelan Luhan menarik kakinya dari _strirrups_ saat Jongdae menarik meja kembali dibawah untuk Luhan. Setelah ia melemparkan sarung tangan karetnya ke tempat sampah, ia berbalik menghadap mereka.

"Meskipun anda mengalami persalinan prematur, anda tidak mengalami pembukaan, dan _plug serviks_ anda masih utuh."

Melihat Sehun yang bisa diasumsikan sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang telah dikatakannya, Jongdae menjelaskan. "Itu adalah faktor yang baik. Saya akan meminta seorang perawat datang dan memberikan _Turbutaline_ , yang akan menghentikan sisa kontraksi yang anda alami. Saya akan datang kembali dan melakukan USG untuk melihat bagaimana kondisi bayi anda. Dari detak jantungnya, tampaknya ia menjadi sedikit gelisah, tapi itu bisa saja dari dinding rahim yang berkontraksi."

Kaki Sehun terasa seperti tidak bisa mendukung dirinya untuk berdiri lagi, sehingga ia jatuh ke kursi disamping tempat tidur. Membebaskan rasa mualnya. Untuk sementara, tampaknya Haowen akan baik – baik saja. "Terima kasih." Gumam Luhan.

Sebuah keributan datang dari luar pintu. "Apa s–" kata Sehun terpotong karena Baekhyun dan Kris berhamburan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

.

.

.

Sehun sangat menyesal menuruti apa yang Luhan katakan padanya didalam mobil untuk menghubungi sahabatnya itu. "Luhan!" teriak Baekhyun, bergegas kesamping tempat tidur, memeluk Luhan dan meremasnya dengan erat. "Bagaimana hasilnya?" karena Baekhyun sangat berisik dan cerewet.

"Untuk saat ini, aku baik – baik saja, dan Haowen juga baik – baik saja. hanya gejala persalinan prematur, tapi mereka bisa menghentikannya."

Baekhyun dan Kris menghembuskan nafasnya lega. "Syukurlah." Ucap Kris sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

Seorang perawat datang menyela untuk menyuntikkan _turbulatine_. Ia menatap semua orang sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Anda benar – benar membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup nona."

"Kumohon jangan membuat mereka pergi."

Ia berkata sebelum menyuntikkan jarum selang infus pada pergelangan tangan Luhan. "Dr. Jongdae tidak akan senang dengan banyaknya orang didalam sini, akan mengganggumu, dan ia akan datang kembali untuk melakukan USG pada anda."

"Kami akan keluar sebentar." Kata Baekhyun dengan diplomatis.

"Ya, kami tidak ingin membuatmu dalam kesulitan Luhan." Kris menyetujuinya.

Ketika Sehun tidak bergerak, Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tajam. "Aku tetap disini bersama Luhan dan anakku." Jawab Sehun dengan ringkas.

"Terserah." acuh Baekhyun sebelum menuju ke pintu. Ia dan Kris pergi keluar ketika Jongdae masuk. Mereka menempelkan dirinya menjauh sampai ketembok. Tanpa menyapa ataupun peringatan pada ruangan yang terlalu padat, ia memulai melakukan USG. Luhan merasa sedikit tenang melihat penampakan Haowen dilayar dan detak jantung Haowen mulai tenang.

"Tampaknya Haowen berencana untuk tetap tinggal didalam sana untuk sementara waktu." Kata Jongdae sebelum mematikan mesinnya. "Sementara semuanya tampak semakin lebih baik, aku akan bersikeras menyuruh anda untuk mengambil bed-rest ketat paling tidak selama seminggu atau dua minggu kedepan. Anda diperbolehkan berbaring atau duduk. Saya juga akan menyarankan anda untuk menggunakan kursi didalam kamar mandi. Apa sudah jelas?"

Luhan terkesiap. "Tapi pekerjaanku–"

Jongdae mengangkat satu jarinya untuk membungkam Luhan. "Nona Xi, saya tahu saat ini anda tampak baik – baik saja, tapi stabilitas kehamilan anda di masa depan terletak pada perawatan anda pada diri anda sendiri disepuluh hari kedepan."

"Saya mengerti." Gumam Luhan mencoba menenangkan peningkatan rasa panik yang menusuk sekujur tubuhnya seperti jarum.

"Sedangkan untuk pekerjaan anda, saya akan mengisi dokumen yang anda butuhkan untuk mengambil cuti. Yang paling penting sekarang untuk anda adalah bed-rest dan membatasi tingkat stres. Kita tidak ingin ada persalinan prematur lagi."

"Berapa lama saya harus tinggal dirumah sakit?" tanya Luhan dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Saya ingin memantau anda sepanjang malam, dan kemudian anda bisa pulang kerumah. Saya akan memeriksa tentang pemindahan anda kekamar dilantai atas."

Setelah Jongdae keluar dari kamar, emosi Luhan meluncur keluar diluar kendali. Ia mencoba melawan dengan semua yang dimilikinya agar tidak benar – benar kehilangan kendali pada kemungkinan hidup Haowen masih dalam bahaya. Isakan tangis lolos dari bibir Luhan, membuat Baekhyun dan Sehun balapan menuju kearahnya untuk menenangkannya. Entah bagaimana Baekhyun menyikut Sehun keluar dari jalannya, menghalangi Sehun untuk mendekati Luhan.

Sebuah dengusan frustasi keluar dari bibir Sehun. Baekhyun menghiraukannya dengan meliriknya sekilas lalu meraih tangan Luhan. Ia meremasnya dengan erat dan memberikannya sebuah senyuman kasih sayang. "Jangan menangis Luhanie. Semua akan baik – baik saja. Banyak wanita yang harus menjalani bed-rest sementara, dan kemudian seluruh proses kehamilannya benar – benar normal."

Diantara isakan tangisnya, Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah yang sudah memerah akibat tangisannya. "Aku harap juga begitu."

"Dan aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah nenek besok pagi, dan akan membantumu melewati semua ini."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya saat airmata mengalir turun kepipinya. "Aku tidak bisa pergi kerumah nenek."

Sehun membersihkan tenggorokannya dan melangkah kesamping Baekhyun agar berdiri didepan Luhan. "Kau pulang kerumah bersamaku. Aku akan merawatmu."

Sebuah desisan keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Ia menyentakkan tangannya dari Luhan untuk menusukan satu jarinya di dada Sehun ."Langkahi dulu mayatku."

Alis Sehun terangkat. "Apa?"

"Kau pasti telah kehilangan akal sehatmu! Kau merawat Luhan? Kau adalah alasan utamanya hingga ia bisa sampai dalam situasi seperti ini, OH-SE-HUN!" sentak Baekhyun mempertegas nama Sehun disela – sela ucapannya.

"Ya, aku tahu, aku telah mengacaukan semuanya! Sangat. Meskipun aku akan memberikan segalanya untuk menariknya kembali, aku tahu, aku tidak bisa. Tapi aku bisa memperbaikinya, dan satu cara untuk membuktikan pada Luhan betapa pedulinya aku padanya adalah dengan merawatnya disaat ia membutuhkannya."

"Jika ada seseorang yang akan merawat Luhan, itu adalah aku, brengsek!"

Wajah Sehun menggelap karena amarah, dan Luhan takut ia akan benar – benar kehilangan kesabarannya. Rahangnya terkatup rapat saat ia mendekati Baekhyun. "Kau tampaknya lupa bahwa Luhan sedang mengandung anakku. Ia adalah tanggung jawabku. Kau boleh percaya atau tidak, tapi tidak ada hal lain yang lebih penting bagiku didunia ini daripada anakku."

Melotot kearahnya, Baekhyun membalas. "Sayang sekali kau tidak pernah berfikir tentang Haowen saat kau hampir menyetubuhi pelacur itu!"

Saat Sehun menggeram, Kris melerai diantara mereka. "Oke, Cukup!" ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sial, apakah kalian tidak bisa berhenti untuk memperebutkan Luhan? Kalian terlalu berisik dan mengganggu istirahat Luhan."

Sehun dan Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Kris dan menatap Luhan. Perhatian mereka membuat pipi Luhan memerah lucu dengan jejak - jejak airmatanya yang masih terlihat.

Ekspresi Sehun melembut. "Maafkan aku, Lu. Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin. . . aku hanya ingin kau mengijinkanku merawatmu dan Haowen."

Ketulusan kata – kata Sehun membuat jantungnya berdebar lagi. setelah menggigit bibirnya sendiri. "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Kau tidak mungkin melakukan perjalanan seperti sebelumnya dan merawatku sekaligus."

"Aku akan mengambil cuti sepertimu."

"Kau. . . kau akan melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan melakukannya. Kau membutuhkanku Luhan." Kata Sehun perlahan mendekati tempat tidurnya.

Baekhyun menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya dengan kesal. "Dan bagaimana jika libidomu menggelora disuatu malam setelah melihat beberapa pelacur sexy dengan rok pendek? Apa kau akan berlari menjauh darinya lagi?"

"Baek." Luhan memohon pada saat yang sama dengan Sehun yang akan membentak Baekhyun. Tapi dihalangi oleh ucapan Luhan.

"Aku tidak percaya kau benar – benar mempertimbangkan untuk mengijinkannya melakukan ini. Ia mematahkan hatimu Luhan!" teriak Baekhyun, menarik rambutnya frustasi.

"Ya aku cukup menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan. Tapi saat ini, aku tidak punya pilihan selain menerima apa yang ia usulkan." Lalu Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sehun. "Rumahku berantakan karena pindahan. Aku akan tinggal bersamamu."

Senyum berseri – seri Sehun sedikit mencairkan es yang tersisa di dalam hati Luhan pada Sehun. "Tentu saja, kau bisa melakukannya. Aku akan menempatkanmu dikamar tidurku karena itu dilantai bawah dan kamar mandinya yang terdekat."

"Terima kasih."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan membereskan barang – barangmu untuk pindah." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Sehun juga akan menemanimu dan Kris."

"Lu tapi–" ucap Sehun ragu – ragu untuk meninggalkan Luhan sendiri.

"Aku akan baik – baik saja Sehun."

"Um, Oke, baiklah. Jika ada apa – apa hubungi aku."

Saat Baekhyun berbalik, ia mengayunkan tas besarnya ke sekeliling, mengenai Sehun di selangkangannya. Dengan sebuah geraman, Sehun membungkuk, menghembuskan beberapa nafas dan kemudian menarik nafasnya. Setelah membaik, Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya menyipit marah kepadanya.

"Ups, aku sangat menyesal, itu salahku." Ujar Baekhyun memasang tampang pura – pura bersalahnya.

Sehun bergumam pelan, tapi ia tidak menantang Baekhyun. "Oh, ayolah." Kata Kris mengambil lengan Sehun. Setelah Sehun dan Kris keluar dari pintu, Luhan memanggil Baekhyun. "Baek?"

Melirik melalui atas bahunya. "Ya?"

Luhan memberinya senyuman ramah. "Bersikap baiklah terhadapnya, kumohon."

"Kau sangat menyebalkan Luhan. Mengapa kau harus begitu baik dan pemaaf?"

"Aku tak mengatakan aku memaafkannya. Au hanya lebih mengerti sekarang." Pada ekspresi keraguan Baekhyun yang terus berlanjut. "Percaya saja padaku untuk yang satu ini."

"Baiklah, aku akan lebih beradab, tapi tak bisa bersikap baik."

"Lebih beradab berarti tidak akan memukul selangkangannya lagi kan?"

Baekhyun memberinya seringai jahat. "Aku akan berusaha."

"Berusaha keras, oke?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Merebahkan kepalanya kembali ke bantal, Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya. Tangannya mengelus perutnya sambil terus menatap ke langit – langit. "Tolong Tuhan, tolong awasi Haowen dan jangan biarkan hal buruk terjadi padanya. Tidak ada hal lain yang penting didunia ini selain melahirkannya kedunia dengan sehat diwaktu yang tepat." Saat Luhan menutup matanya, wajah Sehun melintas dipikirannya, membuat matanya terbuka kembali. "Dan jika Sehun adalah jodohku, lembutkanlah hatiku padanya, atau berikanlah satu pertanda jika aku harus berpaling darinya."

Doanya terpotong oleh seorang perawat dan seorang mantri disampingnya. "Waktunya untuk pindah kelantai atas."

Mantri itu membawa kursi roda, dan Luhan mengayunkan kakinya turun dari tempat tidur. Setelah Luhan duduk dikursi roda, ia menaruh baju rumah sakitnya dibawah kakinya. Mereka mengambil jalan pintas dengan naik lift ke lantai tiga.

Seorang perawat wanita berwajah manis dan memiliki pipi seperti bapau datang sesaat Luhan telah berbaring ditempat tidurnya. "Saya Minseok, dan jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu, anda tinggal memintanya."

"Terima kasih."

Setelah Minseok dan mantrinya pergi, terdengar ketukan lembut dari pintu. "Ya?" seru Luhan, alisnya berkerut pada siapa yang mungkin datang menjenguknya lebih awal.

Suara berdecit terbuka sebelum Siwan menyembulkan kepalanya masuk. "Hai."

Bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, Luhan merapikan rambut bangun tidurnya dan berharap ia tidak memiliki penampilan yang buruk dihadapannya. "H–Hai."

Menunjuk ke kursi disamping tempat tidur. "Bolehkah?"

"Tentu."

Ekspresi riangnya tiba – tiba berubah menjadi serius. "Kau tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ngerinya aku melihat namamu ada di daftar data pasien." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jadi aku benar berfikiran bahwa kau perlu lebih peduli pada dirimu sendiri."

"Sayangnya ya. Tapi itu tidak hanya hari ini." Luhan menatap kebawah pada selimut rumah sakit. "Aku harus melakukan bed-rest selama dua minggu kedepan."

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan anak tuan Oh?"

Luhan menyentakan tatapannya dari selimut kearah Siwan." T–Tunggu bagaimana kau–"

"Ceritanya panjang." Memberikan senyuman pengertiannya.

Merasa canggung, Luhan sangat ingin merubah topik pembicaraannya. "Aku pikir hari ini kau sudah pulang. Saat aku dibawa masuk, aku harap kau akan menjadi dokterku. Sikap dr. Jongdae kurang ramah."

"Aku minta maaf untuk itu."

"Itu bukan salahmu, ia begitu menyebalkan."

"Tidak, tapi itu benar kesalahanku sampai kau harus mejadi pasiennya."

"Maksudmu?"

Sebuah senyuman malu – malu melengkung dibibir Siwan. "Kau telah ditetapkan menjadi tanggung jawabku, tapi aku malah meminta dr. Jongdae untuk menggantikanku."

"Kenapa?"

"Um, karena aku tahu aku ingin menjalin hubungan denganmu di masa yang akan datang, dan itu akan menjadi terlalu tidak nyaman bagi kita berdua jika aku harus. . ." Siwan menarik nafas dalam – dalam saat pipinya menjadi semu kemerahan. "Jika aku harus memeriksamu secara fisik."

Pemahaman melanda Luhan saat ia memikirkan bagaimana Jongdae telah memeriksa secara keseluruhan tubuhnya. "Oh." Gumamnya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau berfikir aku adalah seorang bajingan atau apapun itu. Dan sebenarnya aku tidak pernah bereaksi pada wanita lain seperti yang telah aku lakukan padamu Luhan, dalam jangka waktu yang lama."

"Apa?"

Siwan mengintip kearah Luhan melalui bulu mata gelapnya. Kesedihan terpancar didalam matanya. "Delapan belas bulan yang lalu, aku kehilangan istriku karena _aneurisma_ (pembengkakan pembuluh darah)."

Luhan terkejut dengan penuturan Siwan. "Aku sangat menyesal."

"Kau tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan tak berdaya menjadi seorang dokter, dan kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan wanita yang paling kau cintai didunia ini."

Siwan menatap Luhan dengan senyuman sendu. "Hana telah diadopsi saat ia berumur tiga tahun. Orang tua angkatnya tidak tahu apa – apa tentang riwayat medisnya. Dari apa yang telah aku kumpulkan, itu bisa saja dicegah jika kita tahu tanda – tanda dan gejala - gejala apa yang harus diperhatikan."

Melihat ada kesedihan dalam wajahnya, Luhan mengulurkan tangannya pada tangan Siwan. Dengan sebuah senyuman penuh syukur, Siwan menyelipkan kedalam tangan Luhan. "Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan cinta dalam kehidupanmu."

"Kau tahu?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Lima tahun yang lalu, tunanganku meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil."

"Aku ikut menyesal mendengarnya." Sebuah keheningan yang canggung memenuhi ruangan. Akhirnya, Siwan memberikan gelengan singkat. "Hmm, kau telah kehilangan tunangan, putusnya hubungan, dan aku yang sudah menjadi duda, kurasa kita bisa menjadi pasangan tragis, ya kan?"

"Hahaha, kita harus bisa melanjutkan hidup bukan." Kata Luhan dengan canda. Tapi saat ia mengucapkan rasa kehilanganya, Luhan sedang berfikir tentang Sehun dari pada Joongki.

Tapi. . . tunggu.

Apakah Siwan adalah pertanda dari doa yang telah ia ucapkan barusan? Atau apakah semuanya yang telah dialaminya dalam tiga minggu terakhir hanya membingungkannya saja?

"Sejak delapan belas bulan aku kehilangan Hana, aku tidak pernah membayangkan sama sekali ingin berkencan dengan wanita lain lagi." ia tersenyum pada Luhan. "Sampai hari ini."

"Maksudmu? Apa? Aku? Kenapa aku?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau sadar, aku sedang mengandung enam bulan."

"Aku akan mengatakan padamu hal yang sama pada anak tuan Oh saat iya juga menyebutkan hal itu."

Tanpa berkedip atau tidak bernafas, Luhan menatapnya tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang yang tampan, sukses, penuh kasih sayang tertarik berkencan dengannya saat ia sdang hamil enam bulan dengan anak dari pria lain?

"Siwan, aku sangat berterima kasih atas pujianmu, tapi kehidupanku begitu rumit."

Siwan memeiringkan kepalanya kesatu sisi dan berfikir. "Hm, bagaimana jika kita mencoba untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain terlebih dahulu? Dan kita bisa lihat bagaimana kelanjutannya. Aku tahu kau tidak diperbolehkan pergi kemanapun untuk beberapa minggu kedepan, jadi aku bsia datang kerumahmu dan menelponmu. Kau tahu, aku juga bisa datang untuk memeriksa tanda – tanda vitalmu." Siwan menyeringai sejenak. "Itu terdengar benar – benar seperti penguntit, ya kan?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku–"

"Sudah lama aku tidak berkencan, jadi kuharap kau tidak kehilangan selera disaat kita memulainya."

"Aku akan senang dengan kedatanganmu dan memeriksaku nanti."

"Aku senang jika kau menyukainya." Tersenyum lembut, lalu pager yang ada disabuk Siwan berbunyi. "Kurasa ada yang sedang membutuhkanku, sebaiknya aku pergi." Mengambil tangan Luhan dan kemudian membawanya kebibirnya. "Sebaiknya kau berjanji kau benar – benar bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri."

Kesulitan bernafas, Luhan hanya bisa bergumam. "Aku berjanji." Siwan pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan Luhan.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Luhan tidak bisa mempercayai peristiwa gila hari ini. Jika ada seorang pria tampan memintanya pergi berkencan dengannya, wanita lain akan mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa Luhan sedang berkhayal. Tapi itu semua telah terjadi padanya hari ini. Memikirkannya membuat dirinya merasa lelah untuk hari ini, ia menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk memblokir semua pikiran diluar kendalinya dan ketakutannya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sarapan pagi datang, bersamaan dengan itu datang seorang suster untuk memeriksanya. Luhan memaksa dirinya untuk makan daging yang seperti karet dan telurnya terlalu matang, ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka. "Pagi sayangku!" sapa Baekhyun riang sampai – sampai suaranya menggema diseluruh ruangan.

"Selamat pagi."

Baekhyun melihat sekeliling ruangan Luhan yang tampak sepi. "Omong – omong kemana si bajingan itu pergi pagi ini?"

"Sehun bersama saudara – saudaranya menunggu bagaimana operasi ayahnya berjalan."

"Oh begitu."

Baru saja Luhan membuka mulutnya untuk bercerita pada Baekhyun tentang Sehun yang menginap tadi malam, ketika seseorang langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya. "Pagi, aku hanya ingin memeriksa keadaanmu sebelum memulai shifku."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Baekhyun dengan mulut menganga tak berkedip. Baekhyun memperhatikan Siwan dari kepala sampai kaki. Ketika Siwan berpaling kearahnya, dan ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Saya dr. Im Siwan."

"B-Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun."

"Senang bertemu dengan anda." Melewati Baekhyun, Siwan menghampiri Luhan. "Kuharap kau tidak berfikir ini tidak sopan sama sekali, tetapi aku mengintip datamu pagi ini."

"Kau benar – benar seorang penguntit." Goda luhan.

Siwan tersenyum lebar, membuat lesung pipinya muncul dikedua pipinya. "Nah, semuanya terlihat baik – baik saja. Kupikir sekali kau menjalani dengan santai waktu bed-rest mu dua minggu kedepan, kau akan baik – baik saja selama masa kehamilanmu."

"Kuharap juga begitu."

"Yakinlah. Semua akan baik – baik saja." Sekali lagi pager Siwan menginterupsi mereka, meliriknya dan merengut. "Sebaiknya, aku harus pergi."

"Terima kasih banyak untuk mampir kemari."

"Aku akan menemuimu besok, dan kita akan memastikan rencana makan malam kita."

"Makan malam?"

Siwan mengangkat alis matanya yang gelap kearah Luhan. "Kau tidak berfikir aku hanya datang untuk memeriksamu dan keluar begitu saja, kan?"

"Tidak, tapi–"

"Kita akan membicarakannya nanti." Berpaling kearah Baekhyun. "Senang bertemu dengan anda."

"Ya, senang bertemu dengan anda juga." Balasnya, pandangan Baekhyun terpaku pada bokong seksi Siwan saat ia berjalan keluar. Ketika mereka sudah ditinggal sendiri, Baekhyun berputar kearah Luhan. "Gila Lu! Kau harus menjelaskan padaku siapa dokter 'tampan' itu!"

Luhan tertawa dan kemudian mulai menceritakan segalanya pada Baekhyun. Saat sudah selesai bercerita, Baekhyun mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya "Ya Tuhan, itu membuatku gila."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Lalu apa kau memberinya kesempatan?"

"Mungkin."

"Kupikir pria seperti itu lebih dari 'mungkin'. Maksudku, disamping terlihat sangat tampan, pria itu sangat penyayang dan perhatian, berlawanan sekali dengan si bajingan yang takut berkomitmen itu."

"Bisakah kau jangan menyebutnya seperti itu Baek?" menghela nafasnya. "Sehun adalah ayah dari anakku. Dan. . . aku akan selalu mencintainya, tetapi masih banyak masalah diantara kami."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu terluka lagi Luhanie."

"Aku tahu, dan percayalah, aku juga tidak mau. Tapi setidaknya aku harus membiarkan Sehun mencoba dan melihat bagaimana semuanya berjalan, atau aku akan menyesal nantinya." Baekhyun akan memprotes tetapi disela oleh ponsel Luhan yang berdering. Luhan membaca isi pesannya. "Sehun dalam perjalanan kemari."

"Sebaiknya aku pergi, atau aku akan terlambat kerja."

"Jaga kantor untukku selama aku tidak ada ya."

Baekhyun menunduk dan memeluk sekaligus mecium Luhan. "Pasti. Jaga dirimu baik - baik."

"Oke."

.

.

.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, kesehatan Luhan sudah mulai membaik dan dokter sudah memperbolehkan dirinya pulang dan menjalani masa bed-restnya selama dua minggu kedepan. Maka dari itu Sehun langsung membawa Luhan pulang dan menginap dirumahnya.

Ketika mereka berbelok dijalan rumah Sehun, dada Luhan terasa sakit karena merasakan campur aduk antara kenangan bahagia dan menyakitkan. Saat Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya, Luhan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengingat malam dimana ia menemukan mobil Sehun dan mobil 'wanita itu'.

Sehun mematikan mesin mobilnya, ia menengok kearah Luhan. "Bagaimana kalau kau duduk manis saja disini saat aku membuka pintu rumah, jadi kau tidak harus menunggu?"

"Oke."

Setelah Luhan memasuki rumah Sehun, ia melihat vivi berlari kearahnya. "Hei sayang, merindukanku?" vivi melolong dan mendorong perut Luhan. "Kami berdua baik – baik saja." Jelas Luhan memberitahu vivi.

"Ayo, kita ke tempat tidur."

"Ya." Jawabnya sambil menyurusi koridor menuju kamar Sehun.

Ketika Luhan masuk ke kamar Sehun, ia terkesiap. Selimut yang Heechul buat untuknya ketika masih kecil digelar diatas kasur sementara foto orang tuanya dibingkai dengan perak antik diatas nakas. Kursi ayun ada disamping kanan tempat tidur. Luhan berbalik kembali kearah Sehun, tidak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Apakah Baekhyun yang menyarankan ini?"

"Bukan."

Detak jantung beretak cepat. "Maksudmu, kau yang melakukan ini? untukku?"

Sehun menggosok lehernya dengan gusar dibawah tatapan mata Luhan. "Baekhyun membawa barang – barang yang penting saja, tetapi aku pikir kau memerlukan beberapa barang yang bisa membuatmu merasa seperti dirumah, walaupun jika kau bilang tak akan tinggal lama."

Luhan mengambil beberapa langkah ragu kearah Sehun. Berdiri didepannya, Luhan menatap mata tajamnya yang bertanya – tanya. Ia memberikan pelukan. "Terima kasih, Sehun. Ini sangat berarti untukku."

Sehun dengan cepat membalas pelukan Luhan. Luhan menutup matanya dan membiarkan perasaan nyaman dan bahkan cinta membungkusnya. Nafas hangat Sehun menggelitik kulit cuping telinganya. "Aku senang kau menyukainya. Aku ingin melakukan apapun yang dapat membuatmu bahagia." Menjauhkan diri dari Luhan, untuk menatapnya. "Apa kau mau istirahat sebentar? Atau mau aku buatkan makan siang lebih awal?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mandi."

Sehun mengangguk, "Tadi aku sempat membeli kursi dari apotek, biarkan aku menyiapkannya untukmu."

"Baiklah."

Luhan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dikamar Sehundan tidak lama Sehun membawa kursi dan menyetelnya, dengan mendesah Luhan menduduki kursinya. Setelah ia menyelakan air dan menyesuaikan tempetarurnya, Sehun melirik dari bahunya kearah Luhan. "Oke, airmu sudah siap."

"Terima kasih."

Ketika Luhan tidak bergerak, Sehun menaikkan alisnya merasa khawatir. "Kau perlu bantuan?"

Memikirkan Sehun melihatnya telanjang memberikan sensasi hangat di pipinya. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mati – matian. "Aku bisa sendiri."

"Baiklah."

Ketika pintu tertutup dibelakang Sehun, jari – jari Luhan menarik pinggir pakaian dan lalu diam terpaku. Pikiran akan kehilangan Haowen membuatnya bergidik bergemuruh didalam dirinya. Membenamkan kepalanya ditangannya, Luhan menangis tanpa malu – malu. Walaupun Luhan tahu ia tidak boleh begitu, Luhan membiarkan dirinya menangis tersedu – sedu. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Luhan terdiam.

"Lu, kau baik – baik saja?"

"Aku baik – baik saja." Jawab Luhan dengan tegas, tetapi suaranya yang bergetar berkhianat.

Sehun berjalan masuk. Luhan mencoba menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang gemetaran saat Sehun ragu – ragu berjalan. Mengintip Sehun melalui sela – sela jarinya, Luhan melihat ekspresi khawatir Sehun melihat dirinya masih duduk di closet. "Kenapa kau belum mandi?"

"Aku. . ."

Berlutut didepan Luhan, Sehun menangkup dagu Luhan dengan jemarinya, mengangkat wajahnya untup menatapnya. "Lu, kau harus berhenti menangis. Ini tidak bbaik untukmu dan Haowen."

"Maaf."

Dengan menggunakan tangannnya Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku disini bersamamu sekarang, dan segalanya akan baik – baik saja."

"Aku begitu takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Haowen. Aku kehilangan semua orang yang kucintai. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya juga." Dadanya menghela saat tangisan memeras dirinya lagi.

Tanpa ragu – ragu, Sehun menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya yang kuat. Harusnya Luhan mengusir Sehun pergi. Tetapi dirinya begitu lelah sendirian selama ini dan menaggung semua beban sendiri. Sehun memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk mereka berdua, dan hanya dengan dipeluk olehnya memberikan kenyamanan utuk Luhan. Mendekap punggung Sehun, Luhan mengepalkan tangannya ke kemejanya, berpegangan sangat erat. Bibir Sehun hangat ditelinganya, membuatnya menggigil.

"Shh, ayolah sayang, jangan menangis." Gumam Sehun ditelinganya. "Aku disini untukmu, dan kita akan melaluinya bersama."

Kata – kata Sehun meyakinkan Luhan. Ketika tangisannya mereda, ia menjauh sedikit dan menatap tajam Luhan. "Dengarkan aku Luhan. Kau punya hak untuk merasa takut, tapi aku ingin kau percaya padaku ketika aku bilang Haowen akan baik – baik saja. Dia diberkahi gen yang sangat kuat dengan ketangguhan seperti besi untuk bertahan hidup." Menaruh tangannya diperut Luhan dan tersenyum.

"Sehun."

Sehun menyapu rambut Luhan dari wajahnya. "Kau harus tetap kuat, Lu. Demi Haowen."

"Akan kucoba."

"Bagus, aku senang mendengarnya." Tersenyum, lalu Sehun bangun dari posisi berlututnya. "Dan sekarang, ayo kita mandi. Kau tidak mau airnya jadi dingin, bukan?"

Ketika Sehun mengangkat kaosnya melewati kepala, Luhan membelalakan matanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Melepaskan kaosku. Aku tidak mau basah kuyup saat membantumu mandi."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Alu tidak perlu bantuanmu."

"Kau kelelahan, Lu. Biarkan aku membantumu, oke?"

"Kupikir itu bukan ide yang bagus."

"Kenapa tidak?"

Rasa hangat memenuhi pipi Luhan. "Karena kau akan melihatku. . ."

Cengiran usil muncul dibibir Sehun. "Apakah kau lupa kalau aku sudah mengenal dengan baik setiap inchi tubuh indahmu?"

Luhan menatap tangannya yang ada dipangkuannya. "Tidak, tetapi itu berbeda. Kita berbeda saat itu."

Tatapan Sehun yang dalam memandangnya membuat Luhan akhirnya menengadah. "Dan sekarang juga berbeda, karena aku tidak akan menggodamu saat aku melihatmu telanjang. Aku akan menjagamu Luhan. Ada tingkat keintiman yang lebih dari sekedar seks."

"Aku tahu." Gumamnya.

"Jadi, biarkan aku membantumu."

Luhan menghembuskan nafas kekalahannya dan mengangguk. "Maukah kau membalikkan kursiku? Jadi aku tidak akan menghadap padamu."

Kilatan geli bersinar dimata Sehun. "Baik, nona pemalu, aku putarkan."

"Asal kau tahu, aku tidak seperti terakhir kali kau melihatku." Ujar Luhan saat Sehun memutar kursinya.

Sehun berbalik dan mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak percaya. Lagipula, kau masih secantik saat pertama kali kita bertemu."

"Dasar perayu ulung." Balas Luhan sambil tersenyum malu.

"Hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya nyonya." Kemudian tangan Sehun memegang pinggiran baju Luhan. Tanpa protes, Luhan membiarkan Sehun melepaskan bajunya. Tatapan Sehun tertuju pada belahan dada Luhan lebih lama dan seharusnya sebelum melempar baju Luhan ke keranjang baju kotor. "Berdiri." Perintah Sehun padanya.

Saat Sehun menurunkan celana Luhan. Hanya mengenakan pakaian dalamnya, Luhan gemetaran. Dan seakan – akan ingin menyamakan keadaan, jari – jari Sehun memegang resletingnya sendiri dan melepaskan celananya. Tatapan mata mereka bertemu saat tangan Luhan bergerak kebelakang punggung dan melepas kaitan branya. Setelah branya terlepas, tangan Luhan menutup payudaranya.

"Yang benar saja, Lu. Berhentilah bersikap seakan – akan aku ini pria mesum."

Kegusaran Sehun menyulut api kecil dalam diri Luhan. Tangan Luhan kemudian memegang bagian pinggang celana dalamnya, dan melonggarkan sebisa mungkin sambil diturunkannya melewati perutnya yang besar. Melihat tatapan terkejut Sehun, Luhan berjalan kearah shower dan duduk dikursi. "Tolong ambilkan sabun vanila dan sponge merah mudaku. Terima kasih."

Membasahi tangannya dishower, Sehun memberikan spongenya pada Luhan. "Sudah kutaruh sabunnya disitu." Sehun menutup pintu shower dibelakangnya. Luhan tidak berani melihat apakah Sehun melepas celananya atau tidak. "Mau aku cucikan rambutmu?"

"Kau yakin mau melakukannya."

"Ya. Karena aku hanya ingin menyibukkan tanganku dirambutmu."

"Baiklah." Luhan tidak dapat menahan erangannya saat jari – jari Sehun memijat kepalanya. "Ya Tuhan, rasanya enak sekali."

"Aku senang kau menyukainya." Ketika sudah cukup menyabuni dan membialas rambutnya, Sehun mematikan kran shower dan menengok kearah Luhan dan bertanya, "Apa semuanya sudah bersih?"

"Ya, semuanya sudah bersih."

Sehun membuka pintu shower dan pergi mengambil handuk dan jubahnya. Luhan lega melihat Sehun masih memakai pakaian dalamnya. Walaupun basah kuyup, Luhan melihat jelas bentuk bokong Sehun. Luhan memutar matanya pada hormonnya yang diluar kendali, ia memalingkan pandangannya kembali ke lantai. Ketika Sehun mengulurkan handuknya, ia mulai mengeringkan tangan dan kakinya. Sehun menarik rambutnya keatas dan membungkusnya dengan handuk lain. "Apa kau lapar?"

"Um, Hmm." Luhan bergumam sambil memakai jubah mandinya.

"Apa ada yang kauinginkan?"

"Bagaimana kalau shrimp scampi mu?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Sementara kau mengeringkan rambutmu, aku akan membuatnya dan membawanya kesini."

Luhan tersenyum dan mengeluarkan pengering rambut. Ia menutup dudukan closet seblum Sehun menyuruhnya. Setelah rambutnya kering, ia memakai piyama dan naik ke tempat tidur. Vivi dengan riang ikut naik juga disamping Luhan.

Sehun muncul beberapa saat kemudian dengan sebuah nampan dan dua piring shrimp scampi buatannya. "Wah, baunya enak sekali."

"Terima kasih."

Luhan menegakkan duduknya dan mengambil nampan. Sementara shrimp scampi mengambil piringnya. Luhan pun memulai memakannya dengan lahap.

"Ingin menonton film?" tanya Sehun tiba – tiba. Saat Luhan memandangnya skeptis, Sehun tersenyum. "Kau yang pilih."

Luhan berfikir apa yang ingin ditontonnya. "The Sound of Music."

"Ya Tuhan, apakah kita harus menonton drama musikal?"

"Kau bilang aku yang pilih!" timpal Luhan.

"Baik – baik." Gumam Sehun, mencari – cari dikotak besar berisi DVD yang dia bawa dari rumah Luhan. Saat Sehun menemukannya, ia masukkan kedalam DVD player dan mengambil piringnya. Sehun bersantai ditempat tidur disamping Luhan daripada kembali duduk dikursi goyang.

"Bagaimana udangnya?"

"Mmm, Lezat." Luhan tersenyum pada Sehun.

Saat filmnya dimulai, Luhan menarik selimutnya lebih dekat dan mendesah puas. "Kau benar – benar suka film ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang pernah bermain sebagai Maria ketika SMA?"

Sehun menelan ludah dengan keras. "Maksudmu, kau memakai kostum biarawati?"

"Ya tentu saja."

Sehun menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "Sial, itu sexy."

"Ck! Dasar!"

"Hahaha, maaf sayang, tetapi setiap pria memiliki fantasinya sendiri."

"Kau membayangkan aku memakai kostum biarawati?"

"Sebenarnya kau dengan memakai apa saja. . . atau sama sekali tidak." Jawab Sehun dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Terserah." Gumam Luhan sambil kembali memandang TV dan bukan Sehun.

Setelah menghabiskan sepiring udang lagi, mata Luhan mulai berat. Saat ia memandang Sehun, mata Sehun sayu, tetapi Luhan tidak yakin apakah ini karena kelelahan atau karena dipaksa menonton musikal. Luhan tertidur kemudian.

.

.

.

Ketika Luhan terbangun, diluar sudah gelap. Melihat kearah bahunya, Sehun sudah tidak ada disampingnya. Tapi suara air shower membuatnya menyadari dimana ia berada. Mengintip kepada jam weker diatas nakas, baru saja jam enam malam. Menguap, Luhan meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum duduk. Mengubah posisinya, membuatnya ingin buang air. Menggigit bibirnya, Luhan memandang kearah pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. Ada dua pilihan: masuk saat Sehun mandi atau menjadi pengecut dan pergi kekamar mandi luar.

Luhan melupakan pilihan kedua. Dengan nafas berat, Luhan turun dari tempat tidurnya. Luhan sampai ke kamar mandi. Uap dari air hangat mengelilinginya dan menghalangi pandangannya. Baru saja Luhan menuju closet, Sehun mematikan keran air dan keluar dari shower dalam keadaan telanjang. Mata Luhan menatap mata elang Sehun yang kaget sebelum turun memandang kejantanan Sehun. Hormon kehamilannya menendang keras, dan luhan menjilat bibirnya.

"Apakah kau sudah puas memandang asetku?" tanya Sehun suaranya menandakan kegelian.

Dengan berat hati Luhan mengangkat pandangan matanya kearah Sehun. "Tunggu, apa?" tanyanya, rasa malu menyerang dirinya, dan ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku" aku perlu buang air kecil." Luhan berjalan kesamping tubuh Sehun yang basah, telanjang dan menuju closet.

Sehun tertawa atas rasa malu Luhan. Ia mengambil handuk, tetapi daripada menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk, Sehun dengan sengaja menikmati waktu mengeringkan tangan dan badannya. Luhan tidak menghiraukan Sehun dan fokus buang air kecilnya. Setelah selesai, Luhan mencuci tangannya dan memutar mata ketika Sehun masih saja telanjang.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

26 Agustus 2016

Buat para readers baru, selamat datang. Dan buat yang udah mau nunggu next chapter, ini sudah diupdate yaa. makasih dukungan dan semangatnya, dan reviewnya *ehem

Oiya aku mau remake ff lagi nih yang baru, masih otw sii, hehe. Maaf aku bukan user yang bisa bikin sendiri sesuai imajinasi, banyak faktor sebenernya.

kkk~ LoL

 **Special thanks to:**

ohfelu | Asmaul | daebaektaeluv | Arifahohse | ljissi | riz | julianne christy | D1 | Selenia Oh | OhXiSeLu | Sarrah HunHan | ziarll | ramyoon | danactebh | taneptw307 | HunHanforever | BiyuXiao | wollfdeer520 | anggrek hitam | keziaf | fuckyeahSeKaiYeol | RufEXO | namewho | Guest | ohsehannie | Oh Hee Ra | shosasmh | xxxmi | rly

.

 **BIG THANKS FOR YOU GUYS**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL**

.

.

.

with love, apricaa


	12. Chapter 11

_[REMAKE] Katie Ashley – The Proposition #2_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: cerita sepenuhnya milik Katie Ashley, terjemahan indonesia dari buku aslinya sepenuhnya milik LoveReads.

 _._

versi HunHan yang saya remake, memiliki alur dan bahasa yang sedikit berbeda dari novel aslinya, **TETAPI** tetap tidak merubah inti ceritanya. alur, pemakaian bahasa, dan nama tokoh ada yang saya ubah. ff ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata. tidak ada unsur lain didalamnya.

.

luhan1220

.

.

.

The Proposal

.

.

 _Sehun tertawa atas rasa malu Luhan. Ia mengambil handuk, tetapi daripada menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk, Sehun dengan sengaja menikmati waktu mengeringkan tangan dan badannya. Luhan tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap fokus buang air kecilnya. Setelah selesai, ia mencuci tangannya dan memutar mata ketika melihat Sehun masih saja telanjang._

.

.

.

Chapter 11

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan bangun di pagi hari dengan deringan nyaring telepon ditelinganya. Mengerlingkan sebelah matanya pada jam, ia tahu siapa yang menelponnya sepagi ini. "Selamat pagi nek." Luhan berbisik dengan suara khas orang mengantuk.

"Hai sayang. Maaf membangunkanmu sepagi ini, aku ingin tahu apa Sehun bisa datang kemari hari ini? Aku membuat casseroles untuk kalian dan bisa dipanaskan kembali nanti."

"Nenek, kau seharusnya merawat dirimu sendiri dan kakek, bukan aku!" protes Luhan.

"Apa salahnya dengan casseroles sayang? Lagipula aku tidak tenang jika kau dan bayimu tidak mendapatkan makanan yang baik dan sehat."

"Sehun pintar memasak nek. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Oke baiklah. Tapi Sehun tetap harus kemari mengambil casseroles sebentar saja ya, bagaimana?"

Melihat sekilas melalui bahunya, luhan mendapatkan Sehun masih ada ditempat tidur disampingnya. "Aku akan menanyakannya saat dia bangun."

Sehun langsung membuka sebelah matanya. "Aku sudah bangun."

"Apa itu artinya kau akan pergi ke rumah nenek untuk mengambil makanan untuk kita?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan memakai pakaianku sekarang."

"Sehun akan berada disana agak siangan nek." Mendengar desahan Heechul, Luhan langsung menambahkan. "Dia perlu menyediakan sarapan untuk kami dulu lalu mandi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mencintaimu, Xiao Lu."

"Aku mencintaimu juga." Saat Luhan menutup teleponnya, ia merengkuh ponsel itu kedadanya. Ingin merasakan pelukan Heechul lebih dari apapun. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi di hidupnya, hanya Heechul-lah yang membuat semua itu baik – baik saja.

Melihat kearah Sehun yang masih menempeli bantalnya, enggan untuk bangkit, membuat dirinya menghela nafas maklum kepadanya. "Kau tidak harus bangun tidur sekarang. Kau bisa kembali tidur Sehun."

"Sejujurnya, Aku masih sangat mengantuk. Tapi mengingat kita belum sarapan. . ."

"Tidak, aku masih merasa mual dipagi hari."

"Benarkah? Um, Baiklah kalau begitu, tolong pasangkan alarm pukul sepuluh, ya?"

"Hmm."

Saat Luhan bergerak kebelakang dalam selimut, Sehun bergerak cepat didalam selimutnya. Tangannya menyelinap kesekitar pinggang Luhan, memeluknya dari belakang. Menyusupkan wajahnya di lehernya. "Hangatkan aku."

Nafas Luhan tersentak saat ia menatap sekilas melewati bahunya pada Sehun. "Apa kau benar – benar kedinginan?"

Sehun membuka salah satu matanya dan memberikan seringai licik. "Mungkin."

"Uh-uuh, baiklah." Mereka baru saja memposisikan diri saat Haowen menendang dengan kerasnya. "Ooumph." Luhan langsung bergeser kekanan.

"Oh astaga, aku tidak mencoba untuk menyentuh payudaramu!"

Luhan terkikik. "Aku tahu kau tidak melakukannya." Ia mengambil tangan Sehun dan membawanya keperutnya dimana kaki Haowen menyendul. Sehun mengambil nafas dalam – dalam.

Saat Luhan menatap kembali padanya, wajahnya berekspresi murni kekaguman. Sehun menatap Luhan dan tersenyum. "Apa dia selalu seaktif ini setiap pagi?"

"Kadang. Biasanya, dia benar – benar aktif setelah aku makan."

Bahkan setelah Haowen tenang, Sehun tetap menempatkan tangannya diperut Luhan. Walaupun Luhan seharusnya memprotes, ia tidak melakukannya. Terasa terlalu nyaman dengan tangan Sehun disekitarnya.

.

.

.

Alarm berbunyi pukul sepuluh tepat, dan Sehun langsung bangun dari tidur singkatnya. Saat Sehun bangkit, Luhan mengira Sehun akan mandi, tetapi ia malah mengambil ponselnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menelpon Yixing _noona_."

"Kenapa?"

"Setelah pulang dari rumah nenek, aku perlu mampir ke toko makanan dan mencari beberapa barang. mungkin aku keluar lebih lama dari yang kupikirkan, dan aku tidak ingin kau sendirian Luhan."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, aku baik – baik saja."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. "Hallo, _noona_ , bisa kau menolongku?" Luhan mendengar percakapan Sehun, tidak lama sebelum ia kembali kedalam kamar. "Yixing _noona_ akan kemari. Um, Maaf, aku melakukan ini, aku tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkanmu Lu."

Dada Luhan terasa tercekat pada kesungguhan yang tampak diwajah Sehun. Ia tak tahu kenapa harus melawannya sebegitu seringnya. Ia hanya harus berhenti dan menikmati kenyataan bahwa Sehun menjadi perhatian dan peduli padanya. "Baik, Yixing _unnie_ bisa datang untuk mengasuhku."

"Bagus, mengingat kau tidak punya pilihan."

"Sehun–" Sehun mendekati Luhan lalu mencium pipinya. Ia menarik diri, dan bibirnya bergerak perlahan mendekati bibir Luhan. Saat Luhan melihat kedalam matanya, ia melihat hasratnya menyala terang. Sebagian dirinya ingin bergerak mendekat dan menciumnya, tapi sebagian dirinya yang lain tahu itu sangat beresiko. Meletakkan dadanya di dada Sehun, Luhan dengan lembut mendorongnya. "Kau harus pergi Sehun. Nenek sedang menunggumu."

Rasa sakit sesaat terlintas didalam matanya sebelum ia menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Jantung Luhan berdenyut saat ia melihat Sehun berjalan penuh kekalahan kedalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sehun berkendara keluar kota menuju pegunungan. Hari sudah siang ketika ia tiba didepan rumah Hankyung dan Heechul. Ia menarik nafas saat berjalan kearah pintu depan. Pintu sudah terbuka ketika ia baru saja sampai diberanda. "Hai tampan! Senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Hai nek, senang bertemu denganmu." Seperti yang diperkirakan, Heechul langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Xiao Lu ku tersayang?"

"Dia kesal karena bukannya beristirahat, kau malah memasak untuknya." Hawab Sehun sembari melepas pelukannya.

"Dia anak yang manis." Heechul melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Sehun untuk masuk. "Ayo masuk dan ambil makanannya. Aku tidak ingin menahanmu terlalu lama dari Luhan."

Saat Sehun memasuki ruang tamu, matanya terkunci pada Hankyung yang sedang duduk di atas kursi goyangnya. Ia menelan ludah dan menguatkan diri menanti kemarahan Hankyung. "Halo, kek."

"Halo juga Sehun." Jawabnya sambil mematikan suara televisi yang sedang ditontonnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sedikit lebih baik kurasa."

"Sayang, silahkan duduk. Aku akan menyiapkan semuanya."

Sehun melirik ragu antara Heechul dan Hankyung. "Nenek yakin tidak perlu bantuanku?"

"Tidak, aku hanya perlu mengeluarkan casserole dari dalam oven."

Setelah Heechul berjalan menuju dapur, Sehun dengan terpaksa duduk di sofa dengan Hankyung yang sudah duduk diseberangnya. "Tenanglah Sehun, aku tidak akan menembakmu atau apapun itu. Pertama, aku ingin cicitku memiliki ayah dan kau tidak akan bisa memenuhinya jika kau mati. Kedua, aku mungkin melakukan banyak hal, tapi munafik bukan salah satunya."

"Apa?"

"Anggap saja aku masih muda dan bodoh, aku pernah melakukan kesalahan yang sama sepertimu."

"Jadi. . ."

Hankyung memutar bola matanya. "Seberapa jelas kau ingin rinciannya? Aku pemuda dua puluh lima tahun yang sombong. Hanya karena Heechul tidak memperhatikanku lagi karena kedua anak lelaki kami, aku hampir membiarkan seorang pelacur murahan merusak pernikahan kami."

"Butuh berapa lama sampai nenek memaafkanmu?"

"Sangat, sangat lama."

Sehun membuang nafasnya frustasi. "Aku berharap Luhan tidak melakukannya padaku."

Suara Heechul terdengar dari arah dapur. "Oke, sayang, ini sudah siap."

Saat Sehun berdiri, Hankyung memegang tangannya. "Dengar nak, kau harus tetap mencoba, Xiao Lu merupakan keturunan wanita yang keras kepala. Tapi aku tau dia sangat mencintaimu, jadi kalau kau benar – benar menginginkannya, maka kau harus terus berusaha mendapatkannya kembali."

Kata – kata menenangkan Hankyung membuatnya tersenyum. "Aku pasti akan melakukannya."

.

.

.

Saat Sehun kembali dari pegunungan, ia berhenti disebuah toko bahan makanan dan membeli beberapa belanjaan sebelum pulang ke rumah. Saat mobilnya memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, jantungnya tiba – tiba berhenti. Mobil Yixing tidak ada. Bergegas keluar dari mobil tanpa menutup pintu, Sehun berlari melewati garasi dan masuk dari dapur. "Luhan!" teriaknya.

Suara senapan dan ledakan terdengar olehnya. Memutar leher, dia melihat Minguk dan Daehan duduk disofa dengan sebuah konsol game ditangan mereka. "Dimana Luhan? Dan dimana ibu kalian?" desak Sehun tanpa mengucapkan kata halo.

Minguk menatapnya tak minat karena ia merasa Sehun sedang mengganggunya bermain. " _Eomma_ dapat panggilan dari Universitas untuk meeting, jadi kami menjaga Luhan _noona_ sampai _eomma_ kembali."

"Oh. Bagus." Sehun menunjuk kearah garasi dengan jempolnya. "Minguk, Daehan, bisa kalian menolongku dengan membawa belanjaan dan makanan dari rumah _halmeoni_?"

Tidak ingin berdebat dengan Sehun, Minguk dengan enggan berdiri dan melangkah kearah dapur. Sehun dan Daehan mengikutinya dari dibelakang. Sehun membuka bagasi dan menunduk mulai menyerahkan belanjaan pada mereka. "Sehun _samchon_?" panggil Daehan tiba - tiba.

"Hm?"

"Apakah Sehun _samchon_ akan menikah dengan Luhan _noona_?"

Sehun tersentak dan terbentur saat ia mengangkat kepalanya. "Aduh sial!" teriaknya saat pandangannya mulai berkunang – kunang. Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, dan Daehan masih saja menanti jawaban darinya dengan tatapan imutnya yang polos. "Daehan–"

"Tidakkah Sehun _samchon_ mencintainya?" sembur Daehan dengan alis berkerutnya, tatapannya sangat serius, jika diingat dia hanya anak kecil yang masih berumur enam tahun.

"Oh, Tuhan." Gumam Sehun dengan mengacak rambutnya. ia mengernyit saat rasa sakit menusuk kepalanya. "Apakah _eomma_ mu yang menyuruhmu mengatakan itu?"

"Tidak, _samchon_."

"Daehan-ah, semuanya rumit karena– aku bodoh dan melakukan sesuatu yang menyakiti perasaan Luhan _noona._ Perlu waktu baginya untuk memaafkan dan menerimaku kembali, hm."

Daehan membawa bawaannya disalah satu pinggulnya. "Sehun _samchon_ akan memiliki bayi dengan Luhan _noona_ , jadi Sehun _samchon_ harus menikahinya, itu adalah bentuk rasa tanggung jawab sebagai seorang pria." Ucapnya masuk akal.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya berkali – kali kearah Daehan. "Apakah kepalaku terbentur cukup parah dari perkiraanku atau apakah kau benar – benar bertingkah seperti orang dewasa, daripada seperti anak – anak?"

"Mungkin, _Appa_ selalu bilang kalau aku bijaksana."

"Hahahaa~ aku rasa dia benar."

Minguk mengambil beberapa kantong lagi sementara Sehun dan Daehan berjalan kedalam rumah. Sehun meninggalkan mereka didapur dan berjalan kelorong. Suara tawa Luhan menghangatkan hatinya. Dengan suara bersenandung, ia mendengar Manse berteriak. "Haowen! Haowen! Menendanglah untukku!"

Berdiri di ambang pintu, Sehun melihat pemandangan itu dengan senyuman. Dengan Luhan yang memegang senter diperutnya dan tatapan Manse terpaku keperutnya, seakan – akan sedang menunggu sesuatu terjadi. ia memandang kearah Sehun dan tersenyum. "Hei, kau sudah pulang."

"Nenek mengirim salam dan berjanji akan berkunjung dalam seminggu."

"Dan kakek?"

"Masih sakit, tapi semakin membaik." Sehun menunjuk kearah Luhan dan Manse. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Mencoba tipuan cahaya." Jawab Manse tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari perut Luhan.

"Tipuan cahaya?" ulangnya sambil berjalan mendekati mereka.

Luhan mengangguk. "Berhubung mata bayinya mulai terbuka di bulan ke enam, seharusnya dengan menempelkan senter diperut bisa membuatnya bergerak." Luhan tersenyum kearah Manse. "Dia tidak pernah merasakan bayi menendang, jadi dia mau Haowen melakukannya."

"Apa sudah beruntung, hm?"

Bibir Manse menekuk kebawah. "Belum."

"Jangan bersedih Manse-ah, Umm, mungkin kau membuatnya tidak nyaman atau sesuatu, Jadi bagaimana kau bisa suka kalau ada orang yang mengarahkan cahaya ke matamu?" Sehun menangkap dan menarik pergelangan kaki Manse agar turun dari tempat tidur. "Coba kita lihat bagaimana dia menyukainya."

Manse terkikik saat Sehun menarik kaosnya keatas dan menempelkan senter keperutnya. "Hentikan, Sehun _samchon_!" katanya saat menarik nafas.

"Apakah bayimu mulai menendang?" tanya Sehun.

Manse menarik turun kasonya. "Aku tidak punya bayi _samchooon_ ~"

"Oh, kau tidak punya?"

"Tidak! Hanya ibu – ibu yang punya bayi dalam perut mereka."

"Oh, aku mengerti." Sehun menggelitiki Manse, membuatnya tertawa dan menggeliat lagi.

"Hahaha~ ampun samchoon~ geli!"

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar."

"Ampuun~ Hahahaa~" sambil tertawa, berusaha menjauhkan tangan Sehun yang masih menggelitiki dirinya.

"Manse! Cepat kemari!" teriak Luhan.

Sehun menangkap pinggang Manse dan menariknya kembali pada Luhan. Luhan memegang tangan Manse dan menaruhnya diatas perutnya. Matanya membesar. "Sehun _samchon_ , Haowen menendangku!"

"Dia pasti suka suara tawamu, karena itu yang membuatnya bergerak, bukan cahaya."

Manse melepaskan tangannya untuk bersandar kedepan dan mencium tempat dimana dia merasakan Haowen bergerak. "Aku cinta kau Haowen!"

Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat kilau dimata rusa milik Luhan. Ia sudah terbiasanya melihat perubahan hormonnya. Manse melihat kearahnya dengan terkejut. "Kenapa menangis Luhan _imo_?"

"Karena kau anak yang manis." Timpalnya, merangkul Manse ke pelukannya. Luhan mencium puncak kepala Manse, tidak luput dari perhatian Sehun kalau Manse memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan _imo_ dan ia tidak membantahnya.

"Luhan _imo_?"

"Apa sayang?"

"Aku berfikir bagaimana bisa Haowen berada didalam perutmu?"

"Um. . ."

" _Eomma_ bilang kalau Haowen anaknya Sehun _samchon_ , jadi apakah dia yang meletakkannya disana?"

Daehan dan Minguk kemudian muncul dipintu masuk. "Aku juga penasaran tentang hal itu." Kata Daehan sembari duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur bersama Minguk disebelahnya.

Sehun menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya. "Manse, darimana datangnya bayi perlu kau tanyakan pada _eomma_ dan _appa_ mu."

Alis Manse berkerut. "Kenapa? Apakah itu rahasia?"

"Tidak, hanya saja. Um. . ." Sehun memijat tengkuknya sambil mencari jawabannya. "Seperti ini. Ketika seorang pria dan wanita saling mencintai, cintanya akan tumbuh didalam tubuh wanita dan terciptalah bayi."

Mencerna ucapan Sehun, Minguk angkat bicara atas pemikirannya. "Jadi, Sehun _samchon_ mencintai Luhan _noona_?" ketika Sehun berani melirik Luhan, Luhan memandang balik dengan mata membesar dan mulut terbuka. Meski dirinya sudah mengisyaratkannya setiap hari, tapi Sehun masih belum bisa untuk mengatakannya. Mungkin sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya dan memastikan hubungan mereka. "Hei, kalian, didapur ada brownies buatan nenek kalau kalian mau, ambillah."

Tanpa berfikir Manse langsung melompat turun dari tempat tidur sementara Minguk dan Daehan berlari kelorong. Saat mereka sudah sendirian, Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan. "Bagaimana penjelasanku?"

"Bagus, dan manis. Sampai – sampai dia percaya."

"Tapi apakah kau percaya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang. Ini saatnya. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Ia melangkah maju dan membuka mulutnya. "Luhan, aku men–"

"OH SEHUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN MEMBERIKAN COKELAT PADA ANAK – ANAKU SEBEUM MAKAN MALAM!" teriak Yixing dari arah lorong menuju kamar dengan tangan di pinggang.

Sial! Momennya telah rusak. Sehun berbalik untuk melototi Yixing. Yixing menatapnya dengan wajah bersalahnya, ups. "Umm, diantara Manse dan Minguk, sepertinya aku tidak yakin ada brownies yang tersisa utuk Luhan."

Sehun mengacak rambutnya dan menghela nafas. "Aku minta maaf _noona_. Mereka membantuku mengangkat belanjaan, jadi aku pikir mereka bisa mendapatkan cemilan."

"kkk~ Kau dimaafkan kalau begitu." Yixing berbalik pada Luhan. "Semua baik – baik saja selama aku pergi?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Mereka pengasuh terbaik yang aku punya sejauh ini."

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Um, kurasa aku dan anak – anak sebaiknya pulang." Kata Yixing, melangkah maju ketempat tidur dan mencium Luhan. "Jaga dirimu Luhan. Dan kau juga Sehun."

Melihat ekspresi penuh cinta Luhan, Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. "Tentu saja."

"Sampai jumpa." Ucap Yixing seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Sehun memandang Luhan untuk beberapa saat. Haruskah ia maju dan mengatakannya sekarang atau menunggu waktu yang tepat? Bunyi telepon Luhan kemudian membuatnya yakin untuk menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya.

.

.

.

Pada senin sore, Luhan baru saja bersiap untuk menonton secara meranathon dari salah satu seri lama favoritnya. Saat teleponnya berdering disampingnya dan melihat nama yang muncul dilayar, detak jantungnya berakselerasi begitu cepat mengancam akan menendang keluar dari dadanya.

 _ **From: Siwan**_

 _ **Apa kau begitu lancang untuk menanyakan bolehkah aku memeriksamu malam ini?**_

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia membaca dan mengulang lagi teksnya. Dia selalu terdengar begitu berbeda dari laki – laki yang ia kenal, dia pria yang sangat baik dan bijaksana. Siwan sudah menelponnya dua kali untuk mengeceknya, tetapi belum membicarakan tentang keinginannya untuk datang.

 _ **To: Im Siwan**_

 _ **Tentu saja kedengerannya menyenangkan.**_

 _ **From: Siwan**_

 _ **Aku akan membawa mesin USG portabel, jadi kita juga bisa memeriksa si kecil.**_

Mendengar Siwan menyebut Haowen, jantung Luhan meleleh.

 _ **To: Im Siwan**_

 _ **Ah, terima kasih banyak**_

 _ **From: Im Siwan**_

 _ **Apakah jam lima terlalu sore? Aku harus pergi jam sembilan malam.**_

 _ **To: Im Siwan**_

 _ **Tidak apa - apa**_

 _ **From: Im Siwan**_

 _ **Oke, oiya apakah kau menyukai makanan India?**_

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menjawab.

 _ **To: Im Siwan**_

 _ **Sebenarnya, aku belum pernah memakan – makanan itu**_

 _ **From: Im Siwan**_

 _ **Owh begitu, Aku akan membawakannya untukmu dari restoran India favoritku.**_

 _ **To: Im Siwan**_

 _ **Oke, baiklah akan kucoba nanti**_

 _ **From: Im Siwan**_

 _ **Kirimkan saja alamatmu, dan aku akan menemuimu nanti.**_

Saat jari – jarinya mengetik alamat rumah Sehun, rasa jijik membanjiri dirinya. Apakah dia serius untuk mengajak pria lain ke rumah Sehun? Seorang pria yang kehadirannya berpotensi mengacaukan perasaanya terhadap Sehun.

"Ugh, kau seorang yang sangat buruk Xi Luhan!" keluhnya, kepalanya jatuh kembali diatas bantal. Mengapa segalanya harus menjadi rumit?

Sekarang Luhan harus mencari cara untuk memberitahu Sehun tentang Siwan yang akan berkunjung. Perutnya bergejolak membayangkan prospek itu. Untungnya, ia tidak perlu menunggu lama. Sehun muncul diambang pintu hanya beberapa saat kemudian ketika Luhan masih duduk sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Tidak, aku baik – baik saja."

"Dengar, aku tahu kau membenciku karena sikap protektifku, jadi apakah kau baik – baik saja jika aku pergi ke kantor? Mereka tampaknya tidak memahami istilah 'cuti' ini sama sekali."

"Tidak, tidak apa – apa."

"Aku mungkin ke gym setelah itu. Aku pergi tidak lebih dari dua jam. Aku bisa membeli makan malam untuk kita pada perjalanan pulang nanti."

"Oh, Um, itu tidak perlu Sehun."

"Kenapa? Apakah kau tidak akan kelaparan?"

"Sebenarnya, sebentar lagi dr. Siwan akan datang untuk memeriksaku. Dia juga akan membawa makanan untuk makan malam."

Luhan menarik nafas saat alis Sehun menghilang tertutup rambut didahinya. "Kau memiliki kencan dengan lelaki itu malam ini?"

"Ini bukan kencan!" protesnya.

"Dia tidak hanya mampir untuk memeriksamu Luhan. Bajingan ini membawakanmu makan malam."

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu. Siwan tahu bahwa aku tidak ingin memulai segala sesuatunya sekarang. Dia hanya memeriksaku dan bersikap baik. Kau tahu, bersikap ramah dan lainnya."

"Tentu saja tidak terdengar seperti itu bagiku."

Mendengar nada Sehun yang keras, Luhan menatap selimutnya. "Ini rumahmu dan aku malah berdebat denganmu tentang masalah ini. Jadi, jika kau benar – benar merasa yakin tentang Siwan, aku akan memberitahu dia untuk tidak datang kemari."

Ketika Luhan berani menatapnya lagi, ekspresi Sehun sesaat melunak. "Maksudmu kau mau melakukan ini untukku?"

"Tentu saja aku mau. Beri aku sedikit kelonggaran untuk mempertimbangkan perasaanmu."

Sehun mengacak – acak rambutnya frustasi, semuanya terasa rumit dan memusingkan. "Dan kau yakin tidak akan memulai hubungan lebih dengannya?"

"Itu hal terakhir yang kubutuhkan untuk saat ini. Kita baru mengenal, dan dia masih seseorang yang baru untukku."

"Aku tidak suka bajingan asing ini menempel disekelilingmu."

Luhan memutar matanya. "Dia punya nama, Im Siwan. Jika kau mau meluangkan waktu untuk mengenalnya, kau akan menyadari dia bukan tipe pria yang mencoba untuk mengambil keuntungan dariku atau ingin melakukan seks denganku."

"Tidak, itu justru lebih buruk karena dia tidak melakukannya." Gerutunya.

"Apa?"

"Aku lebih suka dia menjadi pria brengsek yang mencoba masuk kedalam celanamu karena kau pasti akan membencinya dan mengatakan 'berani – beraninya kau melakukan itu!' seperti yang kau lakukan padaku dulu." Sehun merengut. "Tapi ini lebih buruk, karena dia pria terhormat yang tidak peduli kau sedang mengandung anak orang lain. Dia berbau komitmen, demi Tuhan. Sial! Kau mungkin akan langsung bertunangan dengannya pada saat ia pulang malam ini."

Setelah mendengar kata – kata Sehun, Luhan tetap membeku. Ketika mereka saling menatap selama beberapa detik yang menyakitkan, Sehun mendesah putus asa. "Baiklah. Biarkan dia datang dan memeriksamu."

"Dia tidak memeriksaku. Tapi dia memeriksa tanda – tanda vitalku dan juga membawa USG portabel untuk memeriksa Haowen."

"Luar biasa." gumam Sehun sebelum berjalan kearah pintu.

"Tidak bisakah kau berempati dengan apa yang kualami? Semua kebingungan yang aku rasakan tentangmu dan tentang kita dan semua ketidakpastian– kau merasakan hal ini juga, bukan?"

"Apakah kau menyindir bahwa apa yang ku alami sekarang adalah hal sama yang pernah kulakukan padamu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja–"

Sehun mengangkat tangannya keatas. "Aku telah berfikir panjang dan keras untuk membuat beberapa perbandingan, Lu. Karena pada akhirnya, kebingunganku sudah mengacaukan hal yang paling indah yang pernah kumiliki." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih kearah Luhan. "Aku tidak ingin kau harus memulai hal yang sama."

Dada Luhan berasa runtuh mendengar kata – kata Sehun. Apakah Sehun benar? Apakah dia membuang kebahagiaan dengan kedua tangannya karena ketidakpastian bodohnya itu?

"Berapa lama aku harus pergi malam ini?"

"Sehun, kau tidak harus pergi. Kau dapat tinggal disini dan melihat bahwa tidak ada ynag terjadi diantara aku dan Siwan."

"Tidak, sebaiknya aku tidak berada di satu ruangan dengannya."

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya. "Dia datang pukul lima, dan akan pergi ke tempat kerjanya pukul sembilan."

"Oke, Aku membawa ponsel jika kau membutuhkanku." Tanpa banyak bicara, Sehun langsung meninggalkan Luhan. Ketika pintu belakang dibanting, ia terkejut dan vivi datang ke kamar tidur memberinya pandangan 'apa – apaan ini'.

"Ya ya, itu semua salahku kan?"

Berjalan munuju ruang tengah, Luhan bersantai di sofa sambil membaca buku. Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara bel berbunyi. "Masuklah." Serunya.

Siwan mendorong pintu dan tatapannya langsung mengamati ruang untuk mencarinya. Ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Luhan, Siwan tersenyum berseri – seri. "Hai, kau terlihat begitu cantik."

Luhan melirik pakaiannya kemudian kembali menatap kearahnya. "Benarkah?"

"Maksudku bukan pakaianmu. Tapi warna kulitmu terlihat sangat indah. Sepertinya bed-rest mu sangat membantu karena sekarang kau tampak sehat dan bercahaya."

"Terima kasih, senang mendengarnya."

Siwan tersenyum mendengarnya. "Oke kalau begitu aku akan mengambil tasku dan monitor, kita akan memeriksa bagaimana kondisimu."

"Oke, kedengarannya bagus."

Siwan menghilang keluar teras sejenak sebelum kembali dengan membawa tas medis hitam dan sebuah kotak besar yang ada handle-nya, menempatkannya disisi sofa. Kemudia ia melihat ke sekeliling ruang tamu, mengamati dekorasi dalam ruangan ini. "Kau memiliki tempat yang sangat bagus."

"Terima kasih, tapi sebenarnya ini bukan rumahku."

Ia duduk perlahan – lahan disofa dsamping Luhan. "Aku seharusnya menyadari kau tinggal dengan seseorang."

"Sebenarnya, ini rumah Sehun."

"Aku sendirian denganmu dirumahnya?"

"Aku minta maaf jika itu membuatmu tidak nyaman. Dia satu – satunya orang yang bisa merawatku."

"Tidak apa – apa."

Luhan bertemu dengan tatapan intesnya. Segala sesuatu yang ia rasakan tentang dirinya menjadi tertarik pada Siwan tampaknya terbang keluar jendela ketika ia menatap mata cokelatnya yang menggetarkan jiwa.

Siwan membalik pergelangan tangannya keatas dan mulai memeriksa nadinya. "Sedikit lebih cepat, tapi tampaknya baik – baik saja." Ujarnya. Membungkuk, ia mulai merogoh tas medisnya. Menempatkan _ear tips stetoskop_ ditelinganya dan menempelkan _diaphgram_ kedalam dada Luhan. Semua sikapnya profesional saat ia menginstruksikan. "Bernafaslah dengan normal."

Saat Siwan menggeser _diaphgram_ didada Luhan, lengannya menyentuh payudaranya, dan ia menegang. Alis Siwan berkerut saat dirinya mendengarkan detak jantung dan paru – parunya. Kedekatan Siwan menyebabkan detak jantung Luhan semakin cepat. Aromanya seperti kayu, panas, dan tubuhnya, rambut hitam berantakkannya, Luhan ingin menjalankan jari – jarinya disela – sela rambutnya –semua itu membuat Luhan terganggu. Bernafas normal seperti yang diminta Siwan terasa sangat sulit.

Sebaliknya, Luhan berhasil menarik nafas yang sedikit terengah. Mata gelap Siwan beralih dari _stetoskop_ ke mata Luhan. Ia melepas _ear tips_ dari telinganya dan tersenyum dengan penuh arti. "Entah aku yang membuatmu gugup, atau kau harus kembali kerumah sakit karena pernafasan dan detak jantungmu tidak menentu."

Luhan merasakan rona kehangatan merayap dipipinya. "Tidak, sebenarnya itu. . . itu karenamu."

"Jadi, jika dr. Jongdae yang berada disini untuk memeriksa tanda – tanda vitalmu, kau tidak akan bereaksi seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

Dengan menggeser tubuhnya, Siwan mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat. Matanya yang gelap menembus mata Luhan. "Dan mengapa aku membuatmu gugup, Luhan?"

Bibir Luhan terasa kering dan ia menjilati bibirnya. "Karena. . ."

 _ **Kau begitu amat sangat tampan, dan tubuhmu itu telah membuat hormon kehamilanku menjadi tak terkendali, membuatku memikirkan sesuatu tentang dirimu yang biasanya aku tidak pernah begitu. Namun selain dari hawa nafsu, kau pria yang baik dan penuh kasih sayang, dan jika diberi kesempatan, aku bisa melihat diriku jatuh cinta padamu.**_

Luhan menghembuskan nafas yang ia tahan. "Aku sudah mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa tidak ada apa – apa diantara kita. Tapi sekarang saat kau berada di depanku, menatapku. . . kau membingungkanku."

"Aku membingungkanmu?"

"Aku masih sangat peduli pada Sehun, tapi ketika aku bersamamu, aku mulai merasa. . . berbeda."

"Aku bisa berpendapat itu hanya sekedar faktor biologis, dan tubuhmu seolah mencari pasangan untuk melindungimu dan anakmu."

"Jika itu masalahnya, maka yang aku rasakan pada Sehun seperti itu kan?"

Ekspresi Siwan bertambah serius. "Jadi setidaknya aku memiliki kesempatan untuk merayumu?"

"Merayuku?"

"Hmm, kesempatan untuk merebut hatimu dengan merayumu, dengan anggur, dengan mengajakmu makan malam?"

"Tidak akan ada acara menikmati anggur, dalam masa bed-restku, dan acara makan kita akan menjadi agak terbatas."

"Ah, itulah sebabnya aku membawa makanan untukmu." Siwan bangkit dari sofa. "Sebentar aku akan mengambilnya dan kita akan memulai rayuan kita."

"Hahaha~ oke."

Siwan berhenti ketika ia sampai dipintu dan berbalik. "Selama aku memiliki kesempatan untuk memenangkan hatimu, aku akan mengambil apapun yang dapat kau berikan untukku."

Luhan mencoba untuk tidak kewalahan mendengar kata – katanya. Semua rencana yang dia berikan kepada Siwan adalah persahabatan, dan hanya itu. Tapi terlepas dari tubuhnya yang berkhianat ingin merasakan kebalikannya.

Siwan membawa dua tas besar dan kantong kresek berisi makanan ketika berjalan kembali memasuki pintu. Setelah meletakkan tasnya kebawah, ia berbalik kembali pada Luhan. "Sebelum kita makan, kita periksa dulu keadaan si kecil."

"Oke."

Siwan mengatur perangkat itu kemudian berbalik untuk mengangkat atasan Luhan. Secara naluriah Luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk tangan Siwan, alis Siwan terangkat karena heran. "Maaf aku, aku hanya–"

"Aku tahu. Aku telah bersikap khonyol."

Luhan kemudian menggeser atasannya diatas perutnya dan menyesali fakta bahwa Siwan harus melihatnya seperti ini. Siwan menyemprotkan jelly dingin datas kulitnya, lalu menjalankan transducer diatas perutnya, dan gambar buram Haowen muncul dilayar. "Itu dia. Mungkin aku bisa menambahkan kalau Haowen juba baik disana."

Luhan fokus pada Haowen, tangan dan kakinya sedikit menggapai – gapai karena transducer itu tampaknya menganggu istirahatnya. Bahkan, ia memberikan dua tendangan dengan antusias untuk membuktikan dia ingin dibiarkan sendiri. "Detak jantungnya normal, dan semuanya terlihat baik termasuk plasentanya."

Siwan mendongak dari monitor untuk bertemu dengan tatapan Luhan. "Tidak ada lagi kontraksi atau rasa sakit, kan?"

"Tidak, semuanya baik – baik saja."

"Aku yakin setelah kau sudah melalui masa bed-restmu sampai minggu depan, kedepannya kau bisa berbahagia dan sehat menjalani sisa masa kehamilanmu."

"Aku sudah berharap dan berdoa untuk itu."

Dari tas medisnya, Siwan mengeluarkan handuk. "Oke, sementara kau membersihkan diri, aku akan mengambil piring dan sendok untuk kita."

Makanan yang dibawa oleh Siwan tidak membuat seleranya membaik, Luhan hanya sekedar mencicipi dan selebihnya dirinya merasa mual, dengan bau masakan kental karinya. Siwan hanya tersenyum maklum untuknya. Lalu membereskan semua tempat makan mereka.

"Jadi aku tidak bisa menjual makanan India kepadamu, ya?"

"Ku pikir sekarang aku lebih baik tetap dengan mengambil satu hidangan saja, dan tidak mencicipi semuanya."

Pager Siwan menginterupsi mereka. "Yang benar saja."

"Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya mereka membutuhkanku sedikit lebih awal malam ini." Siwan meraih tas medis lalu menuju pintu keluar. Vivi-pun mengikut dibelakangnya.

"Terima kasih kau bersedia memeriksaku dan membawa makan malam."

"Aku senang melakukannya, dan satu lagi aku berharap untuk mengulangi dikemudian hari. Tapi kupikir aku akan menunggu sampai kau sudah melewati masa bed-restmu untuk menerima 'rayuanku' lagi."

"Oke, kurasa kita bisa melakukannya."

Siwan mengelus dagunya sambil berfikir. "Um, apa kau suka opera?"

"Oh, Ya aku suka. Aku penggemar berat seni budaya."

Setelah mengambil dompet dari sakunya, Siwan mengeluarkan beberapa tiket. "Ini tiket pertunjukan opera minggu depan. Dan kau seharusnya sudah tidak pada masa bed-restmu Um, Apa kau ingin pergi?" melihat keraguan Luhan. "Hanya sebagai teman, Luhan."

"Terima kasih, aku akan menikmati pertunjukkan itu."

"Kalau begitu aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi minggu depan."

"Aku juga."

Siwan membungkuk lalu mencium dengan lembut pipi Luhan. Vivi mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeram rendah.

"Vivi!" Luhan menegur.

"Kurasa itu isyarat bagiku untuk pergi."

"Maafkan aku untuk vivi."

Siwan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan minta maaf tentang apapun Luhan. Terlebih dari semuanya, jangan menyesali atas apa yang mungkin telah aku lakukan dan untuk semua yang aku rasakan malam ini."

Luhan menatapnya tak berkedip dan bergerak. "Tidak akan."

"Oke." Kemudian Siwan berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan, ia berjalan keluar pintu.

.

.

.

Pada jam sembilan malam, vivi mengangkat kepalanya dan menggonggong dengan riang. "Hmm, aku tebak itu artinya _Daddy_ sudah pulang?"

Vivi mengibaskan ekornya dan berlari ke dapur. Bunyi bip dari alarm rumah memberitahunya akan kedatangan Sehun dibalik pintu. "Hei, _boy_. Apa kau menjaga benteng pertahanan selama aku pergi?" Sehun masuk ke ruang tamu dengan vivi menyalak disampingnya. "Omong – omong, bagaimana kencanmu?" tanya Sehun melemparkan kunci mobilnya diatas meja.

"Itu bukan kencan."

"Oh, maaf kalau begitu, nona mudah tersinggung." ejek Sehun, menghirup bau yang menguar diruangan. "Ugh, bau apa ini?"

"Siwan membawa makanan India untukku coba." Perut Luhan terasa mual saat memikirkan memakan makanan itu lagi. "Kau habis darimana?" tanya Luhan mencoba mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Aku habis mendapatkan kencan yang benar – benar panas."

Kepala Luhan tersentak menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut menganga. Sehun telah bersama dengan wanita lain? Setelah semua yang telah ia katakan padanya sebelum pergi? Luhan mual dan hampir muntah. "Ka–Kau berkencan?"

Sehun mengangguk dan duduk dimeja nakas. Lututnya menyentuh Luhan, dan luhan melawan dorongan untuk menarik dirinya dari kedekatan dengan Sehun. "membayangkan pakaiannya, celana pendek, dengan bokong yang menggantung–"

"Celana pendek? Ini baru akhir oktober!"

"Aku belum selesai bicara."

Luhan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, ia gusar dan mendengus frustasi. "Baik."

"Dengan sepatu bot koboi, dan diatas itu semua, ia memakai atasan halter yang telanjang mulai dari. . ." Sehun menutup matanya dan menggeleng. "Ya Tuhan, dia sangat sexy!" mata Sehun terbuka dan lalu ia mengedipkan mata pada Luhan.

"Tidak ada gadis yang memakai. . . maksudmu, kau. . ."

"Hahaha~ aku menggodamu, Lu. Aku pergi kerumah _Appa_ dan kami menonton pertandingan. Dan aku yakin sekali aku tidak keluar sengan seorang wanita."

Kemungkinan Sehun mempunyai kencan yang sesungguhnya membuat Luhan berada dalam badai emosi, bersamaan dengan rasa lega yang ia rasakan.

 _ **Ck! menyebalkan.**_

.

.

.

 _Air dingin membelit leher dan bahu Luhan yang telanjang saat ia memasukkan kakinya untuk bertahan dikolam nenek dan kakeknya. Luhan hampir bisa menyentuh dasar kolam jika ia mau menenggelamkan kepalanya. Saat ia memijakkan kakinya ke air, Sehun berenang mendekatinya, sinar pemangsa terlihat disorot matanya, sebuah getaran antisipasi melalaui diri Luhan._

" _Apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Sehun._

" _Sedikit."_

" _Kalau begitu biarkan aku menghangatkanmu." Sehun menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya dan membawa bibirnya ke bibir Luhan. "Mmm, kau terasa manis. . . sedikit lebih manis dari biasanya."_

 _Luhan tersenyum dibibir Sehun. "Mungkin karena aku berhenti sejenak untuk makan kue sebelum aku datang kekamarmu."_

 _Sehun terkekeh. "Hasrat tengah malam untuk makan dan seks, hm?"_

" _Ya."_

" _Aku pikir ini waktunya kita memenuhi hasrat kedua itu, ya kan?"_

" _Kumohon."_

" _Lilitkan kakimu disekelilingku sayang."_

 _Luhan melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya. Sehun mendengus saat ia mulai berjalan menggendongnya dari tengah kolam ketepian. "Apa aku terlalu berat?"_

" _Tidak, tidak sama sekali." Gumam Sehun dengan kiki terkatup._

" _Sehun aku bisa jalan sendiri, kau tidak harus menggendongku."_

" _Ini bukan karena kau terlalu berat. Hanya saja ini lebih sulit daripada yang kubayangkan saat diair."_

" _Tapi sekarang sudah pasti kau adalah pahlawanku." Lalu Luhan mencium pipi Sehun. Luhan mencium menyusuri rahangnya._

 _Sebelum menggigit dan menjilatinya, Luhan kembali kebibir Sehun. Ia memindahkan pinggulnya ke pangkal paha Sehun. "Sial!" gumamnya mencengkeram erat bokong Luhan dengan tangannya._

" _Apa aku membuatmu keras?"_

" _Tentu saja."_

" _Bagus." Luhan mendorong lidahnya masuk diantara lipatan bibir Sehun mencari kehangatannya. Ia membiarkan lidah Sehun menari menggodanya. Lalu seperti menjentikkan saklar, mereka berubah saling menggoda menjadi saling menyerang mulut mereka._

 _Saat Sehun keluar dari tepian, ia memegangnya erat saat berlutut, "kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mendongakan kepala padanya. Bulan purnama memancarkan sinar pelangi disekitar kepala Sehun, sejenak membuatnya tampak seperti malaikat._

" _Aku baik – baik saja sekarang." Luhan melebarkan kakinya untuk mengijinkan Sehun mendekatkan jarak dianatara mereka. "Bercintalah denganku, Sehun."_

 _Sehun menatap tajam mata Luhan, dan Luhan tahu fakta bahwa ia menggunakan istilah bercinta belum hilang di dalam diri Sehun. "Apapun yang kau mau sayang."_

 _Ketika Sehun mendorong masuk padanya, Luhan menjerit dan mencengkeram erat bahu Sehun. Sehun bergerak perlahan, lembut dalam dirinya. Lidahnya mengikuti gerakan keluar masuknya yang lembut sementara tangannya menangkup salah satu payudara Luhan, membuat putingnya mengeras._

 _Saat Luhan merasa akan mencapai orgasme, Sehun merubah kecepatan dan mulai menghujam lebih keras, membuat pasir dan ranting dibawahnya menusuk punggung Luhan. Sehun mengguncangnya dalam pelukannya. "Tidak, jangan seperti itu. Bersikaplah lembut padaku, Sehun."_

 _._

.

.

Perlahan Luhan tersedot keluar dari bercinta dipantai dan kembali dikamar Sehun. Seseorang mengguncangnya. Tidak, Sehun telah mengguncangnya. "Lu, bangunlah."

Kelopak mata Luhan bergetar terbuka menatap wajah Sehun yang khawatir. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun melepaskan bahu Luhan untuk menangkup pipinya. "Kau mengerang. Aku pikir kau sedang bermimpi buruk atau sesuatu."

"Tidak, aku akan orgasme." Gumam Luhan masih belum sadar dari tidurnya, masih mengantuk.

"Apa?"

Mendengar suara Sehun di dunia nyata, membuat dirinya langsung terjaga. Luhan langsung menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan tangannya karena malu. "Ya Tuhan."

Sehun tekekeh disampingnya. "Lu, kau gadis nakal. Jadi apa kau mengerang karena bermimpi sedang melakukan seks?" Luhan tidak menghiraukannya, dan berguling kesamping. Menepuk – nepuk bantal dan menjatuhkan dirinya. "Tunggu sebentar. Saat kau berkata, 'Bersikaplah lembut padaku, Sehun', itu bukan tentangku yang membangunkanmu, kan?"

"Aku akan kembali tidur sekarang."

Sehun menyikut bahu Luhan dengan main – main. "Oh, ayolah Luhan akui saja. Kau bermimpi bercinta denganku, kan?" suara Sehun bergetar dengan kesenangan. "Aku pasti bersemangat sekali sampai bisa membuatmu orgasme." Luhan mendengus putus asa. "Aku heran kau bahkan bertanya seberapa bagus dirimu. Tidakkah kau berfikir kau selalu menakjubkan?"

Sehun melingkarkan tangannya dibahu Luhan, menggulingkan punggungnya. Dengan satu tangan disisi kepalanya, Luhan terjepit dibawah Sehun dan memaksanya menatap wajahnya. "Kau adalah satu – satunya wanita didunia ini yang ingin aku buat takjub ditempat tidur atau memberikan orgasme bertubi – tubi yang luar biasa nikmat." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada yang lain, aku bersumpah."

Diliputi oleh perasaannya yang mendalam untuk Sehun dan masih belum pulih dari mimpi erotisnya, Luhan mengangkat tubuhnya dan memberi ciuman dibibirnya. Sehun langsung membeku, dan Luhan merasa seperti mencium patung marmer.

Ketika Luhan membuka mulutnya untuk menyelipkan lidahnya dibibirnya, Sehun perlahan mulai mencair. Tangannya yang telah membelai pipi Sehun menyelinap kerambutnya. Luhan menjalankan jari – jarinya melalui helaian halus, menyenak dan menarik rambutnya sama seperti yang Luhan lakukan dengan giginya pada bibir bawah Sehun.

Sehun memberikan erangan kecil dibelakang tenggorokannya saat ia memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Luhan. Ya Tuhan, Luhan telah merindukan perasaan saat mulut Sehun dimulutnya. Hasrat berkumpul dibawah pinggangnya, dan ia tahu ia menginginkan Sehun lebih dari apapun.

Sehun memindahkan tangannya dari bahu Luhan ke payudaranya, meremas, dan menangkup kulit dibawah gaun malamnya. Luhan melebarkan kakinya, tapi ketika Sehun mulai mengangkat ujung gaun malam Luhan, mata Luhan terbuka pada kenyataan, bukannya mimpi, menyentakkannya. "Tunggu, tidak Sehun!"

Sehun menarik kepalanya dari leher Luhan untuk menatapnya dengan matanya yang berkabut dan mabuk karena hasratnya. "Tolong katakan padaku ini bukan karena kau tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi ini karena kita berdua menyadari bahwa dokter mengatakan tidak boleh?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku bahkan tidak seharusnya mengalami orgasme karena akan menyebabkan kontraksi."

"Berarti kau beruntung aku membangunkanmu dari mimpi seks itu, hm?" ucap Sehun menyeringai.

"Aku kira begitu." Saat Sehun menarik diri dari Luhan. "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak perlu, kita berdua yang salah." Sehun tersenyum sambil meringkuk dengannya.

"Sehun–"

Mereka saling pandang. "Kau benear – benar tidak akan pernah memaafkanku ya?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

Sehun terbangun dan duduk. "Semua yang telah aku lakukan untukmu di delapan hari terakhir, semua yang telah aku katakan, semua permohonan maaf, mencoba memperbaikinya. . . itu tidak ada artinya bagimu, kan?"

"Itu tidak benar Sehun," bantah Luhan.

"Itu jelas benar. Jika kau benar – benar sudah memaafkanku, kau tidak akan membiarkan Siwan datang kemari, bahkan dengan tujuan pengobatan. Kau seharusnya sudah mengatakan kau ingin bersama denganku."

"Aku bilang jika itu membuatmu terganggu, aku tidak akan membiarkan Siwan datang kemari, dan aku sudah menawarkan padamu untuk tetap berada dirumah dan melihat sendiri bahwa tidak ada kejadian romantis yang terjadi antara aku dan Siwan. Tapi kau lebih memilih pergi."

"Jadi sekarang kau bersikap seperti ini, karena aku lebih memilih pergi itu berarti aku tidak peduli jika Siwan mencoba mendekatimu, begitu?"

"Bukan, sama sekali bukan seperti itu Sehun."

"Sekali lagi, jadi semuanya adalah salahku, kan?"

"Kumohon, bisakah kita tidak berdebat tentang ini? Aku lelah."

"Ya. Kau tahu. Aku juga!"

Sehun melempar selimut dan turun dari ranjang, Luhan tidak bertanya kemana ia akan pergi. Hentakan kaki Sehun ditangga memberitahunya semua yang ingin ia ketahui.

Dengan kepalan tangannya, Luhan menghapus air matanya. Mengapa ia tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan? Mengapa semuanya tidak bisa menjadi jelas bahwa Luhan membutuhkan Sehun, atau ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

30 Agustus 2016

Maaf yaa update nya agak lama(?) Alasannya masih sama, hiks.

Ternyata banyak readers baru juga yaa, hallo hai haii~ terima kasih banyak sudah bersedia meninggalkan review. Dan gak lupa juga buat teman – teman yang dari awal menemaniku ampe sekarang, MAKASIH JUGA. Muaaachh :*

Hmm, btw keknya chapter depan bakal jadi chapter terburuk deh, hiks.

Siapkan hati yaa, don't like don't read, hehe O.O

 **Special thanks to:**

Wenxiuli12 | taneptw307 | ohsehannie | HunHanforever | ramyoon | Guest | han7 | Asmaul | SL04 | ohsehawnn | keziaf | byunchanbaek | Arifahohse | wardatul | anggrek hitam | Oh Hee Namakamu | D1 | CINTA UKE GEMBUL | daebaektaeluv | ziarll | Nurul706 | panypany | HunjustforHan | BiyuXiao | shosasmh | kajedetroll | RufEXO | rly | ftrwlndr520 | xxxhunsluxxx

.

 **BIG THANKS FOR YOU GUYS**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL**

 **MUACH**

.

.

.

with love, apricaa


	13. Chapter 12

_[REMAKE] Katie Ashley – The Proposition #2_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: cerita sepenuhnya milik Katie Ashley, terjemahan indonesia dari buku aslinya sepenuhnya milik LoveReads.

 _._

versi HunHan yang saya remake, memiliki alur dan bahasa yang sedikit berbeda dari novel aslinya, **TETAPI** tetap tidak merubah inti ceritanya. alur, pemakaian bahasa, dan nama tokoh ada yang saya ubah. ff ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata. tidak ada unsur lain didalamnya.

.

luhan1220

.

.

.

The Proposal

.

.

 _Dengan kepalan tangannya, Luhan menghapus air matanya. Mengapa ia tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan? Mengapa semuanya tidak bisa menjadi jelas bahwa ia membutuhkan Sehun, atau Luhan harus mngucapkan selamat tinggal padanya?_

.

.

.

Chapter 12

.

.

.

.

.

Atmosfer diantara Luhan dan Sehun tegang selama beberapa hari terakhir pada masa bed-restnya. Meskipun Sehun membawakan semua yang Luhan butuhkan, melayani setiap keinginannya, tapi itu tidak sama seperti sebelumnya. Sehun tidak lagi tinggal dan menonton film bersama dengannya. Dan bahkan dengan vivi di samping Luhan, ranjangnya terasa dingin dan kosong tanpa Sehun dimalam hari.

Sehun meletakkan semua keputusan ditangan Luhan. Sekarang apapun yang terjadi diantara mereka tergantung pada luhan. Dan Luhan benar – benar tidak punya petunjuk bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya.

Saat Luhan pergi untuk bertemu dengan dokter kandungannya, dr. Jongdae. Luhan senang bahwa semuanya tampak baik – baik saja, ia bisa berhenti dari masa bed-restnya dan kembali bekerja minggu depan.

Apa Luhan harus pergi sore ini dan pindah ke rumah nenek Heechul, tinggal bersamanya disana seperti yang sudah ia rencanakan? Atau tetap tinggal dan mencoba bersama dengan Sehun?

Setelah Luhan dan Sehun masuk kedalam mobil, kesunyian yang pekat mulai terasa kembali. Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Dengarkan, Lu. Mungkin kau tidak akan senang dengan apa yang akan kukatakan, tapi kurasa aku harus mengatakannya."

"Oke."

"Aku tahu kau tidak perlu lagi melakukan bed-rest, tapi menurutku kau tidak perlu melakukan sesuatu yang berat. Jadi jika kau bersedia, aku lebih suka jika kau tetap tinggal dirumahku. . . paling tidak tinggallah lebih lama."

Ketika Luhan membalikkan badannya dan menatapnya. ia melihat rahang Sehun menggertak – gertakkan giginya, mencoba mengontrol emosinya. "Apa kau yakin tidak keberatan?" Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya kedepan dan mengarahkan tatapan Luhan pada dirinya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Tinggallah beberapa hari atau beberapa minggu lagi." lalu Sehun bergumam pelan. "Tinggallah selamanya."

Nafas Luhan tersentak saat Sehun mengungkapkan keinginannya berkomitmen, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak menekannya. "Jika kau benar – benar yakin, maka aku akan senang untuk tinggal bersamamu."

Luhan memberikannya senyuman ceria, membuat bibir Sehun tersenyum. "Bagus aku senang mendengarnya. Sekarang mengapa kita tidak merayakan dengan mentraktirmu makan malam?"

"Baiklah, kita harus merayakannya."

.

.

.

Malam berikutnya, Luhan bersiap – siap untuk pergi melihat pertunjukan opera dengan Siwan. Setelah sentuhan terakhir pada rambutnya, Luhan berdiri didepan cermin kamar mandi dan melihat dirinya sendiri. Dengan pinggang ramping, dan tali lebar spagetti, gaun koktail berwarna ungu yang jatuh tepat dibawah lututnya. Hidung Luhan berkerut sedikit saat ia menyadari bagaiaman kehamilannya membuat belahan dadanya semakin berisi.

Saat terdengar pintu depan dibanting, Luhan mengernyit. "Lu?" suara Sehun memanggilnya.

"Aku ada dikamar mandi." Seperti pengecut, Luhan belum menceritakan rencananya untuk pergi dengan Siwan. Ia tahu itu akan menimbulkan masalah yang tidak perlu. Luhan berharap ia bisa menyelinap keluar sebelum Sehun pulang. Dengan meninggalkan catatan atau sms akan lebih mudah daripada harus menghadapinya.

Luhan tersentak keluar dari lamunannya saat merdengar Sehun berjalan menyusuri lorong. "Aku memilih beberapa Chinese food saat di perjalanan pulang. Aku pikir jika kau mau, kita bisa pergi ke tempat Yixing dan bertemu dengan ketiga anaknya malam ini. Si kembar benar – benar menginginkan kita untuk datang. Aku bersumpah, ia menelponku sampai lima kali."

Sehun muncul dipintu kamar mandi dengan telur gulung yang baru dimakannya setengah ditangannya. Sehun menatap Luhan, dan mulutnya terbuka menganga. "Aku pikir gaunmu sedikit berlebihan untuk acara YMCA."

"Hmm, Sebenarnya, aku akan pergi menonton opera malam ini."

"Dengan Lelaki itu?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menjawab. "Siwan sudah memintaku minggu lalu karena ia punya tiket lebih. Beberapa pasangan lain juga akan disana, jadi ini tidak seperti hanya ada kami berdua saja. Ini Cuma salah satu cara merayakan kebebasanku dari masa bed-rest." Perasaan terluka terpancar dimata Sehun. Luhan dengan cepat menambahkan. "Ini hanya dipusat kota. Aku tidak akan pulang terlambat, dan aku berjanji tidak akan banyak berdiri sesering mungkin."

Kebungkaman Sehun membuat dadanya terasa perih. Saat Luhan melewatinya keluar pintu, ia melihat remah telur gulung di wajah Sehun. menjinjit, Luhan menggerakkan ibu jariya diatas sudut bibirnya, untuk mengelapnya. Sehun meraih lengan Luhan, mata elangnya berkedip dengan putusasa. "Lu, kumohon. Jangan pergi."

Luhan berharap Sehun tidak memperhatikan dirinya yang mulai bergetar. "Sehun, aku sudah terlanjur memberi tahu Siwan, aku akan datang. Selain itu, ini bukanlah kencan. Aku berjanji."

Sehun merengut. "Tentu saja ini adalah kencan. Kau mungkin berpikir kalau ini hanya sebagai teman, tapi aku yakin ia tidak berpikiran seperti itu. Atau setidaknya ia menginginkanmu percaya pada kebohongannya untuk mendapatkanmu."

"Ya, itu benar bahwa Siwan menginginkan hubungan kami lebih dari teman, tapi aku sudah mengatakan padanya aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kuinginkan."

"itu tidak benar. Kau ingin kita bersama – sama, aku tahu itu." Saat Luhan menolak melihat Sehun, tangan Sehun mencengkeram dagu Luhan, memaksa dirinya untuk menatapnya. "Mengapa kau selalu melawannya? Melawan kebersamaan kita?"

Luhan mencoba menarik dirinya, tapi Sehun malah mempereratnya. "Aku tidak melawan kebersamaan kita. Kau sudah memastikan itu saat kau tidak bisa mengatakan kau mencintaiku dan mencoba menggoda wanita lain!"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya saat air mata membakar matanya. "Apa kau belum juga mengerti? Kau mematahkan hatiku Sehun! kau menghancurkanku menjadi berkeping – keping, aku bahkan tidak yakin aku masih bisa utuh lagi denganmu atau dengan laki – laki lain."

Wajah Sehun berkerut dengan penderitaan. "Dan aku bilang aku minta maaf. Aku sudah meminta dan memohon padamu untuk memaafkanku. Aku bahkan telah mencoba menunjukkan padamu dengan berbagai cara betapa menyesalnya aku. Tapi, kau tetap keras kepala menolakku karena kau takut aku akan mengacaukannya lagi!"

Pipi Luhan memerah karena kemarahannya. "Dan bagaimana aku tahu kau tidak akan mengacaukannya? Kau berkata menginginkan lebih denganku terakhir kali dan lihat kemana itu berakhir!"

"Karena aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi. aku bersumpah demi Tuhan dan apapun aku tidak akan seperti itu!"

"Kau tidak bisa berjanji seperti itu. Kau tidak yakin apa yang akan kau lakukan esok atau lima tahun dari sekarang."

"Aku yakin! Aku tahu didalam hatiku aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan pada orang lain seperti perasaanku padamu. Semua yang aku inginkan adalah dirimu, Luhan!"

"Sehun–"

Jawaban Sehun langsung melumat bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya. Getaran listrik yang akrab muncul dan gemercik disekelilingnya. Kebutuhan fisik, bersama dengan cinta, berdenyut dalam dirinya, dan Luhan berpikir ia bisa mati jika ia tidak bisa semakin dekat dengan Sehun. Luhan ingin menyentuh dan merasakan setiap inchi tubuhnya.

Sehun mengeluarkan erangan kesakitan saat lidah Luhan bergesekan dengan bibirnya. Sehun melebarkan mulutnya, menerima lidah Luhan dan menggodanya dengan lidahnya. Hampir secara naluriah, Luhan memeluk leher Sehun saat Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan. Mereka bergerak dalam kekuatan satu sama lain.

Ketika Sehun mulai menarik dirinya, Luhan memberikan sebuah teriakan protes. "Rasakan kebersamaan kita, Luhan. Ini ada disini, dan semua yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menerimanya." Gumam Sehun dibibir Luhan. Mata Luhan terbuka, dan ia menatap Sehun. "Luhan, aku men–"

Suara bel berbunyi, dengan tidak sopannya telah memotong perkataan Sehun. "Ya Tuhan." Geram Luhan. Tangannya turun dari leher Sehun untuk mendorong dadanya. "Biarkan aku pergi." Ketika Sehun masih memeluknya erat, Luhan memberikan tatapan panik pada tatapan sedihnya. "Kumohon, Sehun."

Tangan Sehun turun dengan lemas dari pinggang Luhan saat bahunya turun dalam kekalahan. "Baik. Pergilah padanya. Aku harap ia bisa memberimu apa yang jelas – jelas tidak kau inginkan dariku. Tapi jangan berpikir satu menit pun, kau melakukan apa yang pernah aku lakukan dulu. Kau lari dari kebahagiaan dan mencoba menenangkan ketakutanmu dengan pria lain."

Sehun berbalik dan meninggalkan Luhan sendirian didalam kamar mandi. Luhan mencengkeram ujung meja, airmata menggenang dimatanya, tapi ia berjuang untuk tetap tenang. Luhan mendengar Sehun membukakan pintu depan dan menyuruh Siwan masuk.

Ciumannya dengan Sehun membuat lipstick dibibirnya berlepotan. "Tunggu sebentar!" teriak Luhan.

"Oke, aku akan menunggumu." Jawab Siwan dengan sopan tanpa dibuat – buat. Luhan yakin Siwan hanya bersikap sopan mengingat Sehun ada disini.

Setelah Luhan menyelesaikan dandanannya, ia meraih tasnya dan bergegas menyusuri lorong. Siwan berdiri diteras dengan membelakanginya. Tangan Siwan ada didalam saku celananya gugup bermain – main dengan kunci didalamnya, sementara Sehun tak terlihat dimanapun. "Maaf aku telah membuatmu menunggu lama."

Siwan berbalik dan menikmati penampilan Luhan. Senyum ceria melengkung diwajah Siwan. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik, hanya pria bodoh yang tidak langusng memaafkanmu."

"Terima kasih." Luhan kagum betapa tampannya Siwan dalam mantelnya yang menyembungikan jas dan dasi yang ia kenakan dibawahnya. Sebuah syal berwarna cream melingkar dilehernya. "Kau juga terlihat tampan."

"Terima kasih, aku menghargai itu." Ia melihat disekeliling foyer. "Dimana mantelmu?"

"Oh, tunggu sebentar." Saat Luhan akan menuju kloset di samping dapur, tiba – tiba Sehun muncul membawakannya mantel gaun formal ditangannya.

"Aku tidak mau kau melupakan ini. Suhu malam ini pasti dibawah 40 derajat, dan aku tidak ingin kau dan Haowen merasa kedinginan."

Luhan mencoba mengambil mantelnya, tetapi Sehun berniat memakaikan mantel itu padanya. Luhan berbalik membelakangi Sehun dan menghadap Siwan. Rahang Siwan menegang saat melihat Sehun menarik mantelnya menaiki lengannya dan mengarah kebahu Luhan. "Terima kasih." Jari – jari Sehun masih ada dibahu Luhan sampai akhirnya Luhan melangkah menjauh darinya.

"Aku kira kita lebih baik cepar pergi. Kita tidak ingin terlambat untuk makan malam, bukan?"

"Oke. Senang melihatmu lagi Sehun. katakan pada ayahmu aku berharap ia selalu sehat."

"Ya, aku akan mengatakan pada Appaku kau titip salam untuknya."

Luhan tidak bisa percaya bahwa Sehun bisa bersikap ramah, tapi saat Luhan dan Siwan sampai dipintu depan. Sehun menegangkan rahangnya dan. . . "Tolong, jaga gadisku."

Tangan Siwan membeku digagang pintu. "Um, Oh, Ya aku akan melakukannya." Gumam Siwan sebelum membukakan pintu untuk Luhan. Saat pintunya tertutup, ia menghela nafasnya gusar.

"Maaf untuk hal barusan." Luhan memulai saat mereka menuruni tangga.

"Tidak apa – apa mungkin aku juga akan bereaksi dengan cara yang sama." Tersenyum sambil menahan pintu mobil jaguarnya. "Jika ada seseorang yang mencoba mengganggu wanita yang kucintai, aku mungkin akan bersikap kurang sopan."

"Tapi kau tidak mengganggu. Sehun tahu kita hanya berteman." Luhan memperhatikan Siwan tersentak saat dirinya mengucapkan kata teman. "Kita masih teman kan, Siwan?"

Senyuman paksa melengkung dibibirnya. "Tentu, kita berteman."

"Um, Luhan, jika kau merasa tidak nyaman karena kita pergi malam ini atau karena meninggalkan Sehun, kita tidak harus melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman."

Ketulusan dalam suara Siwan membuat Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku baik – baik saja.. ayo kita berangkat." Tapi pada kenyataannya Luhan merasa jauh dari baik – baik saja.

"Aku senang kau telah setuju untuk pergi denganku malam ini. Saudara perempuanku dan suaminya akan bergabung dengan kita."

"Oh." Guman Luhan saat menyadari bahwa ini kencan ganda.

"Tapi YoonA mengetahui kita tidak saling berkomitmen, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

 _ **Yeah, aku yakin YoonA sebenarnya berpikiran lebih dari itu tentang kita lebih dari yang kau pikirkan –seperti halnya Kyungsoo.**_

Tapi Luhan menutup erat mulutnya. jari – jarinya menyusuri ujung mantelnya, dan ia memelintirnya dengan kegugupan.

.

.

.

Setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya, Siwan menoleh pada Luhan. "Jadi kita akan mencari makanan yang cocok untukmu malam ini dan memastikan kau tidak harus merasa mual di panggung musik?"

"Aku tidak sesensitif itu." Jawab Luhan dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"hahahaa~, aku senang menggodamu." Siwan mengelilingi mobil tidak hanya membuka piintu untuk Luhan, tapi ia memegang tangannya untuk membantunya keluar dari mobil.

"Kau tahu, perutku belum begitu besar untuk membuatku susah bergerak."

Siwan mengedipkan matanya. "Aku tahu. Aku hanya menggunakannya sebagai taktik agar aku bisa memegang tanganmu."

Luhan tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat senyum nakal terbentuk di pipi Siwan. "Bisakah aku tetap memegang tanganmu dan mengantarmu masuk ke restoran?"

"Kurasa bisa."

Saat lampu penyebrangan berubah warna, mereka segera menyebrangi jalan menuju restoran. Saat mereka sampai ditempat pelayanan, Siwan melepaskan tangan Luhan. "Reservasi atas nama Im Siwan."

Pelayan menarik kebawah melihat bukunya. "Ya, dua teman semeja anda sudah ada disini tuan. Silahkan ikut saya."

Siwan mempersilahkan Luhan duluan menuju meja yang sudah dipesan. Ketika mereka berhenti didepan meja , luhan menarik nafas dalam – dalam. "YoonA, Seungi, ini temanku Xi Luhan." Kata Siwan memperkanalkan.

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya pada YoonA. "Senang berkenalan denganmu." YoonA membalasnya dengan senyuman saat ia bersalaman dengan Luhan.

"Aku yang senang berkenalan dengamu, nona Xi. Silahkan duduk."

Luhan bersalaman dengan Seungi sebelum ia melihat kursi kosong. Setelah membantu Luhan melepaskan mantelnya. Siwan menarik kursi untuknya. Setelah mereka memberikan pesanan minumannya pada pelayan, YoonA menoleh pada Luhan. "Jadi, aku tahu kau adalah penggemar berat Aida?"

"Oh, iya, ibuku yang mengajakku melihat pertunjukkannya ketika aku remaja, saat pertama kali melihatnya aku langsung menyukainya, dan aku sangat senang kau mengajakku sore ini."

"Oh, tidak, kamilah yang senang kau ada disini."

Sisa waktu makan malam berjalan lancar, dan Luhan benar – benar menikmati berada diluar bersama YoonA dan Seungi. Tentu saja, Siwan dengan wajah yang menawan, dan Luhan yang tidak bisa menahan perasaan kecil yang bergejolak didadanya setiap kali dirinya menangkap Siwan mencuri pandang padanya atau setiap kali Siwan mengedipkan matanya main – main.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, mereka berjalan menyebrangi jalan dibawah tanda lampu berkerlap –kerlip di gedung theater. Saat penjaga pintu mengantar mereka ke barisan ketiga didalam orkestra, Luhan menoleh pada Siwan dengan mata yang melebar. "Posisi duduknya menakjubkan."

Siwan tersenyum saat ia membantu Luhan melepaskan mantelnya. "Aku senang kau menyukainya."

"Menyukainya? Aku tidak pernah membayangkan aku bisa sedekat ini. Aku merasa seperti berada dibalik layar."

Saat tirai terangkat terbuka, Luhan duduk terpesona ditempat duduknya. Kostum, susunan musik, pertunjukan, semuanya mempesona dan lebih mempesona dari yang ia ingat. Ketika para pemain keluar dari tirai, ia bertepuk tangan sangat keras sampai telapak tangannya sakit dan berubah merah.

Saat mereka menyusuri lorong, Luhan merasakan tangan Siwan berada dipunggung bawahnya, membimbingnya keluar dari kerumunan. Angin dingin langsung terasa saat mereka mendorong pintu lobi dan kemudian berada dibawah tenda.

"Aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu." Ucap Seungi.

"Aku juga." Jawab Luhan bersalaman dengannya.

YoonA mencondongkan badannya ketelinga Luhan dan berbisik. "Kami harap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi secepatnya. Aku sudah lama sekali tidak melihat Siwan bahagia."

Karena sindiran itu, dada Luhan terasa sesak, dan ia merasa sulit bernafas. Bagaimana Luhan menjelaskan pada YoonA bahwa ia tidak bisa membalas perasaan Siwan, dan bagaimana ia berusaha mencobanya, pada akhirnya tetap saja akan melukai Siwan, bukan? Atau Luhan membohongi dirinya sendiri dengan mengabaikan secuil hatinya yang berdebar saat Siwan tersenyum padanya?

"Terima kasih."

Saat mereka melambaikan tangan perpisahan, Siwan melingkarkan lengannya pada Luhan. "Jadi apa kau menikmati pertunjukkannya?"

"Oh, aku mengaguminya! Cerita cintanya sangat indah, bahkan bagian sedihnya."

"Kau membuatku khawatir saat kau sesegukan."

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya, ini adalah percampuran diriku dari pengaruh hormon kehamilanku dan fakta aku selalu menangis secara emosional baik film, buku atau theater."

Mereka ada ditikungan tempat parkir, tiba – tiba Siwan berhenti. "Ada apa?"

Siwan menunjuk kearah kereta kuda yang ditarik dipinggir jalan. "Mau naik itu?"

Luhan membelalakkan matanya terkejut membayangkan antara rasa romantis dan cara masuk eke kereta nantinya. "Aku menyukainya, tapi. . ."

"Kau takut saat menaiki keretanya?"

"bagaimana kau. . ."

"Hahaha~ Tebakan keberuntungan. Tapi tak perlu takut. Aku yakin kita bisa melakukannya." Siwan memegang tangan Luhan dan menaruhnya disisi kereta. "Sekarang letakkan kakimu di sanggurdi." Tangan Siwan ada di pinggang Luhan dan dengan lembut mengangkat tubuhnya. Luhan menarik kakinya yang lain dan kemudian maju kedepan dikursi. "Oomph." Gumamnya. Saat dirinya mencoba merapikan gaunnya.

"Apa kau baik – baik saja?"

"Aku baik – baik saja."

"Oke, kami siap." Kata Siwan pada kusirnya.

"Baik, tuan Siwan." Saat tali kekang dihentakkan, kereta meluncur kedepan, membuat Luhan terjatuh kebelakang didadanya.

Saat Luhan menarik dirinya sendiri. "Bagaimana dia tahu namamu?"

"Jika kau mau naik kereta kuda setelah jam 10, kau harus menyewanya."

"Kau menyewa sebuah kereta kuda untuk kita?" tanya Luhan tak percaya.

"Ya, begitulah, pada saat aku memikirkannya, itu terlihat seperti ide yang cemerlang, cara lain dari diriku untuk merayumu. Tentu saja, itu sebelum aku menjemputmu dan mengalami seluruh adegan bersama sehun."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku."

Dengan lembut jari – jari Siwan menangkup dagu Luhan, memaksa dirinya untuk melihat padanya. "Tolong, jangan meminta maaf lagi Luhan. Aku senang dapat menghabiskan waktu malam indah ini bersamamu."

Luhan melihat ekspresi ketulusan Siwan dan ia pun tersenyum. "Begitu juga aku. Dan terima kasih sudah sangat memahamiku."

"Dengan senang hati." mereka melihat – lihat pemandangan lalu lintas dan orang – orang yang tergesa – gesa disekitar mereka. Untuk melawan udara dingin, Luhan merapat lebih dekat pada Siwan. Sesaat Siwan merasa tegang sebelum memeluk Luhan dengan lengannya. Meskipun Luhan membenci dirinya sendiri karena itu, ia tidak bisa menghiraukan bagaimana Siwan terasa sangat berbeda dengan Sehun. luhan merasa kecil dibungkus dalam pelukannya, bahkan dengan perutnya yang semakin membesar.

"Luhan." Ia berbisik.

Luhan menyentakkan kepalanya dari dada Siwan untuk menatapnya. Kerinduan yang intens membara di mata Siwan, mengirim getaran kecil padanya untuk memulainya. Sebelum Luhan bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, memberikan Siwan undangan yang diinginkannya.

Bibir hangat Siwan menyapu lembut bibirnya. Ketika Luhan tidak menarik dirinya, Siwan menekannya lebih dalam. Sebagai pria sejati, Siwan tidak mencoba memperdalam ciumannya dengan mencari celah masuk untuk lidahnya. Sebaliknya. Ia menarik dirinya untuk menatap Luhan. Getaran itu telah membuat percikan api dibawah pinggangnya, dan Luhan memanggut bibirnya lagi. kali ini ia menyelipkan lidahnya masuk ke bibir Siwan. Siwan mengeluarkan erangan kecil di tenggorokannya sebelum ia melesatkan lidahnya.

Pada saat itu Luhan merasa tidak cukup dekat dengannya atau cukup mendapatkan dirinya. Tangan Luhan berada dirambut Siwan saat ia bergerak hampir duduk di pangkuannya. Luhan merintih frustasi saat tangan Siwan bedara dipundaknya untuk mendorong menjauh. "Tidak, Luhan."

"Apa?" gumamnya dengan pandangan yang erkabut.

Siwan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini bukan dirimu. Ini pengaruh hormonmu."

"Tidak, tunggu. Ini sama sekali bukan karena itu."

"Dan dalam lima menit, kau akan membenci dirimu sendiri dan aku, sama seperti yang aku lakukan sekarang ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku merasa seperti seorang bajingan yang mendekatimu tanpa mempertimbangkan kau baru saja bebas pada masa bed-rest mu, dan kita nyaris mengenal satu sama lain."

Luhan berkedip beberapa kali, memahami kata – katanya. Lalu tangannya bergerak menutup wajahnya sendiri. "Ya Tuhan, aku bertingkah seperti pelacur yang hebat." Erangnya.

"Tidak, kau tidak seperti itu." Saat Luhan mengintip melihatnya, Siwan tersenyum malu – malu. "Selain itu, kau bisa menyalahkan hormon kehamilanmu. Seharusnya aku lebih mengetahuinya."

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Siwan. "Ini bukan hanya karena hormon kehamilanku yang membuatku menginginkanmu, Siwan. Kau pria yang menakjubkan, tampan, kuat, penuh kasih, selalu memberikan perhatianmu padaku. Semua wanita diposisiku pasti akan bersedia menurunkan celana dalamnya untukmu, bahkan jika mereka biasanya memiliki moralitas."

"Hahaha~ Setelah selama ini dan siapa yang tahu bahwa aku adalah si pelumer celana."

"Kau butuh lebih sering keluar dari pekerjaanmu untuk bersenang – senang."

"Jika aku punya sore – sore selanjutnya seperti ini, maka aku pasti akan melakukannya."

Sindiran Siwan membuat Luhan menunduk kearah pangkuannya sendiri. Suara frustasi datang dari belakang tenggorokan Siwan. Siwan melepaskan pelukannya dari Luhan, ia bergeser ketempat duduk lain dan mengetuk pintu pengemudinya. "Jaehyun, aku pikir ini waktunya kau berputar dan membawa kami kembali. Ini sedikit terlalu dingin bagi Luhan untuk keluar selama ini."

"Baik, tuan."

Selama sisa perjalanan, Siwan duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan, dan mereka mengobrol tentang banyak hal, bukan tentang apa yang terjadi atau yang tidak terjadi diantara mereka. Luhan merasa membeku saat mereka kembali ke mobil. Ia mendekatkan tangannya kedepan pemanas sambil bergerak – gerak menikmati tempat duduk yang hangat.

"Aku minta maaf kau jadi kedinginan. Seharusnya aku menyadari cuacanya tidak bersahabat untuk naik kereta kuda."

Sambil menggosok kedua tangannya, Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum padanya. "Tidak, aku menikmatinya. Ini malam yang sangat indah."

"Hmm, haruskah aku menerima itu sebagai pujian yang nyata mengingat kau sudah terkurung selama dua minggu ini?"

"Hahaha~ ya, kau harus menerimanya."

Mereka baru saja memasuki jalan tol saat kelelahan mulai terasa. Kehangatan dalam mobil dan kenyataan bahwa Luhan tidak melakukan apapun dalam seminggu membuatnya berusaha untuk menjaga matanya tetap terbuka. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sebelum akhirnya ia pun tertidur.

Sentakan mobil berhenti membuat Luhan terbangun. Matanya terbuka mengamati jalan rumah Sehun. menguap, Luhan menoleh pada Siwan. "Maaf, aku malah tertidur."

Siwan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku senang kau berhasil melakukannya sejauh ini. Ini adalah hari yang besar."

"Ya, benar."

"Ayo, biarkan aku mengantarmu sampai kedepan pintu."

Saat Siwan mulai memutari mobilnya, Luhan mengambil tasnya. Rumahnya tampak gelap saat mereka berjalan dijalan depan rumah. Sehun tidak menyalakan lampu teras untuknya. Luhan menarik nafas dengan gemetar saat ia berfikir akan menghadapi Sehun lagi.

Saat mereka sudah berada diteras, Luhan menoleh pada Siwan. "Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu lagi atas sore yang menyenangkan ini."

"Itu adalah kesenanganku. Aku berharap kita bisa melakukannya lagi."

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku juga." Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan untuk mencium pipi Siwan. Saat dirinya menarik diri, dengan cepat Siwan menoleh dan memagut bibir Luhan. Dan sebelum Luhan menyadarinya, bibir Siwan sudah berada di bibir Luhan. Dalam sedetik mereka saling berciuman, lidah Siwan masuk kedalam mulut Luhan, dan Luhan tahu ini adalah segalanya.

Siwan memeluk Luhan, menenggelamkannya dalam pelukannya. Luhan meletakkan tangannya didada Siwan, tapi bukan mendorongnya menjauh, ia meluncurkan tangannya ke leher Siwan dan memainkan jari – jarinya dirambutnya.

Dengan tindakan Luhan, sebuah geraman menggema di dada Siwan. Tanpa peringatan, Siwan mendorong Luhan sampai punggungnya menyentuh dinding bata. Saat Siwan menekan dirinya, Luhan bisa merasakan kain gaunnya naik sampai ke pahanya, tersangkut di dinding yang kasar. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Luhan merasa tidak cukup dekat dengan Siwan. Aromanya, cara tubuhnya menyatu dengan tubuh Luhan, cara lidah Siwan membakar lidahnya saat melesat keluar masuk dimulutnya.

Semua pikiran kesopanan terbang keluar dari kepala bermesraan dengan pria lain di teras depan rumah Sehun seharusnya bisa langsung memadamkan semua hasrat yang dirasakannya. Tapi sebaliknya, nafas cepat Luhan membuat dadanya naik turun dalam tempo yang cepat.

Siwan melepaskan bibirnya dan mulai mencium lehernya. Luhan melemparkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk memberikan akses kepada Siwan, Luhan bergumam. "Mmm, oh~ Sehun."

Mata luhan terbuka saat bibir Siwan membeku. Sebuah suara tercekik terdengar dari tenggorokkannya saat ia mendorong tubuh Siwan agar menjauh. Ya Tuhan, Luhan menyebutkan namanya. saat gairah yang murni dan menggebu – gebu dengan Siwan, Luhan memanggil nama Sehun. air mata penuh rasa malu mengancam dirinya. Luhan jatuh tak berdaya dibawah kaki Siwan, menangis dan merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk hatinya membuat air mata terus jatuh membasahi pipinya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

31 Agustus 2016

Too fast update yaa, kkk~ biar bacanya enak, dan lagian aku udah beres nulisnya kemaren itu, jadi yaa aku update deh buat kalian, hoho. maap ya banyak typo segala macem, bacanya jadi belibet pasti.

Sebelumnya aku mau jelasin, ff remake yang aku bikin emang sedikit berbeda pemakaian bahasanya, makanya kadang suka rada beda arti dari novel aslinya, tapi gak ngerubah jalan ceritanya kok, hehe.

Buat chap ini, hmm.. menyebalkan yaa(?) moment HunHan-nya ketutup ama moment SiHan, hiks. Aku tahu pasti di chap sebelumnya pada kesel ama Luhan(?) Siwan(?) ditambah di chapter ini.

Tapi udah keliatan kan Luhan disini kek merasa mengkhianati Sehun dan. . . , mewek deh dia, hiks.

Buat yang rindu NC, keknya next chapter ada NC, kkkk~ lol

See you on next chapter

.

 **BIG THANKS FOR YOU GUYS**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL**

 **MUACH**

.

.

.

with love, apricaa


	14. Chapter 13

_[REMAKE] Katie Ashley – The Proposition #2_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: cerita sepenuhnya milik Katie Ashley, terjemahan indonesia dari buku aslinya sepenuhnya milik LoveReads.

 _._

versi HunHan yang saya remake, memiliki alur dan bahasa yang sedikit berbeda dari novel aslinya, **TETAPI** tetap tidak merubah inti ceritanya. alur, pemakaian bahasa, dan nama tokoh ada yang saya ubah. ff ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata. tidak ada unsur lain didalamnya.

.

luhan1220

.

.

.

The Proposal

.

.

 _Mata Luhan terbuka saat bibir Siwan membeku. Sebuah teriakan tercekik terdengar dari tenggorokkannya saat ia mendorong tubuh Siwan agar menjauh. Ya Tuhan, Luhan menyebutkan namanya. saat gairah yang murni dan menggebu – gebu dengan Siwan, Luhan memanggil nama Sehun. air mata penuh rasa malu mengancam dirinya. Luhan jatuh tak berdaya dibawah kaki Siwan, menangis dan merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk hatinya membuat air mata terus jatuh membasahi pipinya._

.

.

.

Chapter 13

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan."

"Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku! Aku benar – benar minta maaf!" Luhan berteriak dengan tangisan yang sangat memilukan di pendengaran Siwan. Saat air mata tak berhenti membasahi pipinya, ia menarik dirinya dari Siwan, mencoba untuk berdiri dan melarikan diri karena ia tidak berani menatap wajahnya.

"Hentikan itu, dan lihat aku!" perintah Siwan.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya yang tak berdaya kewajahnya. "Kumohon, biarkan aku pergi."

Keterkejutan membanjiri dirinya saat Siwan menariknya dalam pelukan yang erat. "Aku tidak membencimu, jadi kau seharusnya tidak membenci dirimu sendiri."

Ia menyentakkan kepalanya dan menatap Siwan dengan tidak yakin. "Aku baru saja menyebut nama pria lain yang mematahkan hatiku saat aku menciummu." Siwan tersenyum dan menyampirkan sehelai rambut di wajah Luhan ke telinganya. "Aku. . . aku memang mencintainya, mencintainya setengah mati, tapi aku takut membiarkan diriku sendiri merasakannya."

"Aku akui, terkadang Sehun membuatku marah sampai aku ingin menghajarnya. Tapi dia mencintaimu, Luhan. Ia telah meninggalkan pekerjaan dua minggu terakhir untuk mencoba mendapatkan perhatianmu."

"Tapi ia bahkan tidak pernah mengucapkan kata – kata itu. Setiap kali ia mencoba, ia selalu mendapat gangguan dan kemudian ia tidak pernah berusaha lagi."

Siwan menyentuh dagu Luhan dengan jarinya dan memaksanya untuk menatap matanya. "Aku ingin kau berfikir tentang ini, mana yang kau pilih. Kata – kata yang diucapkan laku ditarik dengan mudahnya, atau kau lebih memilih tindakan yang telah ia lakukan?"

Sebuah gambaran perilaku Sehun selama seminggu terakhir terlintas dibenaknya. Sehun telah mempertaruhkan pekerjaanya untuk merawatnya. Belum lagi, telah memasak semua yang diinginkan Luhan, keluar tengah malam hanya untuk membeli sesuatu yang ia mau, memijat kakinya sambil menonton film – film yang Sehun sendiri pun tidak tertarik untuk melihatnya, tetapi Sehun melakukannya, hanya untuk membuatnya bahagia, dan selalu memeluknya saat dirinya merasa putus asa.

Siwan tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa Sehun tidak bisa mengucapkannya, tapi aku yakin dia sangat mencintaimu." Tangan Siwan menyentuh dengan lembut perut Luhan. "Dan dia juga mencintai anaknya."

Sebuah isakan menembus dada Luhan, dan ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Memeluk Siwan dengan erat. "Mengapa kau selalu bersikap begitu baik padaku? Seharusnya kau marah besar dan melempar kursi atau meja, menyebutku wanita penggoda dan sesuatu seperti itu."

"Tidak, dimataku kau wanita yang luar biasa."

Hati Luhan menghangat, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya mencium pipi Siwan dengan lembut. "Kau telah menyadarkanku. Perasaanku padamu tidak pernah terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa aku mencintai Sehun, amat sangat mencintainya. Dan terima kasih untuk semuanya"

"Kalau begitu, temui dia dan katakan sekali lagi padanya, Luhan." Luhan menganggukinya dan memberikan ciuman terakhir dipipinya sebelum mencari kunci disaku mantelnya. Siwan melambaikan tangan sebelum bergegas menuruni tangga teras dan menuju ke mobilnya.

.

.

.

Jari – jari Luhan bergetar saat membuka pintu depan rumah Sehun. Ragu – ragu, melangkah memasuki rumah dan kegelapan menyelimutinya saat Luhan melewati ruang tamu. Hidungnya mengkerut melihat kaleng – kaleng bir mengotori meja.

Luhan melepaskan mantelnya, lalu sesuatu yang hangat dan berbulu menyentuh kakinya. "Ah, vivi, apa kau menungguku pulang?" Luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggaruk belakang telinganya. "Dimana _Daddy_?"

Vivi menggonggong dan kemudian melangkah ketangga. Dengan kejadian terakhir yang telah terjadi tadi, Luhan tidak terlalu terkejut, Sehun tidak tidur dikamarnya sendiri. Menaiki tangga satu per satu, lalu mengendap – endap menyusuri lorong kamar tamu. Cakar vivi bergemelatak dibelakangnya. Saat sampai didepan pintu, Luhan menoleh pada vivi. "Tetap disini, vivi."

Vivi dengan enggan membaringkan dirinya untuk tetap berada diluar kamar. Luhan tersenyum padanya. "Bagus."

Tangannya bergetar membuatnya sulit untuk membuka pintu. Dengkuran pelan Sehun terdengar olehnya saat ia melangkah kedalam kamar yang lebih gelap. Sehun benci tidur dikamar yang gelap, lampu tidur yang ada diatas nakas menerangi langkah Luhan melintasi kamar. Luhan duduk disebelahnya. Sehun tidur terlentang, selimut teronggok di pinggangnya.

Saat Luhan menatapnya, Luhan bertanya dalam hati bagaimana ia bisa berpikir menginginkan pria lain. Rasa malu membuatnya bergidik saat ia membayangkan bagaimana mencium Siwan ketika semua yang ia inginkan hanyalah bibir Sehun dan sentuhan tangannya. Sama seperti Sehun yang berusaha mengingkari perasaanya pada Luhan dengan membawa wanita asing kerumahnya, tidak ada satupun yang Luhan lakukan dengan Siwan dapat menghilangkan perasaan cinta yang sebenarnya untuk Sehun.

Akhirnya, hanya ada dua cinta di kehidupan Luhan, Joongki dan Sehun. Luhan mengusap pipi Sehun dengan punggung tangannya. Tersenyum karena menyadari bagaimana wajah Sehun terlihat sangat tampan ketika tertidur.

Ketika Sehun tidak terbangun karena sentuhannya, Luhan membungkuk dan mencium bibirnya. Luhan bangun dan menatap wajah tidurnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun. aku selalu mencintaimu, dan selalu akan mencintaimu. Aku minta maaf karena menyakiti hatimu." Bisiknya.

Sehun merengut dalam tidurnya, tangannya mengepal selimut. "Lu. . . Lu kumohon. . . aku. . . aku mencintaimu."

Jantung Luhan tersentak dan kemudian berdetak lagi. Tangannya menyentuh dada dan mengusapnya dengan pelan, rasa sakit membakarnya. Sehun menyebut namanya. Entah bagaimana, entah dibawah alam sadarnya, Sehun benar – benar menginginkan Luhan, dan Sehun mengatakan kata – kata yang sudah lama ingin didengarnya. Saat ini, yang Luhan inginkan tidak lebih dari bercinta dengan Sehun dan benar – benar memantapkan perasaan mereka satu sama lain.

Luhan menciumnya lagi, tapi Sehun masih tetap tertidur nyenyak. Menggigit bibirnya, Luhan tahu cara yang harus ia lakukan untuk membangunkannya. Dengan membungkuk Luhan mulai mencium jejak lembab didada telanjang Sehun. ketika sampai di pinggang celana dalamnya, Sehun tetap tertidur. Luhan menarik celananya kebawah, ia mengambil kejantanannya dengan tangannya. Jari – jarinya bekerja diatasnya dan kejantanannya mulai membesar. Sehun bergeser ditempat tidur, tapi nafasnya tidak berubah.

Saat Luhan menyelipkan kejantanannya masuk kedalam mulutnya, pinggulnya menarik mundur. Lalu sebuah erangan bergemuruh di dada Sehun. "Luhan," gumamnya dan Luhan berhenti. Jantungnya berhenti saat ia menyadari Sehun masih tertidur dan menyebut namanya.

.

.

.

Sehun berusaha mengguncang dirinya sendiri untuk keluar dari mimpinya. Sekali lagi, malam – malamnya dipenuhi dengan Luhan. Hari – harinya dipenuhi dengan berkembangnya perasaanya yang sakit dan sekarang ia bahkan tersiksa dalam mimpinya. Secara fisik malam ini terasa menyakitkan saat ia benar – benar bisa merasakan bibir Luhan dibibirnya, menggerakan kejantananya keluar masuk dari mulut Luhan yang hangat.

Sehun menggeram. "Luhan." Gumamnya. Ya Tuhan, Sehun sangat menginginkan Luhan. Ia ingin memeluknya dan menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam diri Luhan. Ia ingin mendengarkan Luhan berteriak menyebut namanya lagi seperti sebelumnya. "Luhan, aku membutuhkanmu."

"Aku ada disini sayang, dan aku tidak ingin apapun selain bercinta denganmu."

Mata Sehun tersentak terbuka. Ia menyadari ia tidak sendirian di atas tempat tidur. Ini bukan mimpi tentang Luhan. Ia benar – benar ada dan mengangkangi dirinya sementara mulut dan lidahnya ada diatas bagain ereksinya. "Tidak, tunggu." Kata Sehun parau.

Ketika Luhan menjilat lalu menghisapnya, Sehun menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bantal. Sial, ini sudah begitu lama. Pinggulnya ia gerakkan tanpa sadar, menyodokkan kajantanannya lebih dalam kemulutnya.

 _ **Tidak, tidak, tidak.**_

Sehun tidak bisa melakuan ini. Hubungan mereka dimulai karena seks, dan ia tidak ingin memulainya kembali dengan cara yang sama. Sekarag adalah saatnya melakukannya dengan cinta yang murni dan indah. Sehun mendorong dirinya sendiri ke posisi duduk. "Tidak, Luhan, Jangan." Mata Luhan melirik dari kejantanan Sehun kematanya dengan terkejut. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak ingin melakukan ini."

Luhan menarik dirinya dengan sangat kasar, hingga Sehun mengernyit saat gigi Luhan menggores batang kejantanannya. Sehun mencoba meraih bahunya, tapi Luhan berdiri darinya dengan cepat sehingga Sehun tak bisa meraihnya. Luhan lari masuk ke kamar mandi dan membanting pintu.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Mengapa ia tampak berbakat untuk mengacaukan segala sesuatunya disetiap saat ia berada bersama Luhan? Sehun menjauhkan selimut dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Ia bisa mendengar Luhan menangis. Saat meraih gagang pintu, Sehun mendapati pintu itu terkunci. "Lu, maafkan aku. Kau salah paham, aku bersumpah."

Saat Sehun berkata seperti itu, Luhan menangis semakin kencang. Sehun mengetuk pintu kayu dengan kepalan tangannya dengan sangat keras, hingga tangannya terasa sakit. "Luhan, kumohon bisakah kau membuka pintunya dan biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa salah paham? Kau berkata tidak ingin tidur denganku!" jeritnya diantara isakan tangis seperti paku yang terdorong masuk kehati Sehun.

"Lu, apa pernah aku tidak menginginkanmu setiap waktu dalam hubungan kita? Kau selalu membuatku terangsang hanya dengan bersamamu didalam ruangan yang sama."

Tangisan Luhan bertambah kencang. Sehun menggaruk – garuk rambutnya yang acak – acakkan dengan tangannya, ia menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. "Jadi kau benar – benar ingin membuatku melakukannya dengan cara seperti ini? Mengenakan celana pendek dengan kejantananku yang mengeras hasil dari mulutmu yang sialan nikmat itu, sementara kau menangis didalam kamar mandi?"

"Kumohon. . . tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKANMU SENDIRI. AKU INGIN BERSAMAMU, LUHAN. AKU INGIN BERSAMAMU DISETIAP WAKTU, DAN SETIAP HARINYA!" saat jantung Sehun berdetak lebih cepat, ia menarik nafas dengan sedikit tak beraturan. Ini saatnya. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya.

"Dan tahukah kau mengapa? Karena aku mencintaimu! Kau mendengarnya? AKU MENCINTAIMU, XI LUHAN! Aku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku. Jika aku jujur dengan diriku sendiri, mungkin aku telah mencintaimu sejak malam pertama di O'Malley. Aku hanya tidak bisa mengatakannya hingga saat ini."

Keheningan bergema kembali didiri Sehun. "Percayalah padaku. Ini terjadi bukan karena aku tidak menginginkanmu tetap menghisap milikku. Ini terjadi karena aku tidak ingin kita bercinta sampai aku mengatakan padamu bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu, Luhan. Meskipun dokter berkata kita bisa melakukannya, aku tidak ingin berhubungan seks denganmu. Aku ingin bercinta denganmu, Lu." Sehun menatap pintu tertutup itu.

Mengapa Luhan tidak mengatakan sesuatu? Mengapa Luhan tidak membuka pintu dan berlari kepelukannya? Bukankah ia sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin Luhan dengar?

"Semuanya telah menajdi gila karena _Appa_ dan kau dan juga si brengsek Siwan yang mencoba mencurimu dariku dan membuatku gila karena cemburu. Aku sangat, sangat menyesal aku tidak mengatakan padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu di hari itu di dermaga. Bahkan sebelum kau mengatakannya padaku, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanku, dan itu benar – benar membuatku ketakutan. Aku merasa perasaanku padamu terlalu cepat dibandingkan dengan Qian empat tahun kebersamaan kami."

Ketika Luhan tetap tidak berkata apapun, tenggorokan Sehun terasa terbakar saat air mata memenuhi matanya. Sial, Sehun tak pernah ingin menangis didepan Luhan. Sehun menempelkan dahinya dipintu. "Kumohon, Lu. Aku sangat mencintaimu sampai terasa sakit. Aku merasakanmu di jiwaku. Kumohon. . . aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku ingin bersamamu disetiap menit hari – hariku. Aku ingin menikah denganmu dan hidup bersamamu. Aku ingin membesarkan Haowen dan menjadi keluarga. Kumohon. . . kumohon katakan padaku kau ingin bersamaku selamanya."

Ketika pintu mulai terbuka, Sehun harus menahan tangannya di kusen pintu agar tak terjatuh kedepan. Luhan berdiri didepannya, dengan mata melebar, mulut menganga, air mata, dan maskara hitam mengalir dipipinya. Luhan berjalan perlahan kearahnya. "Katakan sekali lagi."

Sebuah isakan tersedak ditenggorokan Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Oh, Sehun." Luhan menangkup wajah Sehun dengan tangannya, menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya dengan ibu jarinya. Luhan mencium bibirnya dan memberinya ciuman yang lembut. Saat Luhan menarik dirinya, ekspresinya campuran dari kebahagiaan dan penyesalan. "Aku minta maaf untuk malam ini dan menyakitimu karena Siwan. Jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku tak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu. Aku marah dan benci dan juga patah hati atas semua yang pernah kau lakukan padaku. Tapi meskipun aku ingin membencimu, aku tak pernah bisa menghilangkan perasaanku padamu dengan cara memulai suatu hubungan dengan pria lain, aku tidak bisa."

Luhan menyentuh pipi Sehun dengan tangannya. "Aku bersumpah padamu bahwa hatiku akan selalu menjadi milikmu." Luhan memberikan sebuah ciuman yang lama sebelum ia menarik dirinya. "Dan seharusnya aku tidak pernah pergi dengan Siwan malam ini. Itu adalah kebodohanku yang mencoba mempertaruhkan nasibku sendiri. Disamping itu, Siwan tidak pernah memberiku seperti yang telah kau berikan, kau membuat mimpiku jadi kenyataan dengan memberikan Haowen. Kenyataannya adalah aku jatuh cinta padamu melebihi semua yang bisa aku bayangkan. Dan sekarang aku tahu kau mencintaiku lagi–"

Isakan tangisnya memotong ucapannya. Sehun dengan lembut menghapus airmata Luhan dari pipinya. Ia tidak tahan melihatnya menangis. "Aku sungguh – sungguh ingin menikah denganmu, Lu. Tapi aku ingin melamarmu dengan cara yang benar, bukan dengan setengah telanjang dan kejantanan yang sekeras kayu. Aku ingin meminta ijin pada Hankyung, dan aku ingin berlutut dengan satu kaki dan meletakkan cincin dijarimu. Kau layak mendapatkan itu, dan aku ingin kau mengalaminya."

"Se–Sehun."

"Aku berjanji."

"Oh Tuhan, kau membuatku sangat, sangat bahagia!" Luhan menangis, memeluk leher Sehun. Sehun mengayunkan badan Luhan, memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu." Gumam Luhan ditelinga Sehun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Luhan menggeliat melawannya, dan saat Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya, Luhan menatapnya dengan pencampuran agresif antara cinta dan gairah dimatanya. "Bercintalah denganku Sehun."

"Apa itu yang kau inginkan? Karena tidak ada hal lain yang ingin ku lakukan didunia ini."

Luhan menggesekkan pinggulnya pada Sehun. "Aku menginginkanmu lebih dari apapun didunia ini."

Tangan Sehun memegang resleting dipunggung Luhan. Ia membukanya dengan sangat pelan. Luhan menggoyangkan badannya, mencoba dengan cepat melepaskan gaunnya. "mengapa kau begitu lama?"

Sehun terkekeh. "Aku tidak menyadari kau begitu ingin cepat ku telanjangi."

"Aku ingin dekat denganmu sedekat yang aku bisa. Aku perlu merasakan kulitmu di kulitku. Lalu aku tahu semua ini nyata. . . kita akan benar – benar menyatu ditempat dimana kita memulainya."

Dengan erangan, Sehun menyentakkan tali gaunnya terbuka, membiarkannya bergelung dilantai. Sehun membuka kaitan branya dan melemparkannya. Saat tatapan kelaparan Sehun memandang payudara Luhan, ia menjilat bibirnya sediri sebagai antisipasi. "Ini hanya aku atau–"

Luhan memutar mataya. "Cara untuk meruntuhkan seluruh momen."

"Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa tidak memperhatikannya bahwa mereka. . . tampak lebih besar."

"Ya, dan mungkin mereka bisa bertambah besar lagi. apa kau tidak ingat aku pernah mengatakannya padamu?"

"Itu pasti terlewatkan dalam pikiranku." Dengan seringainya. "Percayalah padaku, aku bukannya komplain."

"Aku tidak berpikir kau akan komplain." Sehun mencium sepanjang pipinya dan menggigit lehernya sementara tangannya menangkup dan meremas payudaranya yang membesar. Bibir Sehun mencium bibir Luhan sambil membelai tubuhnya sampai nafas Luhan menjadi terengah – engah dibibirnya. Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk menghisap salah satu puting Luhan. Sementara itu, Luhan mulai menggesekkan dirinya pada ereksinya. "Aku ingin dirimu sekarang, Sehun. kumohon." Kata Luhan terengah – engah.

"Ini sudah terlalu lama bukan?" gumam Sehun di payudaranya.

"Oh~ ya." Seru Luhan. Menyodorkan pinggulnya melawan tangan Sehun saat tangannya terbenam dibawah pinggangnya. Ibu jari Sehun menyelip masuk ke karet pinggang celana dalam Luhan lalu menariknya turun ke pahanya. Saat celana dalamnya menggantung dilutut, Luhan menendangnya lepas dan Jari – jarinya kemudian berjalan ke boxer pendek Sehun untuk melepaskannya.

Berdiri telanjang bersama, mereka saling menatap mata satu sama lain. "Aku pikir kita akan melewatkan foreplay-nya."

"Mmm, hmm." Gumam Luhan sambil menjalankan tangannya ke dada telanjang Sehun.

Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri keatas tempat tidur. Dengan memegang tangan Luhan, Sehun menariknya ke badannya. Luhan mengunci matanya pada mata Sehun pada saat ia bangkit untuk mengangkanginya. Saat kehangatan diantara kakinya menutupi kejantanan Sehun, Sehun mengarang. "Lilitkan kakimu disekitarku dengan erat sayang."

Luhan mematuhinya dengan cepat, dan kemudian Sehun mendorong dirinya bersama ketengah tempat tidur. Kemudian tangan Sehun mulai menggali diantara kaki Luhan, membuat dirinya merintih. Saat Sehun menyodorkan jarinya ke inti Luhan, ia merasakan cengkraman dinding – dinding vaginanya menjepit jarinya. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau siap untukku."

"Aku selalu siap untukmu, sayangku."

Sehun menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggang dan dengan lembut mengangkat Luhan. Sehun lalu mengarahkan kejantanannya diantara lipatan basahnya. Saat Luhan dengan perlahan meluncur kebawah kejantanan Sehun, Sehun memberikannya ciuman lembut disepanjang tulang selangkanya. Setelah semua miliknya tenggelam di lubang vaginanya, Sehun gemetar dengan kenikmatan. "Ya Tuhan, aku rindu rasanya berada di dalamnya."

Ketika Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, Luhan tersenyum padanya. "Aku merindukan setiap inchi dirimu juga."

"Kau telah menyentuh egoku."

"Aku pikir kita pasangan yang cocok dan pas."

"Ya, kecuali untuk perut ini yang sedikit menghalangi."

Sehun menyingkirkan helaian rambut panjang Luhan dari wajahnya. "Jangan pernah berfikir Haowen sebagai penghalang. Ia akan selalu menjadi tali yang mengikat kita bersama. Ia adalah cinta kita yang tumbuh didalam dirimu. Ia mungkin bukanlah alasan mengapa aku jatuh cinta padamu, tapi ia adalah alasan mengapa aku mendapatkan kesempatan lainnya di kehidupanku." Sehun memberikannya ciuman yang mendalam dan lama.

"Kau telah menyelamatkanku, Luhan."

Air mata menggenang dimata Luhan. Dan dadanya naik turun karena nafas yang berat seperti ia sedang mencoba menjaga emosinya yang meluap – lupa diluar kendali. "Oh Sehun." Luhan menangkup wajah Sehun dengan tangannya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu." Gumamnya dibibir Sehun, dengan menindih dari dadanya ke dada Sehun, Luhan mulai mengangkat pinggulnya saat Sehun menyodok pinggulnya. Luhan terengah – engah perlahan ditelinga Sehun, mengguncangnya pelan membuatnya semakin dalam dan semakin dalam. Saling membungkus bersama, mereka tetap saling menatap.

.

.

.

 _ **Dua minggu kemudian. . .**_

Bunyi dering ponselnya membangunkan Luhan dari tidur lelapnya. Meraba – raba meja disamping tempat tidurnya, Luhan akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan ponselnya. Ibu jarinya menekan tombol penjawab dan menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya "Halo?" Luhan menjawab parau.

"Lu!" Baekhyun menjerit sebelum menghilang dalam isak tangis.

Luhan langsung terbangun seakan – akan ia telah meminum beberapa cangkir kopi. "Baek, ada apa?"

Diantara isak tangisnya, Luhan hanya mengira – ngira beberapa hal yang menyebabkan Baekhyun sampai menangis. "Choi Minho. Pedamping pria. Keracunan alkohol setelah pesta lajang. Masuk kerumah sakit. Perubahan mendadak untuk semua pedamping mempelai. Acara pernikahan kacau!"

Luhan menarik dirinya keposisi duduk. "Baek, tarik nafas dalam – dalam dan tenang, oke? Pernikahanmu tak akan kacau hanya karena seorang pedamping pria dengan bodohnya membuat dirinya mabuk berat sampai masuk kerumah sakit."

"Tapi kami telah berlatih segala sesuatunya dengan tujuh pedamping pria lainnya. Pengaturan pemotretan semuanya akan kacau!"

"Tak adakah teman Chanyeol yang lain atau kerabat yang dapat menggantikan seorang Minho dan mengenakan tuksedo-nya?"

"Aku tidak tahu! Lagi pula siapa yang dapat mengenakan dengan pas tuksedo seorang Minho sebesar 183cm?!"

Luhan menoleh dibalik bahunya kearah Sehun yang tertidur nyenyak, dan sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya. "Um, yah, Sehun punya tuksedo." Ada jeda yang lama. "Kau masih disana?"

"Kenapa aku tidak terkejut."

Luhan menghela nafasnya." Dengar, aku tahu Sehun bukan salah satu orang favoritmu, tapi–"

"Tidak, tidak, kau benar. Kita tidak punya banyak pilihan, dan Chanyeol sebenarnya menyukai dia."

"Oh, aku senang setidaknya salah satu dari kalian menyukai ayah dari anakku."

"Kau tahu aku menyukainya. . . aku hanya tidak menyukainya seperti dulu."

"Jadi kau mau aku memberitahunya untuk berpakaian dan bersiap untuk bergabung dengan pedamping mempelai pria yang lain siang ini?"

"Ya, aku sangat senang dan terhormat bila dia bersedia berada disini."

"Hahaaha~ yeah, kau terdengar sangat menyukai tentang yang satu ini."

"Kkkk~ aku akan berusaha saat aku menemuinya, oke?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai ketemu nanti."

"Bye."

Setelah Luhan menutup teleponnya, ia menyusup kembali kedalam selimut. Merapat ke tubuh hangat Sehun, Luhan membungkuk dan mencium bibirnya. "Bangun, sayang."

Sehun meringis walaupun matanya tertutup. Luhan menciumnya lagi. "Lu?" Sehun mendesah disela – sela bibirnya.

Luhan menyundulkan keningnya keleher Sehun, pahanya dikaitkan kepaha Sehun. mengira itu sebagai sebuah undangan, Sehun mengalungkan lengannya dipinggang Luhan dan menariknya keatas untuk menungganginya. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Whoa, cowboy, apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan?"

Sehun nyengir kearahnya. "Kupikir kau lebih cocok sebagai cowgirl dengan posisi seperti ini."

"Hahaha~ ya kau tahu cowgirl ini siap menunggangimu." Saat Sehun merengut, Luhan menambahkan. "Setidaknya tidak saat ini. Aku mau meminta sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

Luhan lalu menceritakan semua yang ia bicarakan dengan Baekhyun. Saat selesai, Sehun menghela nafasnya dengan keras. "Maksudmu dia benar – benar menginginkanku di pernikahannya?"

"Tentu saja."

Sehun memberikan pandangan ragu. "Kau yakin?" saat Luhan menganggukan kepalanya dengan antusias, Sehun menyeringai padanya. "Xi Luhan, kau benar – benar pembohong terburuk didunia."

"Dengar, Chanyeol benar – benar menyukaimu, dan Bekhyun juga selalu menyukaimu. Dia hanya masih sulit untuk memaafkanmu." Jawaban Luhan menimbulkan erangan dari sehun. "Apakah itu artinya kau akan melakukannya?

"Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya."

"Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih." Jawab Luhan sambil mencium pipi dan bibir Sehun. "Kau akan membuat Baekhyun sangat bahagia dengan melakukan ini. Dia berpikir hari bahagianya telah kacau. Tak ada seorangpun wanita yang mau ada sesuatu sekecil apapun yang salah dihari pernikahannya. Maksudku, ini seharusnya menjadi hari yang paling membahagiakan dihidupnya, kan?"

Pandangan Sehun menerawang jauh. "Mungkin aku harus menghubungi Baekhyun dan mengatakan padanya aku akan melakukannya. Kau tahu, aku ingin berusaha memperbaiki semuanya."

"Itu ide yang bagus."

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dengan lembut, sambil mengelus punggungnya. "Kau pergi mandi dulu, aku akan bergabung sebentar lagi."

"Aku punya firasat cowboy ini akan berharap untuk ditunggangi sampai matahari terbenam selama kita mandi?"

Sehun menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas bantal dan tertawa terbahak – bahak. "Hahaha~ pergilah dan biarkan aku bicara dengan Baekhyun."

"Baik, baik." Luhan menggerutu dan memanjat turun dari tubuh Sehun. apapun yang Sehun katakan padanya, itu membutuhkan beberapa saat untuk melakukannya. Luhan baru saja keluar dari shower saat Sehun masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Semua baik – baik saja?" Luhan bertanya, sambil membungkus rambutnya dengan handuk. Saat Sehun tidak menjawab, ia menangkap refleksi Sehun di cermin kamar mandi. Sehun sedang menyikat gigi, tetapi bibirnya membentuk senyuman lebar. "Sehun, kau mendengarkanku?"

Sehun meludahkan pasta gigi dalam mulutnya. "Hah?"

"Aku menanyakanmu bagaimana hasil percakapan kalian?"

Sekali lagi, sebuah senyuman lebar tersungging dibibirnya. "Berjalan dengan amat sangat baik."

Luhan menatap Sehun curiga saat ia mengeringkan tubuhnya. "Baiklah, bagus. Aku sennag mendengarnya, kau dan Baekhyun kembali berteman adalah jawaban dari doaku."

"Lu, bukan aku yang belum bisa berteman kembali dengannya. Maksudku, aku mendapat serangan di kejantananku, Demi Tuhan!"

"Aku tahu bukan kau yang tidak bisa menerimanya kembali." Luhan mencium bahu telanjang Sehun. "Itu sebabnya aku sangat bangga padamu karena sudah berbesar hati untuk memperbaiki segalanya."

"Kau bangga padaku?"

"Mmm-Hmm." Melihat Sehun menyeringai, Luhan memukul bokongnya. "Sekarang cepatlah bersiap, Tuan. Emosi Baekhyun hari ini seperti menginjak lapisan es yang tipis. Terlambat datang adalah hal terakhir yang kita butuhkan."

"Kupikir kau akan berdandan bersama dengannya."

"Memang." Luhan melirik teleponnya dimeja rias. "Sial, sebaiknya aku bersiap. Aku seharusnya sudah ada di spa dalam tiga puluh menit. Maukah kau menjadi seorang kekasih sejati dan membawakan gaunku ke gereja?"

"Tentu saja." Saat ia bersandar untuk mencium Luhan, mulut Sehun beraroma mint.

"Terima kasih." Luhan bergumam disela – sela bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sehun saat ia menarik diri, dengan hidung yang masih menempel satu sama lain.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum bahagia bersamanya, dan menyatukan bibirnya kembali.

.

.

.

Setelah pagi hari yang mewah di spa mendapatkan facial dan pijitan, rambut dan wajah seluruh pedamping pengantin telah selesai dirias. Luhan tidak dapat menahan tawa pada penampilan lucu Baekhyun menggunakan pakaian ketat ditambah riasan wajah yang lengkap dengan kerudung dan tiara yang berkilau.

Baekhyun menatap kebawah dirinya sendiri. "Apa? Kau tidak berpikir ada yang salah dengan penampilan ini, kan? Aku berani bertaruh, aku dapat berjalan ke supermarket seperti ini. Sudahlah~ ayo, kita harus membawa bokong kita ke gereja."

"Hanya kau yang bisa mengucapkan kata bokong dan gereja dalam satu kalimat yang sama."

"Kau tahu, aku mencintai mulut kotorku."

"Aku selalu mencintai apapun tentangmu, sahabatku."

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya. "Jangan ada komentar sentimentil seperti ini lagi, Lu. Aku tak mau riasanku rusak."

"Hahahaa~ Baik, baik, aku akan menjadi orang yang paling dingin seharian ini, senang?"

"Sangat. Sekarang ayo!"

Luhan dan Baekhyun, bersama seluruh pedamping mempelai menuju gereja. Setelah masuk kedalam ruang persiapan, mereka sibuk membantu Baekhyun mengenakan gaunnya. Luhan mundur dan memperhatikan Baekhyun, janji yang semula terucap terlupakan saat air mata memenuhi matanya.

"Kau terlihat menakjubkan!"

Baekhyun menudingnya. "Lu, kau sudah berjanji!"

"Aku tidak dapat menahannya. Hormon kehamilan ini yang membuat emosiku semakin menggila!"

"Ugh, kau benar – benar harus menghentikan produksi air matamu atau kau akan membuatku ikut menangis, dan semua make-up tahan air ini tidak akan berguna."

"Baik, aku akan mengenakan gaunku."

"Bagus, dan sementara kau sibuk dengan gaunmu, pikirkan tentang hal – hal menjijikan, atau orang – orang yang membuatmu kesal– apapun selain yang membuatmu menangis."

Luhan meletakkan tangannya pada pinggangnya. "Tidakkah kau berpikir orang – orang akan bertanya kenapa pedamping wanitamu yang perutnya sangat besar memasang tampang 'persetan denganmu' diwajahnya?"

"Hahahaa~ selama kau tidak menangis, kita akan baik – baik saja."

"Kau benar – benar tidak dapat dipercaya."

Luhan menggerutu seraya memasuki ruang ganti. Gaun merah maroon tergantung didalam tas digantungan yang dimana Sehun sudah mengantarkannya beberapa saat sebelumnya. Luhan mengenakan dan setelah itu berusaha bergulat dengan resletingnya, Luhan kembali ke kamar utama untuk mencari bantuan. Taehyung, adik perempuan Baekhyun yang berumur enam belas tahun, dengan senang hati membantunya.

Luhan sedang memperhatikan bayangannya di cermin saat sebuah ketukan tersengar. "Ini Sehun." sebuah suara memanggil. Taehyung terkikik lalu berlari untuk membuka pintunya. Saat Sehun memasuki ruangan, pandangannya langsung menyapu ruangan untuk mencari Luhan, ketika ia menemukannya, wajahnya berbinar. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik."

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih." Menatap kearah gaunnya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sebenarnya, saat ini aku merasa seperti lumba – lumba."

"Percayalah padaku, sayang, kau sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti itu." Saat Luhan memberikannya pandangan ragu, Sehun mengedipkan matanya. "Dan aku pasti memiliki gairah yang besar karena ingin melahapmu saat ini juga." Luhan memukul lengan Sehun dengan main – main saat Baekhyun muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Dan bagaimana denganku? Tidak ada pujian untuk sang mempelai wanita?"

Tanpa perlu menarik nafas, Sehun tersenyum kearahnya. "Kau adalah gambaran kesempurnaan yang luar biasa dalam balutan warna putih yang akan membuat nafas Chanyeol berhenti disaat dia melihatmu."

"Kau sangat pandai merayu _Big Daddy_."

Sehun mencondongkan badannya dan mencium pipi Baekhyun. "Itu kebenarannya."

"Aku akan menerima sanjungan itu kalau begitu."

"Aku sangat senang dapat menjadi bagian dari semua ini."

"Aku juga." Jawab Baekhyun dengan mengedipkan matanya.

Mulut Luhan melongo melihat keduanya berbincang terlebih lagi saat Baekhyun juga membalas mencium pipi Sehun. apa yng terjadi dengan Baekhyun? Apakah karena Sehun bersedia membantu dan menyelamatkan hari besarnya cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun memaafkan sehun untuk semua kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan?

"Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin memeriksamu, melihat bagaimana perasaanmu, tapi lebih dari semuanya, aku ingin menikmati kecantikanmu yang mempesona."

"Ya Tuhan, itu manis sekali!" Taehyung menjerit sementara pedamping mempelai yang lain menganggukan kepalanya.

Bibir Sehun membentuk seringai sombong pada apresiasi mereka saat Luhan memutar matanya. "Yang benar?"

"Hahaha~ sebenarnya, ini saatnya pada pedamping mempelai difoto."

"Ck! Menyebalkan."

Sehun menempatkan tangannya dipundak Luhan, ekspresinya berubah serius. "Aku mungkin tadi hanya becanda, tapi aku memang benar ingin memeriksamu."

Hati Luhan menghangat pada keseriusan Sehun. "Aku baik – baik saja."

"Cobalah untuk tidak terlalu banyak berdiri hari ini."

"Sehun!" protes Luhan.

"Aku serius, Lu."

"Aku sudah diizinkan untuk kembali berkerja dan semua kegiatan normal lainnya sejak dua minggu yang lalu, ingat?"

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa bergerak sepanjang waktu, sayang. Ditambah lagi kau telah melakuakn gladi bersih dan pesta lajang ini, kau memaksakan dirimu."

Sebenci apapun Luhan untuk mengakuinya, dia memang kelelahan. "Oke, oke, Tuan Oh. Begitu kita selesai difoto, aku akan duduk dan menjaga kakiku sampai upacara dimulai."

Senyum puas memenuhi bibir Sehun. "Bagus." Sehun menyapukan anak rambut yang ikal dari wajah Luhan. "Tapi. . . sisakan setidaknya satu dansa diresepsi untukku, oke?"

Perut Luhan megang saat Sehun menyebutkan kata resepsi. Tidak hanya ia akan bernyanyi diupacara nantinya, tapi Baekhyun telah memintanya untuk bernyanyi selama dansa pertama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol setelah menjadi suami istri. Sehun pasti telah menperhatikan kekhawatiran Luhan sebab ia menariknya kedalam pelukannya. "Demam panggung?"

Luhan menelan ludah pahit ditenggorokannya. "Sedikit."

"Kau akan terdengar menakjubkan. Kau selalu begitu."

"Kuharap begitu." Jawabnya parau.

Sehun menjauh untuk menangkup wajah Luhan di genggamannya, lalu membawa bibirnya ke bibir Luhan, menciumnya lembut dengan getaran yang menenangkan maupun menyenangkan menyebar mulai dari ujung kepala Luhan turun sampai keujung kakinya.

"Tidak! Tidak, tidaak! Kalian jangan mulai! Kau akan merusak dandanan Luhan sebelum pengambilan gambar!" teriak Baekhyun protes. Sehun mengerang disela – sela bibir Luhan sebelum ia memisahkan diri darinya. "Hati – hati _Big Daddy_ , aku mungkin menemukan tas yang lain untuk _memukulmu_ lagi."

Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengar candaan Baekhyun. "Ingatkan aku untuk memberitahu Chanyeol untuk tetap waspada saat kau kesal dan mengayunkan sebuah tas itu sangat berbahaya!"

Luhan tidak berhenti terkejut oleh senda gurau keduanya sehingga dia hanya mengikuti dibelakang mereka berjalan ketempat upacara.

Semua berlangsung dengan cepat hingga tiba saatnya upacara dimulai. Luhan mengambil tempatnya didepan Taehyung dan melihat kearah keramaian tamu yang datang. Melihat melalui bahunya, Luhan melihat Baekhyun mengambil lengan ayahnya. Ayah Baekhyun membungkuk dan mencium pipinya. "Kau akan selalu menjadi gadis kecilku."

.

.

.

Luhan duduk dengan para tamu pesta pengantin dimeja utama dibawah lampu – lampu gantung yang bercahaya. Ia tidak bisa percaya betapa indah semuanya mulai dari pengaturan bunga hingga patung – patung esnya. Keluarga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol benar – benar total untuk acara resepsi ini.

Setelah mengosongkan piringnya, Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang bermain dengan makanannya. "Haowen akan kelaparan jika kau tidak makan." Kata Sehun sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet.

"Aku akan makan setelah selesai bernyanyi. Hal terakhir yang aku inginkan adalah muntah karena gugup dihari penting Baekhyun dan Chanyeol." Melihat pandangan skeptis Sehun, ia menambahkan. "Aku janji setelah selesai, aku akan makan semua makanan, termasuk beberapa potongan kue pengantinnya!"

Sehun menyesap sampanyenya sebelum menganggukkan persetujuannya. "Kapan kau akan bernyanyi?"

"Setelah pidato."

"Oh."

"Um, sepertinya lebih cepat dari perkiraanku." Balasnya, menunjuk ke arah kakak Chanyeol dan pembawa acara yang berdiri dengan memegang mic ditangannya. Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang bergerak – gerak gelisah dikursinya, dan beberapa kali tangannya bergerak dari paha kearah saku jasnya.

Saat Luhan memandangnya dengan bertanya – tanya, Sehun melihatnya. "Maaf."

Setelah pembawa acara selesai dengan _pidatonya,_ Luhan merasa kupu – kupu diperutnya mulai berubah menjadi bebatuan. Sekali lagi, Sehun menjadi gelisah dikursinya. "Jangan bilang kau gugup karena aku?" bisik Luhan ditelinga Sehun

"Oh, Um, ya aku rasa aku tertular rasa gugupnya." Gumamnya.

"Dan sekarang waktunya dansa pertama bagi pengantin wanita dan pria sebagai suami istri."

Luhan mengernyit. "Oh Ya Tuhan, ini saatnya."

"Tunjukkan pada mereka, sayang."

"Terima kasih banyak."

Dengan percaya diri Luhan memegang mic dan menatap kearah para tamu undangan. "Tujuh tahun yang lalu, mantan tunanganku berkata 'Hei, aku rasa kau akan menyukai pacar teman sekamarku. Dia benar – benar manis. Tapi lebih dari itu, dia juga benar – benar gila dan lucu'."

Luhan tersenyum sementara para tamu tertawa. "Aku tahu pertama kali bertemu dengan Baekhyun, kalau ucapan Joongki memang benar. Dan kami menjadi sahabat. Aku juga menyayangi Chanyeol. Aku benar – benar beruntung bisa memanggilnya sahabatku selama bertahun – tahun ini, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah menjadi bagian hidupku dalam saat senang maupun susah." Luhan melihat mata Baekhyun berkaca – kaca. "Tidak ada kata – kata yang bisa mewakili betapa bahagianya aku untuk mereka, saat mereka memulai kehidupan baru sebagai suami istri. Aku berharap dan berdoa agar Tuhan memberkati dan selalu menghujani mereka dengan hari – hari yang menyenangkan."

Band mulai memainkan musiknya dan Luhan mulai bernyanyi. Ia mencurahkan hati dan jiwanya kedalam lagu tersebut, dan ketika Luhan menyelesaikan nada terakhirnya, ia tahu kalau ia telah berhasil.

Gemuruh tepuk tangan terdengar disekeliling Luhan, menariknya keluar dari penghayatan dan kembali ke panggung, ia tersenyum terhadap reaksi yang diterimanya. "Terima kasih banyak."

Saat Luhan menyerahkan mic pada pembawa acara, pria itu memuji. "Bukankah itu sangat menakjubkan?"

Tepuk tangan kembali terdengar, membuat pipi Luhan semakin merona. ia segera beranjak turun menuju kursinya disebelah Sehun.

"Berapa banyak dari kalian yang ingin mendengarkan Luhan menyanyikan lagu yang lain?" siulan dan teriakan mengiringi pertanyaan tersebut.

"Sepertinya mereka ingin pengulangan, sayang." Ucap Sehun dengan seringai menggodanya.

Luhan menggelengka kepalanya. "Aku sudah bernyanyi dua kali. Mereka akan berpikir kalau aku mencari perhatian atau semacamnya." Protes Luhan.

"Tidak kalau mereka yang memintamu."

Suara pembawa acara memotong mereka. "Sehun, kenapa kau tidak naik kesini dan kita lihat apakah kau bisa meyakinkan Luhan agar bernyanyi untuk kita?"

Saat Sehun mulai berdiri, Luhan memegang lengan bajunya. "Tidak, Sehun." bisiknya.

Sehun tersenyum meyakinkan. "Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa kau menjadi penyanyi profesional dalam waktu semenit, dan kemudian menjadi takut untuk tampil."

"Itu hanya sisi dari sifat meurotikku yang manis." Balasnya dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Begini saja, ambil nafas yang dalam, dan aku akan membuat alasan kalau kau terllau lelah untuk bernyanyi dengan kondisimu yang sekarang."

"Terima kasih banyak." Gerutunya.

Sehun melangkah naik keatas panggung dan mengambil mic dari pembawa acara. Ia menatap kearah penonton ."Hmm, aku seharusnya berada disini entah untuk memohon pada Luhan agar mau bernyanyi untuk kalian atau untuk meminta maaf atas namanya." Sehun melirik kearah Luhan. "Tapi. . . harus kuakui kalau alasan sebenarnya aku berada disini tidak ada kaitannya dengan itu semua."

Bisikan terdengar dari arah penonton. "Aku berdiri disini sebagai seorang pria yang berbahagia. Aku memiliki cinta dari seorang wanita cantik dan calon bayi yang sehat. Tapi bahkan itupun tidak cukup. Menyaksikan komitmen pada upacara hari ini, membuatku menginginkan apa yang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol miliki." Ucapan "Aww~" terdengar disekeliling ruangan. "Jadi. . . hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan pada Luhan saat ini."

Saat Sehun melangkah kearahnya, Luhan merasa tidak percaya. Sehun menaruh mic diatas meja, meraih saku jasnya, dan mengeluarkan kotak beludru hitam ditangannya. Mata Luhan membesar saat melihat kotak itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sebuah cincin berlian bersinar. Saat Sehun memegang cincin tersebut dijarinya, ia berlutut dengan satu kaki didepan Luhan.

"Xi Luhan, malaikat pemaaf, cinta dalam hidupku dan ibu dari anakku, maukah kau membuatku menjadi pria yang paling berbahagia dimuka bumi ini dan berkata kalau kau akan menikah denganku?"

"Oh, Ya Tuhan." Gumam Luhan, airmata mengalir dari mata rusanya saat tangannya membekap mulutnya. "Oh, Ya Tuhan." Ulangnya.

"Ini bukanlah respon yang kuharapkan." Goda Sehun.

Airmatanya semakin deras saat Luhan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun. "YA! YA! YA! Aku akan menikah denganmu Sehun!" Ruangan kembali meledak dengan tepuk tangan. Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya kearah Sehun, untuk menciumnya. Sata Sehun mencoba memperdalam ciuman mereka, Luhan menarik diri untuk menghujani ciuman di pipi, hidung, kening Sehun, dan akhirnya ia kembali mencium bibirnya.

Sehun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memegang tangan kiri Luhan. Jemarinya mengusap lembut tangannnya, sebelum menyelipkan cincin dijarinya. "Selesai, sekarang kita resmi bertunangan." Luhan terkikik sebelum menarik kemeja Sehun dan menariknya kembali kearahnya. Luhan menciumnya penuh hasrat, dan Sehun tertawa dibibirnya. "Lu, kau tentu masih ingat kalau kita masih berada diruangan yang penuh dengan orang, bukan?"

Luhan memikik lalu menarik diri, tawa terdengar disekitar mereka. "Itu adalah jawaban sempurna, kalian setuju, bukan?" teriak Sehun.

"Ya!" teriak Kris dari mejanya.

Luhan menutupi wajahnya karena malu. Untungnya, pembawa acara menghampiri mereka dan mengambil kembali mic-nya. "Bagaimana dengan sebuah lagu untuk pasangan yang baru menikah dan pasangan yang baru bertunangan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin mengambil semua perhatian dihari bahagia Baekhyun." protes Luhan.

"Sayang, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah tahu tentang hal ini. Itu alasan kenapa aku menelponnya."

"Benarkah?" luhan melirik kearah Baekhyun yang berdiri dengan senyuman lebar dilantai dansa. Ketika Luhan menaikkan alisnya penuh tanya, Baekhyun mengangguk dan meniupkan sebuah ciuman padanya. Melihat kearah Chanyeol, yang tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya sebagai tanda persetujuan.

"Oke kalau begitu, ayo berdansa."

Sehun llau menariknya kelantai dansa. Saat tangannya melingkari leher Sehun, Luhan melirik kearah cincinnya. "Kau suka?"

"Ini sangat indah."

Sehun berseri – seri. "Aku tidak yakin apa yang kau suka, jadi Kris membantuku untuk memilihnya."

"Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk "Dia punya selera yang bagus." Senyum lebar terukir diwajahnya. "Tentu saja, setiap kali aku mengambil cincin yang murah, Kris selalu mengingatkanku tentang masalalu kita."

Lagupun berakhir "Baiklah semuanya. Sekarang waktunya untuk memotong kue. Paakah ada yang mau bertaruh kalau Chanyeol akan berlumuran krim dalam waktu dua detik?" tawa mengikuti pertanyaan dari si pembawa acara.

Setelah kue dipotong dan semua orang kenyang, Luhan kembali lagi kelantai dansa dengan Sehun. saat mereka bergerak mengikuti musik, Sehun tersenyum kearahnya. "Jadi calon Nyonya Oh, kapan kita akan menikah?"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya untuk berfikir. "Meskipun aku tidak mau memakai gaun pengantin dalam keadaan hamil, tapi aku ingin kita menikah sebelum Haowen lahir."

"Apa kau mau seperti ini?" tanya Sehun, menunjuk ke sekeliling ruangan pesta yang mewah.

Luhan mengernyitkan hidungnya. "Aku sudah merencanakan yang seperti ini bertahun – tahun yang lalu." Sehun menegang saat Luhan mengenang pernikahannya dengan Joongki. "Aku mau sesuatu yang sederhana dengan keluarga dan teman terdekat." Luhan melirik kearah Sehun. "Kita bisa menikah digerejaku dan mengadakan resepsi di pegunungan. Bagaimana?"

"Dan kita akan mengatur upacaranya dengan singkat dan khidmat."

"Oke, kedengarannya bagus. Lalu kita bisa mengadakan resepsi di lumbung, apakah kau setuju?"

"Yang aku pedulikan hanya dimana kau berkata 'saya bersedia' dan menjadi istriku." Sehun mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut, tapi ketika lidah Luhan menyentuh bibirnya dan menempelkan tubuhnya pada Sehun. sehun menarik diri "Apa kau mencoba memulai sesuatu denganku, nona Xi?"

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sehun, Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bawa aku keatas."

"Kau bercanda?"

"Apa kau mau aku memohon?"

"Luhan."

"Sehun." mulainya dengan manis. "Apakah kau mau membawaku ke kamar kita dan bercinta denganku sampai aku pingsan karena kelelahan?"

Matanya membesar memandang Luhan seakan Luhan sudah gila. "Aku tidak percaya kau baru saja berkata seperti itu."

"Apa kau lebih ingin aku berbicara dan berkata 'tolong bawa aku keatas dan setubuhi aku sampai aku pingsan karena kelelahan'?" godanya.

"Kau membunuhku, Lu. Benar – benar membunuhku."

"Maka lakukan sesuatu untuk itu."

"Bukankah kita harus tetap disini sampai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi?"

"Aku rasa tidak." Luhan menyikutnya dengan main – main. "Pergi kesana dan bilang kau ingin membawa tunanganmu keatas untuk merayakan pertunanganmu."

Sehun cemberut kearah Luhan. "Kau seharusnya merayakan pernikahan, bukan pertunangan."

"Baiklah, biar aku saja yang lakukan." Luhan membimbingnya keluar dari lantai dansa.

"Setidaknya kerumunan sudah mulai berkurang."

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat Baekhun dan Chanyeol marah. Mereka sudah mau memaafkan dan berbaik hati untuk membiarkanku melamarmu dihari penting mereka."

Saat mereka berjalan mendekat, Baekhyun sedang menjilati krim di pipi Chanyeol yang dia lempar sebelumnya. Luhan mendekat dan berbisik padanya. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Sehun memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan putus asa yang dibalas dengan kedipan oleh Chanyeol. "Aku mengerti kawan."

Luhan menarik tangan Sehun. "Baiklah, _Big Daddy_ , kau bisa membawaku keatas dan menikmatiku sekarang."

"Kalau saja aku tahu dengan meletakkan cincin di jarimu akan membuatmu senakal ini, aku sudah melakukannya dari dulu."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

5 September 2016

Haloo~ ketemu lagi di chapter 13. Yeyeye~

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Aku tahu chapter kemaren Luhan-nya bikin keciwii, hiks. Tapi sekarang udah sweet yaa, uuh akhirnya HunHan moment jugaaa, aku rinduu~

Oiya, Buat readers yang baru review ampe panjaaaaang" banget dan bacanya marathon. It's oke. Lagian aku seneng baca review kalian kkk~ gomawooo. Muaacchhh :*

Maaf gak bisa balas review satu – satu yaa, aku menghargai itu dan aku baca semuanya. Seneng juga kalau kalian masih nunggu ff ini update. Terima kasih. *cium lembut*

Oiya, satu lagi. ff ini sebentar lagi mendekati ENDing yaa, kkk~

See you on next chapter

 **Special thanks to:**

Arifahohse | keziaf | BiyuXiao | Kim124 | lyn | Guest | daebaektaeluv | Asmaul | Wenxiuli12 | Selenia Oh | rly | anggrek hitam | Angel Deer | Oh Hee Ra | Byunkkaeb | huang nana taoris hnt | sherly Oh | OohDinda | danactebh | kajedetroll | D1 | wardatul | han7 | shosasmh | HunHanKai | xi noe roel | taneptw307 | devitailsz | ziarll | chenma | yehethun | Xopeceye77 | cici fu | Juna Oh

.

 **BIG THANKS FOR YOU GUYS**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL**

 **MUACH**

.

.

.

with love, apricaa


	15. Chapter 14

_[REMAKE] Katie Ashley – The Proposition #2_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: cerita sepenuhnya milik Katie Ashley, terjemahan indonesia dari buku aslinya sepenuhnya milik LoveReads.

 _._

versi HunHan yang saya remake, memiliki alur dan bahasa yang sedikit berbeda dari novel aslinya, **TETAPI** tetap tidak merubah inti ceritanya. alur, pemakaian bahasa, dan nama tokoh ada yang saya ubah. ff ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata. tidak ada unsur lain didalamnya.

.

luhan1220

.

.

.

The Proposal

.

.

 _Meraih saku jasnya, Sehun mengeluarkan kotak beludru hitam ditangannya. Mata Luhan membesar saat melihat kotak itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sebuah cincin berlian bersinar. Saat Sehun memegang cincin tersebut dijarinya, ia berlutut dengan satu kaki didepan Luhan._

.

" _Xi Luhan, malaikat pemaaf, cinta dalam hidupku dan ibu dari anakku, maukah kau membuatku menjadi pria yang paling berbahagia dimuka bumi ini dan berkata kalau kau akan menikah denganku?"_

.

.

.

" _Apakah kau mau membawaku ke kamar kita dan bercinta denganku sampai aku pingsan karena kelelahan?"_

.

" _Kalau saja aku tahu dengan meletakkan cincin di jarimu akan membuatmu senakal ini, aku sudah melakukannya dari dulu."_

.

.

.

Chapter 14

.

.

.

.

.

Saat mereka melangkah memasuki lift kosong. Luhan mendorong Sehun yang sedang lengah kedinding. "Lu, apa–"

Luhan memotong kata – katanya dengan melumat bibirnya. tangannya mencengkeram tangan Sehun, lalu menyentakkan tangan mereka keatas, disamping kepala dan menempelkannya ke dinding. Lidahnya mendorong masuk kedalam mulut Sehun, dengan serakah lalu menggosok dan menggoda diatasnya. Suara erangan rendah meledak jauh dari dalam tenggorokan Sehun, Luhan menjalankan tangannya yang lain menuruni dada bidangnya, terus kebawah pinggang lalu menangkup kejantanannya yang sudah tercetak dibalik celananya.

Sehun melepaskan bibirnya menjauh dengan terengah – engah. Ia menatap mata rusa Luhan yang telah terbakar oleh gairah. "Nona Xi Luhan, apakah kau mencoba memperkosaku didalam lift?"

Sambil meremas kemaluan Sehun. Luhan mengangkat alisnya, menggodanya. "Aku tidak berpikir kalau kau mau untuk diperkosa?"

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Benar juga." Saat Luhan meraba – raba sepanjang kejantanannya diatas celananya, bibirnya menciumi leher Sehun sampai meninggalkan jejak panas disana. Sehun menggigil saat Luhan menjilat disepanjang garis rahang tajamnya. "Coba tebak, momen _horny_ yang ekstrim ini mungkinkah karena hormon kehamilanmu?"

Tawa Luhan bergetar dipipinya. "Ya, benar. Ugh, mereka sangat gila." Luhan melepaskan diri dari tubuh Sehun dan menjauh darinya. "Kurasa aku mulai mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi dirimu."

Sambil mendongakkan kepalanya kebelakang, Sehun tertawa dengan keras. "Hahaha~ maksudmu bagaimana rasanya gairah yang sudah tak tertahan dan terbakar?"

"Uh-huh."

"Lalu kenapa kau menarik diri?"

"itu Karena. . ."

"Tadi aku bukannya mengeluh, sayang."

Luhan tersenyum saat ia menjalankan tangannya keatas bagian depan tuksedonya. "Jadi, kau tidak keberatan dianiaya didalam lift?"

"Tidak, bahkan aku sangat menikmatinya."

Lift berbunyi, dan pintu terbuka dilantai kamar mereka. "Kurasa kita harus melanjutkan ini di kamar kita."

Sehun melepaskan tuksedonya dan menempatkannya didepan pinggangnya untuk menutupi ereksinya yang tercetak di balik celananya. Meskipun ia menikmati gairahnya yang memanas karena Luhan menjadi begitu agresif didalam lift, tapi sebenarnya hal itu agak merusak rencananya untuk malam ini. Tidak akan ada adegan rayuan pelan – pelan sebagai pasangan yang sudah bertunangan mengingat dirinya sudah mengeras dibalik celananya.

Luhan mengambil _keycard_ dari Sehun dan membuka pintunya. Sehun menahan nafasnya saat Luhan melangkah masuk. "Ya Tuhan." Ucapnya dengan rasa tidak percaya.

Sehun menjulurkan lehernya untuk melihat ketika sepatu Luhan berbunyi melintasi kelopak mawar yang tersebar dilantai. Diatas meja, ada wadah sampanye dan strawberry. Meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Luhan, Sehun tahu tatapannya tertuju didalam kamar tidur dimana lilin menunggu untuk dinyalakan, dan paket dibungkus dengan warna pink diletakkan di atas tempat tidur. Luhan berbalik lalu menatap Sehun yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu. "Ini seperti. . ."

Sehun tersenyum. "Waktu pertama kita. . . melakukannya."

Airmata berkilau dimatanya saat mendekat untuk menutup kesenjangan jarak di antara mereka. Kali ini Luhan menciumnya dengan cinta, bukan nafsu. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, Sehun." gumam Luhan saat menempel dbibirnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Menarik diri, Luhan memiringkan kepalanya kearahnya. "Aku bahkan tidak akan bertanya apa yang ada didalam kotak itu karena aku tidak percaya kau bisa menemukan lingerie yang pas untukku."

"Kau bertindak seolah tubuhmu semakin melebar. Semua yang terlihat pada kehamilanmu hanyalah perutmu yang menonjol." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya keperutnya. "Kau adalah wanita hamil yang paling seksi, paling cantik yang pernah aku lihat."

"Oh, sayang, kau begitu manis." Luhan mendongak keatas untuk merenggut bibir bawah Sehun dengan giginya. "Tapi kau tidak harus selalu memujiku karena kau akan mendapatkannya malam ini."

"Oh, aku akan menikmatinya, dan begitu juga dengan semua bagian tubuhku."

"Dasar, anak nakal." Gumamnya sebelum mencium Sehun lagi.

Sehun menendang sampai pintu tertutup sementara Luhan mendorongnya menuju kamar tidur. Ketika mereka melewati meja dengan strawberry dan gelas sampanye, Sehun menghentikannya. Dengan putus asa ingin menikmati moment ini. "Tunggu sebentar, sayang."

"Apa itu?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku membuka minuman bergelembung ini dan merayakan pertunangan kita?"

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa–" Sehun memutar botol untuk menunjukkan bahwa itu hanya minuman soda sari apel. "Oh, aku menyukainya. Kau sudah memikirkan segalanya."

Sehun mulai membuka botol, tapi Luhan mengambil botol itu darinya. "Ayo kita simpan itu untuk nanti." Jari – jarinya Luhan arahkan kearah kancing kemeja Sehun.

"Kau tidak ingin meminum sari apel dulu?" ia bertanya dengan suara yang bergetar dan geli.

Luhan menatapnya, campuran cinta dan nafsu terpancar dimatanya. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bercinta dengan tunanganku."

"Aku suka mendengar sebutan itu." Jawabnya saat Luhan mendorong baju Sehun dibahu dan lengannya. "Aku akan menyukainya bahkan lebih ketika kau menjadi Nyonya Oh Sehun."

"Hmm. . . sensibility feminin-ku seharusnya menjadi gusar mendengar sindiran itu, tapi aku juga suka mendengar sebutan itu."

Saat Sehun melepas celananya. Lalu buku – buku jarinya dengan lembut menyentuh perut Luhan. "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu sebelum kedatangan si kecil ini."

"Memang benar, tapi perencanaan pernikahan tidak mudah, bahkan untuk pesta kecil."

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi suamimu."

Bibir Sehun bertemu dengan bibirnya dan jari – jarinya berada di resleting gaunnya. Dengan satu kibasan pergelangan tangan Sehun, gaun itu langsung terbuka, dan ia mendorongnya ke sisi bahunya. Alis Sehun mengernyit sebelum bibirnya mulai tersenyum saat melihat celana dalam hamil Luhan. "Ooh sayang, bisakah kau mendapatkan beberapa pasang lagi yang seperti ini?"

Wajah Luhan berubah warna ketika gaun fuchsia-nya mengumpul dikakinya. "Aku harus memakai ini, terima kasih banyak." Luhan menyilangkan tangan diatas payudaranya yang telanjang dengan marah. Ketika Sehun tertawa, Luhan melotot kepadanya dengan tatapan kematian. "Ini bukan bahan tertawaan, Sehun. aku akan selalu menjadi gadis belekuk, dan kau harus mempersiapkan diri lebih banyak untuk mencintai ini."

"Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kau masih sama kecuali perutmu ini." Sehun berhenti sejenak dicup payudaranya sementara tangan yang lain menangkup bokongnya. "Atau disini, tidak apa – apa untukku."

Luhan memutar matanya. "Sekali lagi, kau benar – benar tidak masuk akal."

"Dan kau begitu seksi ketika kau sedang marah, sayang." Sehun menciumnya sebelum Luhan kembali berbicara padanya. Mulutnya diketatkan karena penolakan, jadi Sehun menyelipkan lidahnya diantara bibirnya. Ketika Luhan menolak untuk mengalah, geraman rendah berasal dari bagian belakang tenggorokan Sehun. "Berhentilah menjadi begitu sial keras kepalanya, Lu." Gumam Sehun dibibir Luhan.

Tangan Sehun merayap diantara tubuh mereka sampai berada diantara paha Luhan, ia mengusap dan membelai diatas celana dalamnya. Ketika jarinya menyelip diantara elastis celana dalam Luhan dan masuk kedalam kehangatannya, Luhan tersentak. Sehun mengambil kesempatan untuk mendorong lidahnya masuk kemulutnya.

Tangan Luhan yang menggantung lemas disisi tubuhnya langsung meremas rambut Sehun, dan menyelipkan jari – jarinya di sela – sela rambutnya. Sehun tahu Luhan menyerah. "Inilah gadisku." Katanya sambil menciuminya dengan ringan melintasi pipinya, ketika Sehun sampai ditelinga Luhan, ia memasukkan jari lainnya kedalam diri Luhan sambil berbisik. "Gadis cantik seksiku yang telah mengambil seluruh nafasku pergi, aku tidak peduli berapa ukuran dirimu atau pakaian dalam yang kau kenakan."

Desah erangan berubah menjadi canda tawa. "Sangat halus, Big Daddy. Sangan, sangat halus." Jawabnya, mengulangi kata – kata Baekhyun tadi pagi. Dengan jari – jarinya yang masih bergerak dengan penuh keajaiban, Sehun pelan – pelan menurunkan Luhan ketempat tidur. Sehun meringkuk disampingnya, mata Luhan tertutup rapat saat ia menggeliat melawan tangan Sehun, mengangkat tinggi – tinggi pinggulnya mendekati sentuhannya saat Sehun mempercepat dorongannya "Mmm~ kumohon." Nafas Luhan terasa panas di pipi Sehun.

"Kumohon apa, sayang?"

"Buat aku datang, Sehun."

Saat ibu jari Sehun menggosok klirotisnya, Luhan mencengkeram tepi selimut sambil berteriak. "Oh~". Tidak membuang waktu, Sehun menarik jari – jarinya keluar dari lubang vaginanya dan membuang celana dalamnya. Ia lalu melepaskan boxernya dan bangkit sambil berlutut, dengan perut Luhan yang membuncit, hal itu selalu menarik untuk menemukan posisi yang pas. Melebarkan kakinya, Sehun mendorong kejantanannya dalam lubang vagina Luhan.

Luhan melingkarkan kakinya dengan ketat dipinggangnya, dan Sehun mencengkeram dibelakang lututnya. Sehun menghujam kedalam dan Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas kepalanya dan mengepal seprai. Ketika Luhan menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan teriakannya yang membara agar tenang, Sehun memperlambat gerakannya. "Jangan malu – malu, sayang. Biarkan aku mendengarnya."

"Bagaimana jika orang lain mendengarnya?"

"Siapa peduli? Aku ingin mendengarmu, dan aku ingin tahu apa yang kulakukan padamu."

Luhan gemetar mendengar kata – kata Sehun. "Oke."

"Bagus."

Ketika Sehun mendorong kembali kedalam dirinya, ia dibalas dengan suara erangan rendah dari Luhan. Sehun menyelipkan tangannya diantara tubuh mereka, lalu mengusap klirotis dan batang kejantanannya yang keluar masuk, secara bergantian, memasukkan jarinya di tempat mereka melebur, membuat Luhan menjerit kemudian berteriak. Sehun memejamkan matanya dan melemparkan kepalanya kebelakang saat teriakan Luhan terdengar ditelinganya. Hal itu tidak lama membuat Luhan klimaks, meneriakkan nama Sehun berulang – ulang, Sehun terus menghujamnya keluar masuk kedalam dirinya.

Saat dindingnya mengejang disekelilingnya. Sehun belum siap, ia ingin memperpanjang kenikmatan selama mungkin. Tapi ketika ia merasa Luhan mengetatkan dirinya sendiri disekeliling kemaluannya, mata Sehun terbuka. Luhan tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan padanya saat dia mulai membiarkan dirinya sendiri klimaks. Sekarang giliran Sehun untuk mengeluarkan semuanya, sambil berteriak dengan suara yang serak dan mengerang.

Setelah Sehun selesai mengeluarkan spermanya, ia berguling terlentang, ambruk disamping Luhan ditempat tidur. Dadanya kembang kempis, dan ia berjuang untuk bernafas. Luhan meringkuk pada dirinya dan mencium pipinya. "Aku mencintaimu, Sehun."

"Aku tahu." Sehun masih terengah – engah.

Luhan menampar tangannya dengan keras turun di paha Sehun yang bergema diseluruh kamar bersama dengan suara tawa Sehun yang mendalam. Sehun berbalik lalu menangkap ekspresi marah Luhan.

"Dan aku juga sangat, sangat mencintaimu, Luhan."

.

.

.

 _ **Tiga Minggu Kemudian. . .**_

Luhan memandangi bayangan dirinya ke cermin satu badan milik Heechul. Berbalik ke kiri dan ke kanan, ia membiarkan lapisan berombak dari gaun pengantinnya berputar dibadannya. Dalam benaknya, gaun itu merupakan hal yang paling indah yang pernah ia lihat dengan potongan tegas di pinggang yang menjuntai hingga ke lantai serasi dengan korset yang bertahtakan payet mutiara dan manik – manik yang rumit. Luhan tak pernah bermimpi menemukan gaun yang indah untuk pengantin yang sedang hamil, terutama dengan waktu yang singkat ini.

Tapi kini hari besar itupun telah tiba, tapi Luhan merasa tidak yakin dengan penampilannya. "Ugh, aku rasa ini tepat untuk mengatakan aku mirip seperti marshmallow man." Keluhnya.

"Oh tidak, kau tidak seperti itu!" bantah Baekhyun, menyesuaikan mahkota berkilau diatas kepala Luhan.

Sepupu Luhan, Irene, mengangguk kala ia membantu menata kerudung panjang dari bulu – bulu halus yang menempel. "Jangan konyol, Lu. Kau sangat menawan."

"Jika aku normal, aku sepenuhnya menginginkan calon mempelai wanitaku terlihat seperti dirimu." Ucap Kris, dengan senyuman nakal.

"Ya Tuhan, kau mulai terdengar seperti Sehun." balasnya.

"Sekarang kau dengar mereka, sayang. Kau tampak mempesona!" ucap Heechul sambil menangis dibelakangnya, bahkan ia tidak berpaling untuk mengambil kotak perhiasannya untuk Luhan. Renda biru yang terjalin dengan pengaitnya bernilai klasik untuk Luhan. Terbungkus dengan hati – hati didalam lapisan gaunnya adalah benda _usang_ dalam bentuk sepasang sepatu bot yang ia miliki. Hari ini Luhan perlu merasakan kenyamanan sebagaimana sepatu itu pas dikaki bengkaknya dan tidak akan membuatnya terpeleset dan jatuh.

"Aku menghargai kalian mencoba membuatku nyaman, tapi yang benar saja."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Berhenti memancing pujian." Meremas bahu Luhan, Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya. "Kau adalah pengantin tercantik yang pernah aku lihat sepanjang hidupku, dan aku termasuk seseorang dibayangan itu! Itu tidak masalah kau sedang hamil 7 bulan. Saat kau mulai menuju altar, kau akan membuat Sehun takjub." Air mata menggenang dimata Luhan karena pujian Baekhyun. "Oh sial, jangan menangis dulu dan merusak riasanmu!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya spontan didepan wajahnya.

"Oke, oke, aku tidak akan menangis."

"Bagus."

Dengan menggenggam kalung mutiara ditangannya, Heechul melangkah mendekati mereka. "Dapatkah kalian meninggalkan kami sebentar?"

"Oh, tentu saja, kami akan mengambil buket bunganya."

Ketika mereka telah sendiri, Luhan menaikkan alisnya, ekspresi wajah Heechul sangat serius sehingga membuat Luhan gelisah. Mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana, Luhan bercanda padanya. "Nenek tidak perlu bicara tentang _seks_ padaku lagi, bukan?"

Heechul melambaikan tangan kosongnya dengan acuh. "Tentu saja tidak, aku menganggap pembicaraan itu telah berlalu saat kebersamaanmu dengan Joongki."

Wajah Luhan memerah sembari mengangguk. Tanpa banyak bicara, Heechul pindah untuk berdiri dibelakang Luhan. Dia mengangkat tangannya melewati kepala Luhan dan kemudian menyelipkan untaian kalung mutiara dilehernya, sedikit menempel dibawah tulang selangkanya.

Setelah Heechul mengetatkan kaitannya, ia meremas bahu Luhan dan kemudian menatapnya dicermin. "Selama hidupku, aku menginginkan untaian kalung mutiara asli, untuk ulang tahun perkawinan kami yang ketiga. Kakekmu bekerja di dua tempat untuk membeli mutiara ini untukku setelah dia melakukan sesuatu seperti yang Sehun lakukan."

Luhan terkesiap. "Oh nek, aku tidak percaya Kakek pernah melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Dia pikir dia bisa lari dari pernikahan dan komitmennya, tapi ketika dia melakukannya, dia menyadari kesalahannnya. Ini sesuatu yang tak pernah aku ceritakan pada orang lain, bahkan ibumu." Heechul tersenyum. "Tentu saja, proses rujukan kami setelah perselingkuhannya merupakan alasan sepenuhnya mengapa ibumu lahir. Aku rasa aku mendapatkan mutiara ini dan ibumu diluar kesepakatan."

"Jadi nenek memaafkannya?"

"Aku masih bersamanya, bukan?"

Luhan meraba mutiara itu sembari berfikir, semua tahun – tahun bahagia yang dialami Heechul dan Hankyung tak pernah sedikitpun Luhan melihat celah pertengkaran. Merekalah inspirasinya ketika menikah nantinya.

Heechul menepuk pundak Luhan. "Aku ingin memberitahumu hari ini agar kau tahu bahwa tak ada pernikahan yang sempurna. Akan ada waktu yang baik dan buruk, sakit hati dan kegembiraan. Jangan pernah memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya, bahwa cintamu tak sekuat atau tak seindah orang lain. Cinta yang melalui rintangan terberat akan lebih memperkuat rasa cintamu dan bertahanlah untuk orang yang benar - benar berharga untuk dimiliki."

"Terima kasih nek." Luhan bersandar dan mencium pipinya. "Apakah menurutmu Sehun dan aku akan bahagia seperti nenek dan kakek?"

"Aku rasa iya dan aku yakin ibumu akan sangat bahagia melihat anak perempuannya, terlihat sangat cantik dihari pernikahannya."

Saat nama ibunya disebut, mata Luhan berkabut lagi. ia akan memberikan apa saja agar ibunya berdiri disampingnya, mengatur kerudungnya, dan mengatakan padanya dia telah melahirkan pengantin wanita tercantik dudunia.

Ketika matanya bertatapan kembali dengan mata Heechul, Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hal terakhir dibumi ini yang ibumu inginkan adalah melihatmu menangis hari ini. Yang dia inginkan juga adalah melihatmu bahagia dan menyongsong masa depanmu yang indah bersama Sehun dan Haowen."

"Aku tahu itu nek, aku hanya merasa ini terasa berat."

Heechul melangkah selangkah untuk menyentuh pipinya. "Aku tahu sayangku. Dia adalah putri tunggalku, dan aku akan memeberikan apa saja agar dia bisa berada disini. Namun dia tak pernah terasa jauh. Dia akan selalu berada disini." Heechul menempatkan tangannya di dada Luhan. "Dia akan berada disini denganmu hari ini, dan ketika Haowen lahir kedunia, dia akan tetap berada disana."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menenangkan emosinya sebelum memeluk Heechul. "Terima kasih karena telah menemaniku disini hari ini."

"Dengan senang hati, sayang."

Hankyung berdeham dipintu masuk. "Oke, nona dari wedding Planer berkata untuk memberitahu kalian bahwa acaranya akan segera dimulai."

Luhan menarik diri dari pelukan Heechul, untuk sekejap, ia memandang Hankyung dalam cahaya yang berbeda dari kesalahan dimasa lalunya, tapi kemudian dia berpikir tentang Sehun dan pengampunan, dan sebuah senyum terbentuk di bibirnya.

Luhan melangkah menuju kearah Hankyung dan mencium pipinya. Ketika ia melepaskan diri, Luahn meraih kerah setelan jas Hankyung dan tersenyum. "Kakek terlihat tampan."

"Ini setelan jas terbaikku. Ku harap ini terlihat bagus."

"Aku akan merasa terhormat berjalan disampingmu."

Saat mereka berjalan keluar pintu, Hankyung menghentikannya. "Nenek memberitahumu tentang mutiara itu, bukan?"

"Bagaimana kakek bisa tahu?"

"Raut wajahmu saat melihatku masuk." Sindirnya.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Tidak apa – apa, Xiao Lu. Aku hanya terkejut Sehun tak memberitahumu."

Matanya melebar tak percaya. "Kakek menceritakan hal ini padanya? Kapan?"

"Saat dia datang kesini untuk mengambil makanan sementara kau sedang pada masa bed-restmu."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku ingin dia paham bahwa aku tahu dimana posisinya, tapi diwaktu yang sama, aku juga menginginkan dia untuk berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk mendapatkanmu kembali."

"Kakek sungguh menyukainya, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Hahahaa~ aku pikir aku mungkin mencintainya."

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya terkejut untuk menatapnya. "Benarkah?"

"Aku bahagia untukmu, Xiao Lu. Kurasa Sehun akan menjadi suami tangguh yang baik."

"Oh, kakek." Matanya berkaca – kaca.

"Jangan menangis sekarang."

"Ini tangisan bahagia, aku janji."

"Yeah, tapi kau akan membuatku dalam masalah besar dengan para wanita disini jika kau merusak riasanmu."

Luhan terkikik. "Baiklah."

"Bagus kalau begitu." Memandang ke gaunnya, Hankyung menggaruk kepalanya. "Mari kita cari cara untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sini dengan benda ini."

Luhan tertawa saat ia berbalik kesamping dan melangkah keluar dari pintu kamar tidur. Saat ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu, Luhan menemukan orang dari Wedding Planner sedang mengatur pesta pernikahannya.

Sooyoung, sang wedding planner, bertepuk tangan. "Baiklah. Sudah waktunya. Heechul, Irene, kalian keluar duluan. Kemudian aku butuh Kris, dan Baekhyun."

Menarik beberapa nafas panjang, Luhan mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Setelah sekian tahun lamanya, akhirnya ini terjadi. Luhan menikah. Saat ia merasakan tendangan Haowen dibalik gaunnya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Tuhan telah merestui jalan rusak dari patah hatinya dan kehilangan untuk mencapai titik kegembiraan yang tak terhingga.

Saat mereka melangkah diteras depan, Luhan mendongak menatap langit. Ini seperti Tuhan sedang tersenyum pada hari special mereka dengan langit yang indah dan cerah. Luhan bersandar pada lengan Hankyung ketika mereka melangkah mengelilingi rumah. Kenangan terlintas dipikirannya saat mengambil jalur yang sama dengan Sehun ketika mereka menyelinap keluar untuk petualangan berenang bugil ditengah malam dikolam neneknya.

Lorong berumput mengarah kearah altar yang diselubungi dengan tebaran kelopak mawar merah, merah muda dan kuning. Hati Luhan menghangat seakan itu adalah sentuhan khusus, bukan hanya menghidupkan rumput musim dingin, tapi itu juga sebagai pengingat akan waktu bahagia dengan kelopak mawar di kamar hotel, saat pengalaman pertama pembuatan bayi demikian juga dengan pertunangan mereka. Itu membuatnya tersenyum berseri – seri. Namun senyuman makin melebar saat melihat Sehun berdiri diujung altar. Sehun meliirik kearah lorong mencoba setengah mati untuk melihat sekilas bayangan Luhan.

"Inilah saatnya Xiao Lu." Ujar Hankyung, suaranya terdengar antara gembira dan getar penyesalan.

Luhan menarik nafas panjang dan melangkah masuk ke lorong. Saat semua orang berdiri saat kehadirannya, tatapannya tertuju pada Sehun ketika ia menatapnya.

Mulutnya ternganga sementara mata sipitnya melebar. Luhan terpaku akan reaksinya. Dibandingkan dengan cengiran sombong yang ia harapkan saat kemunculannya, kejutan memenuhinya ketika ia melihat mata Sehun yang berkaca – kaca dengan airmata. Hatinya bergetar dan berdetak kembali. Disaat itu, semua hal yang dia inginkan berjalan cepat ke altar hingga dia bisa mencapainya dan memeluknya. Sehun tidak pernah bisa membayangkan mencintainya lebih dari yang dilakukannya saat ini. Sehun menyapu airmata dari matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Walaupun senyum kikuk terpasang diwajahnya, emosi membara terpancar dimatanya. Tanpa berpikir, Luhan melepaskan lengan Hankyung dan membungkus lengannya disekitar Sehun.

"Luhan, kau tidak seperti yang kubayangkan." Sehun menghela nafas berat dan gemetar dilengannya. "Kau seperti impian yang memabukkan."

Sekali lagi, kilasan masa lalu mengisi pikirannya di malam pertama dia bertemu dengan Sehun untuk sesi pembuatan bayi mereka. Dia melintasi kerumunan lobi hotel, menciumnya, dan kemudian mengucapkan kalimat itu padanya. "Ya Tuhan, Lu, aku sungguh mencintaimu hingga membuatku terluka." Terdengar bisikan sendunya ditelinga Luhan.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Pendeta berdeham. "Aku rasa kita belum tiba pada bagian itu."

Teringat dimana mereka berada dan bagaimana ini benar – benar menghancurkan seluruh susunan acara, Luhan tersentak. "Oops," balasnya, pipinya bersemu merah. Terdengar gelak tawa dari para tamu undangan.

Melangkah mundur, Luhan menyelipkan kembali lengannya di lengan Hankyung. "Aku seharusnya menyerahkanmu, bukan melepaskanmu begitu saja." Candanya.

Pendeta sekali lagi berdeham. "Para tamu yang tercinta, kita berkumpul disini hari ini dihadapan Tuhan untuk bergabung bersama Oh sehun dan Xi Luhan dalam ikatan pernikahan yang suci." Luhan mulai memperhatian pendeta dengan seksama dan tenggelam dalam imajinasi akan senyum Sehun didepannya.

Luhan tersentak kembali ke kenyataan ketika pendeta memanggil namanya, dan ia mengulangi sumpahnya saat pendeta membacakannya. "Aku, Xi Luhan, menerimamu Oh Sehun, untuk menjadi suamiku. Saling memberi saling menerima, dalam senang maupun susah, sakit maupun sehat, kaya maupun miskin hingga maut memisahkan kita."

Dengan suara menggelegar, Sehun pun mengulangi sumpahnya dengan percaya diri yang penuh, membuat hati Luhan berdebar. Dia kemudian mengambil cincin kawin dari Chanyeol, pedamping prianya, dan menyelipkannya dijari manis Luhan. "Dengan cincin ini aku berjanji."

Saat Luhan menatapnya, Sehun berkedip padanya, dan kemudian Luhan tertawa akan kilasan sifat sombongnya yang muncul. Luhan mengambil cincin kawinnya dari Baekhyun dan menyelipkannya di jari Sehun dan mengulangi kalimatnya.

Mereka kemudian berpaling pada pendeta yang tersenyum. "Dengan kekuasaan yang diberikan Tuhan, aku nyatakan kalian sebagai pasangan suami istri." Dia menatap Sehun tajam. "Kau bisa mencium pengantinmu sekarang."

"Sudah waktunya." Jawab sehun sebelum membawa tangannya menangkup wajah Luhan. Bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Luhan dalam ciuman suci, juga gairah. Gemuruh tepuk tangan bergema di sekitar mereka kala Sehun menarik diri.

Dengan bergandengan tangan, mereka mulai menuruni altar dan berjalan menuruni bukit ke lumbung untuk merayakannya.

.

.

.

Saat musik band menyelaraskan dengan sempurna lirik lagu dansa pertamanya, Luhan terayun dilengan Sehun. menatap kearah kanopi lampu yang berkerlip – kerlip, ia tidak bisa percaya bagaimana Sooyoung dan timnya mengubah lumbung menjadi negeri dongeng musim dingin. Ini sangat menakjubkan, dan dia tak bisa berhenti mendesah dalam kepuasan betapa semuanya menjadi sangat sempurna.

"Lagu berikut dari kami merupakan pilihan khusus dari Sehun. dia ingin Luhan tahu betapa besar lriik lagu ini sangat berarti untuknya dan hubungan mereka. Jadi Luhan, ini dia You Save Me."

Luhan tersentak saat dirinya berpaling dari sang penyanyi kearah Sehun. "Kau benar – benar melakukannya?"

"Ya, aku melakukannya."

Saat Luhan terpaku dipelukannya, dia meresapi lirik akrab yang bergema dibenaknya. Dia merasakan nafas Sehun menghangatkan pipinya. "Dan kenyataanya adalah kaulah penyelamatku. Aku masih akan menjadi seorang Oh Sehun yang brengsek jika kau tidak datang didalam hidupku, dan aku bersyukur pada Tuhan karena kau memberikanku satu kesempatan lagi untuk membuktikan betapa rindunya jiwaku akan dirimu. Takkan ada yang lain untukku lagi didunia ini."

Airmata menggenang dimatanya saat Sehun mengangkat dagunya untuk menatapnya. Rahangnya mengetat penuh tekad. "Aku serius, Luhan."

"Kau menyelamatkanku juga." Bisiknya.

Luhan menciumnya lembut sebelum menekan wajahnya ke pipinya. "Jika kau mengatakan padaku tahun kemarin aku akan menjadi seorang pria yang sudah menikah dengan seorang anak yang akan lahir, aku akan tertawa terbahak – bahak dan mengatakan kau gila." Lirihnya, ketika Luhan menegang, Sehun menarik diri dan tersenyum. "Dan, akulah si orang gila itu."

Luhan membalas senyumnya. "Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika seseorang menyebutku tidak hanya akan menikah, tapi juga hamil dari seorang pria yag menabrakku saat dipesta natal."

"Takdir mempunyai cara yang lucu untuk menyelesaikan hal ini, bukan?"

"Ya, itu benar."

Sehun mengetatkan pelukan dibadan Luhan saat lagu menjelang habis. "Jadi, mengapa kita tidak bergegas menyelesaikan hal ini dan memotong kuenya, lalu kita bisa pergi dari sini dan memulai bulan madu kita?"

"Apakah kau sudah tidak sabar?"

"Kau menolakku sepuluh hari yang lalu. Aku sudah tidak tahan."

"Aku ingin malam pertama kita sebagai suami istri menjadi istimewa."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita membuatnya istimewa lebih cepat."

"Kesabaran adalah kebaikan, tuan Oh Sehun. aku tidak ingin kehilangan momen untuk berdansa sepanjang malam denganmu hanya karena gairahmu. Disamping itu, aku ingin berdansa dengan kakek, dan ayahmu, dan aku ingin kau berdansa dengan nenek. Kita hanya satu kali resepsi pesta pernikahan."

"Oke, oke." Gerutunya.

Bersandar pada Sehun, Luhan berbisik ditelinganya. "Aku berjanji aku akan membuat ini layak untuk ditunda."

"Kau tak harus menjanjikan sesuatu padaku, sayang. Aku sungguh tergila – gila padamu dan aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau, termasuk menunggu untuk bercinta."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

10 September 2016

Hai~ ketemu lagi di chapter 14. Terima kasih buat semua dukungannya ya teman - teman. Aku seneng ternyata masih ada yang nunggu ff ini update, gomawoo~

Pas aku nulis ulang chapter ini gak tahu kenapa aku baper banget, semua tentang masalalu mereka bikin aku baper, padahal aku udah baca berulang – ulang tetep aja baper, dasar jiwaku ini selalu lemah menyangkut HunHan, hiks. Mereka terlalu sempurna untuk bersama, huweee~

.

 **Special thanks to:**

elisabethlaurenti12399 | daebaektaeluv | wardatul | Juna Oh | keziaf | Tiarahun | ohfelu | Kim124 | Asmaul | wollfdeer520 | misslah | Manggocillo | Selenia Oh | Oh Hee Ra | anggrek hitam | Guest | Arifahohse | Nurul706 | shosasmh | danactebh | rly

.

 **BIG THANKS FOR YOU GUYS**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL**

 **MUACH**

.

.

.

with love, apricaa


	16. Chapter 15

_[REMAKE] Katie Ashley – The Proposition #2_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: cerita sepenuhnya milik Katie Ashley, terjemahan indonesia dari buku aslinya sepenuhnya milik LoveReads.

 _._

versi HunHan yang saya remake, memiliki alur dan bahasa yang sedikit berbeda dari novel aslinya, **TETAPI** tetap tidak merubah inti ceritanya. alur, pemakaian bahasa, dan nama tokoh ada yang saya ubah. ff ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata. tidak ada unsur lain didalamnya.

.

luhan1220

.

.

.

The Proposal

.

.

" _Aku, Xi Luhan, menerimamu Oh Sehun, untuk menjadi suamiku. Saling memberi saling menerima, dalam senang maupun susah, sakit maupun sehat, kaya maupun miskin hingga maut memisahkan kita."_

.

" _Dengan cincin ini aku berjanji."_

.

" _Dengan kekuasaan yang diberikan Tuhan, aku nyatakan kalian sebagai pasangan suami istri."_

.

.

.

Chapter 15

.

.

.

.

.

Leksana kembang api yang menyinari kegelapan, Luhan dan Sehun berlari menuju mobil pengantin mereka dengan dilempari remah – remah padi. Luhan hanya menatap sekilas pada krim cukur dan kondom yang melapisi dan menghiasi mobil mereka sebelum membanting pintu yang terbuka dan menghempaskan diri dikursi penumpang. Dia mengibaskan remah – remah padi yang menyangkut di rambut dan gaunnya.

"Jadi, berapa jauh ke kabin temanmu ini?"

"Sekitar dua puluh menit dari sini." Dengan Luhan di trimester terakhirnya, Sehun telah mengalah tentang mereka berpergian dengan pesawat kemana saja untuk bulan madu mereka. Dia telah berhasil mendapatkan cuti seminggu di kabin terpencil yang dimiliki oleh teman sekantornya. "Aku minta maaf ini bukanlah sesuatu yang eksotis seperti di Karibia atau romantis seperti di Venice." Ucap sehun saat mereka mencapai jalan raya.

"Setelah Haowen lahir, aku akan menagihmu untuk membawaku ke Italia seperti yang kau janjikan."

"Aku berjanji, dan semenjak aku tahu kau tak mau bepergian tanpanya, kita akan membuat si kecil menjadi seorang wisatawan internasional sebelum dia berumur satu tahun."

"Aw~ Sehun, aku menyukainya." Meraihnya, Luhan meletakkan tangan Sehun ditangannya. "Tidak masalah kemana pun kita pergi asalkan aku bersamamu."

Dia membawa tangan Luhan ke bibirnya dan mencium punggung tangannya. "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, sayang." Setelah mengambil belokan terakhir di jalan raya antara negara bagian, mereka mengemudi sepanjang jalan gelap dan berkilau. Menatap arah diponselnya, Sehun membuat satu belokan terakhir. "Jonghyun _hyung_ telah menyuruh orang datang siang tadi dan menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk kita."

"Seperti menyiapkan tempat bercinta?" Luhan bertanya dengan seringai lebarnya.

"Mungkin. Mereka juga telah membawakan bahan makanan. Kita bisa pergi makan diluar sesekali jika kau ingin."

"Dengan kita berada didaerah antah berantah, bagaimana mungkin aku tahu kau takkan menyanderaku sebagai budak seksmu?"

Sehun melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang dan tertawa terbahak – bahak. "Tidak sayang, kau bukan budak seksku. Tapi, kau adalah istriku."

Kala mereka berbelok kembali ke jalan masuk, lampu sorot sesaat membutakannya. Luhan melangkah keluar dari mobil, ia berjuang untuk menjaga mulutnya supaya tidak jatuh ke tanah karena ketidakpercayaan. Luhan menatap Sehun dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ada apa?"

"Katamu temanmu itu mengizinkan kita memakai kabinnya." Luhan menunjuk ke mansion megah. "Itu bukan sebuah kabin, dan aku bertaruh ada banyak kamar didalamnya."

"Dan kita bisa memakai semua ruangannya untuk bercinta selama kita disini."

"Sehun!"

"Hahahaa~ ayo jika menurutmu ini menakjubkan, tunggu hingga kau melihat yang ada didalamnya." Menggenggam tangannya, Sehun membimbingnya di jalan depan dan naik ke tangga teras. Setelah Sehun membuka kunci pintu, dia berbalik menatapnya dengan kerlingan nakal di matanya.

"Apapun yang kau pikirkan, aku dengan yakin mengatakan jawabannya adalah tidak."

"Hahaa~ ayolah sayang aku hanya ingin menggendong pengantinku melewati ambang pintu."

Luhan tak dapat menahan untuk tidak memutar matanya. "Pengantinmu sedang hamil tujuh bulan, disamping itu, kau seharusnya melakukannya di rumahmu, bukan di tempat tujuan bulan madumu."

Mengacuhkannya, Sehun menyelipkan lengannya dibalik lututnya sementara yang satunya diletakkan dipunggung Luhan. Dia menjerit ketika Sehun mengangkatnya sebelum menendang pintu depan. "Oomph," Sehun merengut saat dia terhuyung – huyung melewati ambang pintu.

Luhan tertawa diantara ekspresi tekad dan kesakitan Sehun. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu sebelum kita dapat memulai bulan madunya, sayang."

"yeah, yeah." Balasnya saat Sehun dengan lembutnya menurunkan Luhan di serambi. "Pergilah menjelajah, aku akan mengambil barang di bagasi."

Ketika Sehun melangkah keluar pintu, Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ruang tamu. Ruangan itu dilengkapi dengan sofa – sofa dan kursi besar yang tebal. Perapian dari batu yang langsung menuju langit – langit ditempatkan ditengah ruangan, dan setelah mengambil remote dari salah satu meja, menekan satu tombol membuatnya menyala. Memiringkan kepalanya, Luhan melihat ke langit – langit tinggi dengan balok kayu yang saling menyilang. Begitu ia mengelilingi ruangan, Luhan melihat tangga bundar menuju lantai atas. Sehun masuk dengan terengah dengan tiga barang mereka.

"Butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak, aku bisa menanganinya," terdengar redaman suaranya dari belakang barang.

Saat Sehun mulai berjalan dilorong, Luhan mengikutinya. Diujung lorong adalah kamar tidur utama. Matanya melebar ketika Sehun menyalakan saklar lampu, bukan hanya ini muat dengan tempat tidur besar bertiang empat, ruang duduk dengan sofa dan kursi, namun itu juga punya tempat perapian sendiri dengan permadani lembut di depannya.

"Apakah itu. . ." tanya Luhan menunjuk kearah lantai.

"Tidak, itu kulit tiruan beruang atau sejenisnya yang bisa dibuat menjadi permadani tiruan."

"Senang mendengarnya."

"Aku yakin itu terasa lembut di kulitmu." Gumamnya, nafasnya terasa di pipinya.

"Aku yakin, ya." Luhan bersandar padanya dan memberinya ciuman singkat. Ketika Luhan menarik diri, tatapannya jatuh pada barang – barang di kaki mereka. "Tunggu, itu belum semuanya."

"Apakah ini belum cukup untuk kita memulainya?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak membawa _treat case_ -ku?"

"Apamu?"

Senyum khonyol terpasang dibibirnya. "Itu suatu kotak dimana aku menyimpan segala hal untuk menyenangkanmu yang ku dapatkan di lingerie shower ku. Borgol, minyak urut, beberapa pakaian dalam–"

"Tak perlu menjelaskan lebih jauh, aku sudah mengerti dengan kata borgol." Sehun membalasnya sebelum melesat keluar kamar tidur dan melewati lorong. Luhan kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dinding terjauh di kamar tidurnya, ia terkejut saat melihat keluar jendela, dari pijaran cahaya perapian, ia bisa melihat gunung – gunung hingga jauh adanya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa itu akan mempesona ketika matahari terbit.

Suara dari banyaknya barang yang jatuh menandai keberadaan Sehun lagi. lengannya melingkar di sekitar pinggang Luhan, menarik punggungnya menempel padanya, sementara yang lainnya menyelip naik membelai payudaranya. "Bukankah itu sangat indah?"

"Ya, benar." Sehun bergumam dilehernya kala ereksinya menempel di belakangnya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti sesaat dan menikmati pemandangan diluar sana?" Luhan mengisyaratkan ke lahan luas dari pepohonan pinus.

"Lima detik yang lalu kalimat minyak urut dan pakaian dalam yang keluar dari mulutmu itu, membuatku tak ingin melihat segala sesuatu selain tubuhmu hingga aku memilikimu setidaknya dua kali." Ketika Luhan menggeliat dari pegangannya, nafasnya membakar lubang telinganya. "Kau. Telanjang. Hot tub. Sekarang."

Luhan menatapnya melalui bahunya dan memutar matanya. "Kau terdengar seperti manusia gua!"

"Hahahaa~ merasa seperti salah satunya juga, meninggalkanku selama hampir dua minggu tanpa seks benar – benar menyiksaku, Lu."

"Sebenarnya, itu adalah latihan yang bagus. Setelah Haowen lahir, paling tidak akan butuh lima atau enam minggu sebelum bagian bawahku dapat beroperasi lagi."

"Oh Tuhan, jangan ingatkan aku." Menarik keliman dari gaunnya, Sehun menariknya melalui kepalanya. "Lepaskan sepatumu." Instruksinya. Dengan senang hati, Luhan melangkah keluar dari sepatu rendahnya yang sudah mengakibatkan kakinya membengkak.

Menggenggam tangannya, Sehun mulai membimbingnya keluar menuju lorong. "Tapi aku tidak seharusnya masuk kedalam bak air panas ketika hamil."

"Aku telah menangani semuanya, sayang. Aku memastikan mereka melakukan tindakan pencegahan seperlunya untuk merendahkan temperatur air. Ini akan sama dengan air hangat suam – suam kuku."

"Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk dan menariknya mendekat padanya. "Selain itu, aku mengira dengan kau menaikiku, kau tidak akan terendam dalam air terlalu dalam nantinya."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau selalu punya rencana kecil yang rumit."

"Ya."

Luhan tertawa ketika Sehun membuka pintu kamar yang terhubung dengan kamar utama. Hanya dengan menjentikkan saklar, cahaya lilin kecil menerangi ruangan. "Lilin elektrik? Siapakah temanmu itu? The Ladies Man?"

Sehun tertawa saat ia mulai membuka kancing bajunya. "Sebenarnya, dia sudah menikah dan memiliki lima anak."

"Sepertinya dia senang menjaga keromantisan, huh?"

Hot-tub berbuih yang terletak disudut ruangan berhadapan dengan lantai hingga ke langit – langit jendela. Dikala siang, Luhan membayangkan pemandangannya akan sama menakjubkannya dengan yang ada di kamar tidur.

Setelah merobek bajunya, Sehun mulai melucuti celananya. Luhan menangkap isyarat dan mulai membantunya. Ketika ia membungkuk untuk menurunkan celana dan boxernya, Luhan mengambil kesempatan untuk memukul bokongnya dengan ikat pinggang, pukulannya menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Sehun berlonjak kaget sembari mengusap – usap bokongnya. "Lu!"

Luhan cekikikan. "Kau tidak suka sedikit pukulan sekarang, hm?"

Sudut bibir Sehun melengkung menyeringai. "Kini bukan aku yang mengatakannya." Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sehun, Luhan memukul bokongnya yang lain. Ia gemetar ketika menatap mata sipitnya yang menggelap karena gairah. "Kenapa kau menamparku?"

"Karena kau telah menjadi seorang lelaki yang nakal."

"Benarkah?"

"Mmm, hmm. Segala yang kau pedulikan sejak kita tiba disini hanyalah memuaskan keinginanmu." Luhan besedekap. "Bagaimana denganku?"

"Ah, jadi harusnya aku lebih dulu memuaskanmu?"

"Ya, kumohon."

"Dan apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?"

Kelancangan Luhan perlahan meragu, dan tiba – tiba ia tidak mengira bisa mengucapkan kata – kata nakal itu. "Um. . . aku ingin kita berdua berada di hot-tub ini."

"Dan?" Sehun berbisik saat ia mencapai sekelilingnya untuk melepaskan kaitan bra-nya, sangat teliti.

"Aku ingin mulutmu di diriku."

"Benarkah?" Sehun menyapu bersih celana dalamnya, dan membuat Luhan merasa sangat rapuh dibawah tatapan liarnya. Sehun menjalankan ibu jarinya ke mulutnya dan menelusuri bibir bawahnya. "Kau ingin mulutku disini?"

"Tidak."

Jarinya meluncur turun kebawah dagunya dan melewati lehernya hingga menangkup payudaranya. "Kau ingin mulutku disini?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Melepaskan payudaranya, Sehun menjalankan kembali tangannya ke pinggang Luhan untuk menangkup lembah diantara kedua kakinya. "Apakah kau ingin mulutku disini?"

"Ya, kumohon." Rengeknya saat tangan Sehun mulai bekerja membuatnya gila.

"Kalau begitu, kemarilah."

Luhan berteriak frustasi ketika Sehun menarik tangannya. Ia membelakanginya menghadap hot tub. Luhan mengamatinya saat tubuh telanjang nikmatnya masuk kedalam hot tub. Sehun melengkungkan jarinya kearahnya. Masih memegang ikat pinggang, Luhan membiarkannya jatuh dari jarinya hingga bergemerincing dilantai. Ketika Luhan berhasil masuk kedalam hot tub, Sehun masih berdiri. Dengan gagah, ia membantu Luhan untuk duduk. Berlutut didepannya, tangan Sehun membuka lutut Luhan untuk melebarkan kakinya.

Melirik kearahnya, Sehun memutar ujung jarinya bolak balik di bagian paha luarnya, membuat nya gemetar. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahannya dan melengkungkan pinggulnya ke arah Sehun. membungkuk, Sehun perlahan mulai mencium dan menggigit perjalanannya ke bagian paha dalam Luhan. Begitu nafas hangatnya terasa di kewanitaanya, ia menarik diri dan mulai memberikan perhatian yang sama ke paha yang lainnya.

"Sehun."

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"Berhentilah menjadi penggoda." Gumamnya.

Tawanya bergetar terhadap kulit sensitif dari paha dalamnya. Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku, kau tadi mengatakan padaku dimana kau mau mulutku berada, bukan?"

"Ya."

Menenggelamkan kembali kepalanya diantara kedua kakinya, Sehun menjilat lambat jejak basah kecelah lembabnya. Jarinya menyebar diatas kewanitaannya sebelum melesakkan lidahnya kedalam. Saat ia mulai keluar masuk didalam dirinya, Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menjaga teriakannya teredam, namun erangan mendalam bergemuruh melalui dirinya. Dengan satu tangan, ia menahan sisi pinggiran hot tub sementara yang lainnya meremas rambut Sehun.

Setelah Sehun mengeluarkan lidahnya dari dalam dirinya dan mulai memutar dan menghisap klitnya, Sehun memasukkan satu jarinya dan kemudian dua kedalamnya. Mengulangi kembali apa yang telah dilakukan sebelumnya, ia menekan G-Spot Luhan, dan Luhan melempar kepalanya kebelakang dan menjerit. Saat Sehun melanjutkan untuk menyiksa Luhan dengan jari dan lidahnya, Luhan meneriakkan namanya, tangannya melepaskan remasan rambut Sehun dan keduanya menahan kuat di pegangan hot tub.

Pinggul Luhan bergerak berlawanan dengan mulut dan jarinya, menekannya lebih dalam dengan mengangkat bokongnya naik turun dari hot tub. Disaat Luhan tak bisa lagi menahannya, ia menegang saat orgasme dengan keras dan cepat. "Sehun! Oh~ ya! YA!" serunya.

Walaupun dia masih mengetatkan jari Sehun disekelilingnya, Sehun menggunakan lengannya yang lain untuk menarik dirinya dari hot tub untuk menaikinya. Alih – alih membuatnya menghadapnya, ia membuat Luhan berbalik membelakanginya, mengganti jemarinya dengan ereksi kerasnya. Sehun menggeram di punggung Luhan saat ia meluncur masuk, menahan pinggul Luhan, Sehun keluar masuk didalamnya.

Luhan bersandar padanya untuk menciumnya. Lengannya melengkung untuk menggenggam rambut kusut Sehun dijarinya. Saat lidah mereka saling terjalin, tangan Sehun meninggalkan pinggulnya untuk menangkup payudaranya yang tersiksa. Sehun meremas dan menjepit putingnya hingga mengeras, menyebabkan Luhan terkesiap akan kenikmatan kedalam mulutnya. "Bisakah kau menerimanya lebih keras, sayang?" Sehun terengah – engah di pipinya.

"Ya." Tangannya meninggalkan payudaranya, dan ia sekali lagi memegang pinggangnya.

Sehun mengangkat pinggulnya sedikit untuk menghujam dengan keras saat ia menekannya keluar masuk. Luhan menatapnya melalui bahunya sebelum dinding – dindingnya mengetat kembali di sekelilingnya.

"Oh sial, Lu." Rutuknya melemparkan kepalanya berlawanan dengan hot tub. Menguatkan tangannya di pahanya, Luhan menaiki dengan cepat dan makin cepat hingga mereka berdua mendengus dan mengerang dalam kenikmatan saat suara dari kulit yang saling bertemu dan kucuran air menggema hingga diseluruh ruangan. Setelah beberapa saat, Sehun bertanya dengan nafas beratnya. "Apakah kau sudah dekat?"

"Mungkin."

Tanggapan Sehun adalah menarik salah satu tangannya dan membawanya diantara kedua kaki Luhan. Disaat jarinya mengurut klit dan menggosok klirotisnya dengan cepat, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Luhan orgasme. Dia meneriakkan nama Sehun dan runtuh diatasnya, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. Sehun terus menghujamnya sebelum orgasme didalam diri Luhan.

Setelah Sehun selesai bergetar, ia membungkus Luhan dalam pelukan yang erat sebelum mencium jejak lembab dilehernya. "Sial, ini pantas ditunggu."

Karena ia nyaris tidak bisa bergerak, Luhan bergumam. "Menurutmu?"

"Ya."

"Aku senang kau berpikiran begitu. Aku ingin percintaan pertama kita sebagai suami istri menjadi special." Meliriknya, Luhan menyeringai. "Aku tidak yakin apa yang baru saja kita lakukan termasuk dalam kategori bercinta, tapi aku setuju."

Tubuh Luhan bergoyang akan tawa Sehun. "Tidak, itu tidak termasuk. Aku akan memperbaikinya. Lain kali akan lebih pelan dan lembut, percintaan yang nyata untuk istriku." Ketika Sehun menghisap dan menciumi cuping telinganya, Luhan gemetaran.

"Mmm, kedengarannya menarik." Waktu mereka terganggu akan perut Luhan yang bergemuruh.

"Sepertinya kau kelaparan, hm?"

"Belakangan ini aku selalu lapar, atau aku kira aku harus mengatakan Haowen lapar belakangan ini."

"Pergilah dan carilah sesuatu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya Lu, pergilah." Sehun dengan lembut mendorong Luhan berdiri di kakinya. Ketika Luhan goyah sedikit, tangan Sehun menahan pinggangnya. "Pelan – pelan. Biar aku bantu kau keluar." Setelah Sehun keluar dari hot tub, ia menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan di tangannya untuk menjaganya agar tidak terpeleset.

Luhan menghadiahi Sehun sebuah ciuman. "Terima kasih, sayangku."

"Terima kasih kembali."

Dua jubah mandi tergantung dibelakang pintu, dan setelah memakai handuk, Luhan senang memakai salah satunya. Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong hingga tiba di dapur. Membuka pintu baja besar dari kulkas, ia mengamati isinya. Sehun pasti telah menstoknya dengan berbagai macam pesanan untuk mereka karena disana ada nampan besar sayuran, masing – masing satu dari segala jenis daging dan keju untuk sandwich, dan semangkuk buah segar.

Setelah mengambil sayuran dan buah, matanya tertuju pada sekaleng whipped cream. Melirik ke kamar tidur, ia menggigit bibirnya dan berkhayal jika dia berani menyarankan hal khonyol itu. Berbalik, Luhan mengatur semuanya diatas counter sebelum menarik nafas dalam dan mengambilnya. Saat ia mulai mengunyah beberapa wortel dan seledri, Luhan tahu dengan pasti apa yang diinginkannya.

"Sayang?" panggilnya.

"Yeah?"

"Apakah kau membawa kotak makanan yang nenek kirimkan bersama dengan sisa BBQ?"

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku rasa itu ada disini."

Sementara Luhan mendengar dia meraba disekitar tumpukan koper, Luhan membuka mangkuk buah, sudah setengah jalan membukanya ketika Sehun akhirnya muncul. "Kotak piknik nenek benar – benar seperti koper."

"Dia serius akan Tupperware dan container. jadi aku membelikannya untuk nenek." Kemudian sesuatu menarik pandangannya, dan Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan cepat. "Kau menemukan borgolku?"

Seringai nakal melengkung dibibirnya. "Ketika mencari kotak makanan, aku menemukan treat case-mu."

Pipinya merona akan pikiran tentang beberapa benda lainnya. "Kebanyakan barang yang ada disitu berasal dari hadiah lucu acara permandian. Bukan barang yang nyata untuk bisa kita gunakan."

"Lalu kenapa kau membawanya?"

"Aku sedang terburu – buru, jadi aku hanya melempar semuanya sembarangan kedalam tas."

Sehun memutar – mutar borgol hijau berbulu dijarinya. "Kau tidak ingin mencobanya?"

Menggigit bibirnya. "Aku mau jika kau mau."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Perlahan Luhan berjalan disekitar counter. Sehun bahkan tidak bersusah payah untuk memakai jubah mandinya ataupun pakaian. Luhan meremas borgol itu dari jari Sehun dengan satu tangan sementara yang satunya berada di dadanya. Mendorongnya, ia mengarahkan Sehun kesalah satu kursi dapur.

"Duduk." Perintahnya.

" _Yes, ma'am_." Binar penasaran di matanya. Membuka salah satu dari borgolnya, Luhan meraih tangan Sehun. tanpa membantah Sehun membiarkan Luhan mengunci benda itu di pergelangan tangannya. Berjalan di belakangnya, Luhan memegang tangannya yang lain ke belakang dan memborgolnya. Sehun menyentakkan tangannya, namun tidak berhasil. "Hmm, apa aku sekarang adalah seorang tawanan?"

"Mungkin."

Melirik melalui bahunya, kaleng dari whipped cream tertangkap pandangannya. Ketika Luhan mulai mengambilnya, Sehun bergoyang dikursi. "Kau mau kemana?"

Luhan menyeringai kearahnya. "Kau akan tahu." Ia mengambil kaleng itu dan kembali kepadanya.

Sehun menatap kaleng itu dan kemudian mengernyit. "Dan apa yang akan kau rencanakan dengan itu?"

"Tentu saja memakannya." Luhan mengocoknya dan kemudian membuka penutupnya. Condong kedepan, menyemprotkan garis saling – silang dari tulang dada Sehun hingga pusarnya. Sehun tersentak akan cairan dingin yang mengenai kulitnya. Mengangkanginya, Luhan perlahan duduk di pangkuannya. Ketika ia membasahi bibirnya mengantisipasi, ereksi Sehun perlahan membengkak diantara pahanya. Luhan menunduk dan menyeringai pada ereksinya. "Tenanglah, _boy_. Kau akan mendapatkan giliranmu."

Sehun mengerai akan sindiran itu dan menjatuhkan kepalanya. Luhan menempatkan mulutnya di dada Sehun dan mulai menjilat dan menghisap whipped creamnya. Sehun tercekat saat Luhan beranjak turun, menggigit dan merasakan kulitnya. Hanya ketika Luhan tiba di ereksinya, ia kembali ke dadanya. Sehun menghembuskan nafas frustasi dan mendorong pinggulnya. Ketika Luhan telah selesai membersihkannya, ia turun dari pangkuannya.

"Berdiri."

"Tunggu, apa–"

"Apakah kau sungguh – sungguh berfikir aku akan berlutut dilantai kayu yang keras ini?" Luhan membuat suara berdecak. "Kau harus bekerjasama denganku, sayang."

Luhan membawa bibirnya ke bibir Sehun, memberikannya ciuman yang panjang dan panas. Sehun menyapu lidahnya di sekitar mulutnya dan bibirnya, mencari rasa manis dari whipped cream, menelusupkan tangannya di antara mereka, jemari Luhan menyelimuti kejantanannya.

Sehun mengerang diatas bibirnya, ia melepaskannya dan kemudian melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk bergerak perlahan di kursi. Tangan Sehun melawan borgol. "Lepaskan jubahmu." Perintah Sehun. Luhan menatapnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kumohon." Pintanya serak.

"Kau benar – benar menginginkan ku telanjang?"

"Yeah, kau tahu aku selalu ingin melihatmu, payudaramu, kakimu, dan vaginamu."

"Sehun!" Luhan memekik dan menjatuhkan whipped creamnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak percaya kau mengatakan itu!"

"Yang mana?" godanya.

Tahu bahwa Sehun takkan membiarkannya hingga ia mengucapkannya, Luhan berbisik. "Vagina."

"Apa menurutmu aku harus mengatakan, Lub–"

Tangan Luhan melayang menutupi mulut Sehun untuk membungkamnya. Lalu ia membungkuk untuk mengambil kaleng whipped creamnya. "Ketika aku lolos dari borgol ini, aku akan memasukkan jariku ke–"

Luhan menatapnya tajam. "Aku sungguh – sungguh Sehun."

Kilatan seringai licik muncul di wajahnya. "Kau akan memintaku untuk menyetubuhimu dibawah sana."

"Jika kau tidak mau berhenti, aku akan menggunakan tali jubah ini untuk menyumbatmu sehingga aku tak perlu lagi mendengarmu."

"Hahahaa~ paling tidak itu berarti kau akan telanjang."

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Ayolah sayang, aku baru saja melihatmu lima belas menit yang lalu."

"Oke, oke, jika itu bisa membuatmu diam." Luhan melepaskan ikatan jubahnya hingga teronggok tak berdaya diatas lantai.

Sehun mengedipkan matanya apresiatif. "Terima kasih sayang."

"Terima kasih kembali."

Memiringkan kepalanya, Sehun kemudian bertanya padanya. "Sekarang maukah kau merasakanku?"

"Ketika kau memintanya dengan manis seperti ini, tentu saja aku mau." Godanya, Luhan mengayunkan kaleng whipped cream kearahnya. "Tapi. . . sebelumnya kita permanis _juniormu_ terlebih dahulu, oke?"

"Mmm~ oke."

Setelah menyemprotkan whipped cream secukupnya ke telapak tangannya, Luhan mulai mengolesi batang kejantanan Sehun dengan lembut. Sehun gemetar dan menutup matanya ketika luhan bersandar untuk mengecup ujung kejantanannya, ia menggeram. Luhan menjilatinya dari dasar hingga ujung kejantannnya, menggigit dan menjilati kenikmatannya. Kemudian Luhan menggenggamnya dengan satu tangan dan menyapunya dengan mulutnya. mengerucutkan pipinya, Luhan menghisapnya dengan keras.

Sehun mendorong pinggulnya sementara lengannya terentang melawan borgol. Luhan tahu Sehun mencoba untuk melepaskan diri untuk membungkus jemarinya di rambutnya. Ketika Luhan melapaskan mulutnya, tubuh Sehun bergetar. "Lu, _Please_ ~"

Mengacuhkannya, Luhan kembali melanjutkan menjilati sisa whipped cream sementara menggosok kejantanannya dengan tangannya. Jemarinya hampir saling menempel, maka ia mempercepat gosokannya. Dengan merasakan ujungnya di mulutnya, Luhan memutar lidahnya disekitar batangnya, bergantian antara menghisap dan jentikan menggodanya. Dada Sehun naik turun, dan terengah – engah.

Ketika Luhan membawanya lebih dalam kedalam mulutnya, erangan bergemuruh melalui dadanya. Luhan bisa merasakan tubuh Sehun menegang dan mengetat untuk pelepasannya. Luhan menggosoknya lebih keras dan cepat di tangannya sementara mulutnya terus bekerja. "Ya., Mmm. . Oh~ Tuhan shit, Lu!" getaran terasa dari tubuh Sehun, saat ia orgasme di mulut Luhan. Pinggulnya mendorong melalui pelepasannya.

Sehun menunduk kearah Luhan dengan tatapan menggairahkan dimatanya. "Tolong katakan padaku kau mempunyai kunci untuk ini." Bangkit dari kursi, Luhan memutar jarinya kearahnya agar Sehun mengikutinya dilorong, dan ia dengan senang hati melakukannya.

.

.

.

 _ **Satu bulan kemudian. . .**_

Sehun tertatih melewati pintu garasi, lelah pada kemungkinan penerbangan ke Jepang dalam beberapa jam lagi. setidaknya ia sudah meninggalkan pekerjaanya sedikit lebih awal. Setelah ia menjatuhkan tasnya dimeja dapur, Sehun memanggil. "Lu?"

"Aku dikamar bayi." Luhan menjawab, suaranya teredam dari ruangan atas.

Sehun tersenyum saat ia mulai menaiki tangga. Suara Luhan meninggi saat menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang terdengar olehnya. Saat Sehun sampai di ambang pintu kamar bayi, ia melihat Luhan sibuk kesana kemari, membuang beberapa selimut biru dari laci. "Hei, sayang."

Luhan berbalik. "Hei, aku baru saja selesai disini, dan nanti aku akan mengepak tasmu."

"Aku masih tidak yakin untuk meninggalkanmu sendiri."

Sehun masuk kedalam ruangan kearahnya. "Semua akan baik – baik saja. Kau tidak akan pergi sampai dua hari."

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya."

Luhan melilitkan tangannya disekitar lehernya. "Tanggal kelahirannya tidak sampai tiga setengah minggu lagi. bayi pertama jarang lahir lebih awal, jadi ini akan baik – baik saja,"

"Baekhyun akan datang menghabiskan malam denganmu, kan?"

"Ya, jangan khawatir, faktanya dia dan Kris mengajakku untuk makan malam, dan kami akan mengadakan pesta tidur."

"Hmm, oke, itu akan menjadi malam yang menarik."

Sehun memandangi dinding kamar bayi yang berwarna biru terang. Awalnya, Sehun tidak yakin dengan ide Luhan tentang tema kapal ini, tetapi ia tidak bisa percaya betapa menakjubkan hasilnya. Bagian terakhir furniture sudah datang seminggu yang lalu, sehingga ruangannya sudah dilengkapi dengan tempat tidur, meja ganti, laci, dan kursi goyang dan dipan. Sekarang semua yang dibutuhkan adalah Haowen sendiri untuk melengkapi pemandangan ini.

"Sepertinya kau sudah punya segalanya, siap untuk kedatangan si pria kecil."

Luhan mengangguk saat mengusap perutnya. "Hanya beberapa boneka hewan, jerapah berukuran besar dan gajah masih di pesan."

"Beberapa boneka hewan lagi? kau sudah punya cukup banyak hewan sampai – sampai bisa membuat kebun binatang disini, Lu."

"Kkkk~ tidak, ini Arc yang kita buat, sayang."

"Terserah."

Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun. "Ayo, kau bisa mandi saat aku mengemas barang – barangmu."

"Apakah kau bermaksud mengatakan kalau aku bau?"

Luhan terkikik saat mereka menuruni tangga. "Tidak, tapi mengingat kau ketiduran pagi ini dan keluar tanpa memperhatikan penampilanmu, aku pikir kau harus melakukanya sebelum makan malam bisnismu nanti malam."

Sehun menjangkau untuk membelai punggung Luhan saat mereka mulai masuk ke kamar tidur. "Mandikan aku, ya?" Pintanya.

"Oh Sehun!" Luhan menjerit memukul tangannya.

"Hahaha~ ayolah sayang."

Luhan menggoyang – goyangkan jarinya padanya. "Segera pergilah mandi, bocah nakal."

Membungkus lengannya di pinggang Luhan, Sehun menariknya kearahnya. "Aku bisa menjadi lebih nakal kalau kita berhubungan intim dengan singkat sebelum aku pergi mandi."

Luhan menggeliat keluar dari pelukannya. "Kau perlu membersihkan diri, dan ingat kau ada penerbangan yang harus dikejar, tuan. Jadi, pergilah."

"Kau merusak pesta akhir – akhir ini. Tidak ada cinta untuk priamu. Aku pikir larangan berhubungan seks tidak seharusnya terjadi sampai setelah Haowen lahir."

Sehun tahu ia berada dalam masalah serius saat mata rusa Luhan menyipit padanya. "Yeah, aku ikut menyesal bahwa aku lelah dari bekerja sepanjang waktu, merawat rumah ini, dan terutama membawa anakmu yang memiliki kekeraskepalaan seorang Sehun yang tidak kenal waktu ketika ia ingin menendang dan bergerak sepanjang malam saat ia seharusnya tertidur."

Menyapukan tangannya ke rambutnya, Sehun mendesah kalah. "Maafkan aku. Aku hanya merindukanmu, Lu. Aku rindu kita. Itu saja." Ia berkata sebelum berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi.

Sehun mandi dalam waktu singkat, melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya Sehun membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ia mengambil satu langkah ke kamar tidur dan membeku. Mulutnya menganga shock.

Luhan bermalas – malasan di kasur, bersandar pada sikunya dalam baju tidur yang Sehun beli untuk malam pertunangan mereka yang tidak sempat Luhan kenakan. Apa yang sebenarnya membuat denyut di kejantanannya adalah fakta bahwa Luhan menggunakan sepatu dan sebuah topi koboinya.

Mulut Sehun mengering. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Yah, karena aku sudah sangat lelah akhir – akhir ini dan belum dalam kondisi mood, aku merasa bersalah menolakmu untuk berhubungan intim dengan singkat. Kau benar – benar baik dan pengertian, dan seorang penggila seks sepertimu tentu memiliki titik stresnya."

"Terima kasih. . . aku rasa."

"Jadi, aku rasa aku akan menebusnya dengan memberikan hadiah perpisahan yang kau inginkan." Ia membalas dengan senyum malu – malunya. Luhan menepuk tempat tidur disampingnya. "Jadi, majulah, _cowboy_. Aku akhirnya siap untuk berkuda."

"Oh, yeah~" seringai licik dengan senyuman eyes smilenya.

Luhan tertawa saat Sehun menutup jarak diantara mereka. "Aku tidak percaya ini, ekspresimu begitu lucu Sehun."

"Yeah, dan akupun tidak percaya kau memberitahuku untuk maju seperti aku ini adalah kuda."

"Dulu kau kuda pejantanku, ingat?"

"Dulu. Sekarang aku adalah suamimu, jadi semua hal itu sedikit khonyol."

"Bermain peranlah, sayang." Menyapu topinya dari kepalanya, Luhan meletakkannya di kepala Sehun, saat Sehun mulai melepasnya. "Mmm, aku menyukainya."

"Kau sedang becanda kan?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya sebelum menjangkau untuk mengambil handuk dari pinggang Sehun. penampilannya dan kemudian menyeringai ke arahnya. "Mmm, ya, aku suka melihatmu telanjang menggunakan topi cowboy, sangat, sangat suka dan sexy."

"Lu, kau gadis nakal." Gumamnya, sambil membungkuk untuk mencium Luhan. Ia melakukan pekerjaan cepat mengangkat baju tidur melewati kepalanya, pemandangan dari tubuhnya yang menggairahkan, keadaan telanjang mengirimkan ereksinya berayun di perutnya. Sehun menangkup payudara penuh Luhan saat lidahnya masuk kedalam mulutnya. "Tidak menggunakan pakaian dalam? Kau cukup percaya diri, keberanianmu akan memastikan aku bersedia, huh?"

"Dan kapan kau tidak bersedia?"

"Hahaha~ tidak pernah, karena aku tidak pernah merasa cukup denganmu."

"Aw~ sayang itu sangat manis." Matanya bersinar dengan cinta untuk Sehun. Luhan menciumnya penuh gairah, membiarkan emosinya mengalir keluar melalui ciumannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Sehun." gumamnya dibibir Sehun.

"Aku juga mencintamu, sayang."

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Sehun ke bandara, Luhan bergegas kembali ke rumah. Ia hanya memiliki cukup waktu untuk bersiap – siap sebelum bel pintu berbunyi, yang memberitahukan kedatangan Baekhyun.

Vivi membuntutinya dari belakang saat ia berjalan menyusuri lorong untuk membuka pintu. Pada deringan kedua, Luhan berteriak. "Maukah kau memberiku waktu sebentar? Langkahku sangat lambat." Luhan mendengar Baekhyun tertawa diteras sebelum bel berbunyi lalu mati dengan sangat cepat. "Jangan menjadi idiot Baek!" katanya saat membuka pintu.

Baekhyun mengusap matanya karena geli. "Aku hanya menggodamu." Kemudian ia melihat penampilan Luhan. "Aw, Lu. Kau terlihat cantik." Mencium pipinya.

"Terima kasih. Aku merasa diriku lelah dan remuk."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau memiliki semua waktu soremu untuk bersiap – siap sebelum kau mengantar Sehun ke bandara, kan?"

Luhan menunduk, rona merah merayap di pipinya. "Yeah, mungkin karena aku telah memberikan hadiah perpisahan sebelum Sehun pergi."

Baekhyun sekali lagi tertawa terbahak – bahak. "Lu, kau gadis yang nakal."

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Meskipun aku lelah, hormon kehamilan bodoh ini membuatku horny sepanjang waktu!"

"Hmm, aku horny sepanjang waktu, meskipun aku tidak memiliki keuntungan sebagai orang hamil."

"Kalau begitu kau akan membunuh Chanyeol yang malang ketika kau sedang hamil. Rasanya benar – benar gila. Percayalah."

Sambil mengernyitkan hidungnya, Baekhyun mengatakan. "Sesuatu yang masih jauh untuk di khawatirkan. Aku yakin sekali hal itu tidak akan terjadi pada saat ini."

Luhan menyambar tasnya. "Siap untuk pergi?"

"Yup, ayo kita jemput Kris." Meraih tangan Luhan dengan senyum cerianya yang khas.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Baekhyun berbelok memasuki jalanan masuk rumah Kris. Kris bersikeras mengantar mereka dengan mobil merk terbaru Lexus 350 SUV. "Kendaraan yang bagus, sobat." Kata Luhan saat ia naik ke kursi penumpang dibelakangnya.

"Terima kasih, Tao dan aku benar – benar menyukainya."

"Semuanya masih berjalan lancar dengan kalian berdua?"

Kris melirik kebelakang kearahnya dan menyeringai. "Ya, bahkan kami sedang berbicara tentang pernikahan."

"Benarkah? Luar biasa."

"Yeah, jelas kami tidak akan bisa melakukannya disini, tapi semua ini tentang membuat komitmen."

"Sungguh mengagumkan." Kata Baekhyun, sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Aku mengharapkan kalian berdua untuk menjadi pengiring pengantinku, atau pengiring pria– oh sial, sesuatu layaknya pesta pernikahan."

Luhan dan Baekhyun tertawa. "Sungguh hal ini merupakan kehormatan bagi kami, Kris."

"Dan asalkan setelah aku punya cukup waktu untuk menurunkan berat badanku setelah bayi diperutku ini lahir." Goda Luhan.

Kris mengurangi kecepatan untuk berhenti saat lamput merah menyala. "Oh, kumohon. Sepertinya kau punya banyak berat badan saja yang harus dihilangkan."

"Percayalah, ini lebih dari yang kau pikirkan." Sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke kursi depan, Luhan melambaikan jarinya yang membengkak kearah Kris. "Lihat betapa indahnya penumpukan cairan disini."

"Ew~ menjijikkan."

"Kau harus melihat kakiku."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh, _please_ , Lu. Pada dasarnya kenaikan berat badan hanya ada di payudara dan perutmu."

Luhan mengernyitkan hidungnya saat Kris mencibir. "Dan kau sudah memiliki payudara yang besar sejak kelas 7."

"Kris!" seru Luhan sebelum memukul lengannya.

"Ya Tuhan, kau tahu itu saat kau berusia dua belas tahun, setiap pria selalu berbicara dengan matanya tertuju pada payudaramu dan bukan kearah wajahmu."

Luhan memutar matanya. "Oke, oke. Sudah cukup berbicara tentang payudaraku untuk malam ini. Kau pikir sudah waktunya untuk merubah percakapan!"

"Baik." Baekhyun dan kris bergumam dengan serempak.

"Jadi kemana kita akan pergi untuk makan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ada dua restoran baru dibuka dipusat kota malam ini. Mungkin juga akan terlihat beberapa selebriti." Kata Kris, ia melirik ke belakang Luhan untuk melihat tanggapannya.

Luhan mengerutkan hidungnya. "Tidak bisakah kita melakukan sesuatu yang lebih akrab dengan menjauh dari kerumunan?"

"Ya Tuhan, kau terdengar seperti seorang wanita tua bangka yang sudah menikah." Keluh Kris.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku bahwa kehamilan membuatku kelelahan."

"Oh tidak, jangan menyalahkan kehamilan. Itu salahmu sendiri memberikan hadiah perpisahan seksi pada Sehun secara lengkap dengan bot _cowboy_." Kata Baekhyun dengan menyeringai jahat.

"Ugh, terkadang aku tidak percaya dengan kalian berdua." Gerutu Luhan saat Baekhyun mencibirnya.

"Oke baiklah, ini malammu, kesukaanmu, jadi kau bisa memilih." Kata Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan Cheesecake factory?" sarannya.

"Baik, kita akan pergi ke tempat ideal untuk ibu hamil." Canda Kris.

.

.

.

Ketika mereka sampai di restoran, mereka harus berjuang melewati kerumunan yang penuh dengan orang – orang. "Menurutku ini terlihat tidak begitu ideal!" teriak Luhan diantara kebisingan.

"Sekarang hari jumat malam. Semua tempat menggila dimana saja."

Tiga puluh menit kemudian mereka akhirnya mendapatkan meja, kaki Luhan menjerit kesakitan. Saat ia menjatuhkan diri dibilik, rasa nyeri melonjak naik ke punggungnya. "Ah!"

"Apa kau baik – baik saja, Lu?"

"Ya, aku baik – baik saja, Baek."

Pada saat mereka telah menyelesaikan makanan mereka dan Luhan merasa kenyang dengan makanan favoritnya. Ia tidak menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih daripada ingin pulang, ganti baju menjadi piyama, dan meringkuk di sofa. Luhan hanya berharap semoga Baekhyun dan Kris tidak memiliki rencana besar lagi untuk malam ini.

Ketika mereka bangkit, Luhan meringis saat tangannya melayang menggosok punggungnya. Rasa sakit yang tadinya muncul berdenyut – denyut selama makan malam sekarang terasa menusuk. Ia tertatih – tatih dari restoran dan berusaha keras untuk mengimbangi langkah Kris dan Baekhyun.

"Teman – teman, kita tidak sedang berada di perlombaan jalan cepat. Bisakah kalian pelan – pelan." Serunya.

"Ya Tuhan, Lu. Tadinya kupikir kau tidak bisa berjalan lebih lambat dari itu." Kata Baekhyun berjalan dibalik Luhan.

"Punggungku seakan membunuhku."

"Apa kau keseleo gara – gara melakukan seks?"

Luhan menyipitkan matanya. "Ini bukan keseleo karena seks. Punggungku mulai terasa sakit saat dibilik tadi."

Syukurlah, mereka berhasil mencapai mobil. Ketika Luhan masuk ke SUV, perasaan aneh berdesir keseluruh punggungnya dan perutnya sebelum cairan deras mengalir kebawah pahanya. "Oh Tuhan."

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun, saat dia memeriksa dirinya di cermin dan mengoleskan lipstick.

Luhan menarik nafas dengan kasar. "Um, kupikir air ketubanku baru saja pecah."

Baekhyun dan Kris langsung memutar tubuhnya dari kursi mereka, kaget dan ngeri diwajah mereka. "Apa!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Yeah, aku cukup yakin. Ini terasa diseluruh tubuhku."

"Oh sial, Lu! Jangan bilang kau baru saja merusak jok kulit baruku?" Kris mengerang.

Baekhyun memukul lengan Kris dengan keras. "Seolah dia sengaja melakukannya?!"

Rasa malu menghangatkan pipi Luhan. "Aku sangat, sangat menyesal Kris. Aku berjanji akan membayar seorang profesional untuk membersihkannya." Begitu kata – kata keluar dari bibirnya, rasa sakit mengamuk bergerak silang menjalar melewati perutnya, menyebabkan ia berteriak. Luhan memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas dalam – dalam, mencoba untuk meredakan rasa sakit itu.

"Lu?" tanya Baekhyun panik.

Setelah sakitnya berlalu, ia membuka matanya. Mereka berdua, Baekhyun dan Kris menatap dengan penuh harap padanya. "Yeah, um, aku pikir kita harus membatalkan acara menginap kita. Aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit. Sekarang."

.

.

.

"Selamat malam!" ucap Sehun saat ia meninggalkan makan malam bisnisnya. Memutar bahunya, ia melawan kelelahan yang merasuki tubuhnya. Sehun tidak menginginkan apapun lebih dari pada kembali ke hotel dan mengakhiri malam ini dengan tidur. Ketika mendengar nada dering yang familiar dari Luhan, Sehun merogoh ponsel di sakunya. "Sudah merindukanku, sayang?"

"Kau tidak tahu," jawabnya dengan suara yang tegang.

Sehun membeku ditrotoar. "Lu, ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Um, Sehun, jangan panik."

"Lu, ada apa, sayang?"

"Hmm, air ketubanku pecah, dan aku baru saja masuk rumah sakit."

Sehun menutup mata merasa kesakitan. "Kau mungkin tidak serius kan."

"Percayalah, aku berharap aku sedang bercanda."

"Tapi semestinya kau melahirkan tiga minggu lagi. jika tahu ini terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

"Dengar, tidak apa – apa. Kau hanya perlu pergi ke bandara."

"Lu, tidak ada satupun penerbangan dari Jepang kembali ke Korea malam ini."

"Aku tahu, karena itulah aku memiliki rencana B."

"Dan apa itu?"

"Siwan sedang dalam perjalanan untuk membawamu pulang dengan pesawatnya."

"Kau pasti bercanda." Ketika Luhan tidak menanggapi selama satu menit. "Lu, kau masih disana?"

Sehun mendengar Luhan menarik nafas panjangnya. "Benar, benar sakit."

Sehun meringis. "Oh sial, maafkan aku, sayang. Aku sangat ingin sekali berada disana untuk menggenggam tanganmu untuk membantumu."

Beberapa detik kemudian Luhan merespon. "Bagus, kalau begitu kau akan bertemu Siwan di bandara."

"Lu, kau tahu aku takut menaiki pesawat kecil."

"Sehun," geramnya sebelum terengah – engah.

Ketika Luhan mengerang kesakitan, Sehun tahu ia berada dalam kesulitan. "Biar kutebak, saat ini kau tidak peduli tentang ketakutanku atau apa yang ingin atau tidak aku lakukan, kan?"

"Ya!" bentaknya.

"Oke, oke. Aku akan menuju bandara, dan aku akan berada disana secepat mungkin."

"Bagus."

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Dengan rasa ketakutan dan was – was yang melonjak melalui dirinya, Sehun mengangkat satu tangannya yang gemetar dan melambai – lambaikannya kebawah untuk memanggil taksi. Persetan dengan tasnya yang ada di hotel. Haowen akan lahir, dan ia sangat dibutuhkan untuk segera sampai di sisi Luhan. Sehun baru saja duduk di jok kulit taksi ketika ponselnya berdering lagi. meskipun nomornya tak dikenal, ia tahu siapa yang menelponnya.

"Halo, saya Im Siwan." Suara familiar bergema dijalur telepon.

"Um, hei."

"Dengar, ketika kau sampai di bandara, kau langsung menuju hanggar untuk pesawat kecil, bukan di gerbang utama. Aku akan menunggumu disana."

"Oke, dan um, sekali lagi terima kasih karena melakukan hal ini untuk Luhan. Maksudku, untukku. Untuk kami."

"Tidak masalah, dengan senang hati aku melakukan hal ini."

Sehun memutar matanya malas saat ia menutup teleponnya. Tentu saja, Siwan merasa senang melakukannya. Siwan adalah jenis pria yang setia dan dapat diandalkan sebagai teman bahkan ketika ia tidak bisa memiliki hubungan romantis dengan Luhan, ia masih ingin melakukan hal yang benar. Kebaikan Siwan seharusnya tidak membuat Sehun kesal begitu banyak, tapi untuk beberapa alasan ia tidak bisa membuang pikirannya pada apa yang hampir terjadi antara Luhan dan Siwan.

Sehun meremas tangannya di sepanjang perjalanan menuju bandara. Ketika ia keluar dari taksi, Sehun melihat sekeliling hanggar. Matanya melebar dan perasaan ngeri menjalar ditubuhnya begitu melihat apa yang ada didalam pikirannya, pesawat Siwan nampak sudah ada di landasan kecil.

Sehun menjulurkan kepalanya ke pintu hanggar, mengamati semua perangkap kematian lain yang ada didalamnya. "Um, halo?"

Siwan muncul dari pintu samping dengan membawa papan tulis kecil. "Hei, Sehun. aku baru saja melaporkan rencana penerbangan kita pada menara pemantau. Rupanya kita disetujui untuk pergi sekarang."

"Oh, oke."

Saat mereka mulai keluar dari hanggar, dan menuju landasan pacu, Sehun tiba – tiba berhenti. Ketika Siwan menyadari bahwa Sehun tidak lagi berjalan di sampingnya, ia berbalik. "Ada apa?"

"Luhan tidak menyinggung apa yang ada dalam pikiranku mengenai pesawat kecil?"

"Tidak, tapi tampaknya ia terlalu sibuk menginginkanmu segera sampai ketika aku berbicara dengannya."

"Aku hanya agak. . . takut, tentang sesuatu yang lebih kecil dari pesawat Boeing 777."

Alis gelap Siwan berkerut. "Tapi ini Cessna 270, salah satu jenis pesawat kecil yang paling aman."

Sambil menunjuk ke pesawat, Sehun bertanya. "Itu bukan sejenis pesaat milik JFK Jr yang jatuh, kan?"

"Itu pesawat Piper Saratoga." Ia membuka pintu samping untuk Sehun. "Ayo masuklah, kita akan segera melakukan perjalanan." Melihat Sehun tetap ragu – ragu, sudut bibir Siwan terangkat naik seperti kebiasaanya. "Kau benar – benar takut, bukan?"

Sehun menyipitkan matanya. "Ya. Sebut saja aku pengecut atau apapun yang kau mau, tapi benda – benda ini seperti perangkap kematian."

Tanpa banyak bicara Siwan merogoh kedalam tas disisinya. Ia mengambil sebotol pil dan melemparkannya kepada Sehun. "Apa ini?"

"Valium. Itu akan membantumu menjadi rileks selama penerbangan."

"Bukankah hal ini sedikit ilegal untuk seorang dokter memberikan obat – obatan dengan sembarangan pada orang lain?"

"Aku bukan seorang dokter yang mudah sekali memberi obat pada pasien tanpa pertimbangan sama sekali." Bentak Siwan, terlihat duka melintas diwajahnya. "Pil – pil ini milik almarhum istriku. Dia selalu gugup saat naik pesawat. Obat ini sudah kadaluarsa, jadi tidak begitu ampuh, tapi cukup untuk menenangkanmu."

Sehun membuka mulutnya, tapi Siwan mulai berjalan memutari pesawat. "Sialan!" gumamnya dengan lirih. Ia baru saja menjadi seorang pria menyebalkan pada orang yang hanya ingin membantunya agar ia bisa pulang kembali kerumah untuk melihat kelahiran anaknya. Terdengar suara pop saat botol terbuka. Sehun memasukkan dua pil yang sudah kadaluarsa ke dalam mulutnya.

Ia berjalan dengan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pesawat dan masuk kedalamnya. Siwan sudah memakai headset dan membalik berbagai switch kontrol panel pesawat. "Hei," kata Sehun. ketika Siwan tidak menjawab, Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh lengannya. "Maafkan aku, ini hal yang paling brengsek bagiku karena mengatakan itu padamu. Maksudku, kau hanya berusaha membantuku, dengan berbagai cara yang bisa dilakukan."

"Tidak apa – apa, kau hanya stres."

"Itu bukan alasanku untuk bertindak seperti itu, terutama tentang almarhum istrimu." Sehun menghela nafasnya panjang. "Luhan tidak pernah bilang padaku bahwa kau seorang duda. Aku ikut berduka cita atas meninggalnya istrimu."

"Terima kasih." Siwan memberi senyum yang tulus pada Sehun sebelum kembali fokus ke kokpit dan panel kontrol. Pesawat mulai melaju kedepan menuju landasan, Sehun mencengkeram bagian sampng kursinya dengan gugup. Menutup rapat – rapat matanya, berharap Valium yang sudah kadaluarsa itu akan mulai berefek padanya.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka sampai di bandara tujuan, Sehun merasa ada yang megguncang – guncangkan dirinya. "Ayo, tukang tidur. Kita harus segera pindah ke mobil." Mengetahui dirinya sudah sampai, Sehun meraba – raba untuk melepaskan pengamannya, kemudian keluar dari pintu yang telah terbuka. Mereka langsung menuju mobil Jaguar Siwan yang telah menunggu. Melihat kaki Siwan saat menginjak pedal gasnya, Sehun sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Luhan dan menemaninya.

Saat mereka berhenti didepan pintu rumah sakit bersalin. Sehun langsung membuka pintu mobil, ketika ia diluar dan akan menutupnya, Sehun bertemu dengan tatapan Siwan. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa merasa cukup untuk berterima kasih padamu tentang semua ini."

"Aku sangat senang melakukannya, untuk Luhan. . . dan untukmu." Siwan tersenyum tulus padanya. "Sekarang cepat temui istri dan anakmu."

"Baik, dan sekali lagi terima kasih." Sehun berlari dari tempat parkir dan melewati pintu geser mekanis. Ia langsung masuk ke lift pertama yang terbuka. Setelah sampai dilantai 4, Sehun berlari menyusuri lorong menuju ruangan Luhan.

Sehun membuka pintu, saat melihat seorang perawat diantara kaki Luhan, ia memiliki perasaan aneh seperti dejavu pada saat ia membawa Luhan ke ruang rawat darurat. Ia membungkuk, menyandarkan sikunya dilututnya dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Halo, _Big Daddy_! Kau datang tepat waktu." Kata Kris sambil menyengir.

"Benarkah?" ia terengah – engah.

Perawat itu tersenyum padanya. "Ya, baru saja pembukaanya sudah sepuluh, dan kita akan mulai mendorong."

"Sehun." suara Luhan mulai menyadarkannya, sedikit serak.

Sehun tersandung kedepan untuk sampai disisinya. Ia menangkup wajah Luhan dengan tangannya sebelum mencium bibirnya, kemudian mencium kedua pipi dan dahinya. "Maafkan aku, Lu. Aku sangat, sangat menyesal karena tidak disini bersamamu."

"Tidak apa – apa. Lagipula kau tidak bisa membantu mengurangi rasa sakitku."

"Aku tahu tapi–"

Luhan memberinya sebuah senyuman yang lemah. "Aku akan membiarkan kau menebusnya lain waktu, oke?"

"Ya, sayang." Sehun mengusap keringat disetiap helaian rambut cokelat Luhan yang halus diwajahnya. "Apa rasanya begitu buruk?"

"Rasanya cukup mengerikan sampai efek obat penghilang rasa sakit epidural mulai bekerja."

"memar – memar dilenganku bisa menjamin untuk yang satu itu." Canda Kris.

"Jadi, sekarang sudah tidak merasa sakit?"

"Tidak, padahal, mereka bilang aku sedang mengalami kontraksi."

Perawat paruh baya yang ramah mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun. "Saya Minseok, saya berasumsi anda adalah ayahnya?"

Sehun mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, benar."

"Saya senang anda dapat tepat waktu melihat anak anda lahir."

"Ya, saya juga." Tatapannya pindah kearah Luhan. "Aku tidak menyangka akan mengatakan ini, tapi terima kasih Tuhan untuk Siwan."

Luhan tersenyum. "Kita berhutang budi padanya."

"Ya, dan sebaiknya jangan memikirkan yang lain dulu sekarang."

Pintu terdorong terbuka, dan seorang dokter wanita usianya lebih tua sedikit dari Luhan memasuki ruangannya. Ia tampak akrab, dan Sehun ingat ia pernah bertemu dengannya sekali sebelumnya, ketika ketika mereka akan memilih salah satu dari semua dokter kandungan yang sedang praktek. Nama yang tertulis dibaju putihnya 'Park Shin Hye'.

Shinhye tersenyum pada mereka semua. "Jadi bayi Haowen sudah memutuskan untuk membuka pintu masuk kedunia?"

Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, dok."

Saat ia memasang sarung tangan karetnya, ia melirik diantara Sehun dan Luhan. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita tunjukkan jalan keluar untuk Haowen."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

12 September 2016

Chapter 15, up! up! up!

yoyoyo~ next chapter Haowen sudah lahiraaaan, yeaaayy~

ff ini tinggal 1 chapter lagi yaaaa, hiks.

See you on ending chapter

520

.

 **Special thanks to:**

rly | ohfelu | anggrek hitam | Arifahohse | Manggocillo | daebaektaeluv | Selenia Oh | wardatul | milkyhun | keziaf | misslah | chaa | Wenxiuli12 | sonya annisa | Juna Oh | sehunswife | Seravin509 | Asmaul | Oh Hee Ra | taneptw307 | xi noe roel

.

 **BIG THANKS FOR YOU GUYS**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL**

 **MUACH**

.

.

.

with love, apricaa


	17. Chapter 16

_[REMAKE] Katie Ashley – The Proposition #2_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: cerita sepenuhnya milik Katie Ashley, terjemahan indonesia dari buku aslinya sepenuhnya milik LoveReads.

 _._

versi HunHan yang saya remake, memiliki alur dan bahasa yang sedikit berbeda dari novel aslinya, **TETAPI** tetap tidak merubah inti ceritanya. alur, pemakaian bahasa, dan nama tokoh ada yang saya ubah. ff ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata. tidak ada unsur lain didalamnya.

.

luhan1220

.

.

.

The Proposal

.

.

 _Saat mereka berhenti didepan pintu rumah sakit bersalin. Sehun langsung membuka pintu mobil, dan ketika ia sudah diluar dan akan menutupnya, Sehun bertemu dengan tatapan Siwan. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa merasa cukup untuk berterima kasih padamu tentang semua ini."_

" _Aku sangat senang melakukannya, untuk Luhan. . . dan untukmu." Siwan tersenyum tulus padanya. "Sekarang cepat temui istri dan anakmu."_

.

.

.

Chapter 16

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mearik nafas dalam – dalam. Inilah saatnya. Ketika kontraksinya datang, itulah saat yang tepat untuk mendorong. "Oke, Luhan, apakah anda sudah siap?" tanya Minseok. Luhan mengangguk, bertumpu pada tangannya, ia mendorong tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur. "Jika anda tidak keberatan, kami akan menempatkan cermin, jadi anda dapat melihat saat Haowen lahir. Apakah anda mau?"

"Tentu, saya ingin melihatnya."

"Um, dimana saya harus berdiri untuk memastikan, saya tidak akan melihat vagina Luhan?" tanya Kris, dengan Luhan menatap tajam padanya, dan ia mengangkat tangannya. "Aku mencintaimu, sayang, tapi sudah delapan belas tahun aku tidak melihat vaginamu, dan aku ingin tetap seperti itu."

"Berdiri disana, dibelakang tempat tidur, dan anda tidak akan melihat sekilas ataupun dari pantulan cermin." Perintahnya.

"Terima kasih banyak."

Minseok kemudian menunjuk Sehun. "Kalau mau, anda boleh memegangi salah satu kakinya," ia berhenti dan melihat antara Baekhyun dan Kris. Tapi Kris segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Seperti yang saya katakan, saya akan tetap berdiri dibelakang sudut ini."

"Saya akan senang membantunya." Jawab Baekhyun kepada sang perawat.

Sehun mengambil kaki kiri Luhan, sementara Baekhyun mengambil kaki kanannya. "Oke, Luhan, bernafaslah dengan normal, tarik bagian belakang kaki anda, lalu dorong kebawah sementara kami menghitungnya." Perintah dr. Shinhye.

Luhan menarik nafas dalam – dalam dan kemudian mulai mendorong sekeras yang ia bisa. Ia hampir tidak mendengar hitungannya sampai sepuluh. "Bagus. Berhenti." Luhan baru saja mengatur nafasnya, ketika dr. Shinhye mengatakan. "Oke, lagi."

Luhan memejamkan matanya rapat agar bisa berkonsentrasi, ia mengalami tiga kali ronde mendorong yang begitu melelahkan ketika Minseok berseru. "Buka mata anda, sayang. Kepalanya sudah muncul."

Kelopak mata Luhan terbuka, dengan penuh harap, ia menatap kearah cermin, melihat dengan heran pada kepala mungil Haowen. "Ah, Lu. Sepertinya ia memiliki rambut sepertimu." Komentar Baekhyun.

"Tidak, kurasa warnanya lebih cokelat, dan rambutnya seperti _Ginger_."

Luhan mengertakkan giginya kearah Sehun. "Jangan, berani – beraninya memanggil putraku dengan sebutan _Ginger_."

Kris dan Baekhyun tertawa sementara Sehun membungkuk dan mencium pipi Luhan. "Aku hanya menggodamu, sayang. Aku berharap warna rambutnya akan bertambah gelap dan secantik rambutmu."

Saat Luhan membuka mulutnya untuk berterima kasih, dr. Shinhye menyelanya. "Oke, sekarang buat dorongan yang lebih kuat lagi, oke?" ketika Minseok menghitung sampai sepuluh dan Luhan mulai rileks, dr. Shinhye menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terus saja mendorongnya, ayo terus." Tepat saat Luhan berfikir ia tidak sanggup mendorong lagi, sang dokter menyuruhnya berhenti.

Kepala Luhan terjatuh lagi ke bantal karena pengerahan tenaganya. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia masih punya kekuatan yang tersisa dalam dirinya untuk mendorong lagi. sambil memejamkan matanya, ia menghela nafas dalam – dalam mencoba untuk menghilangkan kelelahannya.

"Hanya sekali lagi dorongan yang kuat, Luhan." Kata dr. Shinhye.

Dengan mencengkeram tangannya dengan erat di belakang pahanya, Luhan mengerahkan semua energinya yang tersisa dan kemudian mulai mendorong lagi. Suara sang dokter menggema diantara erangan lebih keras yang keluar dari bibir Luhan.

"Dan inilah dia!" seru dr. Shinhye, mengangkat Haowen yang menangis dan masih berdarah agar Luhan dan Sehun bisa melihatnya.

Dunia disekitar Luhan bergetar hingga terhenti, dan ia hanya bisa fokus pada tangisan Haowen yang kuat. Seolah – olah setiap molekul, setiap sel, dan setiap serat dalam dirinya sedang bersenandung dan mendengungkan kehidupan baru di hadapannya. Tubuh Haowen adalah hal terindah yang pernah ia lihat atau dengar. Air mata menyengat matanya yang melebar.

"Wah~ tubuhnya besar walaupun dia lahir tiga minggu lebih awal." Puji dr. Shinhye sambil tersenyum.

Luhan tak bisa berkata – kata, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Haowen, sangat ingin memegangnya. Haowen serasa tidak nyata sampai Luhan bisa meletakkan tangannya diatas tubuhnya yang mungil. "Tunggu sebentar, Luhan. Biarkan kami sedikit membersihkannya." Kata Minseok.

Sebuah handuk ditempatkan diatas perut Luhan, kemudian Haowen dibaringkan diatasnya. Ia masih terus menangis saat Minseok membersihkannya dengan handuk. Setelah bersih, Minseok membungkusnya dengan selimut. Rasanya seperti seabad berlalu sebelum ia menyerahkan Haowen ketangan Luhan yang telah menunggu.

Setelah mencium puncak kepalanya, Luhan memeluk Haowen didadanya. Tangannya seketika berhenti, kedua mata yang sebelumnya menutup rapat sekali karena marah, langsung terbuka, dan ia menatap kearah Luhan. Saat mata mereka bertemu, jantung Luhan berhenti kemudian seperti berdenyut kembali. Emosi Luhan berputar diluar kendali, dan ia tidak yakin apakah ia bisa membuatnya menjadi terkendali. "Hei malaikat kecilku. Aku sudah menunggumu sangat, sangat lama." Gumamnya sembari menahan emosinya agar tidak menangis.

Ketika Sehun membungkuk kesisi tempat tidur, ia mengusap ibu jarinya diatas pipi Haowen, Haowen terus menatap Luhan. "Sepertinya dia hanya ingin memandangmu." Renung Sehun.

Luhan tidak ingin repot – repot menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipinya, sambil melirik kearah Sehun. "Dia tampan, kan?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Dia bayi yang paling menakjubkan dan tampan yang pernah aku lihat sepanjang hidupku." Jawabnya dengan suara tersedak oleh emosi.

"Tuan, apakah anda siap untuk memotong tali pusarnya?" tanya dr. Shinhye sambil memberikan gunting bedah pada Sehun.

Luhan menyaksikan dengan geli saat melihat tangan Sehun dengan gemetar mengambil gunting dari dr. Shinhye. "Um, dimana aku harus. . ."

Minseok menunjuk tali pusar yang harus dipotong, dan Sehun ragu – ragu saat memotong tali pusar Haowen yang terhubung dengan Luhan. "Bagus."

"Oke, Luhan, aku benci membawa Haowen pergi karena kita perlu menimbangnya dan melakukan tes PKU. Setelah itu kau boleh menggendongnya tapi hanya sebentar."

Setelah mencium kedua pipi dan hidungnya yang kecil, dengan enggan Luhan menyerahkan Haowen kepada Minseok. Menjulurkan lehernya, ia menyaksikan mereka menempatkan Haowen diatas timbangan. "Beratnya tiga kilo lebih tujuh setengah ons."

"Bayangkan jika dia masih tetap tinggal didalam perut sampai tiga minggu atau lebih." Kata Sehun.

"Jangan bercanda tentang seberapa besar ia seandainya lahir tiga minggu lagi. dia sudah cukup besar."

Dengan terkekeh, Sehun mencium Luhan. "Berbicara tentang menakjubkan dan keindahan, bisakah aku mengatakan betapa bangganya aku padamu?"

Luhan tersenyum kearahnya. "Sungguh?"

Ia menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku baru saja melihat kehidupan keluar dari dirimu. Hal itu. . . sangat membuatku terharu."

"Kau tahu, sebagian pria mengalami kesulitan melihat istri mereka dengan cara yang sama setelah mengalami kelahiran." Kata dr. Shinhye sambil menyelesaikan tugasnya pasca persalinan Luhan.

"Aku bisa melihat mengapa." Gumam Kris dari sudut tempatnya berdiri.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia mungkin seorang ibu sekarang, tapi dia akan selalu menjadi Luhan-ku."

"Sial, _Big Daddy_ , itu sangat manis." Kata Baekhyun, menghapus air mata dimatanya. Ia membungkuk dan mengusap rambut dari wajah Luhan. "Kejadian ini menggembirakan sekaligus menakutkan. Tapi aku tidak akan melewatkannya didunia ini."

Luhan mencium pipi Baekhyun. "Aku senang kau ada disini bersamaku." Sambil melirik dari balik bahunya, ia tersenyum pada Kris. "Dan kau juga."

"Aku senang bisa melihat prosesnya tanpa harus benar – benar melihat semuanya. Jika kau tahu apa yang ku maksud." Jawab Kris dengan mengedipkan mata padanya.

Luhan dan Sehun tertawa sementara Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak percaya kau begitu takut akan vagina."

"Aku sudah cukup intim dengan Luhan tanpa harus berhubungan intim dengan vaginanya!" balas Kris.

Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya menjauh dari pertengkaran Baekhyun dan Kris. Ia menonton saat Haowen diambil cap telapak kakinya, menjerit saat terjebak menjalani tes PKU, pada akhirnya setelah selesai Haowen dibungkus dalam selimut dan sebuah topi dipakaikan dikepalanya. "Siap menggendongnya, tuan?" tanya Minseok sambil tersenyum.

Jantung Luhan sedikit meleleh ketika Sehun melirik kearahnya untuk minta persetujuannya. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk kearahnya. "Kau tidak ingin memeluknya lagi lebih dulu?"

Meskipun Luhan tidak menginginkan apapun selain memiliki Haowen dalam pelukannya lagi, tapi ia ingin Sehun juga memiliki momen pertamanya sebagai seorang ayah. "Tidak, kau duluan saja. Sudah saatnya kau memeluk anakmu, Sehun."

"Oke." Katanya, saat Minseok menyerahkan Haowen kepelukan Sehun yang telah menunggunya, air mata menggenang dimata Luhan saat melihat pemandangan yang benar – benar nyata dan penuh kagum datang dari wajah Sehun. Sehun menatap Haowen, tidak berkedip dan tidak bergerak. Akhirnya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia terlihat seperti kumbang betina yang masih muda, dari ekornya keluar cahaya warna hijau, jika tubuhnya terbungkus seperti ini."

"Tetap membungkus dia agar membuatnya merasa seperti didalam rahim."

Sehun terus menatap Haowen. Satu kepalan tangan kecil lolos dari ikatan selimutnya yang ketat, dan ia mendorong keatas kearah Sehun hampir seperti ingin menantangnya. Kelakuannya membuat Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Ah, sudah ada semangat berkelahi, hm? Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengikatmu, benarkan, sayang?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau akan mengubah nada bicaramu tentang semangat menantangnya ketika dia sudah menjadi seorang remaja."

"Tidak, aku suka dia menjadi tangguh dan penuh semangat." Respon Haowen dengan menjulurkan lidahnya keluar, yang membuat Sehun tertawa. "ya, lihat, masih kecil sudah sombong seperti _Daddy_ -nya." Goda Sehun sembari tersenyum kearahnya.

Dengan ragu – ragu Baekhyun melangkah maju menuju Sehun. "Jadi kita tahu dia memiliki kepribadian seperti ayahnya?"

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya. "Hei."

Baekhyun menyeringai dan menepuk punggung Sehun. "Aku hanya menggodamu, Sehun. pertanyaanku adalah seperti siapa rupanya?"

Mengintip dari balik bahu Sehun, Baekhyun menjerit dan tangannya menepuk dadanya sendiri. "Oh Tuhan, wajahnya! Dia begitu tampan dan sangat menggemaskan!"

Luhan tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian Baekhyun. Kris berjalan mengahampiri mereka. "Perpaduan antara Luhan danSehun, dia terlihat sangat tampan. Tapi apakah dia benar – benar mirip Sehun versi mini?"

"Ya, dia juga memiliki jiwa _Big Daddy_ didalam dirinya."

Sehun menoleh sebentar, melewati bahunya kearah Baekhyun. "Sungguh?"

"Dia pastinya memiliki rambut dan mulut Luhan, tapi hidung dan matanya darimu."

Sehun menyeringai pada Luhan "Sudah pasti dia mewarisi gen – gen perkasa."

Luhan tertawa dan memutar matanya. "Uh-oh," gumam Sehun saat wajah Haowen menjadi muram, dan tampaknya ia siap untuk mengeluarkan suara jeritan yang melengking.

"Sepertinya mungkin sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk melihat apakah ia ingin menyusu." Kata Minseok.

"Dia sudah lapar?" tanya Sehun tidak percaya.

"Setelah keluar dari rahim, dia siap untuk makan."

"Jika dia lapar, aku ingin mencoba menyusuinya." Jawab Luhan, membuka tangannya untuk menggendong Haowen.

"Yeah, um, untuk yang satu itu, aku pikir aku akan keluar." Kris mulai berjalan kearah pintu.

"Hahaha~ kenapa kita tidak ikut pergi keluar dan menceritakan pada kerumunan orang yang sedang menunggu kelahiran Haowen disini.

"Ada banyak orang?" tanya Luhan dengan heran.

"Ya, Chanyeol mengirim pesan teks padaku bahwa ruang tunggu sudah penuh dengan keluargamu dan keluarga Sehun. aku yakin mereka semua ingin melihat tuan tampan ini."

"Oke, kedengarannya menyenangkan."

Setelah Baekhyun dan Kris meninggalkannya, Luhan menurunkan baju rumah sakit kesatu sisi dan mengambil Haowen dari Sehun. saat ia membawa Haowen ke payudaranya, rasa cemas mendatanginya karena mungkin dia tidak bisa melakukan hal ini. Bagaimana jika susunya tidak mencukupi, atau mereka harus mencari seorang konsultan menyusui? Dia sudah pernah mendengar dari teman – temannya serta membaca buku, menyusui adalah usaha yang agak sulit.

Tapi ajaibnya setelah mencari – cari selama beberapa detik, Haowen menempel ke putingnya dan mulai menghisapnya dengan lahap.

"Oh, kau begitu beruntung." Seru Minseok.

Dengan air mata yang memenuhi matanya, Luhan melirik penuh kasih dari anaknya kembali kearah Sehun, dan sebuah senyum memenuhi pipinya. "Oh, kau tidak akan bisa merasakannya, sayang."

.

.

.

 _ **Delapan Bulan Kemudian. . .**_

Sehun mengucek matanya yang agak kabur sebelum merentangkan tangannya keatas kepalanya. Sebuah lirikan jam dilayar komputer menjelaskan padanya bahwa malam sudah larut. Telepon yang berbunyi didalam saku jaketnya itu juga mengingatkan dia agar segera berdiri, jadi Sehun menyambar jaket serta tasnya yang ada dibelakang kursi lalu berjalan keluar melewati pintu.

Ketika pintu lift berbunyi terbuka, suara keributan yang sangat keras menarik perhatiannya. Bukannya terus melangkah maju untuk menyelamatkannya, Sehun hanya tersenyum. Dia tahu bahwa penyebab keributan itu adalah seorang malaikat kecil berusia delapan bulan dengan wajah yang hampir menyerupai dirinya.

Berbelok, Sehun melihat Luhan berdiri disamping kereta dorong dengan muka memerah karena semua perhatian yang diterima Haowen dari serombongan pengagum wanita. Meskipun mereka sudah hampir setahun menikah, Luhan masih membuat nafasnya tertahan setiap kali Sehun melihatnya. Sebagian besar hari – harinya Sehun tidak pernah melihat Luhan berpakaian seperti sekarang. Dilengkapi dengan stiletto hitam, rok hitam pendek, dan atasan hijau ketat yang memamerkan belahan dadanya yang menakjubkan, Luhan membuat panas bagian bawah pinggang Sehun.

Belakangan ini sejak menjadi ibu rumah tangga, Luhan menghabiskan wakunya dengan mengenakan celana yoga atau celana jeans. Tapi untuk Sehun, Luhan bisa terlihat luar biasa cantik dan seksi walaupun hanya memakai t-shirt lusuh dan celana boxer-nya. Sementara Luhan mengeluhkan kelebihan berat badan empat kilo setelah melahirkan yang harus dia hilangkan, Sehun menyukai fakta bahwa kelebihan berat itu terletak pada payudara dan bokongnya seperti yang Sehun suka katakan padanya untuk menggodanya.

Pada akhirnya, berhenti bekerja merupakan keputusan yang sulit untuk Luhan. Pada awalnya, ia mencoba bekerja paruh waktu, tapi hampir setiap hari ia menangis ketika akan meninggalkan Haowen. Karena Sehun ingin Luhan bahagia, ia menyarankan agar Luhan berhenti. Jadi, ketika Haowen berumur tiga bulan, Luhan meninggalkan perusahaan itu.

Itu sebabnya malam ini Luhan khusus bertemu dengannya di kantor, jadi teman – teman wanita sekantornya dulu bisa melihat pertumbuhan Haowen. Mereka semua berdiri mengelilinginya, tersenyum dan menggoda kearah Haowen. Dia sedang duduk di kereta dorongnya seperti raja dengan punggawanya. Mengintip mereka diantara bulu matanya yang panjang, memamerkan dua gigi bawahnya yang baru muncul ketika ia menyeringai.

Sehun melangkah menuju sekelompok wanita itu. "Halo."

Tatapan Haowen tersentak dari pengagumnya dan berpindah kearah Sehun. "Dada!" Teriaknya dengan tangan meraih – raih keatas.

Hati Sehun meleleh saat melihatnya. Tidak peduli berapa kali ia mendengar Haowen memanggilnya, Sehun selalu memiliki reaksi yang sama. Cinta yang murni meremang dari atas kepalanya turun ke jari – jarinya kakinya.

"Hei, pria kecil." Katanya mengangkat Haowen keluar dari kereta dorongnya.

"Beri _Appa_ ciuman." Pinta Luhan.

Haowen segera mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan ciuman basah dipipi Sehun. "terdengar sekelompok paduan suara menyuarakan "Aw~" disekelilingnya.

Haowen mulai menggeliat dipelukan Sehun. "Apa kau lapar, pria kecil?"

Merogoh didalam tasnya, Luhan mengeluarkan dot lalu memasukkan ke mulut terbuka Haowen yang sudah siap menjerit. Luna tersenyum melihatnya. "Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita membiarkan kalian pergi."

Butuh beberapa menit bagi mereka untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal karena masing – masing ingin memberikan ciuman di pipinya. Sementara ia sudah rewel sebelumnya, Haowen menikmati perhatian mereka dan melambaikan tangan selamat tinggal dengan gembira sebelum melepaskan dotnya untuk meniupkan ciuman.

Sehun menempatkan kembali Haowen ke kereta dorongnya. "Aku yang akan membawanya, sayang. Kau bisa istirahat sebentar." Saat Luhan menahan pintu terbuka untuk Sehun, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Apa?"

"Aku yakin, sebagian orang di gedung ini akan melihat dua kali untuk memastikan apakah itu benar tuan _playboy_ sedang mendorong kereta bayi."

Sehun merengut padanya. "Itu mantan tuan _playboy_ , terima kasih."

"Memang benar. Kau tuan _playboy_ milikku sekarang." Luhan memberinya pukulan main – main di bokong Sehun ketika mereka mulai menyusuri trotoar.

"Nyonya Oh, dengan hormat aku memintamu untuk tidak menganiaya bokongku di tempat umum."

"Oh, benarkah?"

Seringai seksi melengkung dibibir Sehun. "Simpan saja itu ketika kita sampai dirumah."

"Oke, aku akan melakukannya nanti."

Ketika tanda penyeberangan menyala untuk saatnya mereka menyebrang, Sehun mendorong kereta dorong kejalan. "Apakah kau yakin kita harus membawa Haowen ke O'Malley?"

Luhan menatapnya dengan tampilan jengkel. "Kita sudah pernah membawanya kesini setidaknya lima kali. Soyou sudah berkali – kali mengirim pesan teks padaku tentang kapan kita akan datang kembali."

"Yeah, tapi Haowen masih terlalu kecil. Dan disini semua orang merokok."

"Kita duduk dibagian bebas merokok, Sehun."

Begitu mereka sampai ke sisi jalan, Luhan menatapnya. "Aku mencintaimu, sayang."

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Jawabnya sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium Luhan.

Ketika Luhan sampai ke pintu masuk untuk membukanya, Soyou menghambur keluar. "Oh Ya Tuhan! Kupikir kalian telah memutuskan untuk tidak datang" dia hanya memandang Sehun dan Luhan sekilas sebelum ia mengulurkan tangan pada Haowen. "Pria tampanku sudah besar!" setelah menyemburkan dotnya, Haowen tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya agar Soyou menggendongnya.

"Aku melihat kita menjadi peringkat yang paling bawah akhir – akhir ini." Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Ya benar. Dimana – mana kita pergi, mulai dari ayahmu, nenek dan kakek itu sama saja." Jawab Luhan saat Soyou mengayun – ayunkan Haowen kedalam pelukannya, mereka mengikuti dirinya.

"Bisakah kita mendapatkan tempat sejauh mungkin dari area merokok?"

Sehun menyaksikan Luhan dan Soyou saling menatap sebelum Soyou mengangguk. "Tentu. Bora, bisakah kau mengantar mereka ke bilik nomer lima belas, _please_?"

Bora mengangguk dan mulai berjalan menyusuri bar. Ketika Luhan hendak meraih Haowen, Soyou menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku belum puas."

"Hahaha~ oke, oke, disaat Haowen mulai lapar, tolong bawa dia kepadaku."

"Ya, kalian berdua bisa memiliki sedikit privasi, seperti sebuah kencan malam."

"Benar. Aku bahkan tidak ingat seperti apa itu." Renung Sehun.

Ketika mereka berdiri didepan bilik dipojokan yang terjauh, Luhan duduk disampingnya bukannya diseberangnya di bilik ini, alis Sehun berkerut. Saat melihat ekspresi termenung di wajah Luhan. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidakkah kau ingat?"

"Ingat apa?"

"Ini adalah bilik yang sama saat kita duduk pada malam kau pulang dari perjalanan bisnismu, dan aku memberitahumu tentang kehamilanku."

"Benarkah?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memberinya ciuman panjang. Lidah Luhan baru saja menyapu bibir Sehun ketika ada seseorang berdeham, mengakhiri sesi ciuman singkat mereka.

Bora memberikan senyuman minta maaf saat Luhan tersentak menarik diri dari Sehun seperti terpental. "Jadi minuman apa yang bisa saya sediakan untuk kalian berdua malam ini?"

"Sekaleng coke untukku."

"Kau seharusnya pesan minuman keras. Maksudku, kau sudah tidak menyusui lagi, dan kita sedang pura – pura kencan pada malam ini."

Warna merah merayap menutupi wajahnya, dan Sehun tahu ia membuat Luhan malu dengan menyebut _menyusui_. Akhirnya, Luhan mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak, tidak usah."

"Ayolah, pesan margarita kesukaanmu, Lu. Kau berhak merayakan sedikit kebebasanmu. Aku bahkan akan manjadi ayah yang baik malam ini."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya kearah Sehun kemudian melirik Bora. "Hanya coke."

"Baiklah, aku ingin Heineken tap."

"Aku akan kembali satu menit lagi untuk mencatat pesanan makanan kalian."

Sehun mengangguk pada Bora sebelum meninggalkan mereka, lalu Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kearah Luhan. "Kenapa kau tidak ingin minum? Apakah kau takut aku menghujanimu dengan alkohol agar kau mabuk, jadi aku bisa mengambil keuntungan dari dirimu?"

"Sejak kapan aku butuh alkohol dalam diriku agar memuat libidomu naik?"

Sehun melemparkan kepalanya kebelakang dan tertawa. "Tidak, tidak pernah."

Sebuah jeritan menarik perhatian mereka ke tempat Soyou yang sedang mengayun – ayunkan Haowen di pinggulnya. Haowen sedang meraih salah satu balon yang sedang ditiupkan bartender untuknya. Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyum melihat ekspresi wajah Haowen saat kakinya menendang – nendang dengan penuh semangat.

Luhan berdeham dan Sehun melirik padanya. "Maafkan aku, sayang. Sekarang aku yang tidak melakukan tugas dengan baik pada kencan kita malam ini."

" _Well_ , omong – omong tentang libidomu. . ."

Sehun memperhatikanya saat Luhan menggeser daftar menu dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Lu, apa yang terjadi? Kau tampak sedikit pucat. Apa kau baik – baik saja?"

"Aku harus memberitahu sesuatu padamu."

Dari sudut matanya, Sehun melihat Soyou berjalan menggendong Haowen sambil membawa tiga balon terayun – ayun kearah sekelompok para pengagum. Sehun mengacungkan jarinya. "Sebentar, Lu." Ia bangkit dari bilik. "Soyou, jangan membuatnya begitu dekat dengan area merokok." Teriak Sehun, lalu Soyou melirik ke belakang dari balik bahunya kearah Sehun dan mengangguk.

Setelah Sehun merasa Haowen aman dari bahaya, ia kembali fokus pada Luhan. "Maafkan aku. Ada apa?"

"Hmm, itu. . . aku tahu kita tidak benar – benar merencanakan ini. Tapi–"

"Ah, lihat Lu. Haowen meniupkan ciuman pada semua orang tua di bar."

Hal berikutnya yang ia tahu Luhan sudah meraih kedua sisi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, memaksa Sehun untuk melihatnya. "Tolong dengarkan aku!"

"Oh maaf, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Aku hamil! Itulah apa yang terjadi!"

Jantung sehun tersentak berhenti. "K-kau apa?"

Ekspresi Luhan sesaat melunak. "Aku baru saja dari dokter. Aku kira itu hanya Sakit perut biasa. . . dan ya, ternyata bukan itu. Aku hamil enam minggu."

"Sial. . . tapi aku menggunakan kondom."

"Tidak pada waktu di akhir pekan pondok itu."

Sehun membungkuk dan merendahkan suaranya. "Ya, tapi aku menariknya keluar."

Luhan memiringkan alisnya. "Dan kau adalah tuan sperma super ampuh, ingat?"

Sehun menelan ludah susah payah. Benaknya berputar – putar berpikir tak terkontrol. Dia akan memiliki anak lagi sampai Haowen setidaknya dua tahun, mungkin lebih tua lagi. tentu saja, saudara perempuannya Yixing dan Kyungsoo bedanya empat belas bulan, tapi ia tidak pernah membayangkan memiliki dua bayi begitu dekat. Haowen masih memakai popok ketika bayi kedua lahir. Ya Tuhan, ia nyaris tidak bisa bertahan hidup karena mengganti popok Haowen. . . apalagi jika dengan dua bayi?

"Sehun?" desak Luhan ketika Sehun bertemu dengan tatapannya, Sehun langsung bisa membaca bagaimana perasaannya. Luhan sangat senang pada prospek memiliki anak lagi untuk dicintai. Sehun membawa bibirnya ke bibir Luhan lalu menciumnya dengan begitu mendalam, ciuman meyakinkan. Ketika Sehun akhirnya menarik diri, air mata bersinar dimata Luhan. "Apakah itu berarti kau tidak apa – apa dengan berita ini?"

Tangan Sehun dengan lembut menyentuh perut Luhan. "Aku mengaku bahwa aku takut setengah mati melihat prospek memiliki anak lagi, tapi kita sudah melewati begitu banyak hal. Kedatangan seorang bayi hanya berarti akan ada lebih banyak cinta lagi."

Senyuman Luhan yang cerah menghangatkan hatinya. "Oh, Sehun, kau telah membuatku menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia di seluruh dunia dengan memberiku seorang bayi. Lalu kau membuat hidupku menjadi lengkap dengan memberikan hatimu dan cintamu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan sesuatu yang lebih menakjubkan karena memiliki anak lagi darimu." Kemudian Luhan memberikan ciuman yang panjang.

Ketika ia menarik diri, Sehun menyeringai. "Apakah ini berarti aku bisa mengharapkan tendangan dari libidomu seperti saat kau sedang hamil Haowen?"

Luhan memberinya seringai licik lalu mengedipkan matanya. "Oh, ya."

Sehun menutup matanya dalam kebahagiaan yang berlebih dan membawa tangannya sendiri kedadanya. "Tenanglah wahai jantungku."

Luhan menyikutnya main – main ketika Bora kembali untuk mencatat pesanan mereka. Ketika Luhan memesan steak Rib-eye seperti biasanya, Sehun menatapnya dengan heran. "Kau memesan steak?"

"Tentu, kenapa tidak?"

"Kupikir daging membuatmu mual pada trisemester pertamamu ketika sedang hamil Haowen."

"Oh, itu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa tahan dengan baunya, kau masih ingat?" perasaan terkejut muncul diwajahnya seperti roda berputar dikepalanya. Tanpa ragu, sebuah senyum menyebar diwajah Luhan. "Kurasa bayi ini adalah seorang perempuan."

"Oh Tuhan." Keluh Sehun.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya kesamping dan menatap kearahnya. "Ada apa, sayang? Kau berpikir kau tidak bisa menangani seorang gadis?"

"Kirasa aku akan baik – baik saja sampai dia menjadi seorang remaja, kemudian aku mungkin berakhir dipenjara karena memotong penis pemuda mesum kecil!"

"Hahaha~ kasian, dengan memilikimu sebagai ayahnya, dia tidak akan berkencan sampai dia berumur tiga puluh."

"Dan itu akan menjadi hal terbaik karena jika dia memiliki setengah dari kecantikan ibunya, semua anak laki – laki akan mengejarnya."

Air mata berkilau dimata Luhan saat mendengar pujian itu. "Kau begitu manis, sayang." Mencium pipinya.

"Itu kenyataanya."

"Tapi aku ingat kau pernah mengatakan bahwa kau juga akan membawa beberapa gen bagus juga."

"Kita pasangan sempurna membuat bayi, bukan? Siapa yang tahu, kau sangat subur dan aku begitu berpotensi?" godanya.

"Itu sama artinya setelah bayi ini lahir, kita harus lebih berhati – hati atau mempertimbangkan opsi lain."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya berkali – kali dengan geram. "Jangan pernah berpikir tentang menyarankanku melakukan _vasektomi_."

Luhan memutar matanya. "Aku sedang berpikir sebaiknya minum pil KB atau sesuatu untukku. Jangan sampai bolamu melintir karena berpikir aku akan mengambil kejantananmu atau apapun itu."

Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menghela nafasnya dengan lega. "Senang mendengarnya."

"Tapi jangan berpikir hanya karena aku meminum pil KB, aku sudah selesai membuat bayi."

Sehun menarik alisnya keatas kearah Luhan. "Oh, benarkah?"

"Mmm, hmm. Aku ingin memiliki keluarga besar yang sama sepertimu."

"Lu, aku tidak berpikir aku pernah menandatangani menjadi seorang ayah dengan lima anak."

"Oh, tapi kau begitu baik dalam hal itu."

"Lu."

" _Well_ , aku akan memikirkan untuk menguranginya sampai tiga anak saja jika kau akan mendiamkanku dengan menciumku."

"Dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya."

Sehun langsung membawa bibirnya ke bibir Luhan lagi. Saat mulut hangatnya yang mengundang terbuka, suara tangisan bernada tinggi menyebabkan mereka melepaskan ciumannya. Mereka melihat Soyou bergegas membawa Haowen yang bermuka merah padam karena menangis menuju ketempatnya.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"Muh! Muh!" teriaknya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum saat ia mengambil Haowen dari Soyou. "Aku tidak percaya dia bisa mengatakan dada sepanjang hari, tapi aku dipanggil 'muh'!"

Mengubur wajahnya dileher Luhan, tangisan Haowen menjadi tenang saat Luhan bersenandung untuknya. Kemudian makanan mereka tiba. "Mau bersama _appa_ , pria kecil? Jadi _eomma_ bisa makan, hm?" Haowen memperketat lengannya dileher Luhan saat mendengar kata – kata itu. "Ayolah. _eomma_ perlu makan, sayang. Untuk calon adikmu." Ketika Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil Haowen, dia menjerit dan menempel pada Luhan. "Oh Ya Tuhan, dia semakin manja." Keluh Sehun.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan hal ini, dan menurutku dia mewarisi sifatmu, Sehun." Jawab Luhan, sementara tangannya mengusap membentuk lingkaran melebar dipunggung Haowen dan mencium helaian rambut cokelatnya.

Sehun mengangguk mendengar sindiran Luhan yang ditujukan kepadanya dan ibunya. Luhan benar. Ia pernah manjadi anak manja dan bangga dengan sebutan itu. "Yeah, itu memang benar. Tapi dia melakukan beberapa kekacauan sampai dia menemukan cinta sejatinya."

"Kalau begitu kita bisa berharap dan berdoa semoga Haowen menemukan hal yang sama suatu hari nanti." Luhan tersenyum padanya diatas kepala Haowen. "Dan sampai saatnya tiba, dia bisa menjadi anak _eomma_ yang lucu dan manis."

"Kau benar sayang, dia akan selalu menjadi pria kecil yang lucu dan manis." Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sehun tetap berusaha meraih Haowen dari gendongan Luhan. "Ayolah, pria kecil. Kau benar – benar anak _appa_ , bukan?"

Mengintip melalui rambut cokelat Luhan, Haowen menyeringai padanya. gerakan kecil itu menyebabkan dada Sehun mengepal, dan ia berjuang untuk bernafas saat melihatnya. "Apa kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku lebih dari baik – baik saja." Sehun membungkuk untuk mencium pipi gembil Haowen sebelum mencium dengan lembut bibir Luhan. "Aku merasa sangat luar biasa. Terima kasih atas semuanya sayang dan aku sangat, sangat mencintaimu. Selalu."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sehun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

20 September 2016

Chapter 16 up and ending chap! yeaay~ akhirnya end juga, hehe.

Pertama – tama aku mau bilang makasih buat penulis Katie Ashley yang bikin cerita ini begitu manis, menarik dan menggairahkan. Kisah cinta didalamnya begitu dalam dan buat aku khususnya, jatuh cinta banget ama ceritanya. Ini novel terjemahan pertama aku yang bikin aku bener - bener hanyut dalam kisah cinta mereka, bener – bener perfect banget kisahnya, aku suka!

Kedua, aku mau ngucapin terima kasih juga buat lovereads yang sudah menerjemahkan kedalam versi indonesianya. Gomawo~

Ketiga, makasih buat para readers yang sudah mendukung, dengan review" kalian, itu bikin aku semangat dan dihargai karena kalian selalu dukung aku dengan cinta, apalagi yang ngereview dari awal ampe end, makasih yaa.

I LOVE YOU GUYS :*

Buat HunHan. Kalian adalah sebagian jiwaku yang selalu aku cintai,

i always love you as always.

520

.

Kak ada rencana buat bikin ff remake lagi gak?

Hmm, sebenernya aku ada rencana buat itu, cuman aku mau nulis ampe end dulu, biar enak aja nanti bacanya, hehe.

Buat **sehun DICKtator** cepet sembuh ya sayaaang, aku juga today lagi gak enak badan nih, makanya ambil cuti hari ini, doain juga yaa, hehe.

 **Special thanks to:**

daebaektaeluv | Seravin509 | Selenia Oh | ohfelu | wardatul | Guest | sarrah HunHan | Manggocillo | Selene3112 | ramyoon | chaa | anggrek hitam | rly | Arifahohse | sehun DICKtator | Juna Oh | Oh Hee Ra

.

 **BIG THANKS FOR YOU GUYS**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL**

 **MUACH**

.

.

.

with love, apricaa


	18. The Party

_[REMAKE] Katie Ashley – The Proposition #0.5_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: cerita sepenuhnya milik Katie Ashley, terjemahan indonesia dari buku aslinya sepenuhnya milik LoveReads.

 _._

versi HunHan yang saya remake, memiliki alur dan bahasa yang sedikit berbeda dari novel aslinya, **TETAPI** tetap tidak merubah inti ceritanya. alur, pemakaian bahasa, dan nama tokoh ada yang saya ubah. ff ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata. tidak ada unsur lain didalamnya.

.

luhan1220

.

.

.

The Party

.

.

.

 _The first meet at the christmas party_

.

.

.

.

. __

Melirik jam di dashboard mobil, Luhan meringis. Hari untuk memanjakan dirinya di spa sedikit terlambat dari seharusnya. Oke, tiga puluh menit itu tidak tepat untuk dikatakan sedikit terlambat. Sekarang hanya tinggal satu jam sebelum ia dan Sehun seharusnya tiba di pesta natal perusahaannya. Entah bagaimana dalam waktu satu jam itu mereka harus menitipkan Haowen dulu kerumah Kyungsoo, karena dia dengan senang hati menawarkan diri menjaga Haowen untuk mereka.

Ketika Luhan meluncur hingga berhenti dilampu merah, ia mencari – cari lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya. Jari – jarinya bergerak lincah saat mengetik.

 _ **To: Sehunnie**_

 _Lima menit lagi sampai rumah. Penata rambutnya terlambat. Maafkan aku._

Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana respon Sehun saat ia mengirim pesan teks padanya. Beberapa pesan terakhirnya tidak dijawab, dan ia takut untuk menelpon rumah karena mungkin Haowen masih tidur siang.

Sehun telah memberinya kejutan tadi pagi saat sarapan dengan memberinya hadiah diawal natal, sebuah voucher untuk Spa Skydell dimana Luhan bisa menghabiskan harinya dimanjakan dengan perawatan wajah dan kulit sebelum rambutnya ditata dan wajahnya dirias untuk pesta.

Tapi sekarang Luhan bahkan tidak ingin mulai bertanya – tanya bagaimana Sehun bisa bersiap – siap untuk ke pesta dengan Haowen yang merangkak kesana kemari dan masuk ke segala tempat. Semua yang dilakukan Luhan hanya tinggal memakai gaun pestanya, tetapi ketika ia meninggalkan Sehun dan Haowen tadi pagi, Sehun hanya memakai celana pendek usang dan belum mandi.

Luhan memacu mobilnya memasuki jalanan masuk rumah dan pelan – pelan masuk ke garasi. Meraih tasnya, ia melompat keluar dan bergegas ke dapur. Vivi menemuinya di ambang pintu.

"Hei, _boy_. Coba tebak, apa _Daddy_ marah dan tidak mau berbicara denganku? Dan dimana para pria itu berada?" vivi mengibaskan ekornya sebelum berbalik dan keluar dari dapur. Melirik ruang tamu, Luhan melihat televisi masih menyala.

"Sehun?" Luhan memanggil saat ia mulai menyusuri lorong. Vivi duduk diluar pintu kamar tidur utama, sambil mengibaskan ekornya dilantai. Luhan tersenyum dan menepuk kepalanya. "Kau benar – benar anak yang baik."

Ketika Luhan mulai memasuki kamar tidur, ia berbaring disalah satu sisinya. Melihat Sehun sedang tidur nyenyak dengan tangan kanannya menutupi kepalanya, lalu disampingnya, Haowen berbaring diposisi yang sama. Senyum melengkung dibibir Luhan dan ia tidak bisa menghentikan kehangatan yang menyebar melalui dadanya saat melihat dua orang yang paling dicintainya diseluruh dunia sedang tertidur pulas dihadapannya. Mengambil ponsel dari tasnya, Luhan berjinjit ke tempat tidur. Ia mengambil beberapa foto dari ayah dan anak yang wajahnya sangat mirip itu.

Sekarang Luhan tahu mengapa pesannya tak terjawab. Sehun tidak marah padanya, ia telah tertidur. Pelan – pelan duduk disamping Sehun, Luhan membungkuk dan mencium pipinya, kemudian memberikan ciuman sekilas pada bibirnya yang hangat.

"Bangun tukang tidur, sudah waktunya bersiap – siap untuk pesta." Ucap Luhan dibibirnya.

Sementara Sehun nyaris tidak bergerak, suaranya menyebabkan Haowen meregangkan kepalan tangannya diatas kepala dan kakinya menendang – nendang. Luhan mengulurkan tangan melewati pinggang Sehun untuk menggendong Haowen, lalu mencium pipinya. "Halo malaikat kecilku, apa kau merindukan _eomma_?"

Mata cokelat Haowen yang masih mengantuk terbuka –mata yang tajam sama seperti ayahnya. Seringai kecil terbuka dibibir Haowen, yang membuat Luhan meleleh. Tangan mungilnya menggapai untuk menyapukan jari – jarinya diatas pipi Luhan.

Luhan mencium masing – masing jari tangannya sebelum berpura – pura menggigitnya –yang selalu membuat Haowen tertawa. "Aku rindu padamu, dan aku akan merindukanmu malam ini juga. Tapi Kyungsoo akan menjagamu dengan baik, dan kau bisa bermain dengan Taeoh."

Haowen bergumam menanggapinya, meraih helaian rambut cokelat Luhan yang suka di putar – putar dengan jari – jarinya.

Mendengar dengkuran Sehun, Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ayo, mari kita bangunkan _appa_." Luhan mendudukkan Haowen disebelah Sehun. "Ayo, bangunkan _appa_." Perintahnya. Sambil mengeringai, Haowen langsung mengulurkan tangan dan memukul tangannya berulang kali di dada Sehun.

"Da! da!" teriaknya.

Mata Sehun terbuka, dan ia menatap liar disekitar ruangan sebelum akhirnya melihat kearah Luhan. Mulutnya menguap lebar. "Sekarang ada caranya membangunkanku tidur, hm? Hanya jangan sampai dia dekat dengan selangkanganku." Gumam Sehun sebelum menggosok matanya.

"Hahaha~ hei, aku mencoba menciummu, tetapi kau tidak mau bangun."

Dengan seringai seksi khasnya, Sehun menanggapi pernyataan Luhan. "Sial, aku benci melewatkan yang satu itu."

Sehun mulai bergerak mendekatinya, tapi Luhan mendorongnya kembali. "Kau tidak akan melewatkan banyak dengan Haowen di tempat tidur, belum lagi fakta kita akan terlambat ke pesta natal."

"Siapa yang peduli tentang itu? Kita bisa hanya muncul sebentar saja." Menarik dirinya ke posisi duduk, Sehun menatap Luhan sejenak, mengamati penampilannya. "Kau tampak cantik."

Kehangatan memenuhi pipi Luhan. "Terima kasih. Dan terima kasih lagi untuk hadiah awal natalku. Aku mengalami hari yang paling menakjubkan."

"Terima kasih kembali." Sehun mengulurkan tangan, dengan lembut mengambil salah satu ikal rambut Luhan yang terurai diantara jari – jarinya, dia dan Haowen sama – sama memiliki obsesi dengan rambut Luhan. "Aku sangat senang kau membiarkan rambutmu tergerai."

"Aku melakukannya untukmu, aku tahu kau menyukainya."

Sehun mengedipkan mata padanya. "Sama seperti pada malam pertama aku melihatmu."

"Ya, tapi perbedaan malam itu dan malam ini adalah aku akan pulang denganmu, tidak seperti dua tahun yang lalu ketika aku bilang kau adalah orang terakhir dibumi ini yang ingin aku tiduri."

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya. "Sungguh besar perbedaan yang terjadi dalam dua tahun ini, bukan?" Sehun membungkuk untuk mencium leher Luhan. "Kau harus mengakui bahwa kita membuat hampir semua perubahan besar dalam dua puluh empat bulan terakhir. Tidak hanya kau akhirnya tidur denganku berkali – kali." Luhan memukul lengan Sehun dengan main – main, membuat Sehun menarik diri dan mengedipkan matanya. "Tapi kau menikah denganku, memberiku putra yang tampan, dan sekarang hamil lagi anakku."

"Dengan putrimu." Godanya.

"Kita belum begitu yakin apa dia seorang bayi perempuan atau bukan, sayang." Sehun menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi kalau iya, aku berharap dia tidak akan pernah berkencan dengan pria sepertiku."

"Sekarang berhentilah berendahkan dirimu. Kau seorang playboy yang bereformasi, ingat?"

"Ya."

"Masalalu adalah masalalu, dan semua yang telah kita miliki adalah kita sekarang dan masa depan."

"Tapi kita tidak akan memiliki masa sekarang jika bukan karena masa laluku yang terkenal buruk atau masa lalumu yang agak tragis."

Luhan tersneyum lembut padanya. "Memang benar. kurasa kita beruntung. Dan sekarang kita akan bersenang - senang untuk satu pesta, bukan?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Yeah, tentu saja kita akan melakukannya."

.

.

.

 _ **Dua tahun yang lalu. . .**_

Sehun bergegas masuk melalui pintu depan Commerce Country club. Ia mengangguk pada beberapa koleganya, dan jari – jarinya bergerak membetulkan dasi pada tuksedonya. Sehun baru saja mengenakan setelan sialan ini selama tiga puluh meit, dan sudah terasa seperti mencekiknya. Setelah melihat teman kerja terdekatnya, Seungri. Sehun berjalan berputar – putar menghindari para pasangan yang ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Halo, tuan Oh. Bagaimana acaranya?" Tanpa respon, Sehun menyentak gelas Scotch dari tangan Seungri dan menghabiskannya dalam satu tegukan yang menyela – nyela. "Hmm, seburuk itu?" tanya Seungri dengan seringainya.

"Maaf, aku bersama keluarga seperti dalam neraka sepanjang hari sialan ini."

"Acara pembaptisan itu?"

Seungri mengangguk. "Itu disiang harinya, tapi kemudian ada pesta di rumah kakakku." Sehun bergidik saat memikirkan bagaimana ia disudutkan oleh setiap saudara perempuannya sepanjang siang.

Meskipun mereka melakukannya pada waktu yang berbeda, pesan mereka adalah satu kesatuan. Sehun sudah berumur tiga puluh dua tahun, dan inilah waktu yang tepat baginya untuk berumah tangga dan melanjutkan nama keluarganya. "Aku baru saja lolos satu jam yang lalu."

Seungri mengerutkan alisnya yang cokelat. "Maksudmu, tidak ada minuman keras apapun yang tepat di pesta itu, setidaknya untuk menghilangkan ketegangan?"

"Ya, tapi kalau aku mulai menenggak minuman seperti pemabuk, hal itu hanya membuat kakak – kakak perempuanku akan memberi rentetan omong kosong lebih banyak padaku. Belum lagi ayahku akan bergabung dengan omelan mereka."

"Kalau begitu, kurasa sudah saatnya kau mulai meminum minuman berat. Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke bar sana dan mengambil Scotch lagi untuk kita berdua?"

"Mungkin aku akan mengambil dua untukku dan satu untukmu."

"Pelan – pelanlah sobat. Masih belum terlalu malam."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan sekali lagi berjalan berkelak – kelok kekanan dan kekiri dari kerumunan. Dia hampir sampai bar ketika seseorang menabraknya, membuatnya kehilangan pijakannya.

Sehun berbalik untuk melihat orang di depannya. Dia sudah pernah melihat dan mengacaukan beberapa wanita cantik sebelumnya, tapi wanita ini adalah seseorang yang sangat spesial dan menarik. Pipinya seperti pualam putih merona karena malu, dan ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik helaian rambut merah terang yang jatuh bergelombang dipunggungnya yang telanjang. Dan sialannya lagi dia mengenakan gaun hijau zamrud indah yang memeluk ketat lekuk tubuhnya seperti kulit kedua.

Sehun menyukai wanita berambut merah, tapi diantara semuanya, ia paling suka jika si rambut merah memakai baju berwarna hijau. Sesuatu tentang wanita itu seakan mengeluarkan setiap detail fitur yang sempurna. "Apa kau baik – baik saja?" Sehun akhirnya bertanya padanya.

Wanita itu mengangguk mati – matian. "Aku sangat menyesal, hak sepatuku terjebak dikarpet tadi, itulah sebabnya mengapa aku menabrakmu."

Sehun memberikan senyum memukau terbaiknya. "Tidak ada yang terluka."

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf."

Sebelum Sehun bisa mengehentikan wanita itu, ia berbalik dan menuju sisi lain ruangan. Saat Sehun mengamati bokongnya yang berlekuk, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan melawan dorongan untuk menyesuaikan diri pada genangan panas di bawah pinggangnya.

Sekarang ada perkembangan yang menarik. Dia tipe wanita yang akan dia nikmati untuk dibawa pulang kerumah dan memastikan wanita itu akan meneriakkan namanya berulang – ulang ketika orgasme. Kedok pemalu yang dimiliki wanita itu memicu minat Sehun karena ia bisa bertaruh cukup banyak bahwa dengan warna rambutnya, wanita itu memiliki kepribadian yang berapi – api.

Setelah meraih dua Scotch, Sehun kembali ke tempat duduk disamping Seungri. Dua dari teman – teman kerjanya yang lain, Seunghyun dan Jiyong, telah bergabung dengan Seungri. "Hei!" sapa Sehun dengan senyum berseri – seri.

Seungri menatap bingung kearah Sehun saat ia mengambil gelasnya. "Apa kau sudah minum banyak sebelum ini?"

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Karena langkahmu seperti menari – nari padahal lima menit yang lalu kau tidak begitu."

"Hahaha~ itu karena aku menemukan wanita yang ingin ku ajak menghabiskan malam bersama."

"Sialan, secepat itu?" tanya Jiyong.

"Dia wanita berambut merah dalam gaun hijau yang akan kunikmati dan menghabiskan berjam – jam, membujuk gairah nakalnya yang tersembunyi agar muncul."

Seunghyun mengerang sambil berfikir. "Sial, itu Xi Luhan."

Sehun membelalakan matanya. "Benarkah? Kau bisa mengidentifikasi dirinya hanya dengan sedikit deskripsi yang aku berikan?"

Dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya, ia berkata. "Kaki jenjang, payudaranya yang luar biasa, mata polos rusanya, rambut panjang berwarna merah dan agak pemalu?"

Sehun tersedak Scotchnya. "Yeah, itu dia."

Seunghyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Semoga beruntung dengan yang satu itu. Dia bekerja selantai denganku, dan setengah dari para lelaki disana sudah mencoba untuk mengajaknya berkencan dan ditolak."

Menelan sisa minumannya, Sehun hanya menyeringai. "Oh, aku suka tantangan. Dan harus kau akui, bahwa mengejar wanita itu membuat gairah bertambah."

Jiyong mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak, saat aku terangsang sekali seperti malam ini. Aku lebih suka mereka hanya rebah dengan kaki terbuka."

"Terserah." Tanggap Sehun sambil menjulurkan lehernya mengamati kerumunan. Akhirnya, ia melihat si seksi berbaju zamrud itu. "Siapa namanya yang kau sebut tadi?"

"Luhan."

"Terima kasih. Sekarang aku permisi dulu, aku akan berusaha keras mendapatkannya lalu merentangkan paha indahnya untukku."

"Semoga berhasil, kau akan membutuhkan itu."

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan ia tidak pernah membutuhkan keberuntungan untuk _deal_ dengan seorang wanita. Ia memiliki penampilan, daya tarik seksual, dan personalitasnya. Jadi bukan masalah jika beberapa pria tidak kompeten dari bagian PR telah ditolak oleh Luhan. Dia tidak akan ditolak.

.

.

.

Pria itu menatapnya lagi. . . dan tersenyum. Setelah menangkap pria yang sangat tampan yang Luhan temui sebelumnya –sedang mengincar dirinya diruangan yang penuh sesak. Luhan bersumpah untuk tidak melihat kearahnya lagi, dan mencoba fokus pada percakapan antara Baekhyun dan gadis – gadis lain dari lantai tempat kerjanya. Tapi ketika Luhan mengintip dari balik bulu matanya yang lentik, ia menangkap pria itu sedang memandanginya. Tampak jelas dia tidak malu dan secara terbuka menatapnya dengan intens. Pada akhirnya Luhan memperoleh keberanian untuk membalasnya dengan tersenyum malu – malu.

Dan itu adalah permainan yang telah mereka mainkan selama lima menit terakhit, mencuri pandang dan saling tersenyum.

"Dengan siapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada."

"Oh, aku pikir Luhan sedang mencari mangsa." Kata Soojung sambil menyeringai menggodanya.

"Tidak!"

"Ya, benar." saut Baekhyun, sorot matanya mengamati seluruh ruangan.

"Jadi, siapa pria beruntung itu?"

"Baik. Aku secara harfiah menabraknya beberapa menit yang lalu dalam perjalanan kembali dari kamar mandi. Dia tampak benar – benar tertarik, tapi aku terlalu malu untuk tinggal dan mengobrol gara – gara sepatuku tersangkut dikarpet bodoh itu."

Baekhyun menyeringai. "Ooh~ terdengar menjanjikan. Apa dia seksi?"

Tanpa melirik, Luhan bisa melihat gambaran pria didepannya sejelas siang hari, mata elang menusuk tajam, rambut hitam legam, tinggi, dan bentuk tubuhnya agak berotot. "Ya, dia benar – benar tampan."

Mata gelap Baekhyun melebar. "Oh, sial! Luhan, baru saja menyebut seorang pria, tampan."

"Terserah." Luhan menggigit bibirnya selama satu menit sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berucap. "Aku benar – benar ingin tahu siapa dia. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya lagi."

"Bicara dengannya? Tidak sayangku, setidaknya, kami ingin kau mendapatkan teman kencan. Maksudku, kau belum pernah melihatmu terpicu menginginkan seorang pria selama ini." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Jadi, dimana dia?" tanya Soojung penasaran.

"Jangan membuatnya tampak begitu kentara, dia sedang bersandar pada salah satu tiang marmer."

Luhan tidak berani melihat saat teman – temannya langsung berbalik menatap pria misterius itu. Baekhyun terkesiap ngeri.

"Apa ada yang salah? Siapa dia?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Dia Oh Sehun."

"Jadi?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalnya dengan liar. "Dia sangat seksi, Lu. Jadi, kau harus menjauhinya kecuali jika kau mau dimanfaatkan!"

Soojung mengangguk. "Dia memiliki reputasi sangat buruk sebagai seorang playboy. Aku mendengar kalau dia hanya bisa bekerja dengan sekretaris yang sudah tua, karena jika tidak dia akan meniduri semuanya."

Mata Luhan melebar. "Benarkah?"

Temannya yang lain, Seulgi, ikut menambahkan. "Dia tertangkap basah pada acara amal tahun lalu dengan celana disekitar pergelangan kakinya sedang menyetubuhi salah satu istri pendonor."

"Kita tidak tahu berapa banyak wanita yang dia tiduri digedung ini." Tambah Baekhyun.

"Ya Tuhan." Gumam Luhan saat ia berjuang melawan gelombang rasa mual bergulir pada dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berpapasan dengan bajingan seperti itu? Ketika dia melirik kearahnya lagi, pria itu masih menatap, atau mungkin itu lebih seperti sedang mengerling padanya.

"Sial, kurasa dia akan datang kemari."

Ketika mereka mulai beringsut menjauh, mulut Luhan menganga. "Kalian akan meninggalkanku sendirian dengan seorang _playboy_ yang terkenal itu?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau akan baik – baik saja. Katakan padanya untuk menyingkir."

Dengan langkahnya yang tampak jelas angkuh, Sehun berjalan mendekatinya. "Halo."

"Hai." Jawab Luhan singkat.

"Kurasa setelah pertemuan kita sebelumnya, kita belum mendapat kesempatan secara resmi berkenalan. Aku Oh Sehun."

"Ya, aku sudah tahu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, reputasimu telah menduluimu."

Sehun memiringkan alisnya padanya. "Oh, jadi seseorang yang cantik sepertimu dari divisi periklanan sudah tahu banyak tentang eksploitasi pemasaranku?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku–"

"Aku juga memiliki mata – mata terutama mereka yang kebetulan tahu tentang seseorang yang begitu seksi dan manis bernama Luhan dari divisi periklanan."

Luhan melawan dorongan untuk memutar mata kearahnya. "Jadi, apa jawabanmu kalau kita keluar dari sini dan mungkin kembali kerumahmu? Atau suatu tempat dimana kita bisa saling mengenal sedikit lebih baik."

"Apa kau memintaku untuk berhubungan seks, tuan Oh Sehun?"

Mata Sehun melebar karena terkejut. "Kau bisa memanggilku Sehun, dan semua yang aku inginkan hanyalah pergi ke suatu tempat yang sedikit tidak ramai, dan kita bisa mampir ke bar pertama yang kita lewati jika kau menginginkannya."

Luhan menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya. "Ya, aku yakin kau lebih suka membuatku sangat mabuk, jadi aku akan lebih bersemangat tidur denganmu, kan? Atau kau ingin mendengar pendapatku tentang masalah ekonomi didalam negara kita?"

Melihat ekspresi kebingungan diwajah Sehun, Luhan menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tawanya. "Maaf?"

"Oh, kurasa kau mendengarkanku dengan baik. Aku akan membayangkan kau tidak menyukai kalau ditolak. Tapi dengarkan dengan seksama, aku tidak akan melakukan seks dengan seorang playboy perusahaan."

Tanpa rasa takut, Sehun mengerutkan bibirnya. "Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Sehun membungkuk lebih dekat dengannya, ujung jarinya menyentuh lembut disepanjang lengan Luhan. "Sayang, jika kau takut teman – temanmu berfikir buruk tentang dirimu karena kau ingin berhubungan seks denganku, maka kita tidak perlu lagi bersama – sama. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu, hanya kau dan aku."

Luhan menyentakkan lengannya menjauh. "Aku tidak ingin tidur denganmu!"

"Oh ya? Tapi kau menginginkannya." Dia menepuk ringan pelipis Luhan. "Didalam benakmu mengatakan jijik padaku karena reputasiku suka bermain dengan wanita, tapi tubuhmu berpikir sebaliknya."

"Aku tidak berfikir begitu." Dengus Luhan, dengan mengambil langkah mundur. Ia tidak suka fakta bahwa ternyata tubuhnya bereaksi pada pria itu, terutama hawa panas muncul diantara kedua kakinya.

"Mungkin karena ini bulan desember dan hawa dingin." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jujur saja, kau benar – benar sangat menjijikkan."

"Seks saat marah bisa benar – benar panas, dan aku bertaruh, kau sudah lama tidak melakukannya." Sehun mengedipkan matanya sambil menarik Luhan mendekat kearahnya. "Jadi, kau bisa menumpahkan semuanya padaku."

Seringai kemenangan Sehun telah mendorong kemarahan Luhan sampai melewati batas. "Aku akan mengatakan hal ini untuk terakhir kalinya. Kau pria terakhir dibumi ini yang aku inginkan untuk tidur denganku. Mungkin hal ini mengejutkan bagimu, semua hal itu menyatakan bahwa kau merupakan salah satu bajingan paling egois yang pernah kutemui. Pergi dari sini denganmu dan membiarkanmu menyentuh satu inchi dari tubuhku akan menjadi hal yang paling merendahkan yang aku lakukan. Jadi dengan hormat aku memintamu untuk menyingkir dari hadapanku karena dengan cara ini atau cara lain, kau sebaiknya pergi menjauh dariku."

Mulut Sehun menganga karena shock sebelum mata elangnya menyipit kearahnya. "Baiklah. Kau yang rugi!" Kemudian Sehun berbalik dan berjalan menjauhinya, meninggalkan Luhan ayng sedang terengah – engah.

Luhan mendesah frustasi, ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanya. Sekarang setelah aliran adrenalin tidak lagi memompa didalam dirinya, ia tidak merasa begitu sombong. Sebaliknya, Luhan merasa malu pada apa yang ia katakan kepada Sehun. Luhan berharap ia tidak pernah bertatapan muka dengannya lagi.

.

.

.

 _ **Satu tahun yang lalu**_. . .

Melirik kearah ponselnya, Luhan meringis. Tidak peduli jika ia pergi tiga puluh menit atau satu jam sebelumnya, selalu saja ia terlambat karena kemacetan kota. Sepatu haknya mengetuk – ngetuk sepanjang trotoar saat ia bergegas menyusuri trotoar menuju kedai Kopi Grind. Wajahnya tersenyum lebar sata melihat Kris melambaikan tangannya dari meja dekat jendela.

Saat Luhan mendorong pintu, bel yang sangat akrab ditelinganya berdenting diatas kepalanya. Ia berjalan cepat mendekati Kris. "Aku minta maaf, aku bersumpah, aku sudah mencoba berangkat lebih awal, tapi. . ."

Kris tersenyum padanya. "Tidak apa –apa. Aku datang lebih dulu dan memesan untukmu."

"Ah, kau begitu manis." membungkuk dan memberi Kris ciuman di pipi. Perlahan Luhan duduk, mengangkat bahu untuk melepas mantelnya, dan menyampirkannya di pinggiran kursi tempat duduknya. Ketika Luhan menatap tatapan sendu Kris, ia menaikkan alisnya saat kepedulian membanjiri dirinya. "Apa kau baik – baik saja?"

"Aku dan Tao bertengkar."

"Oh tidak, aku sangat sedih mendengarnya." Luhan mengulurkan tangannya dan meremas tangan Kris dengan lembut. "Kau tidak putus dengannya, kan? Maksudku, kalian berdua tampak sempurna dan bahagia."

Air mata menggenang dimata gelapnya. "Tidak, kalau aku menyetujui persyaratannya."

"Tolong jangan katakan padaku dia ingin kalian pindah lagi. aku tidak tahan memikirkan kau tinggal di Canada. Itu terlalu jauh."

"Ini bukan tentang pindah."

"Lalu?" Tangisan yang tertahan meletus dari bibir Kris sebelum dia berpaling dari Luhan. "Tolong beritahu aku apa itu." Pintanya.

Kris akhirnya menatap seperti ketakutan kearahnya. "Dia mengatakan dia akan meninggalkanku jika aku setuju menjadi ayah dari anakmu."

Luhan menyentakkan tangannya dari tangan Kris dan menutup mulutnya dengan ketakutan. "Tapi, kenapa ia ingin meminta sesuatu seperti itu darimu?"

Kris mengangkat bahunya dan mengusap tangannya bolak – balik ke rambutnya. "Dia selalu agak cemburu dengan perasaanku padamu. Dia berfikir jika aku memiliki anak denganmu, hal itu hanya akan membuat ikatan kita bahkan lebih kuat."

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Luhan tidak berani membantah mengenai kebenaran dari asumsi Tao. Memiliki anaknya yang menjadi bagian dari Kris akan selalu mengikat mereka bersama – sama. "Tapi dia tahu kau akan menandatangani kontrak yang mengatakan kau tidak akan memiliki kewajiban secara emosional atau masalah keuangan."

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia tidak bodoh, Xiao Lu. Dia tahu saat anakku mulai tumbuh didalam dirimu, aku akan menginvestasikan emosionalku." Ia tersenyum sedih kearah Luhan. "Dan bagaimana mungkin tidak? Aku menyukai anak – anak, dan aku mencintaimu."

"Tapi hal itu harus menjadi sesuatu yang membuat kalian berpisah. Bagaimana jika aku berbicara dengannya? Bagaimana jika aku–"

"Itu tidak akan mengubah apapun."

Sebuah gerigi, seakan mengoyak dada yang terasa menyakitkan, dan Luhan harus berjuang untuk bernafas, "Kau tidak akan menjadi pendonor sperma untukku, kan?"

"Maafkan aku, Lu. Tapi aku tidak bisa." Jawabnya dengan air mata sekali lagi mengalir dimatanya.

Siksaan emosional dengan cepat berubah menjadi kemarahan. "Ya, kau bisa! Kau hanya bersikap egois dan tidak mau!" bentaknya.

Kris tersentak ke belakang seakan Luhan menamparnya. "Lu, kumohon. Aku sudah bersama Tao selama tiga tahun ini. Aku mencintainya. Aku berkomitmen dengannya, begitu juga dengannya."

"Dan aku mencintaimu dan sudah berada di sisimu selama delapan tahun. Jika Tao benar – benar mencintaimu, dia tidak akan membuatmu memilih diantara kita atau menolak memberi kesempatan untukmu menjadi seorang ayah."

"Dia belum siap untuk menjadi seorang ayah. Aku harus menghormati keinginannya."

Luhan mengangkat tangannya keatas. "Baik, kalau begitu dia tidak harus menjadi seorang ayah dan kau juga tidak. Yang kubutuhkan adalah DNA-mu dari klinik."

"Aku tidak bisa."

Air mata menyengat mata Luhan. "Kau benar – benar akan mencegahku menjadi seorang ibu?"

Dengan cemberut, Kris menanggapinya. "Aku bukan satu – satunya pilihan. Ada ribuan pendonor diluar sana, kau bisa memilihnya. Kau tidak harus memiliki spermaku."

"Sudah aku katakan sebelumnya bahwa aku tidak ingin memiliki bayi dengan sembarangan orang. Mereka bisa mencampur sampelnya, dan aku bisa berakhir dengan memiliki anak dari beberapa pembuhu berantai, lebih dari apapun didunia ini, aku ingin mengenal dan mencintai orang itu, persis seperti dirimu, Kris!"

"Maafkan aku, tapi kau harus mencari orang lain."

Air mata mengalir bebas dipipi Luhan. "Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku? Kau berjanji bahwa kau akan membantuku, dan sekarang kau akan berpaling dan menolakku?"

"Tidak semudah itu, Lu."

"Sepertinya cukup jelas bagiku. Kurasa itulah yang sangat menyakitkan. Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau tidak mau berjuang untukku, untuk membuat sebuah persyaratan dengan Tao."

Mata gelap Kris menyipit padanya. "Tidakkah kau mengerti? Aku berjuang untukmu! Aku berdebat dengannya sampai mukaku membiru, tapi disinilah dimana kita berada sekarang. Aku bisa memilihmu dan kehilangan pria yang kucintai, atau aku bisa memilih untuk tidak menjadi pendonor sperma untukmu."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau lupa satu bagian dari pernyataan yang terakhir. Jika kau memilih untuk tidak menjadi donor sperma untukku, maka kau. . . kau juga akan kehilangan aku juga."

Ketika Luhan mulai bangkit dari kursinya, Kris meraih lengannya. "Luhan, jangan lakukan ini, kumohon."

"Maafkan aku. Tapi inilah yang aku rasakan."

"Tapi. . . kau tahu bagaimana aku mencintaimu."

"Mungkin, maksudmu, kau mencintaiku, tapi kurasa tidak cukup banyak."

Kemudian Luhan melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Kris dan berjalan keluar dari kedai kopi. Meraba – raba tasnya, Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya saat ia bergegas menyusuri trotoar menuju mobilnya. Ia hampir tidak bisa menahan isak tangisnya saat memutar nomor yang begitu familiar.

"Baek, ini aku. Apa kau ada waktu untuk menemuiku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

29 September 2016

.

The Proposition series officially ended

.

Tadaaaa~ aku kasih pertemuan pertama HUNHAN di Pesta Natal perusahaan itu yaa, dan awal mula permasalahan Kris & Luhan, kalau pada inget pas di **Chapter 1** tiba – tiba mereka sedikit 'ribut' gitu di lobby perusahaan, dan pada akhirnya mempertemukan HUNHAN kembali deh setelah 1 tahun dari penolakan di pesta natal itu, ayeeyy~ *ehem. Whahaa dan jadilah HAOWEN wkwk LoL

Kalau gak pada inget coba dibuka lagi bab 1 nya biar inget (kayak belajar ae buka – buka bab, wkwk)

Sebenernya chapter ini adalah chapter paling penting karena semua awal mula kisah cerita HUNHAN kemarin – kemarin berawal dari chapter ini, yang dimana baru aku update di akhir – akhir hahahaa

Ada reader yang minta cerita ini dari awal seri The Proposition (sebenernya), dan aku baru bisa munculin ceritanya sekarang, hehehehee maaf yaa

.

Thankyou for reading

.

.

.

with love, apricaa


End file.
